Memory Card
by Nobody Silent
Summary: Los años de paz solo son una ilusión. Cuando los misterios se entrelazan nuevamente en uno, solo queda decidir en cual vas a creer tu y cual es tu verdadera y única verdad. Entre tanto odio, dolor, desesperación y muertes lo único que no debe perderse es la esperanza porque si se pierde la esperanza..se pierde todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Memory Card:**

**Resumen: ** trece años ha pasado desde que ocurrió la pelea contra "Law". El joven Daniel tiene que descubrir quien fue el qué asesino a esa persona que quería mucho Vacio pero también tendrá que descubrir por si mismo que no todo es lo que parece. Mientras tanto una extraña Organización esta amenazando a todos, incluso a los héroes de la esperanza.

**Prologo:**

**"La Teoría de la aguja"**

_Teoría__ sin sentido_

_Es lo que le da sentido a la vida,_

_se parece a una muñeca_

_de trapo sucio_

* * *

><p>En el plano de los inexistente se encontraban millones de fallas cantando una canción con sus voces distorsionadas mientras tanto un grupo de magos acompañados de samurai estaban tratando de atacar a algo invisible, ellos estaban aterrorizados porque "el monstruo" se le había aparecido minutos antes y desapareció para mostrar una sala del juicio en donde había un joven extraño por su forma y su cabello más blanco que la misma nieve-<em>Yo les di una oportunidad para que salieran vivos de aquí-<em>Susurro sin mostrar ni una emoción ante el grupo alarmante de magos y samurais. Un mago trato de hacer un ataque de fuego para "atacar al monstruo" pero un extraño cristal empezó a esparcirse entre sus piernas y luego "el monstruo" como un fantasma apareció al frente de todos y susurro-_Entonces que así sea-_Varios gritos se escucharon y crujidos de huesos partiéndose por la mitad. Vacio miraba indiferente a los existentes que trataban desesperadamente en atacarlo pero las fallas se comían sus piernas y unas lanzas que aparecían del mismo suelo los atravesaba una y otra vez como si fueran trozos de pan. La sangre de uno de los inexistente salto hacia una de las mejillas de Vacio y este sin inmutarse susurra-_Yo les di la oportunidad para que se fueran...Pero no me escucharon-_Un samurai que a duras penas podía ver al monstruo dijo-¡No nos rendiremos...Tu...le...perteneces al...amo!-Vacio arqueo una ceja, varios existentes habian estado diciéndole; Perteneces al amo, tu "poder y tus alas le pertenecen al amo". El ultimo samurai movió su mano a dirección hacia Vacio pero las fallas le cortaron la cabeza. Vacio observo el charco de cuerpos y sangre y se fijo que en sus manos también contenían este liquido carmesí-_Entonces...¿al fin al cabo la única opción que tengo es matar a los que tratan de "atraparme"?-_Susurro con esa voz suave que solo demostraba tristeza. El desapareció de ese lugar para llegar a "las profundidades" en donde se encontraba "su corazón". Vacio sabia que no podía demostrar tantas emociones como antes, porque si estaba enojado o con miedo..el plano temblaba mucho y asustaba a las fallas o si estaba feliz el plano crujia.

-_No importa..Así tiene que ser...-_Decía este y de los mismos cristales empezó a planificar su encuentro con todos. Vacio sabia que su presencia al plano de los existentes significaba un desequilibrio pero él ingeniándosela utilizo un cristal que serviría como centro entre él y el otro plano, asi el podría estar en el plano físico por dos horas y ver como estaban todos. Vacio cuando pudo hacer emplear su plan, cambio su apariencia a una un poco más adulta que lo hacia verse de veinticinco años y de pelo color castaño con ojos azules, la ropa que creo a partir de sus plumas era solo una polera blanca con unos pantalones grises y zapatos negros, el no quería llamar la atención a nadie por eso eligió una apariencia menos llamativa.

"_Bienvenidos a la Ciudad Smasher"_

El inexistente se teletransporto a las afueras de la ciudad y miro con asombro total el cambio radical de esta. La ciudad Smasher ya no tenia esas periferias en donde se hacia la separación social y los edificios eran más modernos qué los que había hace cuatro años atrás. Nervioso se adentro a la muchedumbre, el aunque lo llamaran monstruo era muy tímido y le tenia cierto nerviosismo a los existentes que pasaban por delante de él como si nada. Tal vez esa parte de su personalidad fue influida cuando fue torturado por Llys o por otros problemas más que obtuvo cuando estaba con dos personalidades opuestas-_Debe ser este lugar-_Penso él muy feliz y fue corriendo hacia la casa en donde sentía la energía del científico pero cuando llego alli se paralizo al ver que este estaba con una mujer de pelo negro con ojos verdes-¿Quien sera...?-Se pregunto él algo intrigado y estaba apunto de entrar a la casa hasta que sintió a la mujer irse y abrir la puerta que estaba al lado de él. Vacio muy intimidado trata de actuar "normal" pero lamentablemente no sabia como actuar "normal"-¿Quien eres tu?-Dice molesta la mujer y Vacio tartamudeando responde-S..Soy un amigo de Buuta..Me puedes llamar Vanitas-Un brillo malicioso pudo notar Vacio en los ojos de la mujer y ella con una voz finjida dice-Bueno el científico Bruno no puede atenderte en estos momentos.."Vanitas" Así que por favor lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas-Vacio parpadeo varias veces y exclamo muy enojado-¡No me importa quien mierda eres tu pero déjame decirte que conozco muy bien a Buuta y nunca esta tan ocupado como tu lo dices!-La mujer ignoro al castaño y murmuro-El es un estúpido...¡Ni siquiera acepto mis sentimientos! ¡Es un estúpido!-Y se fue del lugar dejando más confundido a Vacio-Las mujeres son raras...-Susurro este parpadeando varias veces y se adentro a la casa.

El inexistente se sorprendió al ver una cantidad grande de libros por todas las murallas, tal vez Buuta siempre a tenido hartos libros pero él nunca los pudo ver por su ceguera-Lala te dije mil veces que no..Enserio..eres insistente-Dijo Bruno con molestia mientras que se dirigía aquella mujer pero se sorprendió al ver un joven de pelo castaño que miraba con asombro él lugar-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-Pregunta Bruno amablemente y el joven de pelo castaño finjio una mueca totalmente dolida y dice-¡Vaya! ¡Desaparezco por cuatro años...y ya no me reconoces...! Eso duele Buuta-El científico se sorprendió y susurro-¿Vanitas?...¿¡Como!?-Abrazo al "castaño" y este sonrió un poco-Oye..casi suenas como si no hubieras creído a mi carta..Mouuu eres malo...-Dice con burla y vio que el científico estaba llorando-¿Eh..? ¿Por qué lloras?-Pregunto un poco confundido y Bruno le grito-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Me haces dispararte y luego desaparecer como si realmente estuvieras muerto! ¡Es obvio que este llorando ahora!-Le tironeo el pelo a Vacio y este se queja y chillando dice-¡Dejame sabes que me duele! ¡Ay!...-Bruno lo suelta y sonríe-Al parecer aun eres muy delicado...-Se burla y Vacio solo hace un puchero de molestia y murmura-Hijo de puta-y Bruno lo ignora, le indica que se siente en una mesa de madera que tenia cuatro sillas y estaba totalmente desordenada por varios planos.

Los dos empezaron hablar sobre lo que habían echo durante los cinco años que pasaron. Vacio le había explicado sobre el plano de los inexistente y de que sus memorias no estaban totalmente completas por qué Éter hizo algo pero no recuerda qué y también le explico sobre la unión entre las dos personalidades, por eso actuaba algunas veces tan retraído de todo. Bruno miro con algo de tristeza, el podia deducir muy bien cuando "Vanitas" o mejor dicho ahora "Vacio" estaba ocultando algo-Aquí hemos estado ocupados durante la reconstrucción de la ciudad Smasher y la de Ales, por lo menos con la ayuda de todos pudimos levantar las dos ciudades y por el momento he tratado de hacer que las personas sepan sobre la verdad de Llys-Explico Buuta y vio como Vacio se irguió un poco, a pesar de los milenios aun ese nombre le daba "miedo" y hacia que temblara un poco-No deberías...-Susurro con un hilo de voz el inexistente-El pasado es pasado, ya no hay rencores...-Dice algo apenado porque siente todo el peso de las culpas que había hecho anteriormente como "Law". Destruir las dimensiones, a ruinar las vidas de cualquier tipo de criatura y por ultimo casi destruir el Multi-Universo porque queria suicidarse-Aun asi todos deben saber la verdad. Llys hizo muchos crimenes, tanto para ti junto con los otros experimentos-Dice muy serio Bruno, desde que leyó por completo el libro escrito por Llys se asqueo con todos los experimentos para encontrar "la belleza" pero esa "belleza" era solo un modo que tenia Llys de decir que quería; poder y algo más. Bruno le tomo la mano a Vacio haciendo de que este se estremeciera un poco-Te mostrare la ciudad-Dice él sonriendo le y Vacio parpadeo varias veces.

Bruno le estaba dando un tour por toda la "Nueva Ciudad Smasher". Él inexistente aun sorprendido por el cambio radical de esta ciudad, no podia en dejar de maravillarse con los diferentes edificios y casas coloridas-¿Te acuerdas de los paneles solares que había hecho hace unas décadas atrás?-Decia Bruno emocionado y Vacio con una mueca respondió-Como no olvidarlo, si tu te electrocutaste como cinco veces y yo tenia que estar escapando de esos paneles porque eran de mucha energía-El científico hizo una expresión comica al recordar eso y luego dice-Bueno es verdad que los primeros paneles fueron un asco pero estos funcionan a la perfección-El inexistente se rió y luego se fijo en un lugar que parecía un templo antiguo por los pilares de marmol que contenían varias insignias gravadas-Eso...¿qué es?-Pregunto Vacio y trato de leer las palabras pero un rayo de luz le dificultaba su visión-Es el museo...Después de la reconstrucción el dueño del museo hizo unas nuevas figuras de piedra pero...-Se detuvo Bruno al recordar la propaganda que habían hecho los medios de comunicación hace un año atrás sobre la película de los héroes de la esperanza y el dueño del museo aprovecho el estreno de esta pelicula para atraer publico y puso a Vacio como un loco, desalmado que su unico objetivo era destruirlo todo y comerse a todos los ciudadanos-¡Quiero ver!-Exclamo Vacio igual que un niño y le agarro la mano a Bruno y lo tironeo hasta el museo.

Adentro del museo se veia más grande y hermoso que afuera, por las distintas estatuas de los heroes que participaron en el torneo y sus hazañas. Vacio estaba viendo maravillado las estatuas y apunto una en donde mostraban a Yoshi-Entonces asi es como se veia un Yoshi...-Susurro muy emocionado y Bruno le mostro otra estatua-¿Esta estatua no se te hace conocida?-Pregunto Buuta y Vacio sonrio maliciosamente-Quien diria que el narcisista saliera narigón en su estatua...Jajajaja...Cuando lo vea tengo que contárselo-Los dos siguieron viendo las estatuas, que estaban separadas por los Smasher veteranos, los nobatos y por ultimo esos los seis desconocidos. Vacio estaba contemplando todo con mucha emoción porque las únicas estatuas asi decirlo que hay en el plano de los inexistentes son los existentes que el mismo cristalizaba-Oh...-Susurro friamente al ver una estatua grande de un pájaro con que sus cabeza era una calavera y su cuello era de cadenas, abajo de esta estatua habia una inscripción: "Monstruo de las cadenas de sangre"-Mejor...vamos a otra parte-Dice Buuta serio pero Vacio negó con la cabeza y sonrió-Pasado es pasado ¿no?...Se que hize muchas cosas horribles y tengo que recordarlas para así no volverlas hacerlas-Bruno le iba a decir algo pero las voces de varios niños lo interrumpieron-"Bueno este es el salón en donde se muestra al monstruo de la desesperación o como le pusieron en la pelicula "monstruo de las cadenas de sangre". Por lo menos gracias a la ayuda de "Los heroes de la esperanza" que se unieron para batallar contra este monstruo, pudieron derrotarlo y dormirlo por toda la eternidad-Vacio miro otra vez la estatua y sonrio con arrogancia absoluta. Bruno conociendo lo que significaba esa sonrisa solo se rió, los dos no necesitaban palabras para comprenderse.

-Pero profesora...yo tengo la idea de que el monstruo solo estaba triste-Decia una niña de pelo largo con ojos verdes que estaba vestida con un vestido de color rosado-Eso no es posible Maria...Los monstruos solo son monstruos, son criaturas que no piensan y no sienten-Dice la mujer mayor. Vacio estaba mirando en shock a la niña y luego escucho una voz de un niño que dijo-¡Yo también pienso lo mismo que Maria!-Un chico de pelo negro con ojos del mismo color que utilizaba una polera cafe y pantalones negros, se puso adelante de Maria-Huyyyy Walter esta defendiendo a su "esposa"-Se burlaron los demás niños y "Walter" solo se sonrojo-¡Niños!..¡Niños dejen de molestar a Walter!-Decia la maestra enojada y todos los niños se silenciaron-¡Maria no quiero que digas más cosas sobre el monstruo!-Exclamo ahora muy enojada a Maria y ella solo inflo sus cachetes e hizo un puchero. El grupo de niños estaba apunto de irse del salón pero Maria observo al "castaño" con mucha curiosidad y le indico a Walter que se acercaran a él mientras tanto Vacio miro un poco a Bruno como diciendole; ¿Qué hago?.

-Disculpe señor..¿Lo hemos visto antes?-Pregunto ella sonriendo le y Vacio con un susurro respondio-Quien sabe, tal vez..-Walter mira indiferente a Vacio y le murmuro a Maria-Se parece a un pájaro..Jajaja..Le llamare señor pajarraco-Vacio sonrió un poco y le contesto-¡Qué horror un mocoso me dice pajarraco!..Bueno prometele a este pajarraco que vas a proteger a "tu esposa"-Walter se sonrojo y murmuro-Esta bien-Los dos niños fueron llamados por su profesora que tenia una cara de amargura total y ellos se despidieron del "pajarraco". Vacio se seco unas cuantas lagrimas que le caían de sus ojos azules. Bruno le tomo el hombre y pregunto en voz suave-¿Estas bien?-Vacio sollozo un poco pero con una sonrisa sincera susurra-Si..estoy bien, en realidad estoy feliz por esos dos-Buuta arquea una ceja y ve hacia el lugar en donde se fueron los niños.

Buuta y Vacio después de eso se fueron a ver los distintos puntos de la ciudad en donde eran atracciones turísticas, luego al pasar una hora Vacio le pidió un favor a Buuta-Uhh...uh...¿Me podrías mostrar el cementerio?-Bruno miro extrañado a Vacio y le pregunto-¿Por qué quieres ir hacia haya?-Vacio jugueteo con sus dedos un poco, en el museo había leído en "su estatua" que varias personas murieron por su culpa y tenían su lugar en el nuevo cementerio de la ciudad-Sonara como una tontería pero..creo que debería por lo menos en disculparme con los difuntos, aunque se que eso no les devolverá sus vidas pero aun así...-Susurro con timidez y Bruno le tomo la mano-Si es lo que tu quieres, esta bien..HMmp..¿En donde venderán flores?-

Ellos fueron hacia el cementerio y Bruno compro en una de las florerías cercanas unos claveles. Vacio contemplo este lugar, era muy extraño para él porque la energia que más se acumulaba era positiva y ademas era muy tranquilo. Buuta le indico que ya había comprado un ramo de flores y se las paso a Vacio. El inexistente veia muy atento todo a su alrededor, había personas visitando a sus seres queridos y otras sentadas en unos bancos. Al medio del cementerio había una gran roca que tenia grabado el nombre de todos los fallecidos por culpa del "monstruo". Vacio se acerco a esa roca y irónicamente el primer nombre que leyo fue Silly-Ese tipo estaba en varios casos turbulentos durante su mandato-Dijo Bruno dándose cuenta que Vacio miraba el nombre-Tal vez se merecia lo que le paso-Dice indiferente y Vacio le pego suavemente en el hombro y murmuro-El aunque haya sido un estúpido que se dejo manipular por Core, igualmente no se merecía todo lo que le hice-Bruno se cruzo de brazos y escucho un pequeño murmullo de Vacio-_Se que las cosas qué les hice no tienen perdón, pero aun así vine aquí para decirles; Qué nunca más lo volveré hacer-_Como si fuera una especie de señal, una rafaja de viento hizo volar varios de los pétalos de los claveles he hicieron un pequeño tornado que se elevo hasta el cielo. Bruno sonrió, el no creía en dioses (Aunque conociera a Palutena, el cree que en realidad ella es un ser poderoso pero no un dios), tampoco creia en seres mitológicos o en fantasmas, para él tenia todo una explicación lógica pero..en este momento, no había explicación lógica. A Vacio le cayo uno de los pétalos en su cabello y hizo una expresión de gratitud. Los dos fueron a una de las bancas que estaban cerca de la roca conmemorativa-Para la próxima...voy a visitar a Rebeca-Dice Vacio mirando el cielo que se estaba llenando de estrellas, esto le hizo acordarse de cierta estrella-Después a todos los demas, aunque aun no descubro la forma de poder teletransportarme a más lugares que no sean este-Dijo él y Bruno se puso en gesto pensativo-¿Y por qué no los vas a visitar en el próximo torneo?-Vacio movio su cabeza en negación-No puedo, ¿te imaginas como se pondría Master Hand o Palutena al verme?-Se estremeció y se acordó del ultimo encuentro con esos dos y MiM-Aparte que aun le debo "dinero" a Nahliel-Dice riéndose al recordar lo que paso en ese "Halloween".

Bruno suspiro y se estiro un poco en la banca, el estaba disfrutando de este momento junto con Vacio. Unos fuegos artificiales que tiraron desde el centro de la ciudad se vio por todas partes y ocasionaron que Vacio se estremeciera y se agarrara fuertemente al brazo del científico-¡Los están atacando!-Grito este muy serio y Bruno le contesto-No es eso...Solo son fuegos artificiales-Vacio se tranquilizo y con asombro miro los distintos fuegos artificiales. Bruno no le quiso explicar el por qué de esos fuegos artificiales porque estos lo tiraban a la misma hora en donde "Los héroes de la esperanza" "mataron" al "monstruo"-Son bonitas-Susurro muy suavemente y Bruno le tironeo el pelo para molestarlo-¡Oye pero que mierda...!-Fue detenido por una acción del científico que lo dejo en shock-Jajajaja deberias ver tu cara-Dice con burla este y Vacio se sonroja más y gritando con rabia dice-¡Eres un tonto...hijo de puta!-

¿Como es que Vacio sabe esas palabras? Todo es culpa de Estela y Telyn, si Rebeca lo escuchara en estos momentos, tal vez lo obligaría a leerse el libro de "Modales para los estúpidos" otra vez. (En el plano de los inexistentes, las fallas murmuraban varias cosas con odio contra el científico y soportaban los temblores de este). Las dos horas irremediablemente pasaron y Vacio se despidió de Buuta-¿Nos volveremos a ver?-Pregunto este, sin querer que el otro desapareciera-Por supuesto-Responde este y con un haz de luz azul desaparece del lugar.

* * *

><p>Nueve años pasaron. Vacio no pudo volver a ver a Buuta porque los existentes estaban cada vez peor, ahora traían armas más elaboradas para encontrar al monstruo y algo que había pasado dejo muy mal a Vacio, uno de los inexistentes que estaba siendo comido por una falla con una apariencia similar a un ser humano con la diferencia de sus miles de brazos y ojos azules. El cadáver quedo en el suelo de color azul y Vacio se acerco con frialdad hacia este existente y lo que vio, lo horrorizo tanto que sin darse cuenta hizo temblar el plano de los inexistentes y varias cadenas destruyeron algunos de los existentes que fueron cristalizados por el mismo-<strong>¡No!..¡No!...¡No!-<strong>Decía temblando de enojo, tristeza. Ese existentes tenia una carta que decía; "Para el monstruo" y tenia una foto de un cuerpo que sostenía un fusil entre sus manos y tenia una mancha de sangre en el pecho y en el suelo de concreto estaba una insignia que extrañamente era la misma que utilizaba Wisper. Vacio tomo temblorosamente la carta y murmuro-**Lo..siento mucho...-**Desde ese momento los rumores del monstruo se volvieron peores, algunos decían que este se representaba a todos con la apariencia de un niño que sonreía con demencia a las pobres almas que eran torturadas por las fallas y en otras ocasiones era el mismo con una apariencia encapuchada mataba a todos con unas extrañas lanzas o simplemente el mismo lugar con esos extraños cristales. Vacio había tratado muchas veces en aparecer en el plano de los existentes pero este lo rechazaba**-¡Por qué mierda no puedo aparecer haya! ¡Solo necesito dos horas!-**Grito exasperado y sus alas se erizaron. Luego se rindió, el sabia porque esta vez no podía ir al otro plano, fue porque el otro plano estaba cambiando por las diferentes dimensiones y los flujos de energías que absorvia también lo afectaban, el cambio afectaba a los dos planos-_Esto es inútil-_Susurro con tristeza y las fallas que lo miraban con preocupación se acercaron a él-_Toma-_Le dio una de las fallas la foto para que esta la destruyera.

Vacio empezó a mostrarse más cauteloso y distante con los existentes que trataban de atraparlo, el antes le daba advertencia o les pedía que se fueran y valoraran sus vidas. Pero ahora ya no...Los mataba con indiferencia total. Hasta que..un día sintió como dos existentes llegaron a este plano. Un ogro y un niño. El iba a matar al ogro, no le importaba ni un comino este pero los niños que extrañamente estaban siendo enviados al plano como sacrificios, él nunca los mataba..No podía hacerlo porque...eran niños, ellos no tienen la culpa de que unos insensatos los utilicen por su energía pura. Él iba a sacar a este niño de aqui pero se paralizo al presentir que este niño era la reencarnación del cuerpo que utilizaba con su personalidad como "Vanitas"-_No deberías estar aquí-_Dice con frialdad, pero lo que realmente quería decir fue; Tu..deberías estar con tu familia...No aqui...yo...no quiero verte.

Lo primero que le sorprendió a Vacio del niño fue que este era muy sincero y extraño. Él cuando le toco las manos pudo sentir una energía especial, la misma que tenían todos cuando lucharon contra él y una extraña conexión entre él y el niño-¡Si necesitas en resolver eso entonces..Yo te ayudare!-Decía Daniel sonriendo le y Vacio aunque su cara estuviera tapada solo murmuro-**Dann ist ein versprechen**-Luego Daniel asintió con la cabeza y desapareció del lugar. Vacio un miraba el lugar en donde se había ido Daniel, algo extraño estaba apunto de suceder, porque el vio sus recuerdos y por un instante pudo ver que en el lugar en donde tenían a Daniel había unas insignias de alas negras.

Extrañamente recordó las palabras de esos existentes que le decían; Perteneces al amo, tu "poder y tus alas le pertenecen al amo". Algo malo estaba apunto de pasar y lo ponía nervioso.

-¿E**sT**_**a**__s_ _**BieN**_?-Preguntaron suavemente las fallas a Vacio y este se agacho un poco y murmuro-_Algo extraño esta sucediendo...y..yo no puedo hacer nada_-Las fallas se acurrucaron más hacia Vacio.

-Tenemos que confiar en Daniel...La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde-Le sonrió a las fallas y esta le sonrieron.

* * *

><p>Las cartas otra vez están puestas en la mesa, el "joker" fue removido y cambiado por "la reina de los corazones".<p>

* * *

><p>En un lugar extraño en donde habían un grupo de personas escondidas entre las penumbras. Hablaba una persona que por su voz se le notaba que era "algo" joven.<p>

-Por eso hay que invitar al pájaro que salga de su guarida-Decía el extraño con nostalgia y sonreía.

-¡Utilizare el poder del monstruo y conquistare Mobius!-Gritaba un hombre gordo con traje rojo que tenia varios diseños.

-¡Nosotros usaremos al pájaro!-Gritaba otros hombres.

-¡No es de nosotros!-

El extraño veía aburrido todos estos seres sin valor, lo único que pensaban era en el poder pero no en la belleza del pájaro-Bueno...el que lo encuentre primero y lo saque de su guarida va a ganar-Decia este despreocupadamente-En total...cuando eliminemos a esos héroes de la esperanza...ya no abra nadie que nos pueda detener-Dijo al recordar al molesto científico que le quito la "llave" y la escondió quien sabe en donde.

-Jojojojojojo...¡Cuando Sonic me vea con todo ese poder...ya no sera un erizo sino un ratón!-Decía Eggman riéndose a carcajadas mientras que su gran estomago se inflaba.

-No creas que te dejare obtener el poder del pájaro-Dijo Validar que era un hombre de piel oscura y ojos extraños que estaba vestido con una túnica-¡Así resucitare a mi dios Grima!-Exclamaba con furia al recordar como esos malditos custodios y su propio hijo derrotaron a Grima.

El extraño garabateo en una hoja que tenia en sus mano derecha la insignia de dos alas y sonrió lascivamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Proximo capitulo: En los rpj siempre hay mapas<strong>

Hola...Ehhhh...Saben..Me dije una y otra vez...¡No voy hacer la continuación de ¿star?! Por qué me daba pereza pero extrañamente...en este dia libre de estudio y de aprender el idioma german...Me puso adelante del computador y sin darme cuenta estaba escribiendo este prologo...

Dede: Jajajaja...Oye Noby...No se porque pero presiento que varias personas te van a querer asesinar...

Yo: Ehhh tienes razón...

Pd: ¡El que adivina que diablos hizo Buuta para que Vacio se pusiera así..se gana un chocolate virtual! (Todo se vale)

Pd2: ¡OMG! ¡Nuevos problemas!...¿Quien sera el extraño? Bueno yo creo que algunos lo descubrieron.

Pd3: Buuta... ;u;

Pd4: ¿Alguien se espero que ese Daniel fuera la reencarnación del otro Daniel?

pd5: ¡Walter y Maria aparecieron! ¡Y "recuerdan" a "Law" un poco! ToT

Bueno este es fic se acentúa trece años en el futuro, ustedes deciden si continúan con sus Oc hasta ahora o ponen otros.

Ficha:

Nombre:

Personalidad:

Poder: (Que no sea Mary-Sue o que tenga ¡Todos los poderes elementales y que pueda crear unicornios por las manos)

Apariencia:

Historia:

Para los antiguos que participaron en los fic pasado, esta es la nueva ficha que tienen que llenar.

¿Qué es lo que hicieron sus Oc en estos trece años?

¿Ellos supieron los rumores de Vacio y como?

Fisico: (No creo que lleven la misma ropa en trece años o seria muy...Huyyy)

¿Están casados? (Me da lo mismo si hay parejas yaoi o yuri...Soy una persona de mente muy abierta)

¿Tienen hijos? (Es para mencionarlos, también ustedes pueden hacer que sus hijos sean "protagonistas" y los "padres" segundarios...Ehhh no se si me explique bien)

Poderes: (Etto...me podrían mandar sus poderes otra vez, es que se me borraron del Inbox y me acuerdo de algunos nomas xD)

Eso seria todo y por si acaso, no se cuando haga el primer capitulo porque hice este sin pensar xDDD...(No se preocupen si me demore un mes en actualizar) (O tal vez actualice el primer capitulo cuando lea toda la boda de Estela xD) ¡Me encantan las bodas!

Bueno eso es todo y adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

**Memory Card:**

**Resumen: ** trece años ha pasado desde que ocurrió la pelea contra "Law". Ahora sin embargo un nuevo mal renace desde el pasado mismo en donde ocurrió la tragedia. El joven Daniel tiene que descubrir quien fue el qué asesino a esa persona que quería mucho Vacio pero también tendrá que descubrir por si mismo que no todo es lo que parece. Mientras tanto una extraña Organización esta amenazando a todos, incluso a los héroes de la esperanza.

**Capitulo:**

**En los RPG siempre hay mapas**

_Cuando hay lluvia es porque alguien esta llorando_

_Cuando hay sol es porque alguien esta feliz_

_Cuando hay frió es porque alguien siente un vació en su alma_

* * *

><p>En un bar se encontraba un cantinero haciendo todo tipos de bebidas alcohólicas, el cantinero vio con una mueca las diferentes criaturas que estaban en su bar, lamentablemente para él, este bar era muy conocido no tan solo por las criaturas de alto status social sino para los ladrones, mafiosos, narcotraficantes, prostitutas y una serie de "personas de dudoso trabajo". Un lagarto que tenia todo su pecho descubierto y llevaba un short color café, se sentó al frente de la mesa del cantinero y espere que más grupo de especies que eran de aspecto intimidante se sentaran con él-¿Entonces...solo tenemos que atrapar al monstruo y ganaremos la recompensa?-Dice él con orgullo a los otros que estaban sentado en la misma mesa. El tigre que llevaba polera roja y no utilizaba pantalones susurro-¡Pero todos los que tratan de atraparlos terminan destripados o locos!-El lagarto suspiro con molestia y luego sonriendo con su gran boca dijo-Jejejeje eso era antes, hay un nuevo rumor que si utilizas a un niño, el monstruo se va a debilitar, por eso mismo otro grupo van hacer "el ritual" con los bebes robados de la otra vez-Todos sonrieron, si era así la cosa entonces no tenían nada que perder-Vamos...Tenemos que estar para ese ritual-Dice tranquilamente y todas estas criaturas se van del bar. Ellos nunca sospecharon que un adulto de pelo color café que estaba un poco alborotado que le llegaba un poco más abajo del cuello escucho atento a su conversación. Este adulto llevaba puesto una chaqueta de color azul cielo y abajo de ella una polera de color blanca, en su cuello llevaba una bufanda de color gris, sus eran pantalones de color verde oscuro y utilizaba unos tenis de color negro. El siguió a ese grupo con mucha cautela. Le pago lo que le debía él cantinero y con la agilidad muy parecida a la de un gato fue tras esos tipo.<p>

-Hubieras visto las caras de esas mamás solteras cuando les robamos a sus hijos-Dice cruelmente el lagarto a un humano que iba con ellos, este llevaba puesto una túnica con la insignia de dos alas negras en su espalda-Lo único que hacían era grita; ¡No se lleven a mi bebe!-Continuaba relatando su historia sobre el robo de bebe como si fuera algo heroico. El hombre gruño por debajo, el había estando escuchando hace tres años atrás sobre el rumor del monstruo de las cadenas de sangre que se encontraba en otro plano y había estando averiguando cuales eran esos "rituales" para ir hacia dichoso plano. Esos tipos caminaron por una serie de callejones de mal aspecto y llegaron a un casa toda destartalada en donde estaba rodeada por unas rejas con púas. El lagarto abrió con una llave que tenia en el bolsillo la puerta y todos entraron. El hombre que los seguía murmuro-Maldita sea..necesito derribar la reja-Él creo un pequeño rayo en su dedo indice y hizo una "entrada" pequeña hacia la casa. Él cuando entro al patio de esta casa trato de ver lo que sucedía adentro por medio de las ventanas pero lamentablemente estaban cerradas. Él gruño y luego escucho unos llantos de varios niños, esto lo alerto, tenia que apurarse o los niños iban a ser utilizados para el ritual.

-¡Ray!-Grito él y derrumbo una de las paredes de la casa y vio como un grupo de personas estaban reunidas haciendo un circulo y por debajo de este habían cinco bebes llorando que le habían dibujado con sangre unas alas de pájaro.-¿¡Quien eres tu!? ¡No debería haber nadie más aquí aparte de nosotros!-Rugió el lagarto y mando a todos a atacar al "metiche"-Mi nombre no tiene importancia, lo único que debería importarte es que no te mate-Dice fríamente el desconocido y creo varios rayos que salían entre sus dedos y con una velocidad increíble pateo a un tipo que parecía una combinación híbrida entre un buey y humano-¡Atrapenlo!-Mando él lagarto y todos mostraron sus hachas y espadas hacia donde estaba el desconocido de pelo café-¡Inazuma!-Varios rayos salieron del suelo y envolvieron él lugar, los tipos estos se intimidaron porque los rayos salían disparados por todos lados como si fueran una especie de pelotas pin pon descontroladas. Un humano que parecía ser un mercenario corrió hacia el peli-cafe y con su gran espada trato de cortarle la cabeza pero este lo esquivo con facilidad y creo una espada de rayos y lo electrifico dejándolo completamente inmóvil. El tipo que llevaba la túnica con la insignia de dos alas negras-Pajaro die weißen Flügeln zu erhalten speichert gerne Opfer , die Sie Ihre "Liebe" und Ihre "Besitzer" deines Seins sendet-El circulo en donde se encontraba los bebes empezó a brillar de color azul y morado. Todos detuvieron su pelea y miraron entre asombro y horror el portal que se habia creado, era casi como ver la entrada a las profundidades del infierno-¡NO!-Grito enojado el hombre de pelo castaño y creo varias espadas a partir de los rayos que salían de sus manos y le indico que atacaran a el tipo con las insignias de las alas negras pero este hace un campo de energía de color extraño que golpeo al peli castaño-¿¡Qué...!?..Esa energía es...-Susurro en shock el peli castaño.

-¿Sorprendido heroe de la esperanza Iker?-Pregunto burlonamente el encapuchado de las insignia de alas negras y levanto sus brazos para esperan con una sonrisa alocada a las criaturas insensatas que buscaban poder del monstruo-¡Olvidémonos de ese tonto!-Rugió el lagarto adolorido y le indico a todo su grupo que se adentraran a ese portal. Iker trato de detenerlos pero ese campo de energía creada por el encapuchado se lo impedía, esa energía era corrupción pero mezclado con algo más-¡GYAAA!-Gritaron ese grupo que se adentraba a la boca del lobo con valentía y estupidez misma. El encapuchado sonriendo, les cerro el portal y susurro-El amo estará contento al saber que más incautos cayeron..Adios-Iker creo un gran rayo que brillaba de color celeste/amarillo y trato de atacar al encapuchado sosteniendo el rayo como si fuera una espada pero este desapareció.

-Maldita sea-Murmuro enojado Iker y sentirse impotente ante la desaparición de los bebes, el estaba a punto de irse hasta que vio un portal que salio de la nada y dos de las criaturas que anteriormente fueron a buscar al "monstruo" aparecieron junto con los cinco bebes que sonreían-¡AHHHH!-Gritaba el lagarto al sentir como su estomago fue abierto y su cola junto con su pierna derecha fueron comidos por algo. El mercenario que era humano murmuraba-Es horrible, es horrible...-Y fijo su vista hacia donde estaba Iker y dio un alarido al darse cuenta que su ojo derecho ya no estaba y su cuello habían marcas como de garras que estaban sangrando-A..y..u...da...-Susurro por ultima vez el mercenario a Iker pero su cuerpo fue extrañamente partido por la mitad y la sangre adorno el lugar. Iker asqueado trato de no vomitar y escucho el ultimo susurro del lagarto-_El nos miraba con sus ojos azules, pareciera que estaba esperando a alguien o viendo una ilusión...-_El lagarto cayo muerto al suelo. Iker se mordió el labio inferior, ese monstruo no podía ser él ¿no?. Aparte que algo raro estaba pasando, desde que ellos habían derrotado a Law varias sectas fueron creadas para "adorar el pájaro de la corrupción" como si fuera un dios o algo mayor, y había otros grupos que buscaban al monstruo por su poder legendario. Los bebes le sonrieron a Iker y uno de ellos estiro sus pequeñas manos hacia el-Por lo menos ustedes están bien-Susurro suavemente y tomo dichos bebes, el los iba a regresar con su madres y luego iría a la ciudad Smasher, tal vez ya era hora de visitar a un viejo amigo.

* * *

><p>Habia pasado un mes desde que Daniel había llegado a la Ciudad Smasher. Él que estaba buscando las respuesta del asesinato de esa persona que quería Vacio y sobre los rumores contra este, se había vuelto un poco más fuerte, gracias que Vacio le decía unas cuantas cosas cuando estaba durmiendo o cuando lo necesitaba. Era raro, el podía recordar como era su casa antes de ser atrapado por un tipo extraño. Se acuerda que el iba a una escuela y había comprado un juego de nombre desconocido y al momento de llegar a su casa vio que un tipo lo estaba siguiendo-No importa..Tal vez si encuentro las respuestas que quiere saber Vacio, encuentre las mías también-Él cuando estaba sentado en uno de los arboles de cerezo soñó y pudo comunicare con Vacio. Daniel le había dicho que tenia los recuerdos vagos de un lugar en donde se encontraba una mujer de pelo castaño preparándole la cena y un hombre de pelo rubio que le sonreía mientras que él sostenía un juego. Vacio le respondió con un hilo de voz: "<em>Tal vez encuentres también las preguntas sobre esos <em>_recuerdos"_-Por eso mismo Daniel había estado "entrenando" y "buscando" dichas respuestas. Daniel ahora se encontraba en la plaza de la ciudad muy aburrido, es difícil ser un niño de catorce años que utiliza una mascara de conejo para ocultar su rostro porque según Vacio era mejor ser precavidos que lamentar después. Daniel había conseguido algo de ropa nueva, el ya no utilizaba esa polera café que estaba toda rajada y hecha jirones, él utilizaba una polera color azul que llevaba la insignia de una flor de loto atrás de su espalda y sus pantalones eran grises junto con sus zapatos que eran de baja calidad pero eso no le importaba. Atrás de su espalda llevaba su paraguas y su mascara le tapaba toda su cara.

El caminaba hacia la posada que se estaba hospedando y vio a la señora de ojos verdes que lo miraba de reojo, no sabia porque pero presentía que ella le tenia mala por algo que no hizo-¿Estas de vuelta niño? Yo creía que te ibas a ir sin pagarme-Dijo muy descortés ella y sin ocultar su molestia al ver a Daniel-Jajajaja...Oiga yo no soy un sin vergüenza...Aparte no se porque me tiene tanta mala-Respondió muy molesto Daniel y luego con mucha burla susurro-Tal vez esta enojada porque no le dieron en la noche-La mujer se sonrojo y le grito casi en la cara al niño-¡Maldito mocoso malcriado!-Enojada se va hacia otra habitación de la posada. Daniel suspiro molesto, esta mujer llamada Lala era muy enojona y siempre hablaba que antes tuvo un amor de por vida pero este lamentablemente no le hacia caso-Qué los dioses me den paciencia en soportarla...o que me den el valor de tirarme un tiro-Susurro este y se fue a su habitación que estaba arrendando. Esta era pequeña con suerte cabia una cama de una plaza y un velador pequeño. Él se estiro en la cama y quedo viendo un rato su paraguas color morado, esa cosa era extraña porque le permitía absorber energía de sus contrincante y hacer "magia" contra ellos-Luego le pregunto como esa cosa puede hacer eso-Susurro y quedo mirando un buen rato la pared. Durante este mes, él estaba buscando como loco las respuestas pero no habia nada..aparte que trato de hablar con un policia de la ciudad Smasher sobre los asesinatos que pudo haber pasado durante nueve años atras pero ellos se burlaban de él y decían: Un niño como tu no deberia hablar sobre esas cosas...mejor anda con tu mamá para que te lleve al psicólogo.

-Esos putos ya veran, yo no soy un niño ¡Soy un adulto!-Exclamo furioso. La triste realidad para Daniel es qué todo el mundo lo trata como un niño pequeño y hasta Vacio podría decirse que actuaba como una especie de "mamá" cuando este se comportaba tan orgullosamente y mostraba sus poderes para intimidar a los "malos" que eran delincuentes amaters.-"_La pelicula: "Los héroes de la esperanza" va ser dada gratituamente para todo el publico en el Cine Hoyst"-_Un auto con unos parlantes paso cerca de la posada y todos los clientes e incluso las personas que estaban cerca de la calle en donde se encontraba la posada pudieron escuchar tal anuncio. Daniel se levanto inmediatamente de la cama y sonriendo exclamo-Bueno como a mi me da pereza leer...¡Es mejor ver la pelicula!-Dicho esto agarro su paraguas y salio corriendo del lugar, sin importarle que Lala le dio una cara de desprecio antes que se fuera.

El cine se encontraba un poco más alejado de la plaza de la ciudad Smasher. Este estaba lleno de personas de varios tipos, habían animales humanoides, champiñones con ojos, yoshis, metroid, humanos con armaduras, ninjas, samurai, pokemon..etc. Daniel hizo una mueca al ver la fila estúpidamente larga, el murmurando unas palabras se acerco a la persona que estaba primera en la fila y dice: Señor...¿me daria su lugar?-Esta persona miro de reojo a Daniel y luego con una expresión como si estuviera en trance dice-Por supuesto-Y le da él lugar a Daniel y este sonriendo susurra-Por lo menos puedo utilizar el Lex Lia-Él compor su boleto con las ultimas monedas que le quedaban y fue rapidamente a la sala numero seis del cine en donde estaba casi todas las butacas llenas. Al lado de él estaba sentada una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules que tenia una piel muy palida, ella era baja estatura y muy delgada, su pelo le llega hasta los hombros. Esta niña tenia puesto un vestido de princesa de color negro muy parecido a ese que tiene Peach-_Qué lata y yo que queria estar al lado de una mujer tetona-_Penso decepcionado Daniel.

"_Esta pelicula esta basado en los hechos reales que ocurrió hace trece años atrás, un grupo de héroes se unieron para pelear contra una amenaza antigua que había derrotado el grandioso Llys..Estos héroes fueron; Alexander Mich, un joven de pelo rojo que tenia marcas en sus mejillas y era el lider del grupo, Leo el tímido pero a la vez cortes caballero de la corte de merlín, Testudo la hada más brillante de todas que con su haditas que giraban al rededor de él traía la paz a todos los niños, Nahliel y Raphael, los ángeles gemelos que tenían una relación "muy amistosa", Shinto el niño que servia para solo aliviar los momentos de tensión y Louis el niño que se caso con una doncella de un país muy lejano, Jin el comico y pervertido del grupo, Iker el corazón amable, el aceptaba a todos con su gran corazón y les sonreía con amabilidad a todas las personas, Telyn y Shenil las dos espadachines con "personalidad" y Estela la doncella dulce con un corazón debil junto con su hermano gemelo Gabriel que fue discípulo de Luigi. Por ultimo Bruno, el sádico del grupo que estaba casado con Rosalina, la diosa de la galaxia y Elliot que son su nariz gigante atemorizaba a todos los monstruos. Rebeca la niña de la personalidad narcisista. Ludwas y Alexi las mascotas del grupo. Todos estos guerreros conformaron "Los héroes de la esperanza"_

-¡Mi papá no es narigón!-Grito ofendida la niña rubia y Daniel se estremeció cuando escucho decir-Mi papá es casi tan "bello" como yo...bueno casi porque mi belleza no tiene limites-El conejo penso entre dientes-Mierda es una narcisista-En la pelicula mostraban como "La Hada Testudo" atacaba a un pajaro de cadenas que estaba llamando a un grupo de aliens para que lo ayudaran, luego mostraron en una escena en donde Nahliel lloraba en el pecho de Raphael porque el malvado "monstruo" lo ataco con una espada-¿Asi es como se ve Vacio realmente?-Penso Daniel al ver que el monstruo de esta pelicula tenia una apariencia afeminada y parecía mucho a Pitch-Por razon siempre anda encapuchado-Luego Estela estaba suplicandole a su hermano que se fueran de esta batalla sin sentido. Telyn y Shenil con sus espadas atacaban a las "fallas" que parecian dibujos de niños de cinco años. Bruno y Rosalina se estaban dando un beso durante la pelea y el monstruo dio una risa-MUAHAHAHA..LOS COMERE A TODOS-Iker estaba sonriendole a todo el grupo y le decia a su lider Alexander-Capitan..El Megazord estan listo-Alexander con voz fria dice-¡GO GO ESPERANZA!-Louis que estaba con su esposa rusia le susurra-Yo siempre te amare, no me olvides querida-Ella saltando en lagrimas chilla-Mi Louis..yo se que puedes derrotarlo-Shinto estaba como adorno no hacia nada. Cuando todos los heroes se unieron en el Megazord derrotaron al monstruo y este quedo en su apariencia humana. Él monstruo sollozando y sonriendo dice-Mi amor por Llys nunca va a terminar, aunque ustedes me duerman por millones de años más..yo volvere-En el final de la pelicula todo el publico empezo a aplaudir a excepcion de la niña narcisista que se fue furiosa del lugar porque en esa estupida pelicula dejaron a su padre como narigon.

-Entonces..Vacio amaba a Llys..-Sollozaba a moco tendido Daniel y se fue de la sala del cine pero choco con un hombre de venticinco años por su contextura que utilizaba ropa una polera de color negro y una chamarra de color rojo y negro. Este hombre tenia pelo de color muy negro y sus pupilas eran tambien del mismo color. Él llevaba puesto unos pantalones de mezclillas y zapatillas. Este hombre se veia muy enojado por algo-¡Disculpe señor!-Exclamo Daniel muy intimidado por esos ojos y el hombre dandose cuenta de Daniel le sonrió y dijo-A..no te preocupes, la culpa fue mia-Daniel parpadeo varias veces, tal vez este adulto no era tan malo como aparentaba-¿Cual es tu nombre joven?-Pregunto él hombre y Daniel algo desconfiado respondió-Daniel Silent..pero me puedes llamar "Conejo"-Daniel dijo y movio su mascara para que el hombre le viera su rostro. Este hombre en shock murmuro-¿Va..nitas?-Pero Daniel se volvio a poner su mascara y algo burlesco exclamo-¡Me esta confundiendo con otra persona!-Y se dio cuenta por un reloj que habia en una de las murallas del cine que iban a ser las cinco de la tarde-¡Me tengo que ir...o no podre entrar al bar!-Exclamo y se fue corriendo e ignoro lo que ese hombre le queria decir. Daniel mientras que corria penso-Ese tipo debe ser un pedofilo y ¿por qué mierda me confundió con un tal Vanitas?-

Ludwas que era ese hombre suspiro y fue tras el "conejo". Algo raro estaba pasando, esos rumores, ese tipo que lo habia atacado en su dimensión y ahora ese niño que tenia la misma apariencia que Vanitas, solo con la diferencia del color de pelo que tenia Daniel qué era rubio y sus ojos azules. Todo estaba conectado como le habia dicho Isamovich

* * *

><p>Un joven de 22 años, alto, tez morena, ojos ámbar y cabello rubio claro salvo que llevaba dos mechones largos trenzados en las patillas. Su ropa constaba de una camisa manga larga blanca, pantalones grises rectos y zapatos marrones con una capa-abrigo (gabardina) color beige. Llevaba un cinturón múltiples colores marrón como cuero de este y un chaleco sin manga sobre la camisa blanca. Él llevaba entre sus brazos a un pequeño nonato de diez meses de tez morena, ojos azul, cabello blanco con un botón blanco con detalles azul y estaba envuelto en un paño azul blanco-Esto es horrible-Murmuro el joven de cabello rubio al ver un lugar inhóspito en donde había unos roquerios rodeándolos que casi daban una sensación de como si estuvieran en una jaula. Abajo de él habia un circulo con una estrella invertida y dos alas dibujadas en él y un charco de sangre que contenía los cuerpos mutilados de niños y hombres adultos-Yo creo que este lugar es muy agradable chispita-Dice burlesco un joven que aparentaba tener 18 años de tez medio clara, sus ojos son grises y su cabello de color negro. Él viste una camisa blanca, chaqueta de cuero negra, pantalones azul oscuro y botas negras con hebillas-Neimad no deberías hablar así..y menos cuando estamos en una de las guaridas de "Alae Chained"-Neimad dio un bufido molesto y pensó-¿¡Por qué tengo que estar con la estúpida estrella y el estúpido nonato que es la reencarnación de Éter!?-Luego se acordó de que él tenia que estar por obligación cerca de Éther porque esas nuevas armas que tenían esos tipos de negro y los mismos tipos que están buscando "poder del monstruo" no tan solo detectaban a ese monstruo sino a ellos también.<p>

-Ya..ya...¿Qué sucede Ether?-Pregunto Testudo mostrándose muy paternal con el pequeño nonato y este le sonrió-Vamonos..esos tipos van a volver en cualquier momento-Decía Neimand ignorando la escena "familiar" que se estaba generando entre chispita y la reencarnación de Éther. Los dos se fueron de esa guarida y la estrella miraba con asco los distintos cuerpos destripados que estaban esparcidos por todo el bosque que rodeaba los roquerios-Nulla era más "sofisticada" en sus métodos para matar-Decía Neimand mientras que veía los distintos cadáveres con indiferencia total, esto lo le causaba asco como a Testudo, en realidad el no era miedoso como la estrella-Ja.. ..Dime si sofisticado te refiere a su método de crearle pesadillas a todos el mundo y causar una guerra civil que duro cinco años-Dice Testudo al recordar esa época-Si..era mejor que esto-Respondió Neimand y escucho un gemido que provenía entre los cadáveres. Un mago que tenia todo su lado derecho ensangrentado por la culpa de que le faltaba su brazo y en la mejilla izquierda había marcas de mordeduras de gravedad y le faltaba pedazos de carne-E..el..am..o..t..e...tend..ra...el...el...te...am...el...-Cayo muerto al lado de Neimad y este sin ninguna pizca de compasión tiro el cuerpo a un lugar más alejado de él-¡Oye! ¡T..tenle respeto a los difuntos!-Chillo Testudo indignado y Neimad respondio-Esta muerto ¿no?. Entonces no importa lo que le pase a su cadáver-Testudo miro algo enojado a Neimad. Este era igual o incluso peor que Nulla. Bueno por algo era su hijo. Él pequeño Ether se empezó quedo mirando con curiosidad las marcas que contenían el difunto.

Los dos comenzaron su rumbo, ellos tenían que buscar las respuesta de lo qué estaba pasando, por qué la corrupción se estaba elevando nuevamente a niveles críticos y porque los distintos seres de todo el Multi-Universo estaban sucumbiendo a ese "poder" que tanto decía unos extraños rumores, porque eso dependía el bien estar de la nada y de la emperatriz de TalesWorld.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar se encontraba un viajero que estaba acompañado de un pikachu, los dos estaban viajando por toda esta dimensión para conocer sus bondades. El joven adulto llevaba una camisa lisa de color blanco, pantalones negros y su cuello estaba envuelto por una bufanda verde. Él estaba caminando por un pequeño pueblo en donde las personas sobrevivían el día a día gracias a la agricultura y a la metalurgia-¿Tu eres el héroe de la esperanza llamado Alexander?-Pregunto una persona encapuchada que solo dejaba notar unos cuantos ojos verdes y una sonrisa algo escalofriante. Alexander que estaba contando las pocas y nada de monedas que le quedaban por culpa de que fue estafado varias veces durante sus viajes, dirigió su cabeza hacia donde había escuchado esa voz y contesto-Si soy Alexander pero..¿héroe de la esperanza?-Dicho esto él junto con Pikachu tuvieron que esquivar una hoz de calavera que apareció de la nada-¿¡Qué!?-Exclamo Alexander sorprendido al ver esa hoz que en su hoja radiaba una energía oscura y el mango de esta era totalmente hecha de huesos-¡<strong>Muere!-<strong>Rugio el encapuchado y se abalanzo junto con su hoz hacia Alexander. Pikachu esquivo dicha arma y dio uno de sus ataques eléctricos al encapuchado y este enojado murmuro-Estúpida rata amarilla, seras el primero en perecer-La hoz se partió en dos y hizo aparecer varios huesos con forma de estacas que atacaron no tan solo a Pikachu o a Alexander, sino también a la gente de este pueblo que huía despavoridas del lugar-¡Ulcus!-Exclamo Alexander y por debajo de el salieron varias hiervas con espinas venenosas que dejaron sin espacio para moverse al encapuchado-Era de esperarse de estos héroes-Susurro él encapuchado y varios huesos salieron desde sus manos y crearon otra hoz-¡Heroes ad mortem!-Grito y las dos hoz cortaron las hiervas y Alexander corrió tras el encapuchado pero este dio una vuelta inhumana, este doblo su columna como si fuera una serpiente y agarro a Alexander del brazo para tirarlo con una fuerza descomunal hacia el suelo-¡Pika!-Exclamo Pikachu preocupado y utilizo su ataque cola de hierro para golpear al extraño pero este ni se inmutuo-¡Kochen!-Grito Alexander que estaba por debajo del encapuchado y creo varios arboles que se doblaron y agarraron las piernas de este y luego con unas espinas que parecían enredaderas crearon una jaula-Si creías que me ibas a derrotar tan fácilmente, estas equivocado..Ahora dime ¿Quien eres tu y porque me atacaste junto con Pikachu?-Pregunto Alexander serio y Pikachu subio a su hombro-Pika...Pika-Dice el Pokemon y Alexander le sonríe.

-Jejejejeje...Era de esperarse del héroe de la esperanza Alexander...pero...te diré; Todo no es lo que parece-Susurro el encapuchado y dos lanzas tomaron por desprevenido a Alexander y le corta un poco el brazo derecho. Pikachu volvió a ser su ataque de impactrueno contra el encapuchado. Este muestra una mano esquelética y grita-¡ALELUYA!-Las dos hoz se unen en una y desaparecen junto con el encapuchado. Alexander que estaba en posición defensiva parpadeo varias veces y se acerco al lugar en donde estaba ese encapuchado-¿Aleluya?-Pregunto incierto y el Pikachu le indica todas las casas que estaban siendo incendiadas por un fuego color morado-¡Dios mio!-Exclamo Alexander y fue a ayudar a las personas del pueblo pero lamentablemente el no pudo encontrar a nadie-¡Pika...PIKA!-Grito Pikachu apuntando a una mujer que estaba abrazando a su hijo y tratando de escapar de ese fuego infernal-¡Arbores!-Grito Alexander y creo varios arboles que hicieron una muralla entre la mujer y el fuego-Señora tiene que irse de aquí-Dijo Alexander pero la mujer rio con demencia junto con su hijo-_**Nos veremos...pronto héroe de la esperanza-**_Susurraron los dos y se convirtieron en dos esqueletos. Alexander horrorizado trata de hacerle caso omiso a esas palabras pero algo le decia que esto era tan solo el comienzo-¡PIKA PIKA!-Grito Pikachu indicándole que se tenían que ir del lugar o sino quedarían atrapados por el fuego-¡Esta bien!-Contesto Alexander y siguió al Pokemon para encontrar una salida.

-¡Maldicion!-Maldijo Alexander al descubrir que este fuego los estaba siguiendo-¡Arbores!-Exclamo para crear una gran muralla de arboles y Pikachu trataba de atacar el fuego con varios impactruenos. Este fuego extrañamente los dejo de seguir cuando Alexander llego casi a la salida del pueblo destruido-¡Plantis!-Grito Alexander y creo varias plantas de todo tipo que hicieron una especie de domo en el pueblo completo y empezaron a mezclarse con el fuego para luego entre los dos eliminarse-Uff...uhhh...Eso fue agotador-Susurro Alexander al sentir que gasto mucha energía. Pikachu se acerco a él y lo miro preocupado-Jajaja No te preocupes, solo estoy cansado pero no tanto-Le dijo confiado y luego miro con tristesa el pueblo. ¿Como toda esa gente desapareció de repente? ¿Y quien era ese tipo?. Esas dos preguntas rondaban por su cabeza-Uhh...¿Qué es lo que hacia Jin cuando un misterio empezaba?-Pregunto comicamente Alexander tratando de recordar lo que siempre le decía Jin-¡Ya se!..Primero ir a comer y luego a investigar...¿O era al revés?-El Pikachu solo murmuro-Pika..pika...-Como queriéndole decirle: Concéntrate alguna vez en la vida.

* * *

><p>La niña de pelo rubio que llevaba puesto un vestido de color negro de princesa de dirigió hacia el hotel más lujoso que tenia la ciudad Smasher. Ella estaba indignada por la estúpida película que pusieron a su padre como un narigón y peleaba utilizando su grande nariz como una espada. ¿¡Como era posible que esos estúpidos directores de cine se atrevieran hacerle eso al Rey Elliot De Locuré!?. Ella camino hacia su habitación que era la más cara de todas y se encontró con la sorpresa de que su hermano que era un niño de rubio de ojos verdes, de piel pálida que tenia una estatura de 1.60 metros. Era de contextura delgada y su pelo era largo. El llevaba puesta una sudadera que simulaba las rayas de las cebras y sus pantalones eran vaquero y utilizaba como zapatos unas zapatillas azules. En sus pantalones llevaba unas protecciones de hierro-Uh...uh...¿Qué sucede Mary?-Pregunto el con voz suave y escucho los chillidos histéricos de su hermana-¡TODOS VAN A CREER QUE SOY NARIGONA PORQUE MI PAPÁ SALIO NARIGON EN LA PELICULA!-Grito ella enojada y pateo un ropero que estaba cerca-¡Te imaginas que todo el mundo piensen que yo..La gran Mary Locuré sea narigona por culpa de mi papá!..¿Klye? ¿¡KLE ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!?-Pregunto ella y vio como su hermano estaba temblando de terror y tratando de concentrarse en su libro-Uhh..pero...eso no importa..¿no?-Susurro Klye pero trago saliva al darse cuenta que su hermana lo miraba con cara molesta-¿No importa? ¡QUÉ NO IMPORTA!...Si todos creen que soy narigona..¡Nadie va descubrir que la grandiosa yo tenga una belleza mayor que el rey Elliot!-Dicho esto agarro a su hermano por el cuello haciendo que este chillara de miedo y dice-¡Salgamos y demostremosle el mundo nuestra belleza!-Klye murmuro en voz baja-Solo quería leer un cuento-Mary estaba llevando a Klye hacia afueras del hotel y dijo a todo grito-Oye Klye aunque seas homosexual no deberías actuar tan miedoso..¿como quieres conseguir pareja si nadie te conoce porque te quedas encerrado siempre?-Con esto Klye se sonrojo y murmuro-No deberías decir eso en voz alta-Y su hermana lo ignoro y lo llevo quien sabe a donde.<p>

* * *

><p>-¡M..Monstruo!-Grito el ultimo sobreviviente que quedo atrapado en el plano de los inexistente, este era una criatura de aspecto felino que estaba mirando a Vacio-No..tu..no eres...un monstruo...¡Eres un demonio!-Chillo de terror y vio como Vacio que tenia el aspecto de un niño encapuchado rió con frialdad y contesto-Piensa lo que quieras de mi-Y al terminar de decir eso una lanza atravezo al existente y Vacio vio todos los cadáveres que se estaban cristalizando porque le los tomaba como si fueran energía. Fue irónico, él hace muchos años atrás, cuando Buuta estaba vivo le prometió a la piedra conmemorativa que tenían en el cementerio de la ciudad Smasher en no volver hacer lo mismo pero..ahora estaba matando y torturando a todos estos existentes que lo buscaban para obtener poder-<strong>N<strong>o tE pR**eO**cu_PE_S vA**Cio..No** E_stES **t**_**RIst**E-Unas fallas le susurraron y el les sonrió. Él no podía sentir tristeza o el plano temblaba y los cristales absorbían menos energía de lo que deberían-_Tienen __razón_-Susurro con voz suave y vio los cristales que tenían forma de siluetas de distintos seres. Vacio sonrió con sadismo un poco, no fue su culpa de que se comportara de forma tan cambiante, era culpa de los flujos de energía que ocurría en él plano_-¡Vamos a hacer una fiesta de té!-_Exclamo este como un niño pequeño y mostró sus alas en donde sus engranajes estaban moviéndose y el plano brillo de tono azul. Un llanto de varios bebes detuvieron esa fiesta que iba hacer Vacio y este camino a un charco de sangre en donde había cinco bebes-_Por lo menos estos niños llegaron vivos-_Pensó y abrazo a los bebes y los acobijo en sus alas que estaban dobladas. Estos lo miraron con sus ojos que solo mostraban inocencia y Vacio cambiando a su verdadera apariencia empezó a cantarles una canción:

El dolor penetrando en el pecho, las gotas de sangre fluyendo en la punta de la espada

Confiando sólo en la calidez, Incontables voces llorando

Es ridículo añadirles nombres de Justicia o maldad

Expresiones de amor pisoteada que incluso dios los rompe

Una guerra son las lágrimas que constantemente estarán secas

Ideales configurados, abandonado lo absurdo,

y matando a la gente usadas como escudo, esta tierra está teñida de un rojo intenso por

estas mismas manos

Amar a una persona, los amados días rompiéndose ¿a donde a ido?

Amor tallados, pecados tallados, estos ojos llevan odio y tristeza

Endisti faliti untis ladiris

Rondi nus Fagi nus

lekta nontiras

Los bebes dejaron de llorar y miraron curiosos a Vacio y este les sonrio-_Ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada-_Dijo este y creo un portal para enviar a esos bebes al lugar en donde pertenecian. Por qué si estaban más tiempo en este plano, le pasaria lo mismo que a esos hombres.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo<strong>** Capitulo: Con tanto Amiibo defectuoso ya ni se sabe si es intencional**

**Omake:**

**Wonderland a lo loco.**

Daniel estaba en un lugar extraño en donde parecía esa escenografía que utilizaron en el Kingdom Hearts 1 para hacer el mundo de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Aqui habian varias plantas gigantes y cesped estupidamente grande-¿Donde mierda estoy?-Pregunto él y vio a Ludwas que llevaba dos orejas de conejo y decía-Maldita sea voy a llegar tarde-Daniel se estremecio al reconocer el "pedofilo" pero se armo de valor y grito-¡Oye pedofilo! ¿¡Podrías decirme adonde estamos!?-Ludwas lo miro confundido y viendo de reojo a Daniel exclamo-¡Es alicia..OMG!-Y luego siguio como su caminata como si nada. Daniel enojado por eso grita-¡Oye puto háblame cuando te estoy hablando!-Daniel se arreglo su mascara de conejo y siguió al otro "conejo" que miraba un reloj de bolsillo. Cuando este se detuvo vio que llego a una gran mesa que estaba lleno de dulces y chocolates y extrañamente había un tipo de ojos cafe y de pelo del mismo color que estaba vestido en un traje estilo medieval con un sombrero de copa y al lado de este estaba Vacio hablando sobre que sabe qué-Sombrerero loco y Vogel..¿Aun estan saliendo?-Pregunto el conejo y se sentó en la mesa-Por supuesto que estamos saliendo no vez que llevamos más de tres décadas juntos-Dice el sombrerero loco y Vogel se sonroja y le grita-¡Cállate pervertido de mierda!-Daniel en shock murmura-¿Qué clase de dimensión paralela y loca he caído?-Y trata de escapar de ese lugar al ver que el sombrerero y Vogel estaban apunto de darse un beso pero un tipo rubio con orejas de gato apareció mágicamente al lado de él y susurro-¿Tu..eres alicia?..-"Alicia" parpadeo varias veces y murmuro-No soy alicia y soy hombre-Otro gato rubio apareció al lado del anterior gato y exclamo-¡Oye tu alicia! ¡No creas porque eres alicia vas a ser mejor que yo! ¡Por qué yo soy la maravillosa Yram!-Grito la gata cruzándose de brazos. Eylk que era el otro gato suspiro y murmuro-Uhh..lo siento por la actitud de mi hermana- Daniel estaba sudando mucho, más porque ese gato macho lo estaba viendo mucho y esa gata no dejaba de decir sobre lo linda y hermosa que era y escuchaba los gritos de Vogel que le decía; Pervertido al sombrerero y el conejo tomaba té tranquilamente.

-¡Yo debería ser Alicia!-

-Sombrerero deberías dejar de acosar a Vogel-

-¡Hieee!...P...ervertido...¡No jugare al "uno" contigo!

-¡Oh vamos pero si te gusto cuando "lo jugamos" la ultima vez-

-¡YO QUIERO SER ALICIA!

-Hermana...uh...uh...-

Daniel despertó asustado en la posada y murmuro-Tengo que dejar de comer azúcar antes de acostarme..Vacio tenia razón cuando me dijo que eso hacia mal-Recordó otro de los consejos que le daba "su mamá".

**Omake:**

**"La pelicula"**

Vacio estaba indignado. Las fallas le comenzaron a decir mamá y para peor Daniel empezó a seguirles el juego-¡Esto es una mierda!-Grito enojado y todo el plano tembló. Eso no lo molestaba sino que lo molestaba que en la pelicula que le contó Daniel lo dejaron como un loco enamorado de Llys...¡De LLys el que lo torturo por varios años!.

-¡SI TAN SOLO PUDIERA IR HACIA EL OTRO PLANO Y ENCONTRAR EL PRODUCTOR DE ESA PELICULA! ¡**LO MATO!**-Rugió enfurecido y varios temblores se sintieron en el plano. Hasta los tipos que estaban buscando a Vacio huyeron despavoridos por los temblores.

En el plano de los existente se encontraba Ludwas depresivo porque en la pelicula lo mencionaron como: La mascota. Él no era una mascota..por supuesto que no y no era su culpa que su poder de transformación de lobo de sombras se parecía un perro.-Si llego a encontrar al productor de esa pelicula le diré que es más mala que Dragon Ball Revolution-Pensaba muy enojado.

* * *

><p>Ya lo se, dije que el primer capitulo iba a ser cuando terminara la boda de Estela pero como no di spoiler de su fic entonces decidi publicarlo ahora. Jejejeje y les dijo aun no han aparecido varios oc (como son más que la ultima vez me tengo que hacer una idea de cuantos son) Jjijijijiji.<p>

Dede: ¡El Megazord...fue tan genial! ¡Y ese grito de Go Go Esperanza (Go Go Pawer Ranger) !

Yo: Jajajaja Los heroes de la esperanza (Los vengadores) xDD...A mi también me gusto la pelicula.

Pd: ¿A quien le gusto la pelicula? Jajajaja...¿Qué opinan como dejaron a todos? y ...¿ O.O En la pelicula pusieron a "Vacio" como enamorado de Llys XD?

Pd2: ¡Qué miedo el sueño de Daniel! ¡Tiene que hacerle caso a su "mamá"!...(SombrereroLocoxVogel W...T...F Y Eylk miraba mucho a Daniel y Yram estaba siendo muy narcisista xD. El único normal era él conejo) ¿A quienes representaban todos ellos?

Pd3: Testudo la hada y el hijo de Nulla (Nada) ... o_o.. Qué horrible lo que están haciendo esa organización utilizar a los niños.

Pd4: Iker por lo menos "recupero" a esos bebes ;u;...Y Alexander vaya...al tiro una pelea aunque ese encapuchado...HMmp...

pd5: Testudo la hada... ._. Qué cosas ¿no?.

Pd6: Se esperaron que el narcisista tenga hijos?

Pd7: Algo raro esta pasando, y Vacio ;u; por lo menos trata de salvar a los niños que no llegan muertos al plano de los inexistente. ¿Qué opinan de eso?

Pd8: ¿Se esperaron de esa personalidad de Daniel? y sobre que él y las fallas le dicen mamá a Vacio para burlarse de él xD?

Pd9: ¿Qué les parece el dibujo mio que puse de portada? Es por mientras, hasta que se presenten todos los personajes..(u_u)


	3. Chapter 3

**Memory Card:**

**Resumen: ** trece años ha pasado desde que ocurrió la pelea contra "Law. El joven Daniel tiene que descubrir quien fue el qué asesino a esa persona que quería mucho Vacio pero también tendrá que descubrir por si mismo que no todo es lo que parece. Mientras tanto una extraña Organización esta amenazando a todos, incluso a los héroes de la esperanza.

**Capitulo:**

**Con tanto Amiibo defectuoso ya ni se sabe si es intencional**

_El viaje de la avaricia continuará. La brújula azul esta aquí de nuevo,_

_¿Matar a quién? ¿matarte a ti?_

_Ha estado dando vueltas y vueltas y vueltas_**.**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>En un bosque que estaba una mitad entre congelado y la otra adornado por varias flores coloridas de encontraba Jack Frost escapando de algo junto con otro espíritu que tenia la apariencia de una joven de piel color canela y ojos café claro, su cabello era rizado y le llegaba hasta la cintura, también contenía reflejos de algunos cabellos color negro azabache qué eran muy rebeldes pero con algunos adornos florales, de vestimenta llevaba un pantalón café oscuro, una camisa holgada color verde claro y iba de descalzo. atrás de su espalda llevaba un arco de madera y de cinturón llevaba una liana que la utilizaba como latigo en caso de emergencia-¡Fernanda cuidado!-Grito Jack Frost mientras que creo un escudo de hielo para proteger al espíritu de la primavera-**Opfern-**Un encapuchado de que tenia la insignia de las alas negras estaba controlando un grupo de serpientes de color negro que radiaban una energía extraña-¡No te lo permitiré!-Grito Fernanda enojada contra el desconocido y iba atacarlo pero Jack le agarro el brazo y la olbigo huir con él-¡Pero Jack!-Grito ella molesta con el otro espíritu. Jack se mordió él labio inferior, esto era malo porque esos hombres encapuchados lastimaron a los demás guardianes y estaban buscando otros espiritus para utilizarlos-No podemos luchar contra él, yo ya vi lo que puede hacer y es terrible-Susurro Jack al recordar como Sandy trato de luchar contra el encapuchado pero este creo calaveras que salieron del suelo y lo atraparon con mucha facilidad y a Tooth como le rompieron las alas una hoz de calvera-Vaya...La parejita esta huyendo-Al frente de ellos se apareció La Muerte-¡Muerte! ¡No me digas que tu estas ocasionando esto!-Fernananda apunto con un dedo a La Muerte y este gruño-Niñita si yo estuviera haciendo esto, no estaría escapando como ustedes aparte esos tipos están haciendo gritar de dolor y de miedo a las millones de almas que contengo-Dijo serio La Muerte y Fernanda se sorprendió, la mismísima Muerte huyendo de algo, es dificil de creer-Tenemos que escondernos-Dijo Jack ignorando las muecas de burla de La Muerte-Cerca del lago congelado hay una cueva, podríamos escondernos allí-Dice él y les indico el camino.

Los tres espíritus llegaron a dichosa cueva y sintieron un escalofrio, hasta La Muerte lo sintió-Esto es malo, esa arma..que estan utilizando-Gruño La Muerte enojado haciendo que algunos pájaros salieran despavoridos-Ni siquiera lo puedo matar, por qué...¡Agh!-Se quejo de dolor en el pecho y Jack preocupado pregunto-¿Estas bien Muerte?-La Muerte susurro con voz gélida-Son las almas, sienten el peligro inminente-Fernanda creo varias enredaderas para ocultar la cueva y se sentó en la roca más cercana a ella-Esto es malo...todos los espíritus están siendo aniquilados por esos tipos encapuchado y para peor ya no hay pascua, navidad..o incluso el hada de los dientes junto con el ratón de los dientes-Susurro triste e impotente, ella no pudo hacer nada para remediar esto. Jack se sentó al lado de ella y murmuro-Ni siquiera esta Sandy-La Muerte pateo una roca y mirando la luna con enojo dijo-**Qué mierda esta pasando MiM...**-Los otros dos espíritus miraron desconcertados-**Yo se que hay un desequilibrio entre los dos planos y por ende todo se esta desequilibrando..La vida y la muerte también-**Los tres miraron expectante a la luna pero esta no les dijo nada. La Muerte enojado murmuro-_**Hijo de puta-**_

Jack y Fernanda ignoraron las groserías de La Muerte-¿Entonces ahora que hacemos?..todos los espíritus fueron atrapados por ellos o están escondidos en diferentes puntos del planeta-Dice Fernanda viendo el oscuro cielo que estaba siendo adornado por las estrellas. Jack suspiro y sostuvo con fuerza su bastón, el no sabia que hacer, nunca antes había estado en una situación como esta-La Muerte gruño como un animal enjaulado y grito-¡Ustedes dos dejen de besuquearse y prepárense porque ese tipo nos encontró!-Fernanda iba a decir algo contra eso pero un lobo de energía extraña casi la ataco, si no fuera por Jack que la empujo con su baston para que ella evadiera el ataque. La Muerte saco su hoz que tenia como mango una neblina que estaba rodeada de varias alma y en la hoja brillaba de color gris y negro-Ustedes dos tortolitos váyanse de aquí-Gruño la Muerte y esquivo el ataque de esos lobos de energía extraña y luego una serpiente mordió extrañamente su manto y a este le dolió extrañamente-¡No podemos dejarte aquí!-Exclamo Jack y voló hacia donde estaba La Muerte rodeado de esas "cosas" y congelo el suelo en donde estaban-¡Yo no tampoco voy a irme!-Grito Fernanda y creo varias enredaderas y luego saco su arco para crear una flecha con forma de flor para atacar al encapuchado que estaba mirando todo-Sie sind bloß Opfer für die Liebe der Liebe-Dijo el encapuchado y más criaturas extrañas empezaron a rodearlos. Fernanda trataba de atacarlos con sus flechas pero estas se desintegraban instantáneamente-Esto es malo-Dijo entre cortado Jack mientras que trataba de sacarse de encima un lobo. La Muerte estaba cortando todos esos animales extraños y con una velocidad terrorífica llego hacia el encapuchado y trato de cortarlo pero su hoz se rompió en mil pedazos-Tu...Por razón..Ahora todo tiene sentido-Dice La Muerte y dio varias volteretas para esquivar los ataques extraños del encapuchado y sus serpientes-¡USTEDES DOS LARGENSE DE AQUÍ, NO ES UN CONTRINCANTE NORMAL!-Grito La Muerte convocando otra hoz. Jack creo una ventisca de hielo para alejar a esos animales extraños y Fernanda cambio su arco por el latigo de liana que llevaba como cinturón y trataba al igual de Jack en alejar a esos "animales" que no tenían ni presencia-Ustedes serán nuevos sacrificios-Dijo el encapuchado y alzo sus manos hacia el cielo-Vergiftet Vogelfedern , kommen Sie und zeigen Sie sich um Ihre Liebe-Un brillo oscuro salio por todo el lugar en donde estaban los tres espíritus y La Muerte presintiendo lo que quería hacer ese tipo envuelve a Jack y a Fernanda en su manto y susurra-**Si uno de los dos sale "vivo" de esta, tendrá que buscar información de esos hijos de puta-**Jack y Fernanda sintieron como si algo le estaban absorbiendo su energía rapidamente y escucharon los alaridos de dolor de las almas que contenía la muerte. Fernanda fue la primera en caer inconsciente y Jack que trataba de mantenerse despierto ...nan...da...¡FERNANDA!-

El espíritu de la primavera despertó en una lugar en donde se podían ver siluetas extrañas que pasaban como meros fantasmas y todo era de color azul con unos extraños cristales que parecían estatuas de varias criaturas con expresiones horrorizadas e incluso llorando-¿Donde estoy?-Pregunto muy débil ella y camino unos cuantos pasos y llego a un lugar que parecía un gran hoyo en donde no se le veía la salida y estaba rodeado por cristales-_¿Buuta? ¡Eres tu...!-_Una voz suave dijo por detrás de Francisca y ella vio a Vacio en su verdadera forma que estaba sonriendo muy alegre mientras que un grupo de cosas raras estaban mirando cautelosos-_¡Yo sabia que estabas vivo!...-_Sollozo Vacio y Fernanda trato de arrancar de este extraño pero sintió como todo este lugar estaba carcomiendola de a poco. Las fallas rieron al ver que Fernanda trataba todo lo posible en levantarse y pelear contra este extraño-_No...no eres..él...-_Susurro Vacio y se acerco a Fernanda hasta quedar frente a frente a ella-¿¡Quién eres tu...!? ¡Y que me estas haciendo!-Grito Fernanda y se fijo que en su pierna derecha se estaba convirtiendo en un cristal. Ella trato de crear varias lianas de hojas pero sus poderes eran absorbidos rápidamente-Maldición-Maldijo y trato de dar una voltereta para golpear una de las fallas más cercanas y saco su látigo para golpear a Vacio pero este desapareció y apareció al lado de ella-_Es ridículo ¿no?. Buscando..buscando y buscando poder...Mientras que son consumidos por este..__**JAJ4**__j__**aj**__aja__-_Los ojos de Vacio brillaban de un color azul escalofriante y sonrió con demencia. Las estatua de cristales se rompieron y una lluvia de sangre se esparció

-V**aCio** e_S_Ta **Eno**j**AD**O-

-vACio e**st**A e**NOja**do-

Vacio empezó a jugar con la "lluvia" como un niño y mirando al espíritu dijo- _¡Es muy bonita la lluvia__**!...¿Cierto..Fernanda Spring?-**_

-¡Esto es horrrible! ¡Detente! ¡Monstruo!-Grito enfurecida Fernanda, esto era terrible, quien se creía ese tipo para hacer esa crueldad. Era peor que la misma Muerte cuando veía un alma pura-**EsTAs **EN eL c**OR**_**a**__Zo_n **De VacIO**...eN d**ONde** Se C**on**_**ce**__nTra_ **TodA **la **EnER**gIa **qUE el **AbsorBE-Fernanda miro a esas fallas que tenían formas deformes y le sonreían con sus millones de bocas-P**r**_**ON**t_o _Te __**Con**_**vertirás****En UN **cR_IsT_al De _**EnergIA **_aJjaajaja-El espíritu de la primavera se quedo paralizada, ella se iba a convertir en un cristal..¡Pero si era imposible porque ella era un espiritu!-_¿no lo sabias?..Yo soy la conciencia del plano..__**Puedo hacer lo que quiera..**__**Destrozare tu cráneo con mis propias manos..Proceso de eliminación activado...-**_Dice con inocencia Vacio mientras que sonreía con demencia pero luego para la sorpresa de Fernanda este paro en seco y empezo a llorar-_¡Wuahhh!...¡Mentira! ¡Mentira! él no pudo morir...!¡Todo es mi culpa!...¡Yo le prometí que nos volveríamos a ver ¡Se lo prometí...-_Algunas fallas flotaron hacia Vacio y le murmuraron-**No llOrES**, d_ANie_L EstA _**bUScA**_NDO la **RespUE**STA-Vacio ladeo un poco su cabeza, miro a Fernanda y murmuro entre lagrimas que caian en sus ojos extraños-_¿Quien es ella?...Uhhh Lo siento..Si te asuste-_El espiritu de la primavera se dio cuenta que este "loco" había cambiado completamente su personalidad-¡Alejate de mi monstruo!-Grito Fernanda y se quejo al sentir como ese cristal estaba empezando a esparcirse más en su pierna. Vacio se acerco a ella y coloco su mano en la pierna en donde estaba el cristal, él murmuro unas palabras ilegibles y para la sorpresa de Fernanda, el cristal desapareció-_Lo siento por lo de antes, los flujos de energía están muy inestables en este momento y por ende también me afecta-_Explico Vacio y le sonrió con amabilidad a Fernanda-_¿Como te llamas?-_Fernanda se irguio y apunto su látigo a Vacio-Me llamo Fernanda Spring pero eso tu ya lo sabes-Dice tajantemente, las fallas le mostraron los dientes pero Vacio las detuvo-_Es mejor que te vayas antes de que te trate de convertirte en un cristal o __**eliminarte**__. Lo siento por el mal entendido Fernanda Spring-_Dice cortesmente Vacio y Fernanda noto algo, en la mirada de Vacio se mostraba como si esperaba alguien-Tu..me confundiste con una persona cuando llegue aquí..¿Quien era?-Pregunto Fernanda intrigada y vio una pequeña mueca de Vacio-_Era un existente que quería mucho..eso nomas...Bueno Fernanda Spring fue un gusto en conocerte-_Dice indiferente Vacio y crea un portal por debajo de Fernanda. Ella que trato de preguntarle otra cosa más a Vacio pero sintió como ese portal la succionaba al igual como si fuera un vórtice.

* * *

><p>En un castillo que tenia varios símbolos en su paredes, adentro se encontraba un adulto que media 1.75m, su cabello era café y tenia un mechón azul que le cubría el ojo derecho. Él utilizaba una gabardina color aquamarina con detalles plateados sobre una polera violeta y llevaba puesto pantalones de color gris claro y unas botas que por debajo de la rodilla tenían detalles más oscuros-El monstruo le dará un poder inimaginable-Le decía un encapuchado de alas negras pero el peli-cafe se negó rotundamente y dijo-No me interesa tan poder-Ante esto el encapuchado se va lentamente del lugar y le da una ultima mirada al heroe de la esperanza Louis-<em>Lo lamentara-<em>Pensó sonriendo con sadismo. Louis suspiro y susurro-Ese poder..¿tendrá relación con lo que estoy prediciendo?-Louis hace varios años estaba teniendo el mismo sueño. Sobre como alguien moría por una bala de color oscura y como un pájaro lloraba, gritaba y maldecía a todos-¿Sucede algo "mamá"?-Pregunto un niño de diez años de estatura baja, contextura delgada y de cabello blanco con un mechón turquesa, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su mechón pero un poco más oscuro. Las pestañas de este eran largas y su nariz respingada y su boca pequeña. Lo interesante de este niño fue que tenia un par de orejas de color gris pálido y una cola de gato que se encontraba oculta entre sus ropas. El usa una chamarra con capucha gris con azul que le queda algo grande encima de una polera ver, su pantalones eran azules y usaba unos tenis verdes con blanco. Louis miro a su hijo adoptivo con ternura y se agacho para quedar a la altura de este y le respondió-No para nada Haru, ¿por qué no mejor vas a jugar con Haku mientras que yo reviso algo?-Haru asintió con la cabeza y fue a buscar a sus dos amigos.

Louis miro hacia la dirección en donde se fue Haru y sonrió, porque Haru junto con sus amigos le recordaban mucho a un cierto trió que lamentablemente por al pasar de los años se tuvieron que separar. Primero fue Alexi que fue encerrado por volverse un peligro para todos y para él mismo y Raphael que fue llamado por el consejo de los ángeles para ir hacia "el más allá", el único que quedaba era Shinto que ya no utilizaba su apariencia infantil sino una apariencia de un joven de veinte años. Louis camino por unos pasillos gigantes del castillo y llego a una sala que extrañamente era redonda y estaba rodeada de varios libros viejos que estaban llenos de polvo. Louis hizo aparecer su cetro y hizo que un libro pequeño que estaba cerrado por una cinta dorada. El peli-café abrió el libro y vio las fotos antiguas de todos cuando habían derrotado a Law y el termino del torneo que por cierto gano Luigi, el ¿como?, nadie lo sabe. El paro en seco en una foto que se tomaron cuando existía el grupo esperanza y estaban en sus cuarteles, allí salían Telyn, Leo, Estela y Vanitas-El tiempo pasa muy rápido-Dice Louis y observo otra foto en donde aparecían casi todos a excepción del albino-Me pregunto si ese "monstruo" es él...-Dice serio, aun recordaba cuando habían derrotado a la otra personalidad y habían encontrado los calabozos de Llys, fue horrible, pensar que un mago que era "el héroe" de todos en la ciudad Smasher en realidad fue el villano pero ahora lo que estaba sucediendo no tenia sentido, si "Vacio" estaba actuando de esa manera es por qué algo sucedió-Tal vez...-No podía ser posible, pero tenia sentido ¿no?. Él se acordaba cuando Vanitas estaba con él se comportaba algo retraído cuando era sobre emociones-Aunque si fuera así, seria una gran pena-

En un jardín de flores de gran tamaños en donde habían varios pájaros cantando por la llegada de la primavera, se encontraba Haru corriendo para llegas hacia sus dos grandes amigos. Uno de ellos era un angel de cabello un poco largo y desordenado de color rubio con mechones de pelo castaño claro y sus ojos son de un verde manzana. Él usa una polera blanca, debajo de esta un chaleco gris claro, en su brazo izquierdo tiene una muñequera negra y su brazo derecho estaba vendado hasta el codo. Él usa unos pantalones grises y zapatos negros con suela gris claro. Él ángel estaba acompañado de un niño de trece años de estatura baja, el tenia la piel gris pálido y cabello color blanco un poco largo que estaba a sujetado por una pequeña coleta con dos mechones grises a los costado y un fleco cubriendole la estrella de su frente, usaba dos pasadores en el lado izquierdo y llevaba puesto un suéter que le quedaba un poco grande de color negro con detalles blanco, encima tenia puesto una polera gris oscuro. El usaba unos shorts gris oscuro por debajo de la rodilla y tenis gris con negro sobre las calcetas hasta medio muslo que eran de color gris claro con rayas gris oscuro.

-¡Haku! ¡Celes!-Dijo Haru corriendo hacia su dos amigos. El ángel le sonrió y pregunto-¿Como has estado Ren?-Haru ronroneo un poco y respondió-Bien aunque mi papá salio a investigar algo y mi mamá esta siendo llamado por unos tipos raros de capucha negra-Esto llamo la atención de Haku e hizo unas señales con sus manos-¿¡A ti también!?-Exclamo algo sorprendido Haru y Haku hizo otras señas con sus manos que le decía; _A mi hermano también lo han ido a visitar unos tipos iguales-_Celes puso una expresión muy seria y dijo-Algo extraño esta pasando, no se han fijado que todo el mundo esta en alerta-Los menores miraron a Celes y pensaron un poco para luego darse cuenta que las cosas estaban cambiando por aquí, las personas ya no se comportaban normalmente y había un extraño rumor en donde decía; "Un monstruo se come a los niños y se lleva sus almas para que este por la eternidad con él". Haku miro curioso uno de los matorrales en donde había alguien extraños observándolos y luego en estado de shock observo como este creo una especie de portal con cadáveres saliendo de este-¿Haku sucede algo?-Pregunto Celes y no tuvo ni tiempo de darse vuelta para sentir como un hueso que salia de la tierra lo estaba agarrando-¡Qué! ..¡Haku, Haru...Corran!-Grito él y saco las katanas que estaban en su espalda y corto el hueso que lo estaba inmovilizando y corrió hacia donde estaba Haku y Haru rodeados por varias calaveras de energía extraña.

-¡Hieeee!-Chillo Haru al sentir esa energía tan extraña que los estaban rodeando y Haku creo un sable de materia oscura y apuntaba a las calaveras. Celes corto a esos "muertos vivientes" con sus katanas y se puso adelante de los dos niños-¡No quiero que se separen de mi!-Ordeno este y vio un tipo encapuchado que estaba riéndose-Auf Wiedersehen Verwandten der Helden der Hoffnung-Un portal oscuro se creo por debajo de ellos tres y fueron adsorbidos. Mientras tanto Louis había sentido una energía oscura por los jardines del castillo y fue corriendo hacia haya pero cuando llego ya no habia nadie-Oh...no...¡HARU!...¡HARU!-Grito él en shock

* * *

><p>Una joven de diecisiete años que estaba vestida con una blusa blanca que le quedaba un poco suelta en las mangas y un pantalón azul junto con unos tenis blancos. Ella tenia pelo plateado que le llegaba hasta la espalda-¡Rebeca!-Grito una niña de pelo castaño que llevaba un uniforme escolar-No deberías estar enojada con tu hermano..el solo te esta protegiendo-Dice ella con unos ojos en forma de corazones al hablar del hermano mayor de la peli-plateada. Rebeca gruño en voz baja y exclamo-¡Pero que el se comporta estúpidamente sobreprotector conmigo y mis padres quieren comprometerme con su mejor amigo! ¿¡Como no tendría que estar enojada!?-Rebeca recordó todas esas veces que había peleado con su hermano cuando el creyó que "el desconocido de pelo blanco" la había secuestrado y violado, si el supiera la verdad de que en realidad ella viajo a otra dimensión y salvo a todo el Multi-Universo, él se moriría-Pero Rebeca...-Susurro la otra y luego miro a un gato negro que los estaba observando-¡Oh mira un gatito!-Exclamo y corrió hacia dicho animal y le indico a Rebeca que la siguiera. La peli-plateada que estaba igual de emociona que la otra por el gato se fijo que los ojos de este eran morados-¿Pluton..?-Pregunto ella impactada, porque Bruno después de la pelea contra Law le había dicho sobre la existencia de "Pluton" y "Dede". El gato asintió con la cabeza y fue corriendo hacia un callejón-¡Se asusto!-Exclama decepcionada la amiga de Rebeca pero luego observo que la peli-plateada fue corriendo hacia donde se habia ido el gato.<p>

Rebeca siguió a Alfa hacia el callejón y observo que en una de las esquinas de este había un portal-Si entras allí no te puedo asegurar de que vuelvas viva-Dice con crueldad Alfa y Rebeca se estremeció un poco-No importa, si estas llamando es por qué paso algo malo ¿no?-Responde Rebeca decidida y el gato hizo una sonrisa-Tienes razón-Rebeca entro decidida al portal y luego Alfa que le hecho una mirada a los edificios cercanos del callejón vio a un tipo encapuchado que estaba buscando algo.

Rebeca llego a una recamara que estaba llena de libros de todo tipo y habían varios muebles que contenían objetos extraños y una cama en una esquina y una mesa para cuatro personas-¡Leo!-Exclamo Rebeca sorprendida al reconocer a uno de los mayores del grupo que fue a combatir contra Law. Leo llevaba un traje negro estilo Zero Suit con la diferencia de que este terminaba en las muñecas y en los tobillos, un pantalón de mezclilla con protección en la retaguardia para asegurarse de que cierta arquera no le congelara el culo otra vez y en el muslo derecho dos elásticos negros que sostienen una pistolera en la cual guarda su sable, playera negra sin mangas con una "Y" gigante roja, una camisa roja abierta y en la espalda un cráneo negro con cuernos y alas... Ademas de un par de guantes negro con muñequeras rojas. Leo parpadeo varias veces y exclamo-¿¡Rebeca!? ¡Qué diablos te paso y porque tu pechonalidad se agrando en tan poco tiempo!-Rebeca se enfureció y grito-¡Pervertido! ¡Aunque haya pasado trece meses, aun sigues siendo un pervertido!-Ella se acordó de esas conversaciones que tenia con Telyn que se quejaba de qué siempre Leo andaba leyendo manga hentai junto con Nahliel y miraban la "personalidad" de Samus todo el rato-¿¡Trece meses!? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza al venir aquí?..Solo ha pasado cinco meses desde que derrotamos a Law-Dijo Leo muy confundido y Rebeca le iba a contestar pero Alfa la interrumpió.

-Existen muchas dimensiones que son paralelas de una o separadas con su propio mundo, por ende el tiempo de cada una de esas dimensiones son diferentes y pasan hechos diferentes...Bueno hasta ahora que ese rumor que se esparció por todas las dimensiones y cautiva a los estúpidos, con la promesa de un poder inimaginable-Explico Alfa mientras que se sentó en la cama que estaba Dede desmayado por cortesía de Leo por qué la serpiente tuvo el deber de ir a buscar a Leo pero justo este se estaba dando un baño en su casa y lo confundió con un ladrón-Eso explica el por qué Rebeca esta tan...grande-Dijo Leo omitiendo lo que quería decir realmente. Rebeca lo miro solamente y luego pregunto-¿Cuales son esos rumores de que tanto hablan?-Alfa se movió un poco y respondió-"El que derrote al monstruo que se encuentra en el plano de los inexistente, obtendrá un poder inigualable que podrá controlar toda la realidad"-Rebeca en shock grito-¡No se están refiriendo...!-Leo observo muy serio a la gata, los dos sabían a quien se podía referir ese rumor-Están en lo correcto...Vacio es el monstruo y a matado cruelmente a todos los héroes o villanos que abren una brecha entre los dos planos para atraparlo-

-¡Imposible! Vanitas no haría eso...bueno tal vez su otra "personalidad" pero...pero...el esta completo ¿no?. Entonces el no haría tal cosa-Dijo Rebeca y Leo quedo en silencio, había una posibilidad de que las dos personalidades se unieron en una...tal vez esa "persona" que conocieron anteriormente haya desaparecido y creado alguien totalmente diferente-Por eso mismo los vine a buscar, sus dimensiones son las menos afectada con el desequilibrio de las energías, necesito que ustedes dos investiguen lo que sucede y...tal vez encuentren una forma de "comunicarse" con Vacio-Dijo Alfa y movió un poco su mano para crear un portal-¿Aceptan en ser parte de esta nueva aventura?-Pregunto la gata.

-Bueno ya qué...en total no tenia nada bueno que hacer en mi casa-Dijo Leo levantando los hombros y Rebeca sonriendo exclamo-Si no aceptara, no podría hablar con Vanitas otra vez y preguntarlo lo que le esta pasando-Los dos sonrieron y entraron al portal. Alfa sonrió un poco y escucho la voz de Dede que en realidad finjio todo este rato estar dormido-No le dijiste sobre esa muerte y sobre ese "personaje" extraño-Ella suspiro y murmuro-Tienen que averiguarlo por ellos mismos-

* * *

><p>En uno de los lugares más inhóspito de todos, se encontraba un hombre que llevaba puesto unos lentes redondos y un gorro negro, el tenia una camisa de manga larga color blanco y una bufanda gris que le tapaba su cuello, tenia puesto unos jeans y unos converse. El estaba siendo seguido por una serie de criaturas con forma de animales pero de color oscuro y morado-Héroe de la esperanza Jin...No podrás escaparte de nosotros-Jin creo una bola de fuego y la lanzo hacia el encapuchado que estaba controlando a esos "animales"-Traidor...-Dijo el encapuchado con furia hacia Jin-Los traidores servirán para el sacrificio-Continuo este, Jin paro en seco, creo una bola de fuego y hielo para atacar a todas esas criaturas que lo estaban rodeando y luego creo una especie de tabla de hielo por debajo de sus pies y una rampa de hielo para escapar más rápidamente del lugar. El encapuchado sonrió y murmuro-Sie werden als ein Opfer für den Chef dienen-El creo un grupo de cadáveres de mujeres, soldados antiguos y niños. Estos corrieron como si fueran animales descontrolados hacia donde estaba Jin y sin importarles que el fuego o el hielo les quitara algunos miembros, rodearon a Jin. Estos cadáveres trataban de atraparlo y apuntaron con unas armas que estaban unidas a su cuerpo por unas cadenas negras a Jin-¡Fire!-Grito Jin y creo una gran bola de fuego que quemo a varios cadáveres pero a este no les hacia nada-Maldición-Gruño enojado Jin y miro fríamente al encapuchado que veía como si fuera un espectador todo esto.<p>

-¡Toma esto!-Dijo un niño de doce años que llevaba un arco de hielo color negro y su vestimenta era una armadura que le tapaba la parte del pecho y las piernas y dejaba al descubierto los brazos y estomago, la armadura era de color gris y negro en las partes descubierta-¡Ice Shade!-Grito el niño y una flecha de hielo oscuro congelo todo el lugar y le dio tiempo a Jin de crear un portal con un lápiz-¡Tora...Ahora!-Grito Jin y Tora creo otra flecha de hielo oscuro para lanzarla hacia arriba y crear estalactitas para dificultarle el paso a esas criaturas. Tora corrió hacia donde estaba Jin y dijo-Vamonos, ya nos descubrieron-Jin asintió y los dos entraron hacia el portal.

* * *

><p>En un concierto que estaba repleto de personas se encontraba en el escenario una joven de 20 años que mide 1,78, llevaba unos audífonos grandes de color naranjo y un el collar de mariposa. Su cabello era muy largo de color y le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, sus ojo eran de color celestes, utilizaba una polera blanca que solo le tapa los pechos, chaqueta color roja abierta, ella tenia un tatuaje de un cisne en el estomago, pantalones jeans y botas de cuero negras. Ella tomo con fueras el micrófono que tenia en su mano y le indico a los de su grupo de J-Pop que comenzaran a tocar otra canción.<p>

_Cada "dolor" tiene "un principio" en algún sitio, _

"_y un final" que seguramente espera. _

_Los recuerdos que obtuviste son tanto una bendición y __maldición_

_Esos ojos tuyos muestran una mirada bella, profunda, cristalina pero..._

_por encima de todo, es algo __vacía_

Las personas gritaron con euforia el nombre de: "Kanse-rry". La cantante estaba bailando mientras que el guitarrista de pelo azul estaba tocando el estribillo de la canción. El escenario empezó a brillar y unas plumas que fueron tiradas por un grupo de personas cayeron por todo el lugar.

_Dime pájaro de las alas envenenada.._

_¿Como soportar estar en la eternidad con todo ese dolor?_

_La canción de la brújula que entonabas marcaba hacia el norte ahora marca hacia el sur_

_No llores, por qué aun hay esperanza_

Unos tipos que estaban mezclándose con la personas, sonrieron con malicia mientras que miraban a "Kanse-rry". La cantante estaba por cantar la ultima estrofa de esa canción pero algo sucedió, en el lugar en donde estaba todo el publico salio una especie de agujero oscuro-¡Emerina cuidado!-Grito uno de los integrante de la banda al fijarse que todos estaban siendo succionados por este. Las personas empezaron a gritar y como podían trataban de escaparse del lugar-¿¡Quienes son ustedes!?-Grito Emerina mientras que se agarro fuertemente de una de las luces del escenario junto con el guitarrista de pelo azul. Un encapuchado que aparecio como si nada al frente de ellos dos dijo-La reencarnación de estela Namikaze puede ser una molestia, tu canción...¡No debe ser escuchada!-El agujero se hizo más grande y Emerina que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no soltarse de las luces-¡Tu canción es peligrosa! ¡Tu eres solo una molestia para el amo!-Gritaba el encapuchado y unas serpientes gigante se proyectaron atrás de el-Die Opfer, die Vögel geben ein Körper vergiftet ... Unser Chef wird deinem Herzen-Todo el lugar comenzó a ser absorbido más rápidamente por el agujero oscuro y las serpientes trataban de reunir a la mayor cantidad de personas para adentrar las al portal. Enmerina mira por ultima vez a ese extraño y grito-¡No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya!-El encapuchado sonrió y hizo que una de las serpientes pequeñas que estaban apareciendo por debajo de él obligaran a Emerina a soltarse y caer hacia ese agujero.

El chico de pelo azul grito con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de la cantante y miro enfurecido al encapuchado pero para la sorpresa de este, el encapuchado desapareció del lugar como si fuera un fantasma y al instante ese agujero también desapareció.

* * *

><p>Iker se estaba dirigiendo a la ciudad Smasher, solo le faltaba que el lápiz de Buuta que le había regalado se recargara un poco más para crear un portal. Estuvo apunto de hacerlo hasta que una voz molesta para el lo llamo-¡IKEEER!-Grito un joven de cabello color rojo carmesí ,sus ojos eran de color negro, lleva una polera de color azul, pantalón de mezclilla café,zapatos deportivos de color negro y gris con una figura de tigre y unos guantes de color blanco. Atrás de la espalda de este joven llevaba una gran espada que extrañamente en su hoja brillaba de color rojo-¿¡Henry!?-Exclamo asqueado y enojado Iker al identificarlo. Henry se acerco a este y dijo fingiendo tristeza-¡Oh vamos! Después de no vernos en dos años y lo primero que me dices es eso y me ves con una cara de pocos amigos...Eso es muy cruel Iker-Iker dio un suspiro de molestia-<em>Genial ahora tendré que soportarlo-<em>Pensaba con molestia al ver esos ojos negros del otro. Una luz ilumino todo el cielo por un momento, causando que le llamara la atención a esos dos-¡Mira Iker...alguien esta cayendo del cielo!-Dico comicamente Henry mientras que miraba a la silueta que caía del cielo en una velocidad alarmante. Iker en estado de shock total, creo unos rayos que salían de sus pies y corrió con gran velocidad hacia el lugar en donde estaba cayendo el cuerpo. Henry que lo seguía por detrás quedo impresionado por los arboles de gran tamaño que adornaban este sector. Iker alcanzo agarrar a la persona que había caído del cielo y se dio cuenta de que era una joven de vestimenta extraña-¿Qué hacemos con ella? La dejamos en el bosque para que se la coman los lobos-Dijo Henry sin perder esa sonrisa característica de él. Iker miro con indiferencia y suspiro-Tsk...Genial, primero tenia esta molestia-Miro a Henry-Y ahora esta nueva molestia-Miro a la desconocida.

* * *

><p>Unos hombres que tenían armas que radiaban corrupción y equipos que combinaban una extraña magia, estaban buscando en el plano de los inexistente a Vacio. Ellos se mostraban confiados por qué con estar armas podían localizar a ese monstruo-¿¡Qué...!?-Exclamo uno de ellos horrorizados al ver un encapuchado de estatura algo baja que estaba pisando uno de los cuerpos de otros guerreros caídos, los ojos del encapuchado brillaron de color azul y murmuro-<span><em><strong>Oh..ustedes también vienen para quedarse para siempre...Bueno...a mi y a las fallas no nos gustan los tipos como ustedes<strong>_**-**Les sonrió con demencia pero luego en shock se estremeció al sentir la energía que radiaban esas armas-_Por razón...-_Gruño en voz baja y tomo su apariencia real. Los hombres se irguieron y apuntaron a Vacio-Jejejeje..No creas que nos ganaras monstruo..Nosotros somos los más fuertes-El plano comenzó a temblar y Vacio también, se veía furioso-_Esas armas...están...hecha con la energías...de...__**Bueno si ustedes son así...¡Yo seré mucho peor!-**_Los hombres se sorprendieron al ver que este plano comenzó a cambiar a un laberinto y Vacio que corrió rápidamente hacia todos ellos murmuro-_Son débiles..muy débiles...pero a la vez son estúpidos.. __**JAJAJAJA**__-_El hombre que estaba con una espada de aspecto extraño trato de cortar a Vacio pero este solo desapareció y reapareció en una estatua cristalizada_-__**¿Te falta algo?-**_Pregunto con inocencia Vacio mientras que sonreía un poco y sostenía un brazo que estaba totalmente ensangrentado. El hombre se dio cuenta que su brazo qué sostenía la espada fue cortada y todos sus hombres también-AHHHHHHHHH-Grito con dolor el hombre y Vacio rió más fuerte otra vez y caminando despacio se acerco a ese hombre_-__**¿Sabes? a mi no me agradan los tipos como tu..enserio buscando y buscando algo que no existe..Es una estupidez...Bueno solo te dejare vivir para que sientas el miedo por todos los días de tu existencia-**_Dice Vacio y mostrando una expresión fría sin emociones. El creo un portal atrás del hombre moribundo y unas fallas lo empujaron-_Adiós...Señor-_Se despidió él y el otro cayo irremediablemente a ese portal.

* * *

><p>-¡Maldición esas armas que le damos a esos alcornoques no sirven de nada!-Gruño Eggman muy enojado mientras que veía a Validar sentado en una mesa redonda de color negro con sillas que estaban adornadas de terciopelo color rojo. Validar también estaba enojado al igual que Eggman, el había ido a Ylisse y había esparcido los rumores en Regna Fox y varios delincuentes quisieron ir a buscar el poder del monstruo e hicieron el ritual que le había dicho Validar para entrar al plano de los inexistentes pero ninguno de esto volvió vivos-Paciencia..Solo tenemos que esperar que el pajaro salga solo de su nido, con el desequilibrio que hay en este momento en el Multi-Universo..El caerá en nuestras garras tarde o temprano..aparte..yo se que el quiere venganza-Dijo tranquilamente el encapuchado mientras que tomaba una tasa de té-<em>Mi amor hacia el es mi forma de expresar lo mucho que me gusta esa belleza-<em>Pensó con una sonrisa y vio a esos dos que estaban algo enojados-He recibido informes de que un tipo extraño a estado "saltando" en las distintas dimensiones..Hay que matarlo-Dijo furioso, el había descubierto que ese extraño tenia una conexión con Vacio y le molestaba-Oye..oye...Yo dije que no mato...Bueno pero si robotizo-Dijo Eggman estremeciéndose y Validar lo miro con molestia y burla-Yo me encargare de esto-

El encapuchado bebió un poco más y luego dijo-Hablando sobre ese científico...aun no hemos encontrado la llave-Dijo con odio absoluta al recordar al científico, sin esa llave no podían hacer nada. Eggman murmuro-Yo puedo buscarla, mandare a mis robot que la busquen por todo el Multi-Universo-El encapuchado asintió con la cabeza y miro la esfera de cristal que tenia el tamaño de un ojo, esta esfera era de color azul.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo<strong>** capitulo: En los juegos siempre va ver una tienda de pociones.**

**Adelanto del siguiente capitulo:**

¿Quien eres?

¿¡Qué!?...Esta muerto...

Neimand...¡Ya te dije que no te comportes asi!

¡Let´s Party!

Buscare la verdad y la explicación sobre esos sueños.

¡YO SOY MARY! ¡Y MI GRANDEZA TE DEJARA EN SILENCIO!

**Omake:**

**Cuando mamá te manda hacer algo..¡Solo hazlo!**

Daniel estaba molesto. Vacio estaba retándolo por qué se había peleado con un grupo de delincuente amaters y también había perdido todo el dinero que gano haciendo un espectáculo callejero que consistía en hacer un "truco de magia" con su paraguas-_¡Te he dicho millones de veces que no utilices el paraguas así! ¡y de que tengas mucho cuidado con los otros existentes porque no todos son iguales!-_La voz de Vacio resonaban en su cabeza mientras que el trataba de dormir en la pieza que estaba alquilando-_¡Me estas escuchando! ¡Oyeeee!-_

_-_¡Si te estoy escuchando mamá!-Grito exasperado Daniel y Vacio gruño con voz aterradora y luego continuo-_Más encima querías gastarte el dinero en esos estúpidos dulces otra vez y acuérdate que después de acostarte tienes que lavarte los dientes-_Dijo con tono aterrador Vacio-Jejejeje...¿Como sabes eso? ...y ¡Deja de molestarme!... Oh bueno eso no importa, en total tu no me puedes hacer nada mamá-Se burlo Daniel pero luego se estremeció al escuchar una risa distorsionada-_Es verdad, no tengo __jurisdicción __en ese plano...pero...-_Daniel quedo en shock en ver a una falla que tenia forma de un ratón, la pequeña falla se fue de la pieza que estaba alquilando Daniel y luego se escucho varios grito-¡DANIEEEEEEEL!-La voz de Lala se escucho por toda la ciudad smasher y Daniel padelecio.

**Omake:**

**La serpiente que se desmayo en el baño**

Leo se estaba dándose un baño en su casa, hasta que escucho unos pasos desde la otra habitaron-¿Qué diablos?-Pregunto él algo confundido y pesco una de sus toallas para taparse y ir hacia la habitación que escuchaba todo ese escándalo. Él estaba apunto de abrir la habitación hasta que alguien en el otro lado la abrió y se encontró con un chico de pelo verde que tenia ojos amarillos muy rasgados y unas cuantas escamas habían en su mejilla izquierda, llevaba puesto una polera rosada que decía: El amor es todo y unos jeans azules y zapatos café-Ehhh...Se te ve tu "cosita"-Dijo Dede parpadeando varias veces y Leo le dio un puñetazo en su cara y murmuro-Estúpidos portales que no dejan bañarse uno tranquilo-Luego el termino de bañarse tranquilamente y se puso su ropa y vio el cuerpo desmayado de Dede y el portal que estaba abierto-Solo echare un vistazo y luego iré a ver hentai-Dijo con indiferencia Leo y agarro a Dede de la pierna para llevarlo hacia el portal.

* * *

><p>Hola espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, es extraño, no me costo nada en imaginármelo xD. Bueno ese tipo encapuchado esta en todos lados...¿Serán la misma persona? OMG...y vaya Bruno si que dejo la grande con eso de esconder la llave. <span>Por cierto este capitulo tiene el titulo que mando Chui Lu en ¿Star?. Es que me parecio ironico y gracioso XD<span>

Pd: ¿Qué les pareció los Omakes?

Pd2: A la final Louis se quedo con Hachiro y tienen un hijo ..(adoptado). ¿Ustedes se imaginaron que eso la había pasado a Alexi y Raphael... ;u;?

Pd3: Fernanda tuvo una bienvenida aterradora de Vacio ¿Por qué tendrá esos cambios de humor? ...Más encima la confundió y luego la quería cristalizar ._.

Pd4: Iker tiene un nuevo compañero y vaya que es optimista Henry :3

Pd5: Esa canción que cantaba Kanse-rry...¿Cual es su interpretación de esta? y por que el encapuchado dijo: tu canción...¡No debe ser escuchada!

Pd7: Bueno algunos me preguntaron que aceptaba más oc...Ya no acepto más por qué aun me falta presentar a varios más... :3

Pd8: ¡Rebeca a cambiado! ¡Y Leo tiene protección en su retaguardia! Es una sabia decisión de él ¿no? xD

Pd9: La muerte descubrió algo pero se quedo en silencio y que horrible lo que esta pasando en la dimensión de MiM :l

Pd10: ¡Jin apareció! y ¡Vaya que ha estado haciendo cosas muy "interesantes"! ¿Por qué lo habrán llamado traidor? o_O ¿Y quien sera ese niño..? Bueno creo que alguien se dio cuenta que es hijo de...

Pd11: Esas armas...son un gran problema-Se estremece- Vacio esta actuando muy sádico...A mi se me hace que es algo yandere xD...Ok no...-(Una falla aparece para amenazarla)- Hieee perdón

Pd12: Vaya aunque Buuta este muerto...Igual le causo un gran dolor de cabeza a ese tipo por esconder la llave. -Se estremece- Eso que dijo el encapuchado ...uhhh UHHHH

Pd13: Esfera de cristal o_o Acaso no sera...-Entra en shock- ¿y que Opening y Eding le pondrían al fic?

Bueno eso seria todo, como Dede no esta aqui y Hades esta peleándose con Palutena, yo me despido junto con mi ouiblies Beyond...(Fue un regalo de Nulla)

Adios *w*


	4. Chapter 4

**Memory Card:**

**Resumen: ** trece años ha pasado desde que ocurrió la pelea contra "Law. El joven Daniel tiene que descubrir quien fue el qué asesino a esa persona que quería mucho Vacio pero también tendrá que descubrir por si mismo que no todo es lo que parece. Mientras tanto una extraña Organización esta amenazando a todos, incluso a los héroes de la esperanza.

**Capitulo:**

**En todos los juegos hay una tienda de ****pociones**

_La mariposa sus alas fueron cortadas y colgadas en la pared_

_El pájaro basura llora por la muerte de la mariposa y luego se ríe de los lobos con mucha crueldad_

_El conejo curioso buscara las respuesta de toda esta falsedad para averiguar la verdad_

* * *

><p><em>Un pájaro de colores entre blanco y azul estaba mirando a una niña de diez años que llevaba solo un vestido blanco y sus pies estaban de descalzo-Otra vez nos vemos-Dijo la niña algo confundida por qué siempre tenia el mismo sueño. El pájaro paso volando por encima de ella e ignoro su presencia, la niña sin más que pensar qué hacer, persigue al pájaro y se encuentra con un lugar oscuro en donde solo había una caja de música y una silueta distorsionada que murmuraba-Así son las cosas..¿no?. Un pájaro basura...jajaja ese seudónimo me viene mejor que el otro-La silueta se convirtió en un pájaro de nuevo y el lugar oscuro se convirtió en una especie de agujero y el pájaro se poso en uno de los extraños cristales. La niña se acerco al pájaro que estaba acurrucado-¿Te duele algo?-Pregunto la niña muy preocupada por el pájaro pero este mira hacia otra dirección y el lugar comenzó a brillar de color azul.<em>

Una niña de pelo negro que estaba envuelto por una coleta enorme de color verde se despertó de sobre salto, ella utilizaba unas vendas que le tapaban su pecho, un kimono corto deja ver parte del pecho vendado de la niña naranjo con diseños negros, pantis con orificios negra, zapatos con un taco bajo negro. Ella estaba durmiendo por debajo de un árbol de cerezo, estirándose un poco murmura-Otra vez tuve ese sueño extraño...¿Qué significara?-Ella había estado teniendo esos sueños desde que tenia cinco años. Una vez su madre que era uno de los héroes de la esperanza le había contado la historia de alguien llamado "Vacio"-_La personalidades de este se separaron en una personalidad que estaba totalmente dolida y había sucumbido a la corrupción, la otra que mantenía la esperanza. Esa es la historia de Vacio, un pájaro que lo cortaron en dos y lo habían utilizado los dioses para hacer ejercer las leyes, la otra parte que conoció a una mariposa y se hicieron buenos amigos...-_No le creía toda la historia a su madre, un pájaro que se hizo amigo de una mariposa es un poco ridículo ¿no?. Aunque si fuera así, da pena el termino de la historia-_A la final, el pájaro le pidió a su amigo la mariposa que...-_Un sonido hizo que se levantara rápidamente y ella vio como unos esqueletos estaban atacando el reino de Sillia-¿¡Pero qué mierda!?-Grito y fue corriendo hacia el lugar en donde estaba esos esqueletos y fuego de color morado. Un tipo encapuchado miraba divertido la destrucción de todo el reino de Sillia, la niña iba a correr tras de él pero la voz de un hombre la detuvo-¡Detente, esos tipos son muy peligrosos!-La niña miro hacia la dirección en donde había escuchado esa voz y vio que arriba de un tronco de un árbol había un tipo enmascarado que tenia varias vendas que le tapaban toda su cabeza, el llevaba puesto un traje negro completo con una corbata azul. El enmascarado corrió rápidamente hacia el encapuchado y grito-¡Te tengo!-Pero el encapuchado invoco a varias serpientes de color negro. La niña sin dejar que ese hombre peleara solo, corrió hacia donde estaban esos dos y saco desde sus bolsillos unos kunai y los lanzo hacia las serpiente.

-¡Morirás verdammt neugierig!-Grito el encapuchado le indico a los esqueletos que rodearan a la niña y al enmascarado-Maldito hijo de puta-Murmuro enojada ella y vio que el encapuchado invoco más serpiente y lobos que brillaban de un color morado-Ten cuidado, esas criaturas están hechas de corrupción, si estas mucho tiempo con ellas, te podrías contaminar o morir-Dijo el hombre con voz seria y la niña dio un pequeño bufido y luego sonriendo con arrogancia dice-¡Si es así! Entonces no te preocupes por mi porque yo soy Sakura, la hija de Estela Namikaze, princesa de este reino y no dejare que un hijo de puta como este lo destruya-Sakura otra vez lanza unos kunai a las serpientes y estas son obligadas a retroceder, el enmascarado aprovecho esta oportunidad para tirar unas granadas de energía extraña e hizo que las serpientes huyeran despavoridas-Maldito...El amo se enterara de esto-Dijo enojado el encapuchado y trato de hacer un portal pero Sakura desenfundo una Katana que tenia amarrada en su cintura con unas cintas y corrió con mucha agilidad e esquivo los diferentes ataques de las serpientes para insertarle un buen golpe al encapuchado, ella sonriendo con burla total dijo-Creo que no eres tan fuerte como pensaste-Sakura vio como una serpiente salio del cuerpo del encapuchado y esta la agarro del cuello-¡AHHH!-Grito ella al sentir como le estaba succionando sus fuerzas. El enmascarado desde sus guantes blancos hizo aparecer un rifle de color gris y morado y luego lo apunto con mucha rapidez hacia donde estaba Sakura-Es imposible que me ataques sin darle a esta mocosa-Dijo con tono jugueton el encapuchado pero para su sorpresa, el enmascarado lo baleo varias veces y luego le dio justo en la cabeza de la serpiente que estaba moviéndose hacia el pecho de Sakura-¡**DESGRACIADO!-**Grito el encapuchado y desapareció como si hubiera sido un mal sueño.

Sakura cayo al suelo y se agarro su garganta, le dolía mucho por que aun sentía como esa serpiente la estaba estrangulando. El enmascarado se acerco a ella y movió un poco sus dedos para darle una capsula. La ninja le miro extrañada la mascara de Joker y luego comprendiendo mejor lo que quería decirle, se tomo la capsula-Woah...el dolor se quito-Dijo ella y el enmascarado se levanta y camino hacia el bosque-¡Oye espera! ¿¡Quien eres tu!?-Pregunto ella y el enmascarado se detuvo un momento y con voz muy amable dice-Me puedes llamar Geist Schmetterling-La niña arqueo un poco las cejas, ese nombre era muy raro y complicado de decir-Mejor te llamare solo Geist, gracias por ayudarme Geist...Uhh...¿Por casualidad tu conoces quien era ese tipo?-"Geist" pensó un momento antes de responder y dijo-Un poco, he estado por varios años en tratando de que "ellos" no roben a los niños para utilizarlos-Sakura se fijo que la guardia real de su reino había detenido el ataque de las calaveras y tal vez su familia también estaban ayudando a los demás-¿Robar a los niños? ¿Para qué?-Pregunto Sakura enojada contra esos tipos, como era posible que robaran a los niños de sus padres-Utilizan su energía para hacer una brecha entre los dos planos, en el plano de los existentes que es este y el de los.._inexistente-_Esto a Sakura la sorprendió, su madre le había hablado sobre los inexistente pero...era una mentira, era ilógico que algo qué no existe .."exista-Eso es mentira..al igual como el pájaro llamado Vacio...-El enmascarado se rió un poco y dice-Si tu lo crees así, entonces que así sea pero te diré algo: La realidad es la más fantasiosa que la misma fantasía en si-El hizo chasquear los dedos y creo un portal para irse-Hasta luego Sakura, si vez al pájaro que no existe, dile que lo voy a proteger"-

Sakura miro extrañada al enmascarado y murmuro-¿Proteger?..Estas loco, como vas a proteger a un inexistente aparte que según la historia de mi mamá, es qué el es muy fuerte-El enmascarado de nuevo se rió y indico que mirara el cielo-Si lo es, pero los más fuerte son los primeros en caer-Sakura puso su mano en su mentón y murmuro-Creo que en eso tienes razón-Cuando ella dejo de mirar al suelo, se fijo que el extraño ya no estaba-¿¡Era un fantasma!?-Grito en shock pero se dio cuenta que en el lugar de la pelea había un guante-Oh..no lo era-Murmuro y se probo el guante y repitió lo mismo que hizo el enmascarado..chasquear los dedos.

Ella no supo que con eso cambiaría todo su vida.

* * *

><p>Ludwas estaba algo molesto, por qué el conejo se le escapaba por cada cinco minutos. Él se encontraba corriendo por todas las calles de "La Nueva Ciudad Smasher" que parecía un laberinto-¿Por qué diablos tuvieron que reconstruir la ciudad así?-Se preguntaba mientras que corría y veía como el chico conejo movía su paraguas un lado a otro como si estuviera con alguien-Siento como si algo me esta absorbiendo toda mi energía-Pensó él y se dio cuenta que esa era la razón del por qué no podía atrapar al conejo. Daniel miro una tienda que tenia unas escaleras hasta una azotea-<em>¿¡Por qué no me responde!?-<em>Susurro molesto y asustado de que el pedofilo lo atrapara-¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA! ¡UN PEDOFILO ME QUIERE VIOLAR COMO LO QUE SALE EN LA PELÍCULA "EL SECRETO EN LA MONTAÑA"!-Ludwas se sonrojo un poco y murmuro enojado-Los niños de ahora..-Luego con un grito exclamo-¡Tu no deberías saber de esa película y estas interpretando mal las cosas!-Daniel subió con la agilidad de un conejo las escaleras y llego hasta una azotea que estaba llena de bolsas y cajas de muchos tamaños-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?..Este debería ser un buen momento de que Vacio me de un consejo o algo-Se dijo nervioso y se escabullo entre las cajas. Daniel no estaba huyendo del por qué era un cobarde o miedoso, es que tenia el extraño presentimiento que esa persona no es alguien que le gustaría meterse. Ludwas subió la escalera y observo la azotea-_No creo que haya saltado desde esta altura-_Pensó él y se acerco a las cajas en donde estaba Daniel. Él estaba apunto de atraparlo sino fuera porque escucho un ruido estridente que extrañamente se le hacia familiar-¡YO SOY MARY Y MI GRANDEZA TE DEJARA EN SILENCIO Y JUNTO CON ..._KYLE _VAMOS ATRAPARTE VILLANO PEDOFILO!-Grito Mary que ahora llevaba puesto una falda pantalón negra y una camisa corta color blanca ,un par de zapatillas deportivas negras y en su pelo un flor azul y lleva protecciones de hierro. Mary sostenía una guadaña con una hoja que era de color rojo y apunto a Ludwas, mientras tanto su hermano Klye se fue a esconder en el mismo lugar en donde estaba Daniel.

-¡Oye este es mi escondite!-Dice Daniel muy incomodo con la cercanía del otro y más cuando Klye se acurruco en este-Uhh...perdón pero este es el único lugar bueno que encontré-Susurro timidamente Klye. Ludwas esquivo agilmente el ataque de Mary con su guadaña y creo una sombra de una persona que apareció por detrás de Mary y trato de detenerla-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Si crees que tus sombras van a opacar mi genialidad! ¡Estas equivocado plebeyo!-Ludwas hizo una mueca, esa frase, esa postura pero no podía ser posible ¿no?. Ni una mujer que estuviera sanamente cuerda se casaría con el rey narcisista-Detente niña, esto es un mal entendido-Trato de explicar Ludwas pero la niña movía su guadaña de un lado a otro y luego grito-¡Onda Lunar!-Dio un corte en el piso de la azotea y salio una onda color violeta que casi golpea a Ludwas si no fuera por qué este nuevamente la esquiva y crea un grupo alarmante de sombras que inmovilizaron a Mary-Esto es malo..tengo que ayudarla-Dijo Daniel y abrió su paraguas-¡Electro!-Varios rayos salieron en el lugar en donde estaba Ludwas y trataron de golpearlo pero esto corre rápidamente y le agarra el paraguas a Daniel- ¡Suelta mi paraguas, es un regalo de v..mamá!-Grito Daniel y dio una voltereta con sus pies y desde sus manos apareció una luz oscura-¡Toma esto pedofilo!-Dijo Daniel confiado pero Ludwas creo varias siluetas y lo inmovilizaron también-¿E..h? ¿Perdí?-Dijo shockeado Daniel y vio a la otra niña que estaba tratando de escapar del agarre de esas sombras-¡TE ORDENO QUE ME SUELTES!-Grito Mary y observo como su hermano Kley temblaba de miedo-¡Kley no te pongas asi y ven ayudarme!-Chillo ella muy enojada.

-Vacuum-Grito Daniel y su paraguas empezó a brillar de color entre morado, azul, blanco y negro. Las sombras empezaron a desaparecer y Ludwas se alejo de Daniel-¡Detente! ¡Solo quiero hablar contigo...Vacio!-Daniel parpadeo varias veces y desactivando el poder del paraguas murmuro-¿Como sabes de mamá?-Ludwas en shock exclamo-¿¡Tu mamá!? Pero si el es hombre...-Daniel iba a explicar de que el llamaba a Vacio mamá para molestarlo y referirse a él así para que nadie lo descubriera que tenia contacto con "el monstruo de las cadenas de sangre" pero Mary los interrumpió-¡Ustedes dos tortolitos si dejaron de hablar...Ahora liberen a su reina!-Dice ella mientras que su hermano miraba con temor a Ludwas por qué tenia los ojos completamente negros. Ludwas los libero a todos y dijo-Mejor vamos a otro lugar a conversar como personas civilizadas-Le puso énfasis a la palabra conversar porque Mary lo quería hacer picadillos con su guadaña y Kley se escondía atrás de ella y Daniel miraba indiferente a todo.

Los tres niños siguieron al mayor hacia una casa que estaba cercana al centro comercial de la ciudad. La casa era modesta, ni tan grande y ni tan pequeña, estaba pintada de color café claro y en su jardín había varias flores-Esta es tu casa señor-Dijo Daniel mordiéndose la lengua, por qué le iba a decir; Señor pedofilo de ojos y poderes raros-Se podría decir que si-Contesto Ludwas y abrió la puerta para invitar a todos a entrar. La casa por dentro estaba adornada con varios cuadros de paisajes y fotos de un grupo de personas. Mary se quedo vio una foto de unos bebes y exclamo-Esos críos no son tan lindos como yo-Klye entro tímidamente y vio un libro que decía; "El señor de los anillos" y con curiosidad empezó a hojearlo. Daniel se sentó descaradamente en uno de los sillones que estaban al frente de una pequeña mesa y dijo-Bueno "señor" ¿que querías conversar conmigo?-Pregunto cauteloso Daniel mientras que agarraba su paraguas-¿Como conoces a Vacio? ¿y por qué eres igual que el cuando estaba..dividido en dos personalidades?-Daniel confundido respondió- Yo conozco a mamá por qué el me salvo de un ogro..cuando me utilizaron como sacrificio-En la ultima palabra susurro-Y sobre lo otro...¡No se de que estas hablando!-Ludwas observo a Daniel algo curioso, era muy extraño porque literalmente el era idéntico a la apariencia que usaba Vanitas. Él se acaricio un poco las sienes y dijo-Sí es así, entonces te creeré...Ahora que me acuerdo yo no me he presentado ante ustedes-Mary se volteo junto con Klye para ver al extraño-Me llamo Ludwas-Daniel en shock total lo apunto con el paraguas y dijo-¡La mascota de los héroes esperanza!-A Ludwas le salio una vena de enojo total, esa estúpida película estaba mal hecha, el no era la mascota de nadie...bueno de su esposa pero aun así-Yo no soy la mascota de nadie y esa película es una mentira..lo que paso no fue así...Nahliel enamorado de Raphael y Elliot sin su narcisismo es como decir que Law gano-Mary hizo una pose divina y dijo-¡El plebeyo tiene razón! ¡Mi padre Elliot no es narigón! ¡Es casi tan hermoso como yo...bueno casi porque nadie se compara conmigo!-Ludwas y Daniel hicieron una mueca, esa niña era muy narcisista.

Ludwas le había dicho todo lo que había sucedido durante la batalla contra Law hace trece años atrás. Daniel interesado escuchaba atento pero Mary se estaba arreglando el cabello en el baño de la casa y Kley estaba leyendo en silencio-Entonces eso paso...que mal-Dijo Daniel sin saber que decir. Vacio nunca le había dicho nada por qué decía; No tengo percepción del tiempo, es como si todo eso estuviera pasando en este momento-Entonces..se quería suicidar realmente y con eso tenia que destruir el "corazón"-Dijo Daniel y Ludwas le entendió algo, porque el no sabia que el corazón era las profundidades del vacío-Una pregunta..sabes quien era Bruno Tabuyo y como murió-Dice serio Daniel. Ludwas hizo un momento de silencio, cuando el supo que el científico estaba muerto fue por qué lo vio en unos diarios antiguos de hace cuatro años atrás-El fue el primero que conoció a Vacio...también podrías conocerlo mejor como Tabuu-Daniel quedo en shock, según lo que había escuchado es que Tabuu fue una criatura que casi destruyo la realidad de todo el multi-universo. Ludwas le explico todo, sobre los hechos de Tabuu hasta los de Law, el conejo entendiendo mejor se agarro la cabeza y grito-¡Esto es complicado!-

-Tienes razón-Dijo Ludwas tranquilamente. Klye que estaba escuchando todo le pregunto algo a Ludwas-Uh..uh disculpe, si usted tiene una familia ¿por qué esta viviendo solo?-El mayor miro a las fotos con nostalgia y respondió-A la segunda semana que vine a la ciudad Smasher junto con mi esposa y hijos, un tipo con capucha nos ataco. Por eso mismo convencí a mi esposa que se escondieran en la ciudad de Ales por mientras que yo averiguo sobre Alae Change-Klye asintió con la cabeza, indicándole que había entendido.-Alae...Change-Murmuro Daniel, ese era el mismo nombre que escuchaba en los bares en donde hablaban sobre "el monstruo" y se organizaban para hacer ese "ritual"-En todas las dimensiones que he ido..me han hablado cosas sobre Alae Change-Dijo Daniel y Ludwas lo miro solamente-Esa es una especie de organización pero nadie sabe del por qué surgió o del por qué buscan a mercenarios, ladrones y villanos crueles, hasta inclusos héroes que se unan a sus tropas para conseguir el poder de Vacio-Ludwas suspiro y contesto-Es casi la misma información que tengo sobre ellos-Kley estaba muy interesado en esta conversación porque su padre le había contado sobre la batalla, por eso mismo Mary tomo la decisión de ir a la ciudad Smasher y hacer conocer su grandeza como su padre-Uhh..¿Si van a la tumba de ese tal Bruno? Podrían encontrar algo allí o a su casa-Ludwas sonrió y dijo-Tienes razón, aparte igual quería visitarlo y dejarle unas flores-Daniel se quedo en silencio, visitar a la persona que quería Vacio..era extraño, por qué una vez Vacio le dijo: Ni siquiera puedo ir a su tumba-Yo también iré-Dijo Daniel con una sonrisa, esto seria muy divertido y interesante.

-¡Este baño es un asco! ¡Es pequeño y su espejo no me deja ver toda mi cabeza! Oye plebeyo...consígueme gel para el cabello-Ludwas suspiro y se toco la cabeza-_¿Qué hice para merecer esto?-_Él pregunto interesado-¿Quien es la madre de ustedes dos? Por qué yo conozco a Elliot y se que ni una mujer le gustaría estar con el...-Kley le sonrió tímidamente y respondió-Somos adoptados-Daniel movió un poco su mascara, dejando que solo se mostrara uno de sus ojos y un poco de sus cabellos y respondió-Ah...yo también, bueno...Vacio no me a dicho nada pero yo mismo me proclame como su hijo-Ludwas se pego con la palma de su mano, tenia el presentimiento de que esto seria muy estresante para él.

* * *

><p>Jin llego a una habitación que estaba adornada por varios cuadros antiguos de reyes y reinas, aquí había una gran mesa que estaba adornada con figuras de oro y las sillas eran de madera de muy buena calidad-Un poco más y no la cuentas-Dijo Tora mientras que se toco un poco su cabello color rubio y cerro sus ojos marrones con cansancio-Creía que ibas a ser descuartizado por esos tipos, desde que te uniste a Alae Change-Jin suspiro y se sentó en una de las silla, era verdad, primero se unió a Alae Change porque le llamo mucha la atención sobre lo que estaban ocultando y sobre ese tal jefe, pero después lo asqueo, violar a las mujeres, destruir millones de vidas y dar la falsa promesa de que conseguirán un pode inimaginable-¿Al raro con cara estúpida le pasa algo?-Una niña de diez años de pelo blanco hasta la cintura con un fleco cubriendo su ojo derecho, su piel era morena y sus ojos tenían un extraño color dorado. Ella utilizaba una armadura muy similar a la de Tora con la excepción de que le dejaba notar mucho cuerpo y llevaba una espada envuelta en un cinturón de cuero. Jin hizo una mueca, por razón dicen que tal palo es tal astilla-Nazuki ¿Donde esta Telyn y Shenil?-Nazuki hizo un puchero y exclamo-Mamá y la tía se fueron arreglar unos asuntos con el reino vecinos junto con papá y el tío-Jin sintió como si un balde de agua fría se le cayera encima, estar con esos dos era estar con Shenil y Telyn cuando amenazaban a Leo, Nahliel y Elliot con congelarles el culo..ahora con la diferencia de que uno lo congela y el otro lo quema-Oye viejo..No deberías sacarte esa marca que tienes de Alae Change, da miedo-Dijo muy descortés Tore al ver que Jin tenia una marca en su brazo derecho de dos alas negras-No puedo, esta marca me sirve para infiltrarme en las bases de ellos, aparte me recuerda en la equivocación que hice-En lo ultimo susurro, no quería recordar eso y menos ahora que tenia qué buscar una manera de derrotar a Alae Change. Él saco desde su bolsillos una pequeña caja y la apretó.<p>

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Eres un brujo!-Apunto Tora comicamente a Jin y este estaba pensando seriamente en decirle a esos dos niños que salieran de la habitación y lo dejaran solo-No es brujería..es una maquina que me regalo un amigo mio para mis viajes-Explico él y una especie de tablet modificada con varios controles muy similares a una Game Boy apareció al frente de Jin. Este comenzó a teclear lo y encontró el video que estaba buscando. Nazuki se acerco hacia donde estaba Jin y pregunto-¿Quien es esa persona?-Jin dudando un poco en respondedle dijo-El es Bruno Tabuyo..según lo que dicen en Alae Change lo mataron por haber escondido una llave pero...-Había algo extraño durante la muerte de Bruno, según decían esos tipos es que a este nunca encontraron el cuerpo y cuando fue el funeral por cortesía de Master Hand que hasta le hicieron una conmemoración en su tumba. Había un cuerpo que se decían las autopsias que era el de Bruno-Hay algo que no cuadra en el vídeo-Dijo Jin observando una y otra vez el vídeo.

_En una sala llena de libros se encontraba Bruno discutiendo con alguien-No..ustedes son solo unos estúpidos que buscan poder ¿no?. Nunca cooperaría con personas como ustedes-Dijo fríamente Bruno y el encapuchado susurro-Tu eres uno de los héroes de la esperanza..seria una lastima que algo te pasara-Bruno sonrió con arrogancia y dijo confiado-Inténtalo pero si haces algo a mi o a él te haré tu vida un infierno en donde vas estar en la desesperación absoluta-El encapuchado se fue del lugar y Bruno suspiro con cansancio y se toco el pecho-Esto es malo..esos tipos cada vez vienen más a este lugar-Se dijo en voz baja y empezó hacer unos diseños de unos planos y quedo mirando una caja musical que estaba entre sus libros. Otra imagen se veía totalmente distorsionada, se escuchaban disparos de fusiles y gruñidos de una especie de animales-Qué lastima..¿No me reconoces Phantom Vinger?-Un encapuchado dijo con burla total y Bruno lo apunto con su fusil pero luego quedo en shock-Imposible...-Después de eso la imagen se corta totalmente._

¿Quien era esa persona que le dijo eso a Bruno? ¿y por qué lo llamo Phantom Vinger? ¿por qué Bruno le mando este vídeo? Realmente era un misterio, bueno Bruno en sí era un misterio por qué cuando la pelea contra Law todos habían hablado sobre sus dimensiones y de lo que hacían allí a excepción de Bruno que dijo: Mi dimensión es un lugar conflictivo, digamos que solo tuve una vida interesante. Tora sintió unos sonidos de espadas como si algo estuvieran peleando y luego escucho como alguien abrió la puerta con desesperación-¡Estan atacando el castillo y mamá, papá y los tíos no están aquí aun!-Grito una niña de ocho años de pelo rojo y ojos verdes, ella utilizaba una armadura muy similar a la que utilizo Shenil durante la pelea contra Law, ella sostenía un arco de hielo puro y grito-¡Unos esqueletos están destruyendo el castillo!-Jin apago rápidamente su maquina y esta volvió a ser un cubo y lo guardo en su bolsillo-Esto es malo...nos rastrearon-Murmuro enojado.

* * *

><p>Testudo estaba acunando a Éther para que este se quedara dormido. El junto con Niemand estaban ahora en una cascada que estaba adornada por varias plantas de diferentes tipos, la estrella estaba cuidando a Éther y hablándole sobre las cosas que iba a conocer él cuando todo esto terminara y de como era Maka mientras tanto Niemand estaba acostado entre los arboles y mirando el cielo de color celeste que estaba tapado por unas cuantas nubes. Ellos no tenían que preocuparse de ser detectados por esos tipos, pero aun así estaban en alerta porque Testudo siempre miraba un lado a otro para estar seguro de que no hubiera peligro y Niemand también-Deberíamos ir a la ciudad Smasher, para ver si los demás están bien-Dijo Testudo pero luego vio un brillo color azul que ilumino todo el cielo por un instante-Oh..que raro..alguien parece que se quiere suicidar-Dijo divertido Niemand y apunto a una silueta de una persona que caía a una velocidad alarmante hacia el suelo. Testudo se alarmo y corrió hacia Niemand para que este sosteniera a Éther-¡No!..¡No voy a sostener un bebe apestoso!-Grito Niemand enojado pero Testudo dijo-¡No es momento para que te comportes así!-Testudo le paso a Éther y rápidamente se convirtió en una tortuga gigante plesiosauro que tenia en su caparazón cristales azules y abajo de este una esfera roja y sus ojos de color amarillo amarillos, el se movió con rapidez hacia donde caía aquel cuerpo y con su cola agarro aquel cuerpo y lo dejo cuidadosamente hacia el suelo. Niemand dio un gruñido de molestia, esta era de unas de las incontables cosas que no le gustaba de esa estrella, ayudaba a los demás-Oye tortuga...Para la próxima trata de poner un huevo en vez de salvar a una persona inservible-Dijo indiferente y Testudo volvió al tiro a la normalidad y corrió hacia donde estaba dicha persona. Niemand arqueo una ceja y sosteniendo a Éther que estaba riendo fue hacia donde estaba Testudo y se fijo que esta persona era una mujer de cabello rizado-¿Esta muerta?..Si esta muerta seria genial-Dijo Niemand y Ether levanto sus manitos hacia ella. Testudo tomo a la mujer al estilo novia y le dice a Niemand-Tenemos que cuidarla hasta que recupere la consciencia-<p>

-¿¡Qué!?..Oye chispita nosotros tenemos que averiguar lo que esta pasando no ayudar a esa..."mujer"-Dijo Niemand enojado y Testudo regañándolo le dice-¡Deberías ser mas solidario y saber que siempre hay que ayudar al prójimo...! ¿Todo este tiempo que has pasado junto conmigo y Éther no te a enseñado algo?-El hijo de la nada puso una expresión ilegible y respondió-Me enseño a ...saber que eres una estúpida estrella que siempre va a fracasar en conquistar a las pelirrojas y de que tienes un serio problema con esos "caballeros" que te hacen "regalos" algo "extraños"-Testudo se sonrojo un poco y dijo-Razonar contigo no se puede...Bueno seria extraño si pudiera convencerte en algo-. Testudo llevo a la desconocida cerca de la cascada y la puso en el lugar más cómodo que había, el césped. Luego el tomo a Éther que según Niemand lo estaba molestando y lo arrullo nuevamente-Tsk..que molestia ahora tenemos a una "niña" que cuidar..¿¡Qué sigue!? ¿Qué aparezca un ángel, un pájaro o incluso un mono?-Testudo pensó-_Éter dame paciencia por favor...-_

Fernanda sentía que toda su cabeza le daba vueltas, ella aun se sentía débil por qué el desconocido le había hecho algo raro y luego creo una especie de portal-Uhh..uhh ¿donde estoy?-Pregunto ella y se fijo que había una personas que estaban discutiendo y una de ellas sostenía un bebe-¿¡Quienes son ustedes!?-Pregunto Fernanda y trato de levantarse pero sus piernas le fallaron-Cuidado...-Testudo camino hacia ella pero Niemand lo detuvo-Vaya..vaya...la bella durmiente por fin despertó-Se burlo él y Fernanda entre vergüenza y sonrojo grito-¡Yo no soy la bella durmiente!-Testudo suspiro y luego le sonrió amablemente a la extraña-Hola me llamo Testudo y este pequeño es Éther y el otro "pequeño"-Esto hizo enojar a Niemand-Es Niemand..¿Tu como te llamas?-El espíritu con cautela dijo-Me llamo Fernanda Spring...-Testudo quedo mirando fijamente a Fernanda había algo en ella que le decía que no era humana-Fernanda ¿me podrías explicar lo que te paso?-Fernanda respiro profundo y comenzó a contarle sobre toda su historia, de como La muerte, Jack Frost y ella estaban escapando de un tipo encapuchado y sobre ese extraño que se llamaba Vacio. Testudo se puso serio, más de lo que estaba y Niemand solo lo miro intrigado-Entonces..."Vanitas" te confundió con alguien llamado Buuta y después te quería eliminar..-Fernanda asintió con la cabeza, ella le contó sobre lo que le dijeron las fallas sobre un tal "corazón" de "Vacio", de que quería convertirla en un cristal de energía y también le dijo sobre que ese tal "Vacio" actuaba con múltiples personalidades-Pero después se disculpo y dijo que era por el desequilibrio de las energías o algo así..-

-Tiene sentido..esto es peor de lo que habíamos imaginado-Dijo Testudo y Niemand que estaba de nuevo mirando el cielo pregunto-¿Es normal que unas cosas roboticas vuelen hacia nosotros?-Sonrió macabramente y algo divertido. Fernanda miro hacia la dirección que estaba viendo Niemand y vio una especie de robot como el de las películas que estaban buscando algo, uno de estos robot se dieron cuenta de la presencia de ellos y dijo-**Presencias desconocidas en el perímetro...iniciar con proceso de limpieza-**

* * *

><p>Alexander ya se había acordado de lo que hacia Jin cuando este quería investigar algo, el buscaba en todos los lugares posibles la dicha respuesta y luego se iba a esos lugares en donde estaban los delincuentes o un criminal buscado para conseguir más información. Él acompañado de Pikachu llegaron a uno de los poblados que lo conocían uno como los más problemáticos de todos por qué aquí se iban todos los delincuentes a esconder sus fechorías o comprar armas-¿Pika..pika?-Pregunto Pikachi mientras que lo seguía y veía las casas mal hechas que había en todo este poblado. Alexander entendiendo algo de lo que le decía el pokemon respondió-Bueno siempre cuando Jin quería encontrar una pista o una respuesta, siempre se iba a los bares de mala muerte para conseguir información-El Pikachu asintió con la cabeza y luego movió sus orejas hacia la dirección en donde había un bar. Una silla salio volando de este que sorprendió a todas las personas y varios disparos se escucharon. Alexander serio creo varias lianas y abrió la puerta con mucha fuerza y vio que un grupo de personas intimidantes estaban acorralando a un hombre alto que llevaba puesto una gabardina de color rojo entre abierta, el llevaba puesto una camisa de cuero color negro y pantalones del mismo color junto con botas que también eran de ese color-¡Let´s Party!-Grito él y mostró dos pistolas gemelas y dando una voltereta hacia arriba le disparo a los delincuentes que se protegían o otros simplemente huían despavorido. Alexander entendiendo mal la situación, creyó que el de la gabardina roja era el malo y creo varias lianas para tratar de atraparlo pero este cambio sus pistolas en una gran espada y las corto todas con mucha agilidad y luego corrió con una velocidad increíble hacia Alexander-Tenshinken-Dijo él tipo de la gabardina y una energía blanca y dorada rodeo sus manos y espada. Alexander esquivaba agilemnte los golpes que quería propinarle este y grito-¡Ulcus!-Grito Alexander e hizo aparecer varios arboles que se enroscaron para atrapar al extraño pero este hizo girar sus piernas como un movimiento de break dance y rompió los tronco que se estaban comenzando a crear.<p>

Pikachu miraba atento la batalla y reconoció al extraño-¡PIKA PIKA!-Grito él y trato de detenerlos pero esos dos estaban tan concentrados en su pelea que no le hacían caso.-Eres bueno..pero no tanto como yo-Dijo el tipo con arrogancia y cambio su espada por sus pistolas de nuevo. Alexander sonriendo creo varias copias de él mismo y respondió-¿Eso crees? Entonces ya veremos-Varias enredaderas envolvieron el lugar y hicieron que el cantinero que veía toda esta pelea huyera despavorido y gritara-¡Renuncio!-Alexander manipulo las enredaderas para que esta atacaran al extraño pero este saco un violín y grito-¡Corina!-Varias bolas de fuego aparecieron y quemaron las plantas. El pobre pikachu exasperado grito-¡Pika pika!-Un gran impactrueno ataco a los dos que estaban concentrados en ellos y los electrifico-¿¡Qué mierda!?-Pregunto el extraño y miro a Pikachu-Eres la rata amarilla que estaba junto con ese enano que no hacia nada en el torneo smash-Dijo el extraño sorprendido y Pikachu molesto le lanza otro impactrueno-¡Ay! Eso me dolió Pikachu-Murmuro entre diente Alexander y observo la cara del otro, se parecía mucho a alguien-¿Nahliel?-Pregunto y el otro lo miro-¡Oh! ¡Eres Nahliel!-Nahliel que también estaba analizando a Alexander dijo-Vaya si que pasa el tiempo-Los dos se relajaron y se sentaron en las ultimas sillas que quedaron en pie-¡Me alegro de verte! ¿Qué has hecho durante estos trece años?-Pregunto Alexander muy amistoso y Nahliel saco una de las botellas de alcohol que se habían salvado de su pelea-Bueno me case con Corina..y tengo dos hijo, uno se llama Azael y la otra Eva-Alexander bebió un poco y luego con felicidad dice-Me alegro por ti, yo también tengo unos mellizos, uno se llama Elizabeth y el otro Harry..Ah extraño sus caritas, pronto los voy a visitar pero primero tengo que averiguar sobre ese tipo encapuchado-Nahliel lo miro intrigado y bebió un sorbo-¿Tipo encapuchado? Hace poco me visito un tipo encapuchado y me dio la misión de matar a Vacio pero yo me burle, ¿como vas a matar a un inexistente?..Aparte que ese tipo tenia una presencia extraña-

Pikachu estaba viendo esos dos, primero se quieren matar y ahora hablaban como los mejores amigos-Pika..pika-Suspiro exasperado-Qué extraño...Aquí las cosas han andado muy alborotadas, unos rumores sobre Vacio están haciendo que todos los tipos codiciosos lo busquen por su poder-Conto Alexander y se cruzo de brazo-Y una extraña organización anda robando a los niños de sus madres..Creo que se llamaban...Ala cambio..Hmp..Sí..Ala cambio se llamaban-Al mitad ángel le salio una gotita en la cien, ¿qué organización se llamaría así?-Oye Nahliel ¿por qué estas aquí?-Pregunto Alexander confundido. El cazador de demonio saco un guante de su gabardina y respondio-Un día un tipo extraño dijo: Hay unos extraños que van tras Vacio..y por ende van a causar varios estragos por todo el Multi-Universo..eso incluye a tu familia, si quieres protegerlos solo utiliza este guante y podrás teletransportarte-Alexander tomo el guante y lo miro por harto rato, no le veía nada especial-Bueno si es así ¡Que bueno!...-Dijo muy feliz el, siempre le gustaba estar acompañado por varias personas porque así los viajes se hacen divertidos-Entonces busquemos información sobre Ale cambio-El cazador de demonios sonrió con arrogancia y choco copas con Alexander. Pikachu solo se mantuvo en silencio y pensó-_Ahora espero que estos dos se concentren y busquen información...-_Nahliel y Alexander empezaron a tomar más y hablar sobre otras cosas que no tenían nada que ver sobre el tema.

* * *

><p>-Iker..Iker..Iker...Iker...¡IKER!..¡IKER!-<p>

-¿¡Qué mierda quieres ahora Henry!?-Grito furioso Iker mientras que llevaba entre su espalda a la joven inconsciente-Nada..solo estaba aburrido-Respondió Henry sonriendo comicamente y Iker estaba apunto de electrificar lo para que este se fuera al cielo o mejor dicho el infierno. Iker se detuvo al ver unas cosas roboticas entre los arbusto que buscaban algo y le agarro la mano a Henry para indicarle que se escabulleran entre los arboles-**Objetivo no detectado..procediendo con la teletransportacion a zona 34-**Iker aqueo una ceja ¿zona 34?. Henry se rió un poco y murmuro en voz baja-Esos robot parecen un huevo duro...-Los robot se fueron del lugar y dejaron solos a ellos. Iker suspiro con tranquilidad y dejo a la mujer en el suelo y murmuro-Esto es una molestia, ahora tendremos que esperar más para que el lápiz se recargue..-La mujer hizo un pequeño gemido y vio a Iker que tenia una expresión indiferente y Henry que la miraba con una sonrisa-¿Donde...estoy?-Susurro en voz baja y se acordó lo que había pasado en su concierto-¡Oh no, tengo que detenerlo!-Grito ella y se levanto pero Iker la agarro del brazo y dijo con tono burlón-¿Adonde vas?-Emerina apretó un poco los puños y respondió-Voy a buscar al encapuchado que arruino mi concierto y me dejo en este extraño lugar-Henry se rió y dijo-¡Vaya! ¡Ikito también esta buscando a unos encapuchados y también buscando información sobre ellos!-Iker lo miro con enojo y con exasperación total dijo-Bueno esa es la idea, aunque primero tengo que esperar que el teletsopt se recargue para ir a la ciudad Smasher-Emerina confundida pregunto-¿Ciudad Smasher? ¿No abras querido decir Venezuela?-Henry estaba muerto de la risa y dijo-Creo que ella se pego en la cabeza-Emerina puso sus manos en sus caderas y se acerco a Iker-Esto llevara un largo rato-Susurro molesto al ver esa expresión en Emerina que decía; quiero que me expliques todo.

* * *

><p>La persona que tenia mascara de joker estaba conduciendo una motocicleta en una carretera que estaba totalmente oscura. Él tenia en su espalda ahora un rifle de aspecto muy intimidante. Él vio un extraño brillo que ilumino el cielo oscurecido y se fijo que tres luces cayeron al lugar cerca de él. Tres personas, un niño de aspecto sombrío, un ángel y un chico con orejas de gato estaban inconscientes. El enmascarado se acerco a ellos y murmuro-Se parecen a esos tres...-De repente unos gemidos muy parecidos a lamentos se escucharon en las penumbras de la carretera y el enmascarado pudo divisar a un ejercito de cadáveres en descomposición que se dirigían hacia él y los jóvenes. El creo un portal e hizo desaparecer su motocicleta, el metió a los tres jóvenes inconsciente y susurro-Los enviare a una casa de unos amigos..ellos los cuidaran-Estos jóvenes desaparecieron y el enmascarado chasqueo los dedos para que apareciera una bazuca combinada con varios fusiles y rifle que tenían un solo gatillo compartido. Un encapuchado que estaba manejando a los "zombi" exclamo-¡Atrapen a ese desgraciado de Gest!-Varias balas se escucharon en la carretera y Gest que hizo aparecer su motocicleta se abalanzo contra los zombi y con un fusil en su mano derecha le disparo a una cantidad alarmante de zombi sin ni siquiera ver su objetivo y luego movió el dedo indice de su mano izquierda para que esa bazuca que había dejado explotara. El encapuchado con su vista disminuida trataba de encontrar a Gest pero cuando el humo se disipo no había nadie-Maldito-Murmuro enojado y el desapareció junto con los zombi.<p>

* * *

><p>Eggman estaba feliz, el por fin había encontrado la "llave" en un mundo extraño en donde habían varias casas pequeñas y personas de pelo negro y ojos rojos que miraban curioso al hombre que estaba acompañado por varios robot. Él llego a una casa abandonada y le indico a sus robot que derribaran la puerta. Esta casa estaba totalmente deteriorada y para la sorpresa de Eggman había un juguete de soldadito de plomo mirándolo-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto él enojado, sus estúpidos robot se equivocaron de nuevo. Con enojo pateo el soldadito de plomo pero este empezó a sonar y causo una gran explosión.<p>

Las personas de baja estatura miraron extrañadas la explosión y vieron al mismo tipo gordo de antes maldiciendo a un tal Gest que le dejo una nota que no se destruyo con la explosión. La nota decía: _La llave esta en otro castillo ¡Tonto! ***3***. _Una señora de baja estatura se acerco a Eggman y dijo-¡Usted tiene que pagarme la cuenta del hotel!-Eggman confundido, sin saber que diablos estaba pasando dijo-¿¡Pagarte!? ¡Pero si no he estado ni cinco minutos aquí!-La señora le mostró una carta en donde decía: Yo Eggman pagare los gastos de 25 millones de dolares y salia extrañamente su firma.

Eggman temblando de furia grito-¡CUANDO LO ENCUENTRE, LO MATO!-

* * *

><p>En un lugar oscuro en donde había varios cables conectado a una especie de muñeco, estaba un encapuchado de ojos verdes que miraba con admiración su obra maestra-Falta poco..y te tendre mi "amor"-Decia este, a juzgar por el tono de voz no podía ser un hombre mayor de treinta a treinta y cinco años. Otro encapuchado que se movía de forma extraña susurro-Pronto el ejercito va a entrar al otro plano-El encapuchado de ojos verdes le sonrió amablemente y dijo-Solo necesito que le apunten con las armas al "corazón"-El otro asintió con la cabeza y desapareció.<p>

-Ah..falta poco..-Susurro él contento con su obra maestra.

-Señor...ese Gest destruyo los paneles de absorción de energía-Otro encapuchado más bajo que el anterior apareció y el que tenia los ojos verdes hizo una mueca pero luego sonrió-No importa...ese iluso no sabe que hay millones de paneles-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si se trata de una historia cruel, entonces vamos a escribir sobre el final anterior<strong>_

_**del libro de imágenes que no podíamos entender**_

_**Si soy capas de salvarte, entonces esta bien si hago enemigos alrededor del mundo**_

_Comprendí__ que nuestros destinos son los que nunca se van a enlazar pero aun así, comencé a caminar_

_Me enseñaste que no estoy solo, los dos seguramente podemos superar hasta el más mínimo __obstáculo_

_Superposición de los deseos, **envuelve a este pequeño planeta que despierta milagros**_

_Estas heridas que llevo están grabados **como prueba de que yo protegí, esa mano tuya**_

_Comprendí que nuestros destinos son los que nunca se van a enlazar pero aun así, comencé a caminar _

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capitulo: Los juegos de zombi siempre hay balas por doquier...Ya no son como antes<strong>

**Omake:**

**"Cuidado así empiezan las pesadillas"**

Otra vez Daniel volvió a comer muchos dulces y estaba teniendo un sueño extraño. En donde un tal tipo llamado Nahliel estaba bebiendo con una persona llamada Alexander-Como te dije, si no tiene tetas redondas no cuenta-Alexander lo escuchaba atento. En otra mesa estaba un tipo llamado Elliot bailando"La macarena" desnudo y unas chicas que parecían gemelas que trataban de congelarle el culo a un tal Leo-¿Donde diablos estoy?-Pregunto Daniel confundido y horrorizado como Leo escapaba de las flechas. Vacio estaba con una sonrisa macabra acompañado de un desconocido de pelo café y ojos del mismo color-Escalera real...Gane-Susurro maliciosamente Vacio y Bruno dijo-No tan rápido..Yo también tengo escalera real-Vacio parpadeo y exclamo-¡Imposible!-El otro simplemente se rió.

Un chico algo bajo que utilizaba anteojos le toco el hombro a Daniel-Oye...¿tu eres el hijo de alguien o algo así?-Pregunto Louis confundido y Daniel con un tartamudeo exclamo-¡QUIERO DESPERTAR!-

-Chicos...Vogel, Phantom y Gabriel van a cantar el putón del barrio-Dijo Estela sonriendo mientras que apuntaba a Vacio y Bruno que se había parado encima de la mesa y tenían dos micrófonos y Gabriel se acercaba a ellos-

"Los amigos le dicen Marita, pero su nombre es rosario"-Canto Gabriel, luego Phantom y Vogel le hicieron coro-¡Pero todos lo llamamos el putón del barrio! Se..cargo con el de la despensa y con el comisario...y asi fue como le quedo el putón del barrio.."-Después Gabriel canto solo y dijo-Se le hacia monajillo cuando iba al confesionario, rezando el ave maría el putón del barrio y por tanta shaka shaka le dio un cáncer al ovario-Todos empezaron aplaudir por la canción y Nahliel sin quedarse atrás, tomo el micrófono de Vogel y canto-Mi mamá es una mujer sensible y cariñosamente..como él vivía al frente, ella le decía el putón de al frente...

Rebeca estaba sentada con Rosalina y se estaban riendo de la canción. Jin se acerco a Daniel y le pregunto-¿Quieres beber?-

De nuevo Daniel despertó de ese sueño extraño y se fijo que su paraguas estaba abierto-Es oficial..dejare de comer dulces en la tarde-Murmuro.

**Omake:**

**"Cuenta"**

El dueño del bar que destruyo Nahliel y Alexander lloraba como un bebe pequeño-¡Mi tienda! ¡Mi preciosa tienda!-Gritaba como una niña y maldicio a esos dos bandalos con poderes aterradores que se fueron sin pagar ni siquiera todo el licor que habían bebido durante su charla. Nahliel estaba sonriendo con arrogancia mientras que sostenía del hombro a Alexander-Bueno esos encapuchados pueden esperar...Por ahora...¡Vamonos de putas!-Alexander levanto los brazos y exclamo-¡SIIIII! ¡Sera divertido!-Pikachu solo miraba exasperado a ese dúo, nunca se tuvieron que mezclar o hacían una combinación explosiva-Pika..pika...-Susurro él al ver que esos dos estaban cantando unas rancheras y se tambaleaban un lado a otro.

**Omake: **

**"Cuidado si sueñas con yaoi y yuri"**

"Los chicos, las chicas" Walter, Bruno, Vanitas, Maria, Lie, Lala estaban tranquilos en casa viendo felices la televisión y comiendo flan. Hasta que Lie una joven de pelo azul con dos coletas de color rojo y que vestía un vestido del mismo color que su pelo con unos diseños de mariposa se levanto y dijo-¡No aguanto más! ¡Lala..Me gustas...Te amo!-Y agarro a una chica de pelo color negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura y estaba vestida de una polera verde y pantalones café. Walter miro algo asqueado y murmuro-¿Qué mierda paso aquí?-Maria solo estaba feliz por esas dos, Vanitas estaba algo confundido y Bruno estaba algo intrigado por una canción que estaba tocando la televisión-"Las chicas..ya no quieren a los chicos, los chicos no lo quieren aceptar".."Chicas con chicas y chicos con los chicos"-Bruno levanto los hombros y miro a Vanitas que estaba aburrido y lo pesco de los hombros-¡Qué mierda te pasa puto!-Grito Vanitas y Bruno dijo-Oye hay que seguir la canción ¿no?..-

Walter miro a esos cuatro y apago la televisión-Mucha televisión por hoy-Dijo él exasperado y Maria estaba con sus ojitos brillante sacaba fotos desde su celular-Tengo que enviárselos a los demás-Decia ella toda emocionada. Walter en depresión dijo-Soy el único cuerdo en este lugar ¿o qué?-

Daniel despertó otra vez asustado y temblando de miedo-¡POR QUÉ ESTOS SUEÑOS ME PASAN SOLO A MI!-

Al día siguiente Daniel estaba peor que un zombi buscando información y murmuraba-Estúpidas pesadillas de mierda-

* * *

><p>Hola..Adivinen quien llego con un nuevo capitulo salido del horno...Jejeje si que las cosas se andan poniendo intensas... <span>Un aviso, por una de las charlas que tuve con Chui Lu...aparecio una imagen yaoi ...con dos de los Oc...jejeje para los amantes de este genero veran el dibujo y la parodia en mi pagina de dibujos xD.<span>

Dede: Noby...¡Casate conmigo!

Yo: No...aparte ...¿no que Alfa te había castrado?

Dede: Eh...me escape

Alfa:-Aparece con una espada- ¡Ven acá gusano!

Yo: 3 más 3 es igual a 6...y 2 por 3 es igual a seis

Dede: Hieeeee.

Pd: Esos sueños de Daniel ¿Le recomienda que dejara los dulces? y ¿ustedes han tenidos sueños extraños? ¿Les gusto la cancion del puton del barrio?...hasta rima xD

Pd2: ¿Quien ese Gest? Vaya...que es un master del troll...Lo que le hizo a Eggman eso solo lo hace un troll

Pd3: Mary es un amor...Ahora todo tiene sentido sobre los hijos del rey Elliot ¿no?

Pd4: El encapuchado de ojos verdes esta planeando algo horrible ...¿¡Cuanto de ustedes dicen que su amor es una obsesión enfermiza!? D: ...Esa "belleza"... uhhh

Pd5: Vaya...Jin si que ha pasado por mucho...¿que sera lo qué no quiere recordar.? y esa marca :l

Pd7: Esa forma de amenazar de Buuta o_O. y su muerte fue extraña...ese tipo que lo llamo Phantom Vinger...¿quien sera?

Pd8: ¿Ya todos se dieron cuenta del por qué Iker odia a Henry? xD

Pd9: ¡Nahliel apareció y hará equipo con Alexander! ¿Se esperaban eso?

Pd10: Testudo tiene razón: esto es peor de lo que habíamos imaginado :l...

Pd11: Ludwas la tendrá difícil, soportar a tantos niños con personalidades...únicas...e.é

Pd12: ¿¡Qué diablos con el ultimo omake!? xD (Hay una parodia chilena de esa canción)

Pd13: ¡La hija menor de Estela apareció!...Vaya parece que ella siempre tiene sueños sobre el pájaro...¿sera un mal augurio?

Pd14: Vaya esa letra.. ;u; (los últimos versos) ¿Qué significaran? ¿Porque esta escrito de esa forma? ¿A quienes le hara referencia?

Pd15: Un aviso me voy de vacaciones por tres semanas y no se si pueda actualizar por qué me iré una parte de Alemania que parece que no tienen señal o es muy mala (y buscare mi inspiración que se anda escapando de mi)

Pd16: El que se da cuenta de que cosa falto en este capitulo y que significa...se gana una galleta. ¡Y YA PRESENTE TODOS LOS OC! (Hace el baile de la victoria)

Bueno adiós...y ¡Nos leemos...en tres semanas...tal vez!


	5. Chapter 5

**Memory Card:**

**Resumen: ** trece años ha pasado desde que ocurrió la pelea contra "Law. El joven Daniel tiene que descubrir quien fue el qué asesino a esa persona que quería mucho Vacio pero también tendrá que descubrir por si mismo que no todo es lo que parece. Mientras tanto una extraña Organización esta amenazando a todos, incluso a los héroes de la esperanza.

**Capitulo:**

**Los juegos de zombi siempre hay balas por doquier..**_**Ya no son como antes**_

_Recuerdos del ayer, con mis manos borre_

_No quiero suspirar, tristeza que se fue_

_En mi corazón siento el dolor amargo_

* * *

><p>Rosalina estaba en su hogar junto con sus millones de Lumas que estaban algunas jugando, otras ayudando hacer el aseo del hogar y otras simplemente pasando el tiempo con otras entretenciones. La rubia estaba tratando de cocinar para todos pero dio un suspiro entre nostalgia y tristeza. Mario, Peach y Luigi no la han ido a visitar desde hace mucho tiempo, Master Hand había desaparecido y su hermano Crazy Hand lo andaba buscando por todo el Multi-Universo, hasta algunas deidades estaban desapareciendo o comportándose de manera extraña, Palutena era la única que la visitaba cada cierto tiempo pero ella le decía que algo extraño estaba pasando, hasta le dijo que algunos dioses tenían la idea de que "el vacio" estaba ocasionando todo este mal-Yo no lo creo así-Penso Rosalina y camino hacia un estante lleno de libros, estos libros no eran suyo sino de Bruno que los había traído de su dimensión para que lo ayudara con la creación de los lapices. Se estremeció un poco, cuando recordaba el científico, también recordaba sobre su muerte. Lloro mucho cuando supo que él había muerto por el hecho de que ella lo quería igual como si fuera su hermano al igual que Iker.<p>

-Es como si hubiera sido tan solo ayer su funeral-Susurro y recordó ese fatídico día.

_En el cementerio de la nueva ciudad Smasher se encontraba un pequeño grupo de personas que estaban despidiéndose por ultima vez del difunto. Master Hand había tratado de ir a la dimensión en donde provenía Bruno para decirle a sus familiares lo que le había pasado y sobre su muerte pero no encontró a nadie, lo único que pudo averiguar era que el científico perteneció a un orfanato. Rosalina estaba llorando y Peach trataba de consolarla-"¡Qué se vaya al infierno el traidor..!"-Una multitud relativamente grande se había reunido afueras del cementerio para protestar a la conmemoración post póstuma que le iban hacer a Bruno por haber ayudado a reconstruir la ciudad Smasher-¡El conocía al monstruo de las cadenas de sangre!..¡Traidor! ¡Desgraciado Tabuu! ¡Se merece ir al infierno!-Unos rumores se esparcieron por toda la ciudad y revelaron sobre la relación de Buuta y Vanitas, y sobre lo que habia pasado en el accidente del Subespacio. Estas personas protestaban siempre contra Bruno para que este se fuera de la ciudad y en este día, no iba ser la excepción. Rosalina estaba apunto de hablar con toda esa multitud pero Link la detuvo y para sorpresa de todos, el elfo se enfrento a la multitud y dijo- Tal vez él a hecho cosas malas y se ha equivocado en incontables veces pero nadie es perfecto...hasta me atrevería decir que todos, villanos, héroes, criaturas místicas, dioses, existentes y inexistentes se han esquivado y no por ello tenemos que odiarlo o vamos a seguir con este circulo vicioso-La multitud miro por un momento a Link y luego uno de ellos grito-¡El conocía al monstruo! ¡El monstruo que asesino a mi esposa sin piedad!-Link hizo una mueca, reconoció al hombre que estaba diciendo esto y dijo-Lo se...ese fue un hecho lamentable que todos, incluyéndome, estamos lamentandolo hasta en estos días pero aun así...-Los protestaste empezaron a gritar con más fuerza y algunos amenazaban en destruir la tumba de Bruno como lo que habían hecho con la tumba de "Vanitas", esa vez destruyeron todo, hasta los adornos y flores que le habían dejado los smasher novatos antes de irse a sus respectivas dimensiones. Mario camino hacia donde estaba Link y dijo-Las personas más fuertes son las que saben perdonar al otro...y no dejan que sus corazones sean consumidos por el odio-Por lo menos gracias a estas sabias palabras, los protestante calmaron sus "ánimos" y dejaron terminar con tranquilidad el funeral._

_Rosalina observo por ultima vez la tumba y luego pudo fijarse que unas gotas de lluvia estaban cayendo, tal vez...alguien estaba llorando por la muerte del científico-Tal vez sea él pero es imposible-Peach le indico que mirara el cielo, extrañamente este se nublo._

Los recuerdos de ella fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho los sonidos de pisadas-¿Quien es?-Pregunto confundida y camino hacia el sonido y vio a un joven rubio que llevaba una extraña espada de color rojo-¡Shulk! ¿como has estado?-Pregunto feliz. Cuando el asunto de Law había terminado, ella y Bruno habían conocido a Shulk junto con Lucina y Robin-¿Rosalina?..Qué extraño...entonces ese portal...-Murmuro en shock y luego dijo con mucha seriedad-Rosalina algo malo esta apunto de ocurrir, mis visiones del futuro solo muestran destrucción causadas por...el vacío-en la ultima parte susurro, el sabia que Rosalina junto con el científico protegían mucho el nombre del vacío pero sus visiones-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Vacio...no es malo!-Exclamo ella sin saber qué más que decir-No es lo que me dicen mis visiones...-Susurro Shulk tocándose las sienes-He visto como un ser deforme que pareciera ser una especie de pájaro destruye todo a su paso y para peor "roba energía" de todos los existentes-

-¡Vacio no seria capas!-Afirmo sin titubear Rosalina, ella aunque nunca conoció a "Vanitas" o a "Law", ni cuando estos dos se aceptaron como uno. Podía sentir que el no seria capas de tal atrocidad-Pero...esas visiones dicen lo contrario...-Dijo Shulk jugueteando con sus dedos y luego Rosalina pregunto-Shulk..¿como llegaste a mi hogar?-Él otro le explico todo lo que le había pasado, sobre que un grupo de extraños estaban haciendo un ritual con unos niños y el trato de detenerlos y por eso fue tragado por un portal y despertó aquí. Rosalina comprendiendo un poco la situación de él le dice-Si es asi, entonces no te preocupes porque yo junto con mis hijos te damos la bienvenida-

-Gracias Rosalina-Dijo este feliz por la cortesía de la otra.

* * *

><p>Vacio estaba caminando y viendo las millones de estatuas que estaban cristalizadas por todo el plano, podía sentirlo, la corrupción estaba afectándolo de apoco. El pájaro levanto su cabeza para contemplar el infinito hoyo que lo rodeaba ahora, estaba confundido. Todas estos existentes lo buscan para obtener poder pero ese poder era una mentira, el lo único que hacia era equilibrar las energías y nada más. Sonaba mal, "<em>equilibrar energías y nada más<em>"...Él había tenido muchas experiencias, como Law había conocidos a criaturas que no valoraban lo que tenían y como Vanitas también, fue extraño como ese ciclo vicioso se repetía como una historia sin final.

Unas fallas empezaron a chillar y Vacio corrió hacia ellas_-¿Qué pasa?-_Pregunto pero las fallas quedaron inmóviles y cerraron todas sus millones de ojos_-¿¡Qué...!?-_Exclamo horrorizado y trato de tocar una de las fallas pero desapareció en un haz de luces moradas y blanca. Las demás fallas estaban desapareciendo igual que esta y Vacio trato de detener esto y obligo al plano en absorber más energía de lo que debería, causando que este temblara y se crizara un poco

-¡_No! ¡NO!-_Grito desesperado, esto nunca antes había pasado. No sabia que hacer y si absorbía más energía iba a causar un desequilibrio entre los dos planos_-¡TENGO QUE HACER ALGO_!-Dijo aterrorizado y pudo sentir que su cuerpo se estaba poniendo rígido, el se estaba bloqueando a si mismo.

-_**Ese monstruo mato a mi mamá-**_

_**-Si no fuera por él, toda esta tragedia no hubiera sucedido-**_

_**-¿Entonces ese monstruo era el Vacio? Que horror-**_

_**-Inexistentes...Son seres inanimados que no pueden pensar ni sentir-**_

_**-Aun recuerdo a mi querida esposa...pero por culpa del monstruo de las cadenas de sangre murió-**_

_**-¡Ojala que sufra lo mismo que nosotros! ¡Que pierda todo lo que tiene!-**_

_**-¡El no merece el perdón de nadie!-**_

**-****¡Los inexistente son una amenaza!-**

Vacio cayo al suelo de cristal y se toco en el lado del pecho que tenia el agujero, tenia miedo, las fallas desaparecieron por qué los inexistentes empezaron aceptarlas pero no en el buen sentido, las aceptaron por el temor-_No...no...¡No!-_Vio el plano totalmente vacío, ya no había fallas, solo estaba él y nadie más_-Yo..no quiero...Tengo miedo...-_Las lagrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos azules, el le tenia miedo a la soledad, nunca le gusto y ahora estaba totalmente solo, el plano de los inexistente estaba solo. Varias voces se escucharon, estas eran los sentimientos de odio y temor que le tenian los existentes hacia Vacio-_Lo..siento...lo...siento...lo...siento..¡Lo siento mucho_!-Lloro el "monstruo" y sin importarle que todo el plano temblara grito de terror y tristeza. No sabia lo que estaba pasando, no podía comprenderlo.

No quería comprenderlo

**-¡Es una amenaza!...Es solo un monstruo-**

-_No soy una amenaza...yo..no soy un monstruo-_

-**¡Toda mi familia murió por su culpa!-**

_-L..¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!-_

-**¡Tiene que sufrir! ¡Por todo lo que ha hecho!-**

_**-**__Yo...yo..no...Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-_

-**¿Entonces ese científico tenia una especie de amistad con el monstruo? ¡Eso es ridiculo! ¡Tal vez lo que decian los Smasher sobre de que el monstruo tenia sentimientos era una mentira.-**

_-¿Men..tira?-_

**-Un monstruo no tiene sentimientos...esos sentimientos solo eran una copia de lo que sentimos nosotros por ende no es verdad-**

**-¡****Callense...!-**Grito Vacio.

* * *

><p>El encapuchado de ojos verdes estaba sonriendo mientras que movía con delicadeza un tablero de ajedrez, esos espíritus de esa dimensión extraña le estaban dando más poder a su maquina para crear esa nueva "jaula". El observo con una sonrisa burlona a los millones de espíritus que estaban atrapados en jaulas especiales que no los dejaban escaparse-¡Estas demente! ¡Dejanos salir! ¡Cuando salga, vas a desear nunca haber nacido!-Eran los diferentes insultos y amenazas de los espíritus que estaban atrapados. Jack que estaba en la misma jaula que la muerte pregunto-¿Saldremos de esta?-Incluso hasta el mismo Pitch estaba atrapado en una de las jaulas junto con Tooth y los demás guardianes. La muerte suspiro aburrido y dijo-Solo si la autora lo quiere, pero es una perra sádica cuando se trata de esas cosas-Jack rodó los ojos y exclamo-¡Por qué estoy con un loco como este!-El desconocido movió el caballo y murmuro-Jaque Mate- Extrañamente estaba jugando solo.<p>

-¡Dejanos salir! ¡La esperanza de millones de niños y junto con su alegría se están perdiendo por tu culpa!-Grito North enojado mientras que sostenía un pequeño conejo de pascua que estaba igual de enojado porque su forma verdadera se convirtió en esto. El encapuchado se rió suavemente-Eso es irrelevante, cuando esos "niños" crezcan perderán esa "esperanza" y alegría de igual forma-Tooth indignada grito-¡Estas demente! ¡Esto es una crueldad!-Pitch bufo molesto, el le había pedido al encapuchado que lo liberara a cambio de su lealtad pero este se negó rotundamente y le dijo-¿Para qué quiero una criatura tan inútil como tu?-Aun estaba molesto por eso, cuando saliera de este lugar se aseguraría de torturar a este extraño.

Los demás espíritus también gritaron contra el encapuchado.

-Esto lo hago solo por amor-Dice y dejo mostrar su rostro a esos espíritus, el tenia una expresión serena en su rostro y su pelo era de color gris con reflejos de color castaño, el tenia una cola de caballo que estaba trenzada y su flequido le tapaba un poco el ojo derecho. El extendió sus brazos a la nueva "jaula". No le importaba si ese desgraciado del científico haya robado la llave que activaría la "jaula", el crearía otra, utilizando la estupidez de todos-Por qué la corrupción es así..Por la estupidez y malos entendidos se comienza a manifestar-Dice maliciosamente y camino hacia la maquina que tenia ese cuerpo conectado a varias maquinas y una esfera color morado, azul y celeste estaba en el pecho de ese cuerpo.

-Nada pasa por coincidencia-Murmuro feliz mientras que tocaba esa "jaula". Él aun podía recordar la primera vez que vio al pájaro, estuvo tan emocionado porque por fin iba a tener a este "ser" que tanto habia anhelado en su vida y por eso mismo, hizo un conjuro que haría que su espíritu en el momento indicado, poseyera a un iluso. Gracias a ese conjuro pudo destruir el alma que estaba en este cuerpo y quedárselo. Él había sido lo bastante inteligente en averiguar del mismísimo Master Hand el como habían creado ese cuerpo que mantenía encerrado a Defectus 6, era tan simple, la mezcla de energías, incluyendo a la corrupción...pero...ellos no pensaron que podían modificar esto a un nivel más alto-Cuando te tenga en mis manos, vamos a probar varios experimentos y luego...si quieres destruiremos todo-Dice sonriendo le amablemente a esa "jaula" y ignoro los diferentes gritos de los espíritus.

* * *

><p>Rebeca y Leo llegaron al reino de Kingdom Mushroom, este reino estaba rodeado de arboles frutales y también tenia varias criaturas extrañas caminando por las calles, como los Toad, Yoshi´s de diferentes colores , tortugas humanoides y entre otros. Los dos notaron que había algo extraño sucediendo en Kingdom Mushroom, por qué estas criaturas se movían de forma cautelosa y miraban seguido el cielo como si esperaran que una bomba o algo parecido cayeran encima de ellos-Me pregunto si esa cosa blanca y rojo en su cabeza..es un sombrero o su pelo-Comento Leo contemplando a un grupo de Toad. Rebeca lo ignoro y camino hacia una tienda de joyas en donde atendía una tortuga de caparazón rojo-Disculpe..¿usted sabe en donde se encuentran Mario y Luigi?-La tortuga dejo de respirar por un momento y con voz suave susurro-Ellos...fueron a derrotar el monstruo de cadenas de sangre, junto con los demás Smasher-Rebeca arqueo una ceja, eso era imposible porque los Smasher sabían la verdad de todo lo sucedido con Vacio y del por qué la otra personalidad dividida quería destruir los dos planos-Rebeca mira-Apunto Leo al castillo que estaba un poco cristalizado y algunas flores eran de colores extraños como el negro y rojo.<p>

-Vamos a ver a Peach, tal vez ella sepa algo más-Dice Rebeca muy seria y Leo puso sus manos en su cabeza y murmuro-Hubiera preferido ir a la dimensión de Samus-

El castillo de Kingdom Mushroom era muy conocido por tener una decoración rica de varios colores y formas geométricas, también el por qué este casitllo guardaba muchas salas "secretas" que solo la princesa sabia de su existencia y sus amigos más intimo. Leo fue el primero en adentrarse a dicho castillo y se sorprendió al ver los diferentes diseños tanto medieval y algo moderno como las ventanas deslizantes que estaban hechas por vidrios de diferentes colores y una cortina rosada las tapaba. Rebeca contemplo las estatuas de soldados que sostenían unas espadas y estaban posicionados en fila, todo este lugar tenia símbolos de Kingdom Mushroom-¿Donde estarán los guardias de este lugar?-Pregunto Leo y mascullo en voz baja-Ya entiendo el por qué Peach es secuestrado por Browser todo el tiempo- Aun recuerdas esas incontables historias que le decía Luigi después de lo sucedido de Law, del como Browser secuestraba a Peach y Mario la rescataba. Rebeca estaba seria, un castillo que no había nadie era ilógico-¡Peach! ¡Peach!...¿Hay alguien aqui?-Grito ella con la esperanza de que la princesa apareciera.

En otra sala del castillo se encontraba en su habitación la princesa Peach que miraba desde una ventana a su reino-Ellos son...-Susurro entre alegría y tristeza, una parte de la rubia hubiera deseado que esas voces fueran Mario, Luigi y Yoshi pero en otra estaba feliz de que alguien la hubiera visitado en este momento de debilidad que estaba teniendo. Corriendo lo más rápido que le permitían sus pies, salio de esa sala y se dirigió al salón principal en donde estaba abierto para todos los habitantes de Kingdom Mushroom-¡Rebeca! ¡Leo! ¡Me alegro muchos de verlos!-Dijo sin ocultar su felicidad desbordante.

Leo pudo notar un cierto aire de tristeza que rodeaba a la princesa, había algo brillante en sus ojos como si hubiera llorado hace poco y esas orejeras en sus ojos-¿Te pasa algo Peach?-Pregunto sin rodeos Leo. La rubia quedo un momento en silencio y comenzó a temblar- Yo..yo..-Sollozo sin control y cayo de rodillas al suelo, la peli-blanca corrió hacia ella y trato de consolarla pero no sabia que decirle porque no entendía el por qué estaba llorando-Leo...Rebeca...¿ustedes conocieron a la segunda personalidad de Vacio?-Pregunto entre llanto ella.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Contesto Rebeca muy confundida y Leo se agacho para quedar a la misma altura que la princesa Peach-El..Vacio se ha comportado como un verdadero monstruo..Mario y los demás fueron a buscar a una forma de poner en letargo a Vacio pero...-Sollozo con más fuerza que antes. Aunque todos creyeran que ella era fuerte, tenia sus momentos de inquietudes y debilidad como cuando se ponía nerviosa por qué no sabia como hacer que todas las criaturas que vivían en Mushroom fueran felices. En esos momentos siempre estaban Mario, Luigi y Yoshi apoyándola como los buenos amigos que eran y ...Daisy pero la castaña por sentirse menospreciada, la traiciono y ayudo a Tabuu.

"_Estoy sola...No tengo a nadie, estoy totalmente sola" _Penso la rubia mientras que lloraba. Unos sentimientos totalmente oscuros empezaron a tormentar a la princesa, si esa segunda personalidad...nunca hubiera conocido a Bruno, si nunca hubiera pasado lo de Tabuu, si los smasher novatos nunca hubieran ido al torneo...solo tal vez...

-Leo busca algo de agua-Ordeno Rebeca y Leo casi gritando contesto-¿Agua? ¿Crees que soy adivino? Ni siquiera se en donde esta el baño-Peach con un susurro dijo-Subiendo las escaleras hay un baño con un vaso..-Leo sintiéndose como un "mayordomo" empezó a subir la escalera pero se detuvo abruptamente.

Una criatura muy parecida a Peach se comenzó a formar atrás de esta, era una versión totalmente distorsionada y parecida a una falla gigante. Rebeca en shock trato de correrse hacia atras pero la princesa Peach la detuvo y murmuro con frialdad-Tu conocías a esa segunda personalidad y no...hiciste nada para encerrarlo...incluso..conocias a Tabuu y aun así...¡SI NO FUERA POR VACIO! ¡YO NO ESTARÍA SOLA!-

* * *

><p>Sakura había llegado a una casa de gran tamaño con un patio amplio que estaba lleno de arboles secos, extrañamente pudo escuchar los murmullos de unas criaturas pero no había nadie alli-¡Dios mio llegue a un lugar desconocido!-Grito y se saco inmediatamente el guante que la teletransporto a este lugar de mala muerte. Se notaba que la casa se estaba derrumbando por los años y también que en el interior era un desastre-Tengo que buscar la forma de volver a casa o mamá se va preocupar-Penso y extrañamente escucho un maullido. Un pequeño gato estaba adelante de ella y movía su cola de un lado a otro-¡Aun gatito!-Exclamo Sakura y se fijo que este gato tenia un collar de un dragón en su cuello-Ese collar...se parece el que tiene el tío Gabriel-Penso ella y con cuidado trato de tomar al gato pero este se adentro a la casa abandonada-¡Espera...yo no te quiero hacer daño!-Exclamo Sakura pero el gato la ignoro. La niña quedo un buen rato en ese lugar, estaba pensando en las dos posibilidades que tenia, uno: chasquear los dedos y rezar para que se creara un portal hacia su hogar o dos: investigar este extraño lugar-A la mierda todo...¡A investigar se a dicho!-Exclamo feliz y se metió a esta casa.<p>

La casa por dentro era muy espaciosa, en su sala principal tenia unos sillones de color negro que rodeaban a una mesa pequeña de vidrio y adelante de ellos había un plasma que estaba sostenido por unos muebles llenos de libros, y en las otras habitaciones había una sala para dejar varias cosas como ropas o incluso escobas para hacer el aseo y una habitación espaciosa. Sakura quedo mirando unos pequeños recuadros que estaban en uno de los muebles, había uno de un grupo de niños que estaban sosteniendo un cartel que decía; Felicidades. Otro aparecía una persona de pelo castaño recibiendo un diploma y en el ultimo esta misma persona que estaba acompañada de un albino que estaba con una expresión ilegible, casi sin emociones.

-¿Donde estoy?-Se pregunto ella y tomo el cuadro en donde salia el albino-Miau-Maullo el mismo gato de antes sorprendiendo a Sakura y haciendo que esta soltara el cuadro para que este cayera al suelo y se quebrara en dos-¡Me asustaste mierda!-Grito Sakura enojada contra el pequeño animal pero luego se le quito cuando este empezó a ronronear y acurrucarse entre sus piernas-No me puedo enojar contigo pequeño-Susurro ella feliz y tomo al pequeño gato. Por casualidad el guante que tenia ella en su mano se cayo y toco el cuadro que estaba quebrado y comenzó a brillar-¿Eh...?-Exclamo ella y dio unos pasos hacia atras para protegerse a si misma y al animal.

La casa comenzó a cambiar y tomo la forma de como esta seria si alguien hubiera estado viviendo la todos estos años. Una imagen de un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color que estaba sentado en unos de los sillones al frente de un albino. Él estaba comiendo en silencio mientras que el albino tenia una expresión fría. Parecían que los dos no sabían que decirse-Hoy por la compañía Cripton fuimos a investigar una anomalía que había pasado cerca de la ciudad del sector cinco-El otro no le contesto nada-¿Fuiste tu?-Le pregunto al albino y este no le contesto nuevamente. El castaño suspiro y con su mano izquierda escribió unas notas aleatorias en una pequeña libreta. El albino con dificultad tomo una cuchara y probo el plato que estaba adelante de él-S b3...b13n-Susurro un poco. La imagen desapareció y dejaron tanto confundida a Sakura y al pequeño gato.

-¡Maldito seas Phantom Vinger! ¡Sale con las manos hacia arriba o nosotros dispararemos!-

Sakura se estremeció, escucho el sonido de varias sirenas y vio carros de color blanco con azul que decía; "Policía"-¡Tengo que irme de aquí!-Pensó y miro el guante blanco.

Los policías habían recibido el llamado de una personas de que vio a Phantom Vinger, mejor dicho al científico Bruno en su antiguo hogar. Ellos siendo muy cautelosos por el ex vigilante, se armaron hasta los dientes y apuntaban con varias pistolas hacia la casa-Jefe..¿esta seguro que el científico Bruno esta vivo?-Pregunto un policía algo joven a un policía viejo y robusto-Por supuesto..si no lo estuviera, no lo estarían buscando-Responde sin titubear el jefe de policía.

Sakura saco un kunai y estaba apunto de salir de la casa y enfrentarse a esos policías pero el gato le gruño y le indico que se escondiera entre uno de los muebles con moho. Sakura suspiro y le hizo caso al extraño animal. Por una razón rara, sentía que este animal se parecía mucho a su tío Gabriel-Me pregunto si se habrán dado cuenta sobre mi desaparición-Los pasos de varios hombres se escucharon como murmullos entre la oscuridad y Sakura obligo a todos sus músculos en quedarse quietos.

El gato dio un maullido y salio del escondite, los policías se sorprendieron y lo apuntaron con sus armas pero de inmediato suspiraron relajados al ver a este gato en vez de Phantom Vinger-Estúpido gato...fue una falsa alarma-El jefe de los policías dio una señal para que estos se fueran pero vieron un brillo fugaz y luego horrorizados observaron a una criatura mitológica. Sakura pudo escuchar un rugido que la sorprendió y con rapidez salio de su escondite y vio un gran dragón color negro.

-¿¡Qué!?-Exclamo ella sorprendida. Ese dragón era muy parecido a ese que se transformaba su tío Gabriel.

El dragón rugió y asusto a los policías y le indico a Sakura que se subiera a su lomo.

* * *

><p>La paciencia de Iker se estaba agotando, Henry estaba comentando la historia como si fuera un estúpido cuento de hadas y Emerina comentaba algunas veces-Me recuerda a cierta princesa-El pensaba molesto al recordar a Estela con sus ataques de tsundere y sus amenazas de destripar a Nahliel, Elliot y Leo. Henry ahora contemplaba el cielo azul, según lo que había dicho el otro es qué; tenían que esperar un poco más ahora para crear un portal.<p>

Henry sonriendo como el gato cheshire dijo-¿Por qué no viajamos todos juntos? Asi todos podríamos encontrar a esos encapuchados y a la organización que participan-Iker negó con la cabeza, no quería estar ni un minuto más con Henry y con la extraña-¡No!..Tu te vas hacia el lugar donde viniste y ella se queda aqui-Emerina apretó los puños, este tipo la estaba tratando de igual forma como si fuera un niño pequeño-¡Yo no soy una niña, estúpido!-Ella se fijo lo que había dicho y se sonrojo, no era el tipo de persona que insultaba a las demás-_Creo que me esta afectando eso de ser la reencarnación de Estela Namikaze-_

El anti-social del grupo ignoro eso, y puso su mano en el menton-¿Qué sera la zona 34?-Pregunto en voz alta y Henry escuchando exclamo-No lo se pero suena como esos niveles que hay en los rpj ¿no crees?-El otro se golpeo con la palma de su mano en la cabeza, si pasaba más tiempo con Henry...lo iba a odiar más de lo que debería y lo enviaría directamente al infierno.

-¿Zona 34?-Murmuro la joven, no sabia el por qué pero se le hacia familiar ese nombre. Ella se agarro fuertemente la cabeza y dio un chillido sorprendiendo a los demás.

-¿Emerina que sucede?-Pregunto Henry agarrándola de los hombros mientras que Iker solo observaba con preocupación.

_**-Hay esta...La reencarnación de Estela Namikaze-**_Una voz se escucho por todo el lugar en donde estaban los tres, y una niebla que se transformo en serpientes se acercaron sigilosamente hacia ellos. Iker creo varios rayos y lo lanzo hacia las "serpientes" pero estas se multiplicaban cada vez más-¡Es hora de jugar!-Bromeo Henry y de su espalda saco una espada que estaba enfundada con un cuero color negro y la desenfundo para mostrar que la hoja de esta espada era totalmente de fuego-¡Conocerán a Ignis!-El se abalanzo en contra de esas serpientes y hizo que su espada creara un remolino de fuego-_**¿Te molesta? Que todos te reconozcan por alguien que no eres-**_Esa voz reverberaba en le cabeza de Emerina, extrañamente era idéntica a la voz de Logan el guitarrista de su grupo Kokoro pero más adulta y totalmente maliciosa.

-¡Cállate mierda!-Grito furiosa Emerina, no le gustaba que la nombraran Estela en vez de su verdadero nombre, ella era ella y nadie más. Iker creo unas espadas de electricidad y corto las serpientes con ellas y luego enterró su puño derecho al suelo para electrocutar todo el suelo en donde estaba esos "reptiles oscuros".

-¡Ikito cuidado!-Exclamo Henry y con su espada quemo a varias serpientes que estaban apunto de golpear a Iker y pudo fijarse que de estas salían unas esferas moradas que volaban hacia el cielo-¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas Ikito!-Grito Iker y creo un latigo de electricidad y corriendo a la velocidad de un rayo ataco a las serpientes pero sintió como si algo estaba atrás de él y dirigió su cabeza hacia atrás para ver una silueta deforme de un lobo que lo observaba con unos ojos amarillos-Mierda-Susurro y esquivo el ataque de este lobo de niebla.

Emerina convirtió su collar en una hacha de doble filo y ignorando ese dolor de cabeza que tenia, corrió hacia el gran lobo y con un salto le inserto un gran golpe en el cuello. Un encapuchado estaba mirando tranquilamente la pelea y sonrió al ver una marca extraña que le estaba apareciendo en el cuello a Emerina, quien podía creer que la corrupción podría afectar a una reencarnación de unos de los héroes de la esperanza-Es el temor..de saber que solo te reconocen por alguien más-Murmuro cruelmente.

-¡Ray!-Grito Iker varios rayos pequeños aparecieron y cayeron como si fueran gotas de lluvia a las serpientes y dos estacas gigantes de rayos se incrustaron en el lobo. Henry que estaba quemando todo a su paso, rodó un poco contra el suelo al esquivar la mordida de una serpiente y con su pierna derecha le pega con todas sus fuerzas y luego levantándose de manera rápida, la corta con su espada de fuego-¿Emerina?-Murmuro él al ver que la única mujer del grupo estaba cortando con brutalidad las serpientes y murmurando algo ilegible-¡Emerina...! ¿Me escuchas?-Dijo Henry y Emerina parpadeo varia veces y exclamo-¿Uh..Qué pasa?-

-Nada...solo es que parecías enojada-Comento Henry y luego esquivo una serpiente y vio como Iker estaba peleando contra ese lobo-¡Ignis!-Exclamo él y creo una muralla de fuego que separo a Iker de ese lobo, el otro se veía cansado porque había atacado varias veces a ese lobo pero este no desaparecía. Emerina se puso en defensiva y corto a las otras serpientes que quedaron en el lado de ellos y exclamo-¿Puedes hacer un portal ahora?-El lobo trataba de apagar es muralla de fuego y rugía con odio absoluto. Iker desde uno de sus bolsillos saco un boligrafo y sin fijarse de que este estuviera calibrado en la direccion en donde queria ir, creo un portal y grito-¡Vayámonos antes de que la muralla se apague!-

Los tres se adentraron corriendo al portal y el encapuchado que estaba aun arriba de unos de los arboles cercanos suspiro-Ella es hermosa...es una flor peligrosa-En sus capucha se pudo notar unos mechones azules.

* * *

><p>Maria ahora de veinte años estaba vistiendo un vestido simple de color verde con volantes blancos, ella estaba comprometida con Walter que tenia la misma edad que ella y este utilizaba una playera color gris con una insignia de Ales por ser nieto de Drit y unos pantalones café junto con unas botas estilo militar. Ella estaba arreglando las flores que habían en su casa pero se sorprendió al encontrar a tres personas desmayadas, con cualidades extrañas-Dios mio, tengo que ayudarlos-Con rapidez le dijo a Walter que se encontraba cortando leña que la ayudara a llevarlos a la casa.<p>

Walter llevo a esos tres a la habitación de invitados que tenían y se fijo que uno de ellos tenia alas-Extraño, me recuerda a algo-Penso el y Maria estaba con los dos niños, acomodándolos en otras de las camas que tenían-No deberíamos llevarlos a un hospital-Walter le dice a su prometida pero ella se niega rotundamente-Acuérdate de lo que dijo Gest, sobre esos encapuchados-El peli negro hizo memoria, cuando Gest le había advertido sobre los encapuchados, también les dijo que no confiaran en nadie porque estos podían ser igual como los lobos disfrazados de ovejas-Entiendo...solo espero que no te encariñes muchos con ellos y les cocines esas "cosas"-Se burlo y recibió otro golpe de Maria. Al parecer ella llevaba los pantalones de esta relación-¡Yo no cocino mal!-

El primer en despertarse fue Celes, el podía escuchar los murmullos suaves de un hombre y inmediatamente abrió los ojos y miro con alerta en el lugar en donde estaba. Era una habitación grande que estaba adornada por varios cuadros de personas con vestimenta antigua y personas con vestimentas actuales. El tomo sus katanas que estaban colocadas en unos pequeños muebles y al igual como un gato nocturno se levanto sigilosamente y apunto al hombre de pelo negro que no se había percatado de que este se había despertado.

-¿¡Qué mierda crees que haces!?-Exclamo Walter y vio a Celes, el ángel dijo-¿Donde estamos? ¿Y quienes son ustedes?-El peli negro hizo una mueca, este angel era muy serio para su gusto, bueno, el tambien era serio-Yo soy Walter Ales y te acabe de salvar el culo cuando estabas desmayado en el jardín de mi casa-Celes parpadeo y bajo sus katanas. Maria que estaba preparando esa "cosa", se fue de la cocina y se dirigio a la sala de invitados y grito-¡Walter deja de molestar a nuestros invitados!-

Walter quedo mirando en shock. ¿Molestando a los invitados?. Celes desconfiado bajo aun más sus katanas y le pregunto a la mujer-¿Quienes son ustedes y donde estamos?-

Maria le sonrió con esa calidez típica de una madre y contesto-Están en la ciudad de Ales. Yo los encontré en el jardín de la casa de mi prometido-

-¿Ciudad de Ales?-Pregunto Celes

-Si ciudad de Ales, esa ciudad que esta al lado de la Smasher-Dice Walter indiferente y Maria le dio una de esas miradas que matan para que se silenciara-Oye..cuantas veces te he dicho que no deberías ser asi con...-Maria se callo inmediatamente y Walter comprendió un poco lo que estaba apunto de decir Maria. Desde pequeños que él sabia que Maria tenia una especie de amigo imaginario, según lo que decía los profesores e incluso sus padres, pero para él tanto como a ella podían sentir que "ese amigo imaginario"...no es tan imaginario como piensan todos.

Haru se quejo un poco antes de despertar y vio a esos tres que estaban hablándose, Walter y Celes se miraban con cautela y Maria era la voz de la razón entre esos dos.-No me digas que el pájaro se perdió en su vuelo de inmigración-Se burlo Walter ignorando que Celes tenia un arma y él no.

-¡Celes!-Grito Haru y abrazo al ángel. Maria dio un chillido y exclamo-¡Qué lindura!-Mientras que Walter solo vio con sus ojos negros muy indiferente a la escena-¡Creía que ese encapuchado nos iba a matar!-Celes le acaricio el cabello a Haru y dijo-No se lo hubiera permitido, primero lo mato a él-

Walter y Maria se miraron preocupados, entonces esos encapuchados también estaban haciendo de las suyas en otras dimensiones-¿Ustedes vieron a unos de esos tipos extraños con capucha?-Pregunto Maria seria y apretando los puños. Nunca iba a perdonar lo que le hicieron a ella junto con Walter.

-¿Celes quienes son ellos?-Pregunto Haru algo intimidado ante la mirada de Walter. Celes le respondió-Sí, por qué-Walter le sonrió con arrogancia y dijo-Digamos que hemos tenidos problemas con ellos-A esto Celes le llamo la atención, tal vez estas personas sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

><p>Corriendo por una serie de pasillos que parecían interminables, Louis llego a la sala en donde se encontraba una gran cantidad de libros y busco con desesperación un hechizo lo suficientemente potente para rastrear el rastro de Haru pero no había ninguno-¡Piensa en algo!-Trataba de tranquilizarse para pensar de forma racional y cuidadosa pero la vida de su hijo Haru, Celes y Haku estaba en peligro, lo presentia.<p>

¿Qué le diría a Hachiro cuando vuelva de su misión?. ¿Volvería a ver a esos tres denuevo?. Estaba empezando a caer unas cuantas lagrimas entre sus ojos, tal vez esa era la misma desesperación que había sentido su madre todo este tiempo cuando el estaba combatiendo contra Tabuu y después contra "Law". Ese temor que solo puede tener un padre.

-Tengo que hacer algo y rápido-Se dijo convencido y saco su dispositivo para avisarle a Shinto sobre lo que había pasado.

* * *

><p>Elliot se encontraba sentado en el trono de su reino, estaba aburrido escuchando las quejas de los ancianos que veían el estado económico de su reino. El sabia que había qué hacer más relaciones economicas con los demas reinos por eso mismo hoy iba a viajar hacia el reino de Sillia-Espero que esos dos disfruten de su viaje-Dijo el rey narcisista recordando a esos dos retoños que encontró en el jardín del castillo. Esos dos niños habian sido la luz de su vida, y si algo les pasara, él buscaría al culpable aunque fuera lo ultimo que haga, hasta podría decirse que saldría sin peinarse para tan solo ver feliz a sus hijos.<p>

-Voy al baño arreglarme y veré a la "tsundere"-El le dijo a sus soldados y esos hicieron un pequeño quejido. Cuando su rey iba al baño a arreglarse, costaba un mundo para que saliera de este.

Elliot se dirigió al baño y se vio a si mismo siendo reflejado en un gran espejo con marco de oro, era increíble que trece años habían pasado desde esa pelea contra Law y la boda de Estela junto con varios hechos más. Elliot había crecido un poco más (aun seguía siendo un poco más bajo que Nahliel), utilizaba una gran capa roja con bordes plateados en ella y una armadura en su pecho que le daba un aire de "grandeza". Aun utilizaba su típica corona de oro con ruby incrustados en ella.

Sonrió al recordar el ultimo día en que todos los héroes de la esperanza (como los había llamado todo el mundo) Se despidieron y Nahliel, Leo y él se fueron de putas junto con Crazy Hand y Master Hand tuvo casi un ataque de histeria al ver todo el desastre que habían hecho.

-Tsk...Tal vez Mary tenga razón y los años me están afectando-Murmuro molesto al darse cuenta que estaba pensando como un viejo.

* * *

><p>En una especie de cueva en donde estaban todos los villanos del torneo Smash Bros, se encontraba Gest hablando con Ganondorf con mucha naturalidad-Esos estúpidos de Alae Change están cada vez más cerca del su cometido-Decía Ganondorf con su voz impasible y Browser le dijo al enmascarado-¿Ahora qué haras? Pareciera que tu plan de robar la llave no funciono-Era verdad lo que decía la lagartija mutante, Gest creia que sin esa llave los de Alae Change no podrían cumplir con su cometido pero se equivoco terriblemente.<p>

-Debería hacer así pero pareciera que ellos están utilizando la corrupción de los niños que maltratan para generar un desequilibrio entre los dos planos-Contesto Gest y mostró un plano en donde tenia marcada con un circulo a distintos lugares diferentes-He destruido dieciocho paneles de energía, ¿ustedes pudieron hacer lo que teníamos deacuerdo?-

Wolf dio se rió a carcajadas y exclamo-Parecieras que estas en tus antiguas andadas cuando eras...-El otro le disparo varias veces y murmuro-No estoy deacuerdo con el maltrato animal pero contigo haré una excepción-Esto hizo estallar en carcajadas a los diferentes villanos a excepción de Ganondorft.

-Me sorprendes Gest, que estés arriesgando mucho para detener a Alae Change-Dice Wario mientras que se rascaba el trasero y Browser Jr lo miraba con cara de asco-Hasta te peleaste con Master Hand cuando este llamo a los otros Smasher-

-Yo nunca estuvo deacuerdo con lo que hacia e incluso pensaba Master Hand, ellos desaparecieron por su propia estupides y ahora tal vez Alae Change los esten utilizando-Dijo Gest.

-Pfff...Quien dirias que eras tan divertido. Bueno, derrotamos a Alae Change y después cada uno con su cuenta-Ganondorf dice con un tono algo simpático porque sabia lo que quería hacer Gest realmente, le daba risa por que este podia ser muy inteligente pero a la vez muy estupido. Él solo estaba ayudando porque quería ver con sus propios ojos el poder de Vacio.

-¿Sabes que lo qué estas haciendo es totalmente egoísta?-Pregunto con malicia Ganondorf

Gest movió un poco su mascara para mostrar una sonrisa algo socarrona y contesto muy tranquilo-Lo se...pero soy un simple humano y por ende esta en mi naturaleza-

* * *

><p>Los murmullos de odio dirigidos hacia él se hicieron mucho peor. Ya ni siquiera le importaba si esos existentes están tratando de buscarlo para obtener poder. Estaba desesperado, estaba solo totalmente sólo . El ladeo su cabeza un poco y contemplo las estacas que contenían los cadáveres envueltos en cristales. Se tocó un poco el pecho, los recuerdos que tenia hasta ahora se estaban modificando. ..solo dejando un recuerdo que contenía solo un sentimiento. ..soledad.<p>

-Tal vez ese fue el único sentimiento que tenia antes de que creará este cuerpo e incluso de que pudiera razonar y pensar. .."soledad" Lo que antes no comprendía-Por supuesto, si en el plano no deberia haber fallas..solo debería estar "él" y los cristales.

Movió un poco sus alas y se sentó en uno de los cristales.

_ -Todo es culpa de ellos-_

_ -¡Maldición...No lo entiendo! -_

_ -¿Entonces eso es ...-_

_ -La otra opción que tenemos Vacio es devolver al corazón en su estado original. .eso quiere decir que tenemos que destruir a "la conciencia del plano" ...mejor dicho a ti mismo-_

-¡Cállate! ...¡Cállate! ...-Vacio dio un grito que reverbero por todo el corazón y comenzó a temblar el plano otra vez.

Unos crujidos muy parecidos a unos palos chocando entre sí, se escucharon y Vacio sin mostrar ni una emoción observó a los recién llegados.

Un ejército de cadáveres se acercaban y estaban siendo dirigidos por un encapuchado.

El encapuchado sonrió al ver que Vacio ni siquiera lo ataco o le hizo algo.

-Que extraño yo creía que el nuevo espécimen raro de Bruno se iba a defender-Dijo con crueldad y Vacio parpadeo varias veces-¿Quien eres?¿Y como sabes de Buuta? -El inexistente se irguió y el plano tembló un poco.

-Increíble. ..Algo que ni existe pueda imitar las emociones tan bien. ¡Casi pareces como un existente! -El encapuchado le aplaudió.

-¿C / 73!..-Grito Vacio y varias lanzas combinadas con cadenas atacaron a los cadáveres que corrieran como animales para atraparlo.

Vacio creo una red de cadenas que inmovilizaron a los cadáveres pero el encapuchado levantó su mano derecha y estos como entendiendo su señal, cortaron las cadenas fácilmente con esas armas raras que tenían. A Vacio le dio asco al sentir la corrupción que despedía esas armas-Esas cosas están hechas con la piel de los niños y con su odio contra su torturador-Explicó el encapuchado sin ni siquiera sentirse culpable a tal atrocidad-¿Ahora que harás Monstruo?-

Eso fue la gota que repaso el vaso. Vacio tomo la forma de un pájaro con cristales en las puntas de sus alas y una red de cadenas en el pecho. El con sus dos grandes alas creo una ráfaga de viento que contenía millones de cristales pequeños que fueron lanzados como balas hacia el encapuchado.

El encapuchado hizo aparecer una especie de neblina morada que tomó la forma de varios lobos y estos corrieron hacia donde estaba el pájaro y mordieron su ala derecha. Vacio ni dio un alarido de dolor, solo estaba concentrado en matar a ese tipo.

La batalla continuo en el plano aparecían engranajes que giraban para aplastar a esos cadáveres, lobos y al encapuchado. El plano crujía y cristales con forma de manos salieron del suelo y le agarraron la pierna al encapuchado y lo empujaron con brutalidad a un lado a otro. Vacio en esa forma que estaba dio un chillido muy similar al de un águila y varias estacas afiladas aparecieron y cortaron una cantidad alarmante de cadáveres que atacaban a las cadenas.

-Jajajaja Pobre pájaro de plumas envenenadas. .Voy a ser sincero contigo me das lástima-El cuerpo del encapuchado se dobló y luego crujió, pareciera que estaba doblarse sus huesos a su estado original. Vacio volvió a su forma más humana y grito-¡No necesito la lástima de una cosa rara como tu!-El podía sentir la corrupción que estaba adentro de ese cuerpo pero. ..También podía sentir algo más.

-¿Cosa rara? Yo solo soy un simple humano que vio la oscuridad de la realidad con su esplendud y junto con la belleza de este..Son cosas que nunca sabrás de interpretar monstruo, algo que no existe..y ni siquiera debería razonar por si mismo-

-¿A sí..? Eso crees..eso creen que todos...¡Entonces...juguemos a la escena del monstruo!-Estaba enojado, no quería seguir escuchando esos murmullos, quería que las fallas volvieran..No quería estar solo.

El encapuchado sonrio al ver como el cuerpo de Vacio se desquebrajo un poco y hizo un portal para salirse de ese plano, no quería ver como Vacio destrozaba esos esqueletos sin valor y definitivamente no quería que este monstruo le destrozara todo su cuerpo-Ese es el poder que necesito para volver al pasado en donde estaba Lambda-Pensó contento he escucho como los esqueletos se rompían con facilidad.

* * *

><p><em>¿Por qué el cielo es tan azul que parece no conocer tristeza?<em>

_Cada día nuestro fin se acerca un paso pero no podemos titubear_

_Siempre hemos renacidos para fallar _

_Tu tocaste mi alma cuando había huido de la batalla con una fuerza carente de pecados y vicios_

_El cielo brilla, el viento canta _

_¿Algún día los hombres encontraran la felicidad con la que tanto soñaron.._

_Con la esperanza, de todos...Se hará un camino brillante_

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo<strong>** Capitulo: Sega ya no hace consolas, ¿qué no lo sabias?**

**Omake: **

**El rey**

Elliot era un desastre, había estado cuidando esos dos niños por más de dos semanas y no podía dormir, ni arreglarse su cabello real y tampoco hacerse la manicure-¡Wuahhhhh!-Lloraba el bebe que era hombre y Elliot le movía su cuna con delicadeza y imploraba-Déjame dormir...Papá esta con sueño-En la otra cuna se encontraba una pequeña bebe que reía divertida al zombi desvelado que tenia como padre en estos instante. Elliot podría perfectamente hacer que una de sus sirvientas criaran a estos bebes pero el cuando los vio abandonados en el jardín de su castillo, se hizo la promesa de cuidarlos como si fuera suyos y por ende tenia que criarlos sin la ayuda de nadie.

Klye dejo de llorar y sonrió al ver a su papá durmiendo en el sillón y Mary también durmiendo en su cuna, el pequeño dio miro un poco a la figura de una mujer bella que observaba divertida a Elliot mientras que sonreía y le acariciaba la cabeza.

Esa mujer estaba orgullosa de su hijo, el le estaba dando a esos bebes todo el amor que el no pudo recibir de ella. Esta mujer se esfumo como si fuera humo y Klye durmió plácidamente, extrañamente no le dio miedo este fantasma.

**Omake: **

**¡Si eres desordenado, ten cuidado!**

Bruno estaba desesperado, cuando se despertó eran las 8:00am y tenia una junta importante a las 8:30am. El había estado buscando las llaves de su auto pero todo su desorden había creado una especie de laberinto de papeles, chaquetas en el suelo y varias cosas más que ni quería saber lo que eran. Vanitas se había quedado escuchando la televisión por toda la noche porque habían dado un especial de; "KND los chicos de barrio"-¡Por qué no me despertaste!-Chillo Bruno tratando de encontrar esas malditas llaves que lo estaban torturando. Vanitas se mantuvo en silencio y luego murmuro entre molestia y burla total-Eso te pasa por ser desordenado y irresponsable...¿Cuantas veces llevan ya? ¿Cinco? ¿¡Diez!?-

-En realidad son treinta..¡Pero aun así!-Bruno estaba moviendo un mueble para ver la parte de atrás pero esas llaves no aparecían-No tengo otra opción...Ehhh Vanitas ¿no podrías hacerme un favor'..-

-No-Dice tajantemente Vanitas, la ultima vez este le pidió que hiciera un portal para llegar rápidamente al lugar en donde trabajaba pero este ya se estaba hartando de lo desordenado que era él otro-Con esto aprenderás a no ser más desordenado-Bruno hizo una mueca, el otro realmente disfrutaba "verlo" sufrir cuando se trataba de su desorden-No tengo opción..tendré que abrir el auto manualmente y hacerlo andar también de manera manual-Suspiro mientras que saco unos tornillos y tuercas, no le gustaba desmantelar la puerta de su auto como si se estuviera robando a si mismo.

Luego de abrir el auto y hacerlo andar, Bruno manejo rápidamente, hasta incluso se había saltado dos señales de transito y asusto a varios peatones por la velocidad que iba y fue seguido por un grupo de policías que no pudieron seguirle el rastro, cuando llego a la cede mundial, vio en un reloj digital de su auto que era las 8:29am-¡Si llegue!-Exclamo feliz por ser la primera vez que llegaba a la hora pero luego su celular sonó.

-¿Hola..que pasa?-Pregunto Bruno sabiendo de quien era el numero.

Una voz masculina dijo-Bruno lo siento por decirte esto pero...La reunión se va hacer en la cede 12, se me olvido decirte eso ayer-

Bruno rompió con rabia su celular.

**Omake:**

**La culpa es un circulo vicioso**

-Esto es culpa mía-Recordó que el fue él que le sugirió al rey a maestrar a esta criatura como si fuera un león o incluso como esos lobos salvajes que aparecían de vez en cuando en los alrededores de Wisper. Un crujido pequeño escucho el hijo de Llys. Esto lo alertó y se escabulló entre los cadáveres.

En el otro lado da la calle se encontraba "Law" utilizando varias cadenas para buscar más "juguetes" pero extrañamente tenia una expresión ilegible y susurraba cosas en un idioma incomprensible para Alone-! Epexus¡-Grito Alone saliendo de su escondite y de su mano salió una ráfaga de viento azul que choco contra las cadenas de Law-¡No permitiré que escapes!-El monstruo por varios minutos miro a Alone, parecía que no lo reconocía-¡Deja de mirarme! -Alone se estaba intimidando. ..el único ojo que tenia Law brillo de color azul muy intenso.

-Jajajajajajajaja-Se empezó a reír a carcajadas "Law" y todo el lugar cambio a uno totalmente azul con cristales. Alone aterrorizado, utilizo su magia para crear un escudo y sin quitarle la vista a esa "cosa" hizo una llamarada de fuego para quemar al monstruo pero los cristales absorbieron las llamas. Allí lo vio...La verdadera forma de Vacío pero también vio al corazón-¡In c3pt4ble!...¡3ste cu3rp0 3s m! 0...Y0 N0 per?! T1re y0 No volveré ..!- Algo horrible se reflejo en el corazón y Alone quedó en shock. Sus músculos no le respondían y su mente quedó en el colapso. ..Lo que se reflejo en el corazón no era esa forma corrupta que se transformó Defectus seis para las pruebas. Esta "cosa"...Era mucho peor.

El lugar volvió a cambiar y ahora él y el monstruo volvieron a las calles carmesí de Wisper. "Vacio" que estaba con ese cuerpo doloroso que le habían dado los dioses comenzó a desgarrarse la garganta y luego a gritar varías veces. Alone creo un círculo de fuego morado que rodeo a Law y luego trato de encerrarlo pero Law murmuro

-No se los dije. ..cuando saliera de allí los mataría-

El hijo de Llys dio un grito al sentir un pinchazo en su pecho seguido de varios cortes que le producían las cadenas.

Este era el final para él pero aun así murmuro-Solvette-Su alma no descansaría hasta que alguien supiera la verdad de todo.

Su padre, él que tuvo que enfrentarse este momento contra defectus seis desapareció. Esa cosa que vio...en ese lugar que parecía un hoyo..presentía que iba a ser un gran problema en adelante. .

-Solo espero que alguien detenga al monstruo-

* * *

><p>Adivinen quien llego, jejeje luego de haber conocido la playa (fui a conocer italia) y luego para ir despues a la casa de mis abuelos que estaban al lado de un bosque w estoy llena de picadas de mosquitos, esos malditos bichos. A decir verdad, me tuve que devolver antes de mi vacaciones por un problema medico pero bueno...asi es la vida ;u;<p>

Pd: ¿Quien creia que Bruno era un desordenado? Creo que nadie se espero eso de él y más de que fuera irresponsable con eso de llegar a la hora :v

Pd2: Celes conocio a Walter...Los dos tienen personalidades que chocan entre si. Y el amigo imaginario de Maria ... ;u; Ya creo que todos saben a quien se refiere.

Pd3: ¿¡Qué estara haciendo Gest!? ¿Se peleo con Master Hand? ¿¡Y donde esta Master Hand con los otros Smasher!?

Pd4: Es mi imaginacion o Emerina ¿tiene un enamorado? y pelo azul... O_O...¿Logan? ...¿¡Qué esta pasando!?

Pd5: Elliot es un amor cuando se lo propone, eso de cuidar a sus hijos ;u; y el Omake dedicado a él.

Pd6: Ya todos saben como es la cara del encapuchado que esta haciendo todo esto...Los espiritus la estan pasando muy mal y Jack tiene que soportar a la muerte..(¡Ya le dije que no rompiera la cuarta pared!) Y Pitch..Pfff ¿qué opinan de lo que le dijo a este encapuchado?

Pd7: ¡Sakura se encontro con el gato de Emerina!...Y ¿Por que estan buscando a Phantom Vinger en esa dimension? ... O_O Todos entendieron de quien era la casa en donde llego a parar Sakura ¿no?.

Pd8: Ese es el poder que necesito para volver al pasado en donde estaba Lambda- ._. ¿¡Qué!?

Pd9: Rebeca y Leo encontraron a Peach en mal momento... ;u: Las fallas desaparecieron y vaya esa falla de Peach...

Pd10: Vacio esta solo...No hay fallas y solo escucha esas voces...¡Daniel has algo! . Esos probres esqueletos si que van a sufrir ..¿no creen?

Pd11: Alone si que tuvo una muerte no muy agradable...¿Qué sera lo que vio?

Pd12: Vaya ...el funeral de Bruno si que pasos muchas cosas...¿Esas personas que fueron a marchar contra la conmemoracion, estan justificada? y lo que dijo Link, TwT El puto amo.

Pd13: Que cruel lo que le dijeron a Emerina y Henry xD...Ese seudonimo que le hizo a Iker..."Ikito" Lol

Pd14: Esas visiones, es algo para estar todos preocupados y ¿alguien descubrió el mensaje oculto en este capitulo?

Pd15: Louis sintió el mismo sentimiento que tuvo su mamá en su aventura contra Tabuu...Esa desesperacion que le da a un padre al no saber como esta su hijo y de saber que algo muy malo le podría pasar ;u;

Pd16: En mi pagina de dibujo voy a subir unos que tengo...(No se por qué pero veran a una sexy vaquita mirando el cielo)

Pd17: Alguien me pregunto cuantos años tiene Bruno y por que no envejece...eso se va a resolver despues...pero se que algunos sacaron sus conclusiones. (Osea se quedo en 30 y no envejeció más ._. )

Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo y un aviso ahora si me demorare en hacer los capitulos por culpa de los examenes medicos.

Adios :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Memory Card:**

**Resumen: ** trece años ha pasado desde que ocurrió la pelea contra "Law. El joven Daniel tiene que descubrir quien fue el qué asesino a esa persona que quería mucho Vacio pero también tendrá que descubrir por si mismo que no todo es lo que parece. Mientras tanto una extraña Organización esta amenazando a todos, incluso a los héroes de la esperanza.

**Capitulo:**

**Sega ya no hace consolas, ¿¡Qué no lo sabias!?**

_De ello se sigue que de las afirmaciones absurdas y falsas -caso de que fueran universales- no puede haber entendimiento, aunque muchos piensen que las entienden, cuando en realidad se limitan a repetir palabras en voz baja o a aprendérselas de memoria._

**-Thomas Hobbet-**

* * *

><p><em>Éter veía impotente como Vacio se retorcía de dolor y trataba con sus cadenas en detenerse, pero la corrupción lo estaba afectando totalmente y las fallas gritaron en varios idiomas ilegibles hasta para él dios-No hay otra opción, tendré que destruir la conciencia del plano-Titubeo Éter, ya había hablado sobre esa opción a Vacio pero este no estaba de acuerdo pero si no lo hacia la corrupción se apoderaría de todo él plano de los inexistente y crearía un desequilibrio que destruiría a los dos inmediatamente. Él dios se estaba preparando para atacar a Vacio que gritaba y sollozaba pero luego se quedo quieto y los cristales brillaron de color rojo.<em>

_-__Non dimittam disiungunt duo simul fuerint ... Nos ab initio_-

* * *

><p>Vacio estaba caminado por los montones de huesos que había destruido. Ese encapuchado desapareció pero dejo los cuerpos de tres niños muertos en el lugar. Extrañamente este no se inmuto porque ya se estaba acostumbrando a este panorama-Entonces...esto es cuando las criaturas se degradan por obtener algo-Los cuerpos de los niños estaban desmembrados y despedían corrupción a montón.<p>

Vacio ignoro la corrupción y hizo reunir un poco de energía para materializar una de sus lanzas mezcladas con cadenas-Ahora dígame...¿Como fue que ...HMmp...se me olvido la palabra-Un cuerpo de uno de los niños le aparecieron cristales, Vacio sonrió y camino unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás-Estúpidos, tontos, insensatos...-No tenia sentido devolver estos cuerpos si ya estaban totalmente "rotos". Los cristales brillaron de dolor rojo y la mano de Vacio con sus ojos también brillaron de ese color.

-Ein, zwei, drei , vier, fünf. Prüfen, ob die Energieflüsse sind die optimale-

Vacio se estremeció y se agarro el pecho con fuerza, él miro a una parte en donde estaba incrustada una de esas flechas de corrupción y tomo su cabeza con sus dos manos-Sie zerstören nicht , nicht mehr-Él se hizo ovillo, todo el plano estaba totalmente solo, sentía tanto frió. Cadenas de cristales con púas aparecieron por todo el plano de los inexistente y las estatuas de los existentes que se atrevieron a entrar a este plano se deformaron completamente y se destruyeron.

Las siluetas de los existentes pasaban como si nada entre esas cadenas y Vacio los miraba con frialdad.

-Ich werde nicht zulassen-

* * *

><p>Alexander luego de haber hablado con Nahliel sobre cosas sin importancia, se acordó de lo que siempre le decía Jin antes de que algo le llamaba la atención-<em>Primero hay que investigar y ver todas las posibilidades del misterio, sin importan tan absurdo o irreal pueda ser-<em>Ahora los dos se dirigían en otro de los pueblos, en donde según le había dichos los anterior habitantes de ese pueblo de bandidos que vivía él único sobreviviente que había entrado al plano de los inexistente en todo el Multi-Universo. Nahliel hizo un pequeño suspiro, no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando y para peor tenia un leve presentimiento que su hija estaba peleando con su madre para ver quien lo amaba más o algo asi. Bueno, debería estar acostumbrado porque su hija era un sucubo. Alexander se detuvo y apunto a todas las personas que estaban vendiendo diarios escritos a mano y en vez de imágenes tenia unos dibujos-Oye Nahliel tienes dinero...Es qué durante mis viajes empreste mucho dinero a personas amables pero estas aun no me lo devuelven. Creo que una de ellas me dijo que me lo iban a devolver cuando los cerdos volaran-Nahliel parpadeo varias veces y luego dijo-Alexander...¿no te das cuenta que te estafaron todo este tiempo?

Unos segundos pasaron y Alexander murmuro-Oh...Todo tiene sentido...¡Bueno no importa! El dinero es pasajero y siempre nos estafan por las alzas económicas y inflación que sucede en la economía de las ciudades-

-¿Estas seguro que eres un estúpido como lo dijo Elliot?-Nahliel estaba confundido, el narcisista hace trece años atrás le había dicho que Alexander era un tonto optimista insufrible y que por culpa de él todo su shampoo se agoto por qué este se confundió de habitación y de baño. Alexander dio una estridente carcajada haciendo que los pobladores de este pueblo-Yo soy muy listo pero a mi forma-Aseguro este y corrió hacia la pequeña tienda que vendía esos diarios hecho a mano y Nahliel lo acompaño junto al pokemon que miraba cauteloso. Nahliel desde su gabardina saco unas monedas de oro que había "pedido emprestado" de unos delincuentes que trataron de robarle su espada. La tienda era pequeña pero acogedora, tenia varios libros de tapa dura y algunos de tapa blanca, el dueño de la tienda era un hombre viejo con ojos negros opacos, por el aspecto de su ropa, se notaba que él era de clase media, ni tan rico y ni tan pobre-Señor me da uno de esos diarios-Pregunto Alexander muy feliz y él hombre viejo le entrego uno de los diarios más cercanos a su caja de pago.

Nahliel contemplo la tienda-¿Estas seguro de que Jin hacia esto para buscar información?-Dice exceptico, no había nada fuera de lo común en esta tienda y esos diarios decían cosas irrelevantes-¡Por supuesto! Te aseguro que así encontraremos al que sobrevivió al adentrarse al plano de los inexistente-Las personas que se encontraba entre las tiendas jadearon con temor absoluto y el dueño les grito-¡Largense! ¡Hablar de ese demente es de mala suerte!-

-¿Eh...?-Exclamo Alexander y Nahliel lo agarro del brazo-Es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí-Dijo el mitad ángel y le indico al otro que se fueran de la tienda. Pikachu miro nuevamente con cautela pero pudo observar a una especie de mujer que los observaba con ojos frívolos-Pika...pika-Trato de advertirles a los dos pero esta "mujer" había desaparecido.

-¿ahora que hacemos? ...¿Deberíamos preguntarle a alguien sobre ese tipo?-Susurro Alexander sin saber que hacer, nunca sabia como Jin conseguía tantas respuestas en poco tiempo. Nahliel sonrió con arrogancia y dijo-Bueno, haremos una interrogación al primer tipo que se nos acerque. Tu seras el policía malo y yo el bueno- El mitad ángel vio su victima que era una pequeña tortuga de caparazón verde que caminaba tranquilamente desfrutando de su vida lejos de Kingdom Mushroom. Nahliel lo agarro con fuerza y lo acorro lo en el callejón y Alexander los siguió.

-Ahora tu nos dirás todo lo que queremos saber y no te romperé ese caparazón-Amenazo el "policía bueno" que era Nahliel con una de sus pistolas a la tortuga. Él policía "malo" que lo hacia Alexander dijo-Si nos dices te daremos galletitas-Pikachu murmuro con voz baja-Pika..pika-y en su idioma les dijo-_¡Concéntrense!-_La tortuga parecía que iba a poner un huevo por todo el miedo que estaba sintiendo al ver esos dos-¡No...no me lastimen, por favor!-Chillo.

-Nos dirás en donde se encuentra ese tipo que sobrevivio al plano de los inexistente y te dejaremos ir-Nahliel acerco más su pistola al cuello de la tortuga y Alexander saco entre su bolso pequeño de viajes un par de galletas saladas-Y como premio por tu coperacion, te damos estas galletas-Proseguio Alexander.

La mujer extraña que los observaba, creo desde su mano derecha una especie de esfera y murmuro-Analizando anomalías...Procesando la información...No son un peligro por ahora-Ella movió una garra metálica salida de su espalda e hizo desaparecer la esfera-Procesando con el sistema "B", creando portal a dirección 17-Esta desapareció inmediatamente.

La tortuga le dijo todo lo que sabia sobre este sobreviviente. Nahliel guardo su pistola entre su gabardina y sonriendo con arrogancia total comento-No sabia que las tortugas cantan más rápido que un pájaro-Alexander le entrego el paquete de galletas a la tortuga y se despidió muy sonriente, ignorando los temblores de terror que daba el pobre reptil con caparazón.

* * *

><p>Los robot de color rojo con azul tenían una forma muy similar a un huevo pero con patas y cañones en sus hombros. Testudo los miraba cauteloso, estos aun no empezaban con su ataque. Niemand estaba apunto de atacarlos pero Testudo le hizo una señal para que no lo hiciera, al parecer los robot estaban buscando a las presencia desconocidas pero no podían identificar a la de Testudo, Ether y Niemand. Lamentablemente para Fernanda, aunque fuera un espíritu, estos robot la descubrieron y con unos proyectiles que se convirtieron en redes trataron de atraparla-¡Mierda!-Grito Fernanda e hizo crecer un gran pino como escudo y luego con el látigo que tenia envuelto en su cintura trato de atacar a uno de los robot. El robot con forma de huevo, esquivo el ataque haciendo rodar sus ruedas que le daban su movilidad y otro robot se desarmo para hacer una forma humanoide entre huevo y humano. Unos de los robot con voz metálica dijo-"<strong>Presencias desconocidas...Encontrada...¡Energia mezclada...!...¡Proceso de captura activado!"-<strong>Los dos robot corrieron tras a Fernanda pero la espíritu no se iba a dejar atrapar fácilmente, ella tenia que rescatar a los demás espíritus de su dimensión-¡Forest!-Cruzo sus brazos y crecieron varios arboles con flores gigantes que rodearon a los dos robot y los golpearon como si fueran una especie de manos gigantes. Los robot crearon su escudo y con un misil negro mezclado con un aura morada lo lanzaron tras Fernanda y este misil se dividio en varios misiles pequeños que golpearon extrañamente al espíritu-¿Como...?-Susurro ella sorprendida, ella era un espíritu y nada físico podría golpearla. ¿Entonces como fue posible que ese misil la golpeo?. Ella se quejo al sentir como una cosa caliente se esparcía en el lugar en donde la golpeo esos misiles, su brazo derecho salia un liquido negro.

-¡Cuidado esas armas están hechas con corrupción!-Advirtio Testudo y se transformo en un destello color azul que golpeo al robot con forma humanoide y luego volvió a su forma humana con la diferencia de que sus ojos brillan con intensidad casi no se le notaban sus pupilas y cabello se volvió totalmente blanco, por ultimo y lo más extraño de todo es que un aura azul lo rodeaba. Él pequeño Ether que también se transformo como Testudo, su piel se volvió oscura decanta blanca con el cabello blanco y los ojos cyan, extrañamente mostraba una pequeña sonrisa que mostraba bondad pura. El robot con forma de huevo lanzo otro de esos extraños misiles y el robot humanoide desde su espalda salieron dos cuchillas gigantes que se movían como si fueran tijeras. Testudo se puso adelante de Fernanda y invoco un gran cristal de forma ovalada que se transformo en un escudo y protegió al espíritu del ataque de esos dos robot-¿Corrupción?-Murmuro ella sin entender nada de nada. Testudo asintió con la cabeza y respondió-Energía muy dañina para todos..Puede también transformar a seres como nosotros o a seres diferentes en algo que no son. Es mejor que tengas cuidado con sus armas, están llenas de corrupción-La estrella se estremeció al sentir la corrupción que despedía los dos robot y los miro con seriedad.

-Jejejeje...Esperaba hace mucho tiempo en tener una buena pelea-Con burla dice Niemand y se transformo en su forma verdadera. Las ropas del Nadie se tornaron grises de varios tonos y su piel junto se torno totalmente blanco. Los cabellos de este se volvieron plateados, sus labios pálidos y los ojos de este se volvieron negros con un iris blanco reluciente que le daba un aspecto horripilante e enigmático. En la espalda se podian ver unas grandes alas de polilla-manta raya de color cenizas con dibujos grises en ellas con púas en las orillas, un tentáculo que era una cola también apareció y las manos de Niemand se transformaron en garras negras. Él sonreía con burla y con una velocidad brutal que Fernanda no se dio ni cuenta como este llego al lado del robot humanoide lo golpeo con su pie derecho y luego utilizo su cola como látigo para golpear otra vez el robot pero luego en estado de shock vio como este lo agarro de su cola y con fuerza bruta lo tiro contra un árbol-Ese desgraciado-Murmuro enojado al sentir como su cola estaba quemada un poco por la corrupcion. A el no le afectaba tanto esas armas pero aun así debía tener cuidado. La corrupción es tan maldita con todos, sin importar quien sea.

-¿¡Qué son ustedes!?-Pregunto Fernanda en estado de shock al ver las dos estrellas y al nadie-Mejor concéntrate en pelear con esos dos en vez de mirarnos como una boba-Dice Niemand mirando a las dos hojalatas que se preparaban para atacar a Fernanda. Testudo convirtió el escudo en una gran espada con un mango de cristal que contenían varios símbolos extraños y jeroglíficos como letras y su hoja era un cristal-Ether y yo somos estrellas y Niemand es...-Antes que pudiera continuar evadió el ataque del robot huevo que saco tentáculos metálicos con garras corruptas que dio un giro muy similar al Spind Dash de Sonic con la diferencia que contenían tentáculos.

El espíritu suspiro, esto se estaba haciendo más raro...¿Dos estrellas y una cosa rara?. Alzando su látigo y creando varias flores carnívoras, dio una voltereta y se acerco al robot con las cuchillas y le indico a las flores carnívoras que inmovilizaran al robot. Las flores trataron de inmovilizarlo pero las piernas de este salieron cuchillas corruptas de un color morado que las rompió con mucha facilidad y luego con las grandes cuchillar le corto un poco de su pelo a Fernanda. Esta se enojo, nunca nadie algo se había metido con su pelo-¡Ahora sí, ya veras!-Varias enredaderas de color verde con rojo e incluso amarillo aparecieron, estas contenias varios capullos de flores-¡Ahora!-Grito Fernanda y los capullos se abrieron para tirar unas series de esporas y las enredaderas envolvieron al robot. Niemand vio esta como su oportunidad de oro y con la misma velocidad de antes, corrió hacia el robot atrapado, con una serie de golpes con sus puños y luego desde sus alas disparo una series de púas que le quedaron incrustadas al robot. Este dio un chillido muy similar a tuercas chocando entre si y luego desde sus cuchillas creo una bola de energía corrupta y la tiro en donde estaba Fernanda. Ella rápidamente crea varios arboles que la envolvieron y plantas de todo tipo, pero cuando esa bola de energia golpeo su escudo dio una mueca, nunca antes había sentido algo como esto...era...asqueroso.

Testudo junto con Ether que lo sostenía con su mano izquierda y en la derecha tenia esa gran espada, corrió tras ese "huevo giratorio" y esquivando los distintos tentáculos que trataban de atacar en varias direcciones para identificar a la criatura que lo estaba atacando. Él paro en seco cuando el huevo estuvo apunto de arrollarlo y con su espada lo golpea hacia arriba y luego dando un gran salto entre de cinco metros, golpea al huevo con su espada hacia abajo, ocasionando de que este quede incrustado en la tierra-Con esto no creo que se pueda mover-Susurro Testudo y vio como Fernanda trataba de atacar al robot humanoide con cuchillas y Niemand estaba volando con sus dos par de alas híbridas y lanzando le varias púas de color negro. La maquina dio un chillido-**Activando proceso de destrucción automático-**

-¡Cuidado!-Grito Testudo corriendo se coloco al lado de Fernanda y Niemand se envolvió entre sus alas-¿Qué..?-Exclamo Fernanda y vio como la estrella creo un gran escudo y un haz de luz envolvió el lugar. La explosión fue tan grande que en varios lugares de esa dimensión se escucho como tronaron los arboles y una especie de onda de aire golpeo los distintos pueblos que estaban cerca.

El escudo de Testudo quedo varios metros alejado del lugar en donde exploto ese robot por culpa de la onda que ocasiono y Niemand también.

-Uffff...Eso estuvo cerca-Comento Niemand contemplando el gran agujero-¿Cuando lo vamos hacer de nuevo?-Tanto Fernanda y Testudo lo miraron con una exprecion que decia; ¡Nunca! y Ether reia como si estaba pidiendo más explosiones y robot locos.

-Ustedes son unos raros-Dice Fernanda y Niemand volvio a su disfraz que era su forma humana.

-¿Raros?.. no soy raro, soy una estrella al igual que Ether, y Niemand es un Nadie-Explico Testudo volviendo a su forma anterior sin con esa aura azul y ese color de pelo. Niemand sonriendo como el gato cheesire dice-Yo diria que el único raro es chispita-Apunto a Testudo-Es una estrella rara que le gusta andar con pelirrojas por doquier-Fernanda dio una cara de asco hacia Testudo y se alejo lentamente de este.

-¡Niemand!-Grito Testudo sintiéndose ofendido pero luego se puso serio al ver un brillo verde que apareció por un momento en el cielo.

En el lugar de la explosión una luz entre dorada y verde se pudo observar y luego esta luz se transformo en una mujer alta con ojos frívolos que sus piernas eran garras de metal muy extraño color verde con dorado y símbolos rojos. El cabello de esta era corto de color gris y contenía una trenza larga que en su punta tenia algo metálico muy parecido a una espada. Sus manos eran garras de metal. Esta extraña utilizaba una especie de armadura que solo le envolvía la parte de sus pechos y dejaba notar su estomago y sus brazos, sus piernas eran dos par de garras metálicas de gran tamaño.

-**Sesión de reconocimiento, 1, 1, 2, 3, 5. Habla Observador Nitrate...Energías de corrupción se sienten en esta dimensión..No hay ningún indicio de que la anomalía mayor haya estado en el plano aun**...**Analizando...analizando...Ser detectado en menos de quince metros**-

* * *

><p>Un gran castillo de ladrillos rojos con un símbolo de un león con dos espadas cruzadas estaba siendo atacado por varios esqueletos y los guardias del castillo trataban de atacarlos sin ningun exito alguno. Los esqueletos se volvían armas como si fueran simples rompecabezas y los guardias aterrorizados atacaban frenéticamente los esqueletos. La gente de este reino estaba tratando de protegerse de esos invasores pero la niebla con forma de serpientes y lobos se lo impedían. Era ver una mini apocalipsis para este reino.<p>

Miyuki le indico a su familiares en donde estaba haciendo el ataque y cuando llegaron al salón principal, tanto Tora y Natsuki no pudieron en evitar en soltar un pequeño chillido. La sangre estaba esparcida por un salón que tenia el piso de varios colores y las cortinas, ventanas e incluso el trono del rey y de la reina estaban totalmente destruidos. Los soldados que tenían heridas de gravedad, trataban de proteger al castillo-Esto...es horrible-Chillo Natsuki y agarro su espada que estaba amarrada en su cintura por un cinturón de cuero, ella la desfundo y extrañamente la espada contenía un fuego azul en su hoja-¡DESGRACIADOS!-Rugió furiosa y ataco al esqueleto más cercano pero una niebla con ojos rojos susurro en sus odios-**DeBil..DeBil...InUTil..SerViras De SaCriFicio-**Natsuki se paralizo, esa voz era más que maliciosa y cruel, parecía casi como si un monstruo lo estuviera diciendo-¡Natsuki! ¡Despierta!-Grito Jin que corriendo llego a la sala principal y creo varias bolas de fuego que destruyeron al esqueleto que estaba apunto de atacar a Natsuki i y luego creo una pared de hielo.

Tora apunto con su arco y flecha a la orda de esqueletos que atacaban a los soldados y grito-¡Frozen Shadow!-El lanzo una flecha de hielo oscuro que tomo la forma de un tigre que cayo directamente hacia los esqueletos y luego varias estalactitas salieron del suelo-¡Jaha...Esos estúpidos esqueletos no pueden conmigo!-Los huesos que quedaron esparcidos se unieron para hacer un esqueleto con armadura negra que despedía corrupción-¡Oh...Por favor!-Se quejo Tora y lo apunto nuevamente con su flecha pero el esqueleto se protegió con su gran escudo de corrupción. Miyuki que tenia un arco en su espalda algo incurvado, lo tomo y al igual que Tora trato de atacar a esa extraña niebla con ojos rojos, lamentablemente sus flechas de hielo no servían de nada. Ella haciendo una mueca murmuro-No tengo opción, aunque mamá me haya dicho que no lo hiciera...-Apunto su flecha al esqueleto gigante y con toda la fuerzas de sus pulmones dijo-¡Kaleid!-La flecha fue disparada y una gran ventisca de hielo se creo al rededor del esqueleto. Miyuki corrió hacia la ventisca y con otra flecha murmuro-¡Kaleid Ice!-Las tres flechas que lanzo la menor se convirtieron en una especie de hilos pero estos de evaporizaron y dejaron indefensa a Miyuki. El esqueleto movió su gran brazo y con su puño casi golpeo a Miyuki, sino fuera por Tora que corrió tras ella y la empujo, ella no estaría viva en estos momentos-¿Estas bien?-Dice Tora preocupado y Miyuki en shock total solo susurra-No lo logre otra vez...-

Jin ataca con bolas de fuego y esquivaba a los esqueletos pequeños que trataban de atraparlo-¡Sale desgraciado! ¡Se que estas aquí!-Rugió con rabia. Una risa burlona se escucho en el "campo de batalla"-Un traidor como tu no debería hablar con tanta familiaridad conmigo-Una persona encapuchada apareció sentada en uno de los tronos casi destruidos, su capucha le tapaba casi todo su rostro y solo dejaba ver esa mueca burlona que tenia-¡Desgraciado, detén esta masacre!-Jin creo una bola combinada de fuego/Hielo y con todas sus fuerzas corrió tras el encapuchado pero sintió como una mano esquelética lo agarro de las piernas y empezó a tironearlo-Esos...son los esqueletos de los "sacrificios"-Murmuro con asco al ver unos esqueletos de forma pequeña, casi del tamaño de unos niños. Jin no sabia que era peor, haber sido miembro de Alae Change o ver lo que se convertian los niños que no tenían la energía necesaria para hacer una brecha entre los dos planos

-¡Mira...Jin...este es el poder del conocimiento...El conocimiento que rechazaste y el que obtuviste!-La marca de Jin comenzo a brillar y le ocasiono un dolor terrible en todo su cuerpo, unas cadenas negras aparecieron en sus manos y lo obligaron a inclinarse ante ese tipo-Cuando encuentre la manera de ..vengarme de ustedes...¡Lo lamentaras!-Amenazo entre cortado. Esas cadenas no le permitían moverse y menos en crear su bolas de fuego y hielo. El encapuchado rió a carcajadas-Esta divina comedia comenzara...Este inmundo reino caerá en la perdición-

-¡COMO SI YO TE LO FUERA A PERMITIR HIJO DE PUTA!-Natsuki creo desde su espada un gran fuego de color azulado que quemo al encapuchado. Este se retorcia de dolor y unos ojos totalmente rojos se le notaron por unos segundo-¡Mocosa lo pagaras!-Todo el cuerpo del encapuchado se convirtió en esa neblina y varias cadenas negras aparecieron en los cuerpos difuntos de los soldados-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Miyuki confundida y Tora impresionado respondió-No tengo ni la menor idea-

-¡Los insolentes, no tienen permitido estar en el mismo lugar que el amo!-Un circulo color morado empezó a brillar por debajo de los pies de Natsuki, Miyuki y Tora-¡No me puedo mover!-Grito Natsuki y luego de unos segundos varias cadenas negras la inmovilizaron al igual que esos tres y manos negras salieron del circulo formando una especie de jaula. -¡No te lo permitiré!-Grito Jin y como sea trato de salirse de sus cadenas y mostró su mano en donde estaba brillando ese tatuaje, el dio un pequeño suspiro y luego dijo-¡Speculatio corruptionis!-

-No...no...no...¡No puede ser!-Grito el encapuchado y un brillo morado ilumino el salón. Una cabeza de un dragón negro apareció y elimino a todos los esqueletos, incluso al esqueleto gigante. Jin quedándose sin fuerzas murmuro-Teleportation-Los tres niños que sin admitirlo estaban aterrorizaron, pudieron ver por un instante una luz oscura que los envolvió tanto a ellos y Jin.

* * *

><p>En SkyWorld estaban sufriendo una crisis, los ángeles se estaban volviendo más deseosos y ya no querían ser los que tienen qué proteger a los humanos y a Lady Palutena, ellos querían más poder y ser dioses que gobiernen esta dimensión. Lady Palutena decidió desaparecer y irse al templo de Viridi, por lo menos la diosa de la naturaliza no tenia estos problemas porque sus animales y plantas no tenían esos sentimientos impuros como los ángeles y humanos. Lady Palutena no lo entendía, todo por un estúpido rumor las cosas se tornaron feas nuevamente-¿Entonces...crees que la alternativa sea sellar a Vacio?-Pregunto Viridi ocultando su preocupación por lo que podría suceder. Lady Palutena suspiro y se acomodo en el sillón de raíces que tenia Viridi en su templo-No lo se...el vacio es algo que nosotros no comprendemos-Apretó sus puños con fuerza-Aunque los otros dioses hayan creado un Observador...este no tendrá el mismo poder que Vacio-<p>

En esto tenia mucha razón Palutena, hace siete años atrás después de que Master Hand, MiM y Palutena fueron hablar con Vacio por los cadáveres que el dejaba o las desaparición alarmante de los existentes que lo buscaban por su poder, los demás dioses hicieron una junta preventiva que estableció..."Sellar a Vacio" por esto crearon a un nuevo observador que se suponía qué iba a tener el mismo poder que Vacio pero no fue posible, es imposible en imitar los poderes de algo que nunca utilizo la totalidad de sus poderes y más es imposible en imitar a el vacio. La pelea contra Law solo fue con el 27% de los poderes de vacio y lo más sorprendente es que descubrieron que su otra personalidad Vanitas había sellado el diez porciento de los poderes de "Law" y viceversa. Pensar que ahora Vacio esta completo...y ese poder sorprendente pero horrible que nunca a mostrado se pueda mostrar...da miedo.

-El único que sabe la potencia verdadera que pueda tener Vacio fue Éter-Dice Palutena y observo el cielo gris. Los humanos de su dimensión cada vez aceptaban ese rumor como la solución de sus problemas o incluso como si fuera su salvación para dejar de ser "humanos" y convertirse en un ser poderoso. Viridi recordó aquella vez que Dark Pit le contó que encontró varios cadáveres con cristales raros desvaneciéndose en uno de sus bosque-Esos tontos, no entienden que están afectando al equilibrio no tan solo de nuestro plano sino de los dos planos por ende a todo el Multi-Universo...¡Los humanos son unos estúpidos seres insensatos!-Viridi otra vez mostró ese rechazo a la humanidad que siempre había tenido-Los humanos no son seres estúpidos Viridi, ellos solo tienen que aprender de sus errores-Trato de defender a los humanos la diosa de la Luz pero Viridi se rio a carcajadas-¿Errores? ¡Por favor Palutena! Los humanos aunque más que se equivoquen, nunca aprender nada y lo peor de todo es que tus "angelitos" son iguales-

-Ellos...Entonces Viridi todos nosotros somos iguales, ¡Estamos cometiendo el mismo error!...Nosotros los dioses tachamos de traidor a Éter después del quiebre y ahora...-Se silencio y recordó algo, hace seis años atrás, ella y Master Hand tuvieron un problema con Bruno. Este había descubierto sobre lo que querían hacer los dioses con Vacio y tuvo una discusión muy fuerte con Master Hand. El científico después les murmuro antes de irse de Destino Final-Pensar que seres que se hacen llamar dioses son los más estúpidos...¡Qué ironía!-Esa vez La diosa de la luz se estremeció porque pudo haber jurado a ver visto a Tabuu al frente de ellos con sus dos grandes alas.-Tiene razón somos unos estúpidos-Pensaba ella y escucho los otros arrebatos de Viridi.

* * *

><p>Ludwas le indico al conejo, la narcisista y al rubio adentro del closet que la casa de Bruno se encontraba un poco alejado del centro de la ciudad. Cuando llegaron Ludwas se sorprendió el deterioro que había en la casa. Esta era de un piso solamente y se notaba que algo o alguien había tratado de prenderle fuego en una de sus paredes y los vidrios estaban totalmente rotos, unos grafitis se encontraban en la pared a delantera que decía; ¡Muerte a Tabuu! y varios insultos, groserías y maldiciones hacia tanto el científico y a Vacio. Klye se estremeció, en este lugar había un aura lúgubre y melancólica-¿Te..tengo..que entrar?-Pregunto él, su hermana lo obligo a entrometerse en esta nueva aventura para su pesar.<p>

Mary sonriendo arrogantemente, corrió hacia la acerca y de un salto la traspaso-¡Entren mis lacayos!-Dice ella apuntando la puerta con su guadaña. Daniel se sentía algo ansioso, este lugar le daba "cosa" por qué sentia una energía casi mezclada pero a la vez no la sentía...era extraño-Oye Ludwas...¿esa es la casa de ese tal Bruno? Esta toda destruida y no pareciera de que es la casa adecuada para alguien que "reconstruyo" la ciudad-Daniel por la información verídica que recaudo de Lala fue que Bruno Tabuyo reconstruyo la ciudad Smasher con la ayuda de todos los sobrevivientes y de Master Hand y los ciudadanos de la ciudad de Ales-Esto es extraño...Hace trece años antes de irme fui a hablar con Bruno para preguntarle algo y esta casa no estaba así-Decia el mayor y recordó que antiguamente que Bruno no tenia problemas con lo ciudadanos por lo de Tabuu porque nadie sabia, tal vez la información sobre él y Tabuu se infiltro.

-¡Miren encontré varias cosas raras! Jaajajajaja Esto parece como una mascara de hojalata-Mary tenia puesto en su cabeza una especie de mascara que se notaba que era las parte de un robot a medio constuir. Los cuatro entraron en aquella casa y lo primero extraño que pudieron en notar fue que todo estaba revuelto. Ludwas se fijo que en una de las paredes habían marcas de garras y habían círculos en ellas-Esas marcas...la he visto antes-Pensó él, pero no podía ser cierto ¿no?. Klye estaba asustado, todo este lugar era aterrador por los cables, cosas metálicas y libros que fueron quemados y destruidos, le daba un aspecto casi como si fuera la guarida de un aterrador fantasma. Daniel estaba emocionado, este lugar le recordaba una especie de laboratorio de un científico loco-¿Eh..? Una caja musical-Dice indiferente y toma la caja que estaba botada en una esquina de la habitación.

-¡Oye rubio oxigenado! ¡Ven a ver esto!-Indico Daniel sosteniendo descuidadamente la pequeña caja musical.

-Tu también eres rubio-Dice en voz baja Klye pero el conejo lo ignoro y abrió la caja musical. La canción que provenía de esta era la misma que había escuchado Ludwas hace trece años atrás-Esa caja es...-Murmuro Ludwas y se la quito de las manos a Daniel-¡Oye...!-Se quejo y el mayor lo miro con seriedad-Esa caja es muy importante para todos...-El conejo miro al que tenia poderes de demonio muy confundido-Mejor se lo dejare en su tumba-Murmuro Ludwas, esa caja musical un tiempo fue el punto de varios debates, Master Hand decía que podía ser muy peligrosa en el futuro pero Bruno demostró que no era así porque esta caja ya no contenía energías mezcladas ni corrupta...se convirtió en una simple caja musical pero la canción que contenía esta aun daba esperanza.

Mary no estaba pendiente de esa caja musical, ella quedo viendo una de las habitaciones que tenia un rayado de dos alas de color negro con cadenas envueltas en ellas y varios símbolos, ecuaciones en idioma codificado-¡Oigan la grandiosa Mary encontró algo!-Dice ella y les muestra esta habitación

-Esos...símbolos-Susurro Daniel sombrío ganándose la atención de Ludwas-Son los mismos símbolos que tenían esos tipos que me tenían...-Si silencio, no quería hablar de eso, no quería recordar eso, le tenia miedo a esos tipos-Pareciera que Alae Change estuvo aquí-Ludwas camino hacia la muralla ignorando el hecho de que Mary se cruzo de brazo y murmurara-¿Qué ahora los plebeyos de hoy en día no le agradecen a su amo por ayudarlos?-

Klye por un momento sintió como si algo lo estuviera mirando por detrás de sus espaldas pero cuando volteo no vio nada-¿Oigan ya vimos todo?..Si es así..po..¿podríamos ir al...ce..menterio?...Este lugar es espeluznante-Mary y Daniel estaban de acuerdo con el otro rubio, era un lugar muy espeluznante.

Los tres niños salieron de la casa pero Ludwas quedo viendo esa habitación por un rato, habia algo que no cuadraba. El con un suspiro salio y miro por un momento el paraguas de Daniel que parecia que tenia un pequeño bache en una de sus puntas-¿Tenemos que ir al cementerio?...No me gusta estar en un lugar lleno de muertos y tumbas-Dice Mary algo molesta y Klye solo la seguía en silencio-Bueno, si no quieres ir entonces lárgate narcisista sin pechos-Se Burlo Daniel y recibió una fuerte cachetada de Mary. Ludwas los ignoro y contemplo la caja musical.

-¿Unos números?-Susurro él al darse cuenta que en la tapa de abajo estaban escritos los números; 1,1,2,3,5,8, **13**. Sabia que esos números eran de la sucesión de fibonaci pero...¿por qué estaban escritas en la tapa de esta caja musical? Como si fuera escrito de forma desesperada porque algunos números parecían haber sido tachados rápidamente y casi con brutalidad.

El grupo extraño camino por varias calles de la ciudad Smasher para salir a una parte que estaba rodeada por una pared de mármol y una gran puerta muy parecida a los que utilizaban los templos de Grecia se mostró ante ellos. Lo bueno de esta ciudad es qué todo estaba diseñado extrategicamente, las personas no tenían necesidad de utilizar automóviles porque todo estaba conectado por calles que con la posición de las casas y edificios tapaban un poco el sol abrazador. "Bienvenidos al Cementerio de Smasher" Un cartel de letras doradas estaba puesto arriba de los dos pilares de mármol que conformaban la "puerta".

Sin saberlo ellos, una especie de neblina pequeña se escondió entre las sombras de las casas cercanas al cementerio.

* * *

><p>Shinto al pasar los años cambio su apariencia a una de veinte años, su cabello era largo y estaba sujeto en una coleta con un cerquillo de lado cubriéndole la estrella de la frente que contenía, el usaba una polera blanca debajo de una chaqueta negra con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, sus pantalones eran negros al igual que sus muñequeras y gargantilla. Él al escuchar la noticia que le dio Louis, viajo de inmediato hacia donde se encontraba este y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió miedo de perder a un ser querido-¿Has encontrado algo?-Dice Shinto sin perder esa voz monotoma que tenia pero si uno le prestaba atención, podría escuchar un cierto tono de preocupación total.<p>

Louis a pesar de todos los hechizos que sabia o de la cantidad de libros que ha leído por varios años, Louis no podía crear un portal para traer de regreso a Haru, Haku y Celes, esto era tan frustrante para el Ilussion.

-Nada...Todo mis hechizos de teletransportacion están siendo anulados por algo-Respondió Louis sin saber que hacer, buscaba entre las pilas de libros y nada le servia-Lu...¿sientes eso?-Pregunto confundido Shinto y corrió hacia una de las ventanas y miro el cielo azul. El por un momento pudo ver varias cadenas envolviendo el cielo. Louis confundido observo a la dirección que le indicaba Shinto y al igual que el sueño oscuro pudo ver cadenas pero también una fisura como si un espejo estaba siendo destruido.

* * *

><p>Algunas veces el destino es cruel con las personas. Estela que estaba protegiendo junto con su marido Philip el reino de Sillia, se dieron cuenta que uno de sus hijos faltaba. Como toda madre preocupada la reina Estela busco por todos los lugares más remotos a su hija Sakura- ¡No esta Philip! ¡No esta! ¡Mi pequeñita no esta!-Le gritaba desesperada a su esposo mientras que este trataba de consolarla-La encontraremos, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga-Murmuro Philip y vio el reino de Sillia que fue casi destruida por esos extraños esqueletos. Por más que hayan tratado de detenerlos de que no hicieran ningún daño, estos se reconstruían y seguían atacando a la población pero mayoritariamente buscaban a los niños para adentrar los en un extraño portal purpura. La reina Estela hizo todo a su alcance para proteger a su reino pero igualmente varios niños desaparecieron y tal vez su hija Sakura haya sido una de las victimas de estos esqueletos.<p>

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ¡El hijo de puta que haya ocasionado esto pagara!-Phillip parpadeo varias veces, hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba a su esposa hablar de ese modo.

* * *

><p>Wario que estaba manejando su motocicleta acompañado de Gest, se dirigían a una de las bases de Alae Change, allí se podía observar un gran monolito color negro que brillaba de tonos azules y morado-Tenemos que ser cuidadosos, no sabemos si Wolf pueda hacer una buena distracción esta vez-Advirtió Gest pero Wario lo ignoro y con arrogancia total mientras que se sacaba un moco dice-Nah...Nada puede contra mi-El enmascarado suspiro, tenia que tener una gran paciencia en soportar a este cerdo mal educado. Wario hizo desaparecer su motocicleta y Gest chasqueo los dedos para que la suya también se fuera. Lo que iban hacer los dos era peligroso, rescatar la mayor cantidad de niños utilizados para el sacrificio y creación de armamento y tratar de destruir ese "panel".<p>

-¿Gest?-Pregunto Wario al ver que el otro se sostenía la cabeza y murmuraba varias maldiciones en tercera persona-¡Oye...deja de hablar en tercera persona! ¡Da miedo!-Exclamo Wario aun observando a Gest.

Gest podía escuchar un sonido horriblemente familiar en su cabeza y le murmuraba varias maldiciones para que este se fuera-Por lo menos no fue peor que la ultima vez-Suspiro al sentir que no escuchaba esa voz y luego le respondió a Wario-Lo siento, tuve una "pequeña molestia"-

* * *

><p>Vengan! Comencemos el juicio de la verdad y la falsedad del futuro<p>

Ah! no te dejes engañar por la alquimia prometiendo vida eterna

El "inicio" es una perturbación caos revivido por una decepción

Incluso si lo creas de nuevo y lo vuelves a crear el "final" sigue siendo el mismo no importa como lo hagas

Gobernador de la Noche Rey de los Espíritus del Mal es destruido por el sincero y honesto regaño

un dios copiado del taboo fundido ya se ha ido al lado del olvido

Circuitos paralelos tu ego es encantado por un grupo de estrellas por declinar

(igual) = en el final, va por mal camino de las NORMAS de la vida

Incluso en la vida- controlando dioses que con el tiempo desaparecen

Ciencia (Razón)

Fórmula

Todo esta obligado a ser derrocado

Ahh!~ Incluso si añadimos la falsedad de la vida (evidencias) al mundo

Ahh!~ La expiación de los pecados desaparece después de que se hallan acumulado por un tiempo

Lo que queríamos no es una extensión de la línea

Lo que queríamos es un RAYO paralelo (destello de luz) que atraviese el pasado, future and present

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

**¿Va llegar el 14 de febrero? ¡Eso no es justo!**

En la misma habitación de antes los seis niños de catorce años estaban hablando de varias cosas sin sentido. Bruno estaba leyendo una revista mientras que Vanitas miraba el cielo con una mueca y murmuraba varias cosas sin sentido y Lie junto con Lala decidieron ir a buscar algo en otra habitación y Walter estaba tratando de soportar las cosas que decía Maria sobre el libre albeldrio-Oye Walter...pronto va ser San Valentin y pensaba que nosotros dos podríamos salir juntos-Maria muy ruborizada le dijo a Walter, desde pequeños que ella siempre le a gustado Walter y ahora decidió en decírselo en este San Valentin. Walter al igual que sonrojado que la otra responde-P..por supuesto Maria-Esto ocasiono que Vanitas y Bruno sonrieran malignamente y se pararan los dos al mismo tiempo para hacer una escena romántica. Vanitas fingiendo una voz más aguda a la suya dice- Oh...Walter siempre te he amado..-Bruno siguiéndole el juego responde- Maria yo también...espero que en San Valentin tengamos una noche de loca...-

-¡Dame un beso mi amoooor!-Fingio Vanitas la voz de Maria.

-¡Por supuesto querida Maria!-Se burlo Bruno

El verdadero Walter y Maria estaban sonrojados y miraban furioso a esos dos payasos porque estos fingían que se daban un beso. Lia y Lala que entraron a la habitación con un saco de papas fritas observaron la escena y poniéndose de acuerdo como por telequinesis se acercan al falso Walter y Maria-¡Ahora Lia!-Grito Lala y las dos agarraron la cabeza de esos dos y hicieron que se dieran un beso de verdad. Walter rió de carcajadas al ver la cara de shock de Vanitas y Bruno. Maria mientras tanto chillo como toda una fujoshi.

-¿¡Qué mierda te pasa Lala!?-Grito Vanitas sonrojado.

-Ahora si que se jodieron-Murmuro Bruno oscuramente y los dos fueron a perseguir a esas dos locas y dejaron solos en la habitación a Maria y Walter juntos-Bueno, para San valentin...¿por qué no vamos al parque de diversiones?-Pregunto Maria y Walter le sonrió y con voz caballerosa responde-Por ti mi querida reina, te acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo-

.

**Omake:**

**Hay cosas mejor no saberlas **

Hace trece años atras, Ludwas estaba caminando tranquilamente entre los pasillos de la Ciudad Smasher, el le iba a pedir a Lady Palutena que le abriera un portal hasta su mundo pero algo lo detuvo abruptamente, escucho chillidos y un aura oscura que provenia de uno de las ventanas. Este ignorando su instinto fue a observar ese vidrio y vio un grupo de niñas que chillaban su nombre-¿Pero qué?-Murmuro en estado de shock y estas fangirl rompieron la ventana y empezaron abrazarlo como animales furiosas.

-¡Eres tan mono Ludwas!

-¡Te amoooo!

-¡Dame un hijo!-

-¡Te doy duro contra el muro!- (o.o)

Ludwas estaba intimidado, estas no eran mujeres, eran demonios...si por supuesto eran demonios que trataban de llevarse su castidad-¡AYUDAAAAA!-Grito el al ver como estos "demonios" le rompían su ropa partiendo con su polera, dejando que se notara su pecho-¡Ese trozo se ropa es mio!-Grito un demonio y los otros demonios gritaron-¡No! ¡Es mio!-Desde ese fatídico día Ludwas le tiene miedo a esos demonios llamados fangirl.

**Omake: **

**Las estafas locas.**

En una pequeña tienda había un hombre barbon con un sombrero de copa, este era muy conocido por ser un estafador de primera en este pueblo, cuando el vio a su victima pudo ver a un joven distraído junto con un pokemon en su hombro-¡Jovencito...jovencito..los astros te han guiado hasta mi tienda! ¿Quieres saber tu futuro?-Pregunto este muy cordial y Alexander que estaba maravillado por la rareza de la tienda exclamo-¡Por supuesto!-El hombre barbon le dio una pequeña silla para que se sentara el incauto y ignoro al pikachu que lo miraba con recelo-BOOM CHAKALA BOOM CHAKALA Dios de las estrellas ...¡Dame tu poder para ver el futuro de este joven!-Con movimientos exagerados tiro lentejuelas y Alexander creyó que era "magia"-Woahhhh viste eso Pikachu es todo un mago-Maravillado dice el incauto y el Pikachu chillo-¡Pika pika PIKAAAA!-En su idioma dijo-¡Es una estafa! ¡Ese tipo no es un mago! ¡ALEXANDER ESCUCHAME!-

-Tu futuro es tener quince hijos y tendrás que pelear por la custodia de ellos y luego vas a tener que trabajar en un Mc Donnal-Dice el "mago" y Alexander sorprendido y sin perder esa felicidad contagiosa que poseía exclamo-¡Genial!-

Pikachu se golpeo con sus patitas, no sabia si este chico era un genio a su modo o un estúpido. Después el mago le dijo a Alexander que necesitaba todas sus monedas de oros para hacerle un tributo al dios Éter.

Alexander como un niño pequeño le creyó y se quedo sin ninguna moneda.

**Omake**

**Teoría**** de la locura.**

-¿Este es Defectus 6? Solo veo a un chico que esta aterrorizado-Se burlo uno de los soldados mientras que golpeaban a Law con una de sus espadas. Siempre era así, esos tipos se acercaban a "Defectus" para golpearlo, desmembrar lo y incluso "rompiéndolo" mentalmente para que este le tuviera pavor. Extrañamente este día Law tenia una mirada totalmente vacía pero muy hostil-Creo que esta pidiendo qué _juguemos _más con el-Murmuro lascivamente un soldado que llevaba un arco en su mano derecha. Law solo los observaba como un animal totalmente furioso y luego sonrió enigmáticamente al ver que estos se acercaban para hacerle "otras cosas más". Lo que no se dieron cuenta esos soldados que por debajo de Law en donde estaba varios espejos rotos se reflejaba algo.

A los dos días esos mismos soldados que estaban siempre vigilando a Defectus 6 para que no se escapara, se empezaron a pelear entre ellos mismos. El que tenia el arco agarro una de sus flechas y con brutalidad se la incrusto con sus propias manos al otro soldado y este moribundo lo ataco con su espada. Desde ese día fue un baño de sangre tras otro porque los soldados que custodiaban a Defectus 6 se volvían totalmente locos y se mataban entre ellos. Un viejo de barba gris con cabello del mismo color que estaba vestido con una túnica morada vio los cuerpos de estos soldados-Extraño-Murmuro Llys sin comprender que era lo que gatillaba la locura entre los soldados y vio a Defectus amarrado entre cadenas y varias cajas musicales.

-Eres una "algo" muy enigmante...tal vez algún día vea tu verdaderos colores..Defectus 6-

* * *

><p>Aww estoy tan emocionada por qué voy hacer un preuniversitario despues del Aula hospitalaria y lo mejor que me gane una beca ;u;. Todo ese tiempo que me "mate estudiando a servido de algo" y ¿se acuerdan de ese concurso hace meses atras? Gane el segundo lugar y mi microocuento esta en la embajada para que todos lo lean ;u; Nunca lo imagine posible. <strong>Un Aviso: <strong>YOOKOLKAAB ha creado un fanfic centrado en nuestra estrella favorita...Testudo-chan xD...y esta algo relacionada con el quiebre porque aparece Éter ;u;-Solloza y luego saca un nuevo cartel- Y Chui Lu creo un fanfic sobre la boda de Louis antes de todo esto...Jijijiji (contiene algo de yaoi y acepta oc como invitados para la boda) Tambien Estela R.N hizo un nuevo fanfic de Emerina...(Linea de tiempo..que..."despues lo sabran o seria spoiler")

Pd1: ¿¡Nuevo Observador!? ¡Y...que diablos con los dioses! ¿Sellar al Vacio?... O_O

Pd2: Vaya...Master Hand y Bruno no se llevaban nada bien...me preocupa algo de lo que recordó Palutena...

Pd3: ¿Qué les pareció los Omakes? Alguien se dio cuenta que esos niños del omake uno no son los mismos personajes xDD Solo tienen el mismo nombre para confundir

Pd4: No se si sospechar de Jin y Woah...Qué poder...

Pd5: Esa forma de buscar respuestas de Nahliel y Alexander...necesitan a alguien que sea la voz de la razón porque Pikachu no puede hablar

Pd6: ¿Qué significara esos números que estaban en la caja musical?...Vaya...Klye realmente es muy miedoso...y Mary bueno tiene el carácter de su padre y Daniel xD Dios mio todos son rubios no debería decir eso. Me compadezco de Ludwas...

Pd7: Louis esta haciendo todo lo posible pero algo raro pasa...y Estela ...vaya si que esta furiosa...¿Por qué se habra visto esas cadenas?

Pd8: Vacio...esta actuando extraño y ese recuerdo de Éter ...en la primera estrofa... :l

Pd9: La frase de Thomas Hobbet dice mucho sobre lo que esta pasando y la canción...Significa más de lo que aparenta.

Pd10: Chui Lu hizo dibujos de los personajes de Memory Card para los que no han visto y Estela R.N tambien hizo un dibujo de Logan junto con Emerina

Yoo-chan también tiene unos dibujos hermosos y yo ;u; Bueno no diré nada porque mis dibujos son raros... xD (Tengo que subir la vaquita sexy...se van a sorprender)

Bye bye...(Me voy a demorar con los capitulos por lo que dije anteriormente pero no se preocupen...¡No dejare de actualizar este fic! *-*)


	7. Chapter 7

**Memory Card:**

**Resumen: ** trece años ha pasado desde que ocurrió la pelea contra "Law. El joven Daniel tiene que descubrir quien fue el qué asesino a esa persona que quería mucho Vacio pero también tendrá que descubrir por si mismo que no todo es lo que parece. Mientras tanto una extraña Organización esta amenazando a todos, incluso a los héroes de la esperanza.

**Capitulo:**

**La perfección no lo es todo...eso se demuestra en el juego de E.T.**

_¡Oh, insensatos afanes de los mortales! ¡Qué débiles son las razones que nos inducen a no levantar nuestro vuelo de la Tierra!_

_-__**Dante Alighieri-**_

* * *

><p>El koppa les había dicho que el hombre "maldito" vivia a las afueras de este pueblo porque su mera presencia traía mala suerte y las cosechas se arruinaban por culpa de él. Nahliel observaba los diferentes arbusto que estaban esparcido de manera desordenada, mientras tanto Alexander estaba maravillado por los diferentes insectos que estaban posados en los arboles observándolos a ambos con cautela-Pika...Pika-Susurro Pikachu y daba varios saltos para esquivar las diferentes ramas que estaban esparcidas en el suelo. Al mitad ángel le molesto esto, las ortigas que estaban en el suelo le estaban pinchando todas las piernas y los estúpidos bichos al parecer se quería meterse en su boca-¡Agh! ¡Espero que esa tortuga no nos haya mentido!-Alexander se detuvo y murmuro-Oh...no había pensado en eso...-El ángel murmurando varias forma de torturar a la tortuga si es que los haya mentido, se detuvo y vio una cabaña destrozada con varios arboles que la tapaban y había un cartel hecho a mano que decía: <em>¡No son bienvenidos! ¡Largense!. <em>

Alexander se estremeció, esta parecía la guarida de una bruja que estaba esperando que los niños del bosque cayeran incautos en sus hechizos y mentiras para luego comérselos-Eh...Nahliel creo que este lugar no es el que estamos buscando...¿por qué no mejor buscamos en otra parte?-Dice intimidado, ya habia escuchado la historia de Hansel y Gretel y no quería encontrarse a la bruja. Nahliel sonriendo con esa arrogancia característica suya, saco su espada y grito-¡Let´s Party!-El con su espada le dio una tajada a la puerta de la cabaña y la rompió en mil pedazos. Pikachu en shock se pone adelante de este y le grita-¡Pika ...Pika!-Para la sorpresa del Pokemon un hombre con varias cicatrices en su cara vieja apareció al frente de la puerta destrozada y este llevaba una ropa muy parecida a la de una túnica de color café y partes de una armadura en sus piernas, este hombre tenia una expresión de pocos amigos-¡Largense de aquí! ¡Ustedes no son bienvenidos!-

-¿Usted es la persona que sobrevivió?-Pregunto Alexander sonriendo le pero se dio cuenta que este anciano tembló un poco, no de miedo sino de lastima y de culpa. El anciano se metió a su cabaña destartalada dejando afuera a los dos adultos y al Pokemon-¡Oye hijo de puta! ¡Hice un largo trayecto para encontrarte y tengo ortigas en el lugar en donde no se debe decir! ¡Ahora sale y cuéntanos todo lo que sabes!-El guardo su espada y ahora saco sus dos pistolas gemelas y se adentro en la cabaña. Cuando la vio detenidamente se sorprendió de que esta cabaña era un lugar deplorable y lo único que estaba en "buen estado" asi decirlo era la foto de dos niñas que están sonriendo junto con una mujer adulta-Largo...Ustedes no deberían estar aquí...-El hombre viejo era un desastre, el caminaba cojeando pero aun así los apuntaba de forma amenazante con un bastón.

-Por favor...solo queremos información de Vacio...nosotros lo conocimos hace trece años atrás-Suplico Alexander y tratando de convencer al hombre de que ellos no estaban aqui para molestarlo o incluso amenazarlo. Nahliel analizaba los movimientos de este hombre viejo, era extraño parecía que un joven estaba parado en frente de ellos-¿Quieres dinero? Por qué nosotros te podemos conseguir una buena cantidad de dinero...¡Hasta te podría preparar una pizza!-Exclamo el mitad ángel y la persona que sobrevivió se negó con la cabeza y murmuro-Nada podra devolverme a mi familia o incluso en estar en mi dimension porque yo mismo me condene y obligue al monstruo en darme el castigo y maldición que el también tiene...estar en la soledad absoluta-

-¿uh? Como que no entiendo...Alexander ¿le entiendes?-Pregunto Nahliel y se sentó sin pedirle permiso a nadie en uno de los sillones que ya se le notaban los resortes y hizo una mueca al sentir que estos sillones eran muy incómodos. Alexander se sentó en unos de los troncos y Pikachu se acurruco entre sus piernas-¿Pika...pika?-

Un silencio incomodo apareció entre todos, este hombre le dio la espalda a Nahliel, Alexander y a Pikachu como queriéndole decir nuevamente; Largense. Nahliel se enojo, se estaba hartando de la actitud de este tipo-Vamonos Alexander, este tipo se nota que es solo un viejo loco amargado que esta diciéndole a todo el mundo la mentira de que él fue el único que sobrevivió al plano de los inexistente-Dice tajantemente y se levanta del sillon para dirigirse hacia la puerta

-¿Qué? Pero Nahliel..Uhh Bueno adiós...Señor...-

-No es una mentira. Yo no soy un viejo...y yo tengo 37 años de edad-Tanto como Nahliel y Alexander en shock total dijeron al mismo-¿37 años? ¡Pero si parece que tienes ochenta!-

-Solo por estas vez le dire sobre mi historia pero...si tienen más preguntas después de esta no se las responderé y prométanme de que después me dejaran solo con mis penas y pecados acumulados-Dice con voz cansada el hombre y camina hacia un bahul destartalado lleno de moho, este lo abre y muestra una arma muy parecía a una lanza pero rota por la mitad-Eso...se siento como si fuera corrupción-Nahliel se puso serio y tomo con fuerzas sus dos pistolas. Alexander sorprendentemente también estaba serio porque esas armas tenían un color piel y parecía estar hechas de cuero, el pobre pokemon tembló de asco porque por tan solo su olfato podia deducir que era piel...humana.

-Este trozo de arma son los que te dan los miembros de Alae Change al aceptar en ser parte del "ritual del nido". Ese ritual consiste en usar a los niños que contienen más corrupción infundido por el odio hacia su torturador, así es como esos tipos crean un portal hacia el plano de los inexistente-Explico el hombre lamentándose de cada palabra que estaba diciendo-Yo era un iluso, abandone a mi esposa junto con mis dos hijas Lia y Lala para buscar ese traicionero poder. Sin importar de que mi esposa me suplico hasta se arrodillo ante mi para que no fuera pero...no lo hice, no escuche sus grito y sus sollozos, solo escuche a mi ego y sed de poder-Nahliel se sintió mal, extrañamente se acordó de su dos hijos...lo extrañaba mucho al igual como Corina su esposa. Alexander solo miro en silencio al hombre desgraciado-Los de Alae Change reunió a un grupo de dos mil hombres para atacar al "monstruo de cadenas de sangre" pero ellos nunca nos dijeron que el monstruo en realidad es todo el plano de los inexistente en si...El vacio puede ser aterrador pero a la vez solitario...El nos ataco primero con unas cosas que nos dijeron que se llamaban fallas pero extrañamente las fallas mismas empezaron a repudiar a Vacio y comportarse hostilez contra él. El miembro de Alae Change desapareció sonriendo después de eso y nosotros peleamos con el vacio mismo...en ese cuerpo que tenia-Dio un suspiro como si aun estuviera en una batalla mental contra Vacio-El nos elimino como unos simples insectos...la sangre estaba esparcida por todos lados y aun puedo escuchar los gritos de dolor de mis compañeros caídos y esos cristales que se metían en nuestra piel para luego reproducirse como una especie de bacteria dañina entre todos. Yo pensé que me iba a matar cuando el puso su cara al frente mio y sonriendo con una locura que nunca antes haya visto...pero...luego...su expresión cambio a una de dolor y soledad absoluta-

-¿El te dejo vivir o tu mismo te escapaste?-Dice Nahliel sin saber que decir realmente...el hombre tenia una voz quebrada, casi como si su alma se haya quebrado.

-Me dejo vivir con un castigo...El me dijo; Solo te dejare vivir para que sientas el miedo por todo los días de tu existencia. De primero no entendí sus palabras pero ahora lo se, cuando me desperté en este lugar lo primero que note fue que el tiempo del plano de los inexistente es nulo...pero cuando vuelves a este plano...tu cuerpo envejece totalmente y sientes que toda tu energía vital fue absorbida-El movió sus manos huesudas a duras penas y mostró algo-Yo nunca más podre volver a ver mi familia de nuevo porque no me reconocerían y...

-¡Eso es un cristal!-Exclamo Alexander exaltado y Pikachu parpadeo varias veces y reconoció el cristal-Este cristal absorbe las energías de las plantas, arboles y deja mal a las personas que estan mucho rato cerca mio. Ese miedo que me dijo que tenia qué sentir para toda mi existencia no era el miedo hacia el...sino el miedo a mi mismo, al igual como lo siente "el monstruo". Podría decir que puedo simpatizar con él...esa lección que me dejo..me cambio por completo-El termino de relatar su historia y tapo su mano huesuda-Por..favor solo déjenme solo...necesito reflexionar de varias cosas y pensar-

Los dos jóvenes dejaron al "hombre viejo" con su sufrimiento, nunca se esperaron que las respuestas que estaban buscando en realidad fueran un relato oscuro y triste. Alexander tomo a Pikachu y los dos se fueron hacia el bosque y Nahliel que quedo inmóvil al frente de la puerta y solo le murmuro-Gracias por decirnos-El hombre los miro por ultima vez y susurro-Si ven a mis dos queridas hijas, Lala y Lia, díganle que su padre siempre las quiso y siempre las va a querer-

* * *

><p>Iker se quejo un poco, pudo sentir que dos cuerpos pesados estaban encima de él. El sin querer abrir los ojos, se obliga a si mismo abrirlos y ve como Henry estaba casi como abrazándolo para su pesar y Emerina estaba arriba de este. Iker conto en su mente hasta siete pero no aguanto más y grito-USTEDES DOS LEVANTENSE-Emerina se despertó inmediatamente y dio un salto. Henry por otro lado estaba aun abrazando a Iker y sonrió con burla-Hay vamos Ikito si no es tan...-No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo porque "Ikito" le pateo fuertemente en el estomago. Emerina se fijo que ya no estaban en el mismo lugar que antes, parecía ser que esta dimensión era más tecnológica que los demás porque habían edificios de gran tamaño pero en curvados y habían una especie de carretera doblada que casi parecía una pista de autos de formula uno-¿Donde estamos?-Dice ella sorprendida y pudo divisar unos seres muy parecidos a animales pero que extrañamente se comportaban como seres humanos.<p>

Henry inclino su cabeza y apunto a una letras grandes que habia en un edificio-Creo que este lugar se llama Angel City-Dice algo inseguro. Iker se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia aquella ciudad llamada Angel City, los demás lo siguieron en silencio porque este lugar era muy extraño, había animales comportándose como humanos y haciendo cosas cotidianas a los humanos, también habían varios carteles promocionando una serie de cosas-Oigan ese tipo que aparece en el cartel...¡Tiene forma de huevo y un mostacho!-Exclamo Henry sonriendo y ignorando las distintas miradas confusas de los animales. La cantante se acerco de dicho cartel y lo identifico con uno de los personajes que salían en sus videojuegos-Ese...es..¿Eggman?-Dice confundida.

-Jajajajaja Parece un huevo...¿y no a pensado en ocupar peluca?-Henry se burlaba del hombre huevo pero Iker se mantuvo en cautela, esos animales estaban observándolos cada vez más y murmurando-¿Son humanos? ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Seran secuaces de Eggman?-Emerina se estaba sintiendo incomoda, era similar lo que le pasaba cuando estaba en Inglaterra y las personas la confundían con Estela Namikaze uno de los héroes de esperanza-Mejor vamos a otro lugar que no haya tantos "animales"-Susurro con cautela el anti social del grupo y apunto a un callejón que había entre dos edificios grandes.

La cantante hizo una mueca, este callejón estaba lleno de basura y un olor malo se podía oler con mucha intensidad-Ojala que no nos quedemos mucho tiempo aqui-Penso con asco, para ser un lugar extraño en donde solo habian animales extraños, estos tenían también la mala costumbre de los humanos..."contaminar". Iker se movía de un lado a otro mientras que trataba de hacer funcionar el lapiz-¡Maldicion se rompio esta cosa!-Exclamo con rabia y Henry se reía por la expresión del otro-Iker no deberías tener esa expresión furiosa o vas a envejecer antes y yo no quiero eso-El nombrado lo observo por un momento y lo ignoro, algunas veces Henry decía puras estupideces que hacían qué las personas pensaran una cosa que no era, por eso mismo prefería estar lo más lejo de el posible y también porque esa personalidad feliz del otro le causaba asco.

-Bueno, como los tres estamos metidos en este lió...solo por esta vez permitiré que tu Henry estés cerca mio pero con la condición de que estés tres metros alejado de mi-Dice tajantemente Iker y con rabia porque a él no le gustaba estar rodeado de muchas personas y como dice el dicho: "Tres son multitud"-Eso también va para ti Emerina-

-¿¡Qué!? Pero si yo no he hecho nada para molestarte-Exclamo la otra algo insultada y sorprendida. Iker solo suspiro y siguió tratando de hacer funcionar el lápiz. La cantante viendo que todos los intentos de este no funcionaba, se sentó en uno de los botes de basura y pensó sobre su pequeño gato Black, lo extrañaba tanto pero tenia la corazonada de que este estaba en un lugar seguro.

Arriba de los edificios en donde estaba aquel callejón, había un murciélago de sexo femenino de color blanco que utilizaba una especie de traje color morado muy apretado y un corazón le tapaba el pecho. Ella sonrió de forma muy coqueta y murmuro-Son un grupo interesante-

* * *

><p>El dragón sabia que estaba en una situación difícil, estos humanos comenzaron a disparar al ser mitologico pero el se tapo con sus dos grandes alas que parecían dos murallas de hierro. Sakura veía sorprendida, nunca se espero que ese pequeño gato tuviera el mismo poder que su tío-¡Deténganse! ¡Nosotros no queremos hacerles daños!-Ella salio de su escondite y trato de hacer razonar a los policías pero estos llamaban a más tropas y decían algo sobre que el traidor había vuelto como la ultima vez-No dejen que ese reptil gigante se escape-Grito el jefe de los policías.<p>

El dragón dio un rugido que hizo temblar a toda la casa, las paredes se desquebrajaron ante el sonido y los pocos cuadros que estaban se rompieron y uno callo al lado de Sakura sorprendiéndola, el cuadro era de un grupo de niños que estaban jugando con una persona mayor y con un joven. La ninja hizo una mueca y corrió con mucha agilidad hacia los policías y desfundo su katana para tratar de cortar las pistolas que trataban de matar al dragón-¡Tomen esto hijos de puta!-Grito ella y estuvo apunto de cortar una de las pistolas pero uno de los policías le disparo en el brazo haciendo de que la niña retrocediera del dolor-¡Tengan cuidado esa niña esta armada! Repito tengan cuidado...-

El dragón movió su gran cola y destrozo toda la casa y golpeo a varios policías, él miro a la niña y con un gesto le indico que se subiera a su lomo pero Sakura estaba insegura-Ugh...¿Qué es mejor? que un gato-dragon me lleve en su lomo o que unos tipos raros me disparen-Ella decidió por creces al gato-dragón, subiéndose a su lomo se agarro fuertemente de las grandes escamas negras de este y luego pudo sentir como el dragon se empezó a elevar rompiendo lo que quedaba de techo en la casa.

-¡No dejen que escape! ¡Tienen que ser interrogados!-Gritaba uno de los policías que fue lastimado por la cola del dragón y luego llamo a más autoridades para que lo ayudaran. De inmediato en los cielos se escucho varios aviones que se dirigían hacia el dragón-¡Maldición! No van atrapar-Grito Sakura al ver esas maquinarias que no podía identificarla, era casi como si había entrado en un cuento de ciencia ficción porque están tenia una forma triangular y en sus puntas había una especie de cañones muy parecidos a bazucas pero con varios cables que se unían en un solo punto-AHHHH Cuidado-Grito ella al ver que esferas de energía salieron disparadas hacia el dragón. Este dando un giro trato de esquivarlo pero las esferas lo seguían-GRAOW-Rugio y le lanzo fuego desde su boca pero estas se hacían más grande de lo que eran.

Sakura no sabia que hacer, este lugar era de locos, podía ver la ciudad y era demasiado tecnológica y las armas que usaban era fuera de su imaginación-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?-Trato de hacer funcionar el lapiz pero un extraño ruido decía; **Cargando...cargando**. El dragón esquivaba las diferentes esferas y tratando de que estas no lo golpearan-GRAOW-Rugia al ver que más de esos aviones se acercaban y le advirtió a la niña que se a sujetara más fuerte que antes.

La ciudadanía veía impactada al ser mitológico, en esta dimensión no se creía en seres fantástico o incluso en la posibilidades infinitas que puedan haber en el Multi-Universo, lo que ocurrió hace trece años atrás solo lo tacharon como un hecho inducido por el miedo de la población. Los aviones se pusieron en fila para hacer un ataque combinado pero el dragón creo una gran bola de fuego que derribo a varios de ellos-¡Funciona! ¡FUNCIONA MIERDA!-Gritaba Sakura mientras que golpeaba el lapiz contra una de las escamas del dragón. Irónicamente el lápiz como si tuviera conciencia propia creo un gran portal color rojo y Sakura feliz ahora le grito al dragón-¡Entra hay!-

-Señor los sensores indican que energía desconocida proviene del portal-Decia uno de los científicos que se encontraba en la sede controlando los aviones, el jefe del lugar murmuro entre diente-Es la misma energía de la ultima vez, cuando robaron nuestro "Energy circuivit"-Todos los científicos estaban pendiente a una pantalla gigante que mostraba la imagen del dragón tratando de escapar de sus aviones y a entrar a esa especie de circulo ovalado-¡Hay que detenerlos!-Rugió uno de ellos y apretó rápidamente varios botones.

Una especie de maquinaria con varios engranajes pudo escuchar Sakura y horrorizada vio como los aviones se pusieron en linea y formaron una gran esfera de color blanco con rojo-¡Rápido! ¡Métete al portal!-Grito Sakura, no quería morir en este lugar raro, si moría ¿qué dirían sus padres y sus hermanos? Nunca podría volver haberlos de nuevo-¡AHORA!-El dragón utilizo su cola para golpear a un avión que le impedía el paso hacia el portal y se adentro a este pero la gran esfera de energía lo alcanzo a golpear en una de sus alas. Los policías, científicos, ciudadanos contemplaron el gran brillo blanco que se formo por unos momentos. Los aviones quedaron quietos esperando que el humo se disipara y cuando desapareció completamente ya no había ni un rastro del dragón o de la niña.

-¡Maldicion!-Maldijo uno de los científicos y los otros apretaron los puños con frustración, todos ellos sabían que algo extraño estaba pasando al igual que hace trece años atrás.

* * *

><p>El encapuchado con los mechones de pelo azul estaba sonriendo arogantemente mientras que caminaba entre una especie de laberinto con varias jaulas que contenían niños desnutridos y incluso cadáveres de ellos mezclados con los vivos, estos niños sollozaban y gritaban clemencia y algunos decían groserías contra este encapuchado. A el no le importaba porque encontró a una persona especial para tener un poco de diversión-¿Por qué tienes esa cara estúpida?-Pregunto fríamente otro encapuchado que tenia varios mechones de verde claro y en sus puntas eran blancas-Encontré a una persona que me intereso-Respondió muy feliz el otro.<p>

-HMmp...mientras que no te desvíes del objetivo del amo no me importa-Dice el encapuchado de pelo verde claro. El de mechones azules solo dice-Ya..ya...Vicent deberías dejar de ser tan serio ¿no crees?-Vicent lo ignoro completamente y camino por esos pasillos que se escuchaban los distintos lamentos de los niños, no le importaba realmente las ideas del amo pero él fue que lo rescato y le dio un nuevo cuerpo, un nuevo objetivo hasta incluso le dio la oportunidad de matar al maldito traidor. Si no fuera por el Lambda no estaría muerta...todo era su culpa. El se dirigió hacia una sala en donde solo estaba una cama con un velador que contenía una foto del Orfanato Toon Winger. El volvería al pasado...aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera, vería la sonrisa de aquella mujer nuevamente o las risas de los demás, pero también...ahora si derrotaría a ese gobierno sin relevancia que había en su dimensión. Con el poder del "monstruo" lo haría. Aunque ahora fuera un cadáver viviente, el ...recuperaría todo lo que ha perdido.

En otra sala se encontraba el "amo" de ojos verdes, este solo movía las piezas de su ajedrez nuevamente y murmuraba unas cuantas cosas ilegibles y ignoro los gritos de dolor de los distintos espíritus-¿Qué nos sucede?-Preguntaba Tooth y veía como Pitch estaba tratando de levantarse sin ningún éxito alguno. Jack trataba de usar sus poderes para congelar la jaula pero algo le estaba absorbiendo su energía-¿M..muerte?-Susurro sin aliento al ver que la muerte volvió a su forma original de niño y estaba chillando de dolor-Es..esto es malo...-Aster estaba en su forma de conejito y veía impotente como los distintos espíritus estaban retorciéndose de dolor. Uno de los cables que estaba conectado con las distintas jaulas, empezó a brillar junto con ese cuerpo.

-Solo un poco más-Sonriendo dice él.

* * *

><p>Peach se encontraba destrozada, ella era una heroína...ella era un Smasher pero eso no quiere decir que ella fuera algo que no puede sentir, miedo, soledad, odio, envidia. La princesa de Mushroom tenia su corazón y alma destrozada, sus amigos le daban la fuerza, sin ellos era solo un caparazón vació-¡Si..no fuera por él!...¡Si no fuera por Tabuu!-No estaba pensando con racionalidad porque esa es la naturaleza de todo ser; "Cuando algo va mal, echarle la culpa a alguien más". La falla dio un chillido y con uno de sus seis brazos golpeo el suelo en donde se encontraba Rebeca-¡Peach! ...¡Detente!-Grito Rebeca esquivando los distintos golpes de la falla. La princesa no la escuchaba, solo podía escuchar sus lamentos y ver un lugar totalmente oscuro..su alma que estaba siendo oscurecida por la corrupción y el temor. Ella sin alternativa reúne desde su mano derecha una especie de luz y en la izquierda una sombra que representa la oscuridad, cuando junta sus dos manos crea una espada con dos hojas de color negro y blanco-¡Voy hacer que entres en razón!-Gritaba ella y aprovechando los distintos muebles que se habían caído por los golpes de la falla, lo utiliza como escaleras y da un salto para tratar de cortarla pero esta crea otro brazo y agarra a Rebeca para tirarla contra un espejo que estaba puesto en una de las murallas.<p>

Leo estaba sorprendido, el creía que las fallas ya no se iban a proyectar en este plano porque Vacio las tendría en "control"-Parece que algo esta rompiendo el equilibrio-Murmuro fríamente y saco su fiel pistola buster-¡Charge Shot!-Una bola de energía se reunió en la pistola y fue lanzado hacia la falla que decía cosas en voz distorsionada-_EsT0Y S0L4 __O´´i0 A __V4AcI00, __S1 No..133131 N0 __**QU23ro S3nt**__¡3 ... 22a-_

Peach estaba siendo envuelta por la falla y sollozaba cada vez más. -¡Leo tenemos qué hacer que Peach nos escuche!-Grito Rebeca con una mueca por los vidrios que se incrustaron en su brazo, ella mueve un poco sus dedos y su espada se convierte en una especie de escopeta que brillaba de color blanco y negro-¡Phantom Light!-Su pistola dio un pequeño sonido como de engranajes moviéndose entre si y varias pistolas salieron de esta y le dieron justo en los distintos ojos de la falla. Esta utilizo sus brazos para taparse y copio uno de los ataques de Peach, de su espalda apareció una sombrilla con varios ojos rojos y lo movió para hacer retroceder a sus dos atacantes.

Leo se dio cuenta que si esto continuaba así, el castillo se iba a destruir por completo-¡Peach...Escúchame tu no estas sola...Nos tienes a nosotros!-Dijo sin tener un existo alguno, su voz no alcanzaba a la princesa-Maldita sea-Maldijo y esquivo el nuevo ataque de la falla, esta se agacho y los ataco de la misma manera que hacia Peach cuando sacaba de la "nada" en el torneo un Toad. Leo se estaba comenzando hartar-¡Dash!-El se movió rápidamente en zig zag esquivando las distintas manos con ojos que salían del suelo y luego cambio su pistola por su sable y exclamo-¡Saber Smash!-En la hoja de su sable se acumulo harta energía y luego fue liberada varias veces en una onda de energía en punta. La falla dio un rugido que reverbero y luego se partió por un momento por la mitad pero también la princesa Peach grito de dolor

-¡Leo le estas haciendo daño a Peach!-Chillo Rebeca y disparo nuevamente a la falla, tenia que pensar una manera de detener esto pero sin causarle daño a la princesa ¿pero como?. Rebeca tomo una decision muy arriesgada, corrió tras Peach ignorando los brazos que trataban de atraparla-Leo cubreme-Ordeno ella y el otro dio un bufido-¿Acaso ahora soy el perro obediente?-Y esquivo otro ataque de la falla-¡Lo qué sea que hagas...HAZLO LUEGO!-Advirtió él al ver como el techo del castillo tambaleaba y estaba apunto de caerse.

Rebeca con todas sus fuerzas corrió y convirtió su pistola en una espada con doble hoja, ella cortaba todas las manos que se entrometían en su camino y cuando llego al frente de Peach dio un suspiro y se adentro en esa especie de aura oscura que rodeaba a la princesa-¡REBECA!-Grito Leo sorprendido y cambio su sable por su pistola, el disparo varias veces a la maldita falla pero esta se regeneraba una y otra vez. Leo se mordio el labio inferior, tenia que sacar a la loca de Rebeca de allí-Tal vez...-Murmuro y apunto el candelabro que estaba meciéndose arriba de la falla-¡Charge Shot!-El le disparo al candelabro y este se cayo encima de la falla-Jajajaja toma esa-Se burlo Leo y esquivo las diferentes manos.

Rebeca se encontraba en un lugar oscuro en donde solo se podía ver a Peach sollozando-Estoy sola...Mario desapareció, Luigi desapareció, Yoshi también desapareció y yo no puedo ver a los demás porque...tengo qué ser fuerte para el reino pero...no lo soy-La peli-plateada se acerco a la princesa y se arrodillo para quedar a la misma altura que ella-No estas sola, estas con nosotros...Peach-Dice susurrando-No pierdas la esperanza..Peach, si la pierdes solo va estar en un abismo de desesperación y así nunca podrás ver a tu amigos y nosotros no podremos ayudarte a encontrarlos-Peach entre llanto miro a Rebeca y esta le sonreia radiantemente- No culpes a los demás por lo que paso en el pasado...pasado es pasado y ahora solo tenemos que ver hacia el futuro-Rebeca abrazo a la princesa. Peach con sus brazos temblorosos le devuelve el abrazo a Rebeca y sonríe.

Leo se estaba comenzando a cansar, el trataba de atacar a la falla pero esta se regeneraba y para peor parecía que cada vez se hacia más fuerte-¿Eh?-Murmuro al ver como una luz rodeo a la falla y se quebró al igual que un espejo. El pudo ver como Rebeca estaba abrazando a Peach y la otra estaba inconsciente-Lo lograste-Dice sorprendido y la peli-plateada le sonrió con algo de arrogancia.

-¿Qué creías que no lo lograría?-Pregunto Rebeca con tono algo burlón y miro sonriendo a la princesa. Esta batalla no se abría ganado por la fuerza solamente sino que lo único qué se necesitaba era comprensión hacia la princesa y hacer que esta supiera que no estaba sola-Bueno...si no salias viva de esta, estaba pensando en decirle a tus padres ricos que tu te fuiste con un amante que tenias y a mi me habías dejado todas tus riquezas-Dice Leo levantando los hombros y la peli plateada le tiro una piedra pequeña que se había formado por los escombros ocasionados por la batalla.

* * *

><p>Haku estaba atento a lo que pasaba al su alrededor, esa joven los invito a una habitación que estaba adornada con varias estatuas de animales y cuadros muy antiguos que recreaban la historia de Ales. El estaba un poco confundido porque esas dos personas empezaron actuar seriamente cuando Celes les dijo sobre tal encapuchado-Siéntense...creo que debemos explicarles algo-Dice Maria sentándose en una de las sillas que rodeaba una gran mesa redonda. Todos hicieron lo que ella indico y la miraron por un buen rato-¿Ese encapuchado trato de darlos como sacrificios para activar un portal?-Pregunto ella preocupada y Celes fue el primero en contestar- No lo se, lo único que supimos que algo nos tragaba-Walter tenia una mirada dura para los jóvenes, no es que fuera antipático o incluso anti-social pero ahora no se podían fiar de nadie y tenia que proteger a Maria-¿Ese...ritual..en que consiste?-Susurro tímido Haru porque la mirada de Walter junto con sus ojos negros que casi parecían dos agujeros lo intimidaban-Ese ritual consiste en utilizar la energía de los niños como ustedes-Dice Walter burlándose un poco de Haru al ver que este estaba casi temblando, su prometida se dio cuenta de esto y le dio un codazo entre sus costillas-¡Ay!-Exclamo de dolor y Maria sonrió-Disculpa a mi prometido...puede ser algo..tonto-<p>

-Se nota-Respondió secantemente Celes y dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver como Walter murmuraba varias cosas como; Ya ni me respeta...pareciera que yo fuer la mujer en esta relación-Entonces esos tipos utilizan la energía de los niños para crear portales...pero yo por lo que sabia es qué los niños aun no tienen energía suficiente para romper el equilibrio de dos planos-Dice Celes, el había estudiado mucho sobre el tema y más cuando presentía que algo malo estaba apunto de ocurrir-Tienes razón, un niño solo tiene energía positiva pero ...si lo obligas a tener "corrupción"...su energía se vuelve tan poderosa que puede crear una pequeña brecha ente el plano de los existente y inexistente-

Haru se estremeció, su "madre" le había contado sobre lo que le ocurría a las criaturas cuando eran contaminadas por la corrupción, estas podían actuar de una forma totalmente diferentes a lo que eran y hacían cosas atroces-Esos..niños que ocupan para el ritual...¿mueren inmediatamente?-Dice él y se acurruco hacia donde estaba Haku mirando atento. Walter recuperándose del golpe responde-No mueren inmediatamente, estos niños sufren cambios en sus cuerpos y si son los suficientemente aptos, los de Alae Change los ocupan para fabricar sus armas. Yo y Maria estábamos investigando el caso de la desaparición de varios niños en la ciudad de Ales...pero lo que encontramos fue que todo estaba conectado con lo que paso hace trece años atrás-

-¿Conectado con la pelea del monstruo de cadenas de sangre?-Exclamo Celes, el no sabia totalmente la historia pero si sabia que Louis tuvo algo que ver con esta pelea-Pero eso paso hace mucho años atrás-Maria asintió con la cabeza y dice-Si eso es verdad pero pareciera que alguien quiere usar el poder de...de...-Se silencio completamente-¿Maria?-Pregunto Walter y la otro susurro-Es que...Walter cuando pienso en el monstruo...me da tristeza pero no se por qué...es casi como si lo conociera pero es imposible ¿no?-

-Ustedes dijeron que tuvieron muchos problemas con Alae Change y conocían un tal Gest...¿Qué clase de problemas han tenido?-Pregunto el ángel sin perder esa seriedad-Cuando Maria y yo encontramos las tumbas de los fundadores nos encontramos con un encapuchado que estaba tratando de abrirlas pero cuando vio a Maria...este trato de atacarla y dijo; Tu deberías estar muerta. Desde ese entonces estamos escondiéndonos de Alae Change y más cuando mi prometida esta embarazada-La voz de Walter se notaba un tono de preocupación total ante la vida de su prometida y de su pequeño hijo que llevaba en su vientre-¿Esas tumbas son de los fundadores? ¿cierto?...No creen que tal vez los fundadores tendrían algo que ver con Alae Change-Haru dice y Haku hace varias señales con sus manos indicando que estaba de acuerdo con Haru. Walter exclamo inmediatamente-Por supuesto que no...La ciudad de Ales se formo por la unión de varios pueblos que estaban en guerra gracias a dos personas y Alae Change es un grupo creado hace siete años atrás-

La única mujer del grupo miro con reproche a su prometido, eso era lo que decía los libros de historia pero Drit les contó sobre una tercera persona que desapareció-Walter...-El otro simplemente la ignoro, no quería hablar de ese tema porque se ponía incomodo y casi ¿culpable?-¿Celes ahora que hacemos?-Pregunto Haru temeroso, ellos tenían que encontrar una forma de volver a su dimensión pero ¿como?-No lo se...tal vez podríamos tratar de encontrar una especie de portal o yo podría atrapar a uno de esos encapuchados para que nos regrese a nuestra dimensión-Dice el ángel causando que el peli negro soltara un carcajada-Oye angelito...si crees que esos tipos son débiles, estas muy equivocado-El se levanta de la silla y murmura unas cosas para él mismo.

-Señoria Maria ¿qué le pasa a él?-Haru se acurruco más hacia Haku y este hizo unas señales que indicaban unas palabras de consuelo para el hombre adelante de él. Haku aunque fuera mudo el podia sentir y observar con atencion cuando una persona estaba trizte e incluso enojado. Walter se fue caminando hacia otra habitacion y Maria suspiro, el siempre era asi, cuando habia algo que lo molestaba simplemente se iba a otro lugar para pensar-Hace dos semanas atrás, los de Alae Change mataron a su abuelo Drit y por eso actua asi-Ella sabia que Walter le tenia mucho respeto a su abuelo, más que su padre qué solo se aprovechaba de las personas por ser uno de los descendientes de los fundadores, por eso mismo cuando Drit murio el que más se lo lamento fue Walter-Su abuelo era una persona importante para todos porque gracias a él y junto con un grupo de personas que había llegado después del incidente con "el monstruo", reconstruyeron la ciudad-

Un momento de silencio habia surgido después de la conversación, el ángel estaba realmente preocupado porque esos tipos de Alae Change eran personas peligrosas y aun más por qué no tenia ni la menor idea como iban a regresar a su dimensión. Haku a pesar de todo tenia una sonrisa en su rostro y hizo que Haru lo mirara para que este se tranquilizara-Gracias Haku-Susurro Haru, el realmente tenia miedo de todo esto pero si estaba con sus dos grandes amigos, el no se sentiría perdido-¿Y por qué no van a la tumba de los fundadores? Si un miembro de Alae Change estaba tratando de abrir las tumbras, seria porque algo estaba buscando ¿no?. Entonces tal vez ustedes puedan hallar una pista alli para volver a su dimensión...aunque no estoy muy segura-Dice ella con la mano puesta en su mentón y haciendo un gesto pensativo.

El ángel decidido pregunta-¿En donde están esas tumbas?-

-Están algo escondidas entre unas cuevas que quedan afuera de las ciudad, le dire a Walter que los acompañe asi para que no se pierdan-

* * *

><p>El guitarrista de la banda Kokoro estaba aterrorizado y enojado consigo mismo porque no pudo hacer nada para proteger a Emerina. Él ahora estaba en uno de los departamentos de policías moviéndose un lado a otro-¡Ya les dije que un tipo encapuchado hizo una especie de magia y un circulo apareció en el escenario y se trago a todos!-Grito porque estos policías no le creían su historia-Logan Anima guitarrista del grupo Kokoro. Segun tu expedientes criminales esta no es la segunda desaparición extraña que presencias...Hace nueve años atrás tu presenciaste la extraña desaparición de todos tus familiares..¿cierto?-Logan se levanto y fue detenido por los otros policías-¡CÁLLATE! ¡TU NO SABES NADA!-El se consideraba una persona paciente que nunca perdía el control de sus emociones pero cuando le recordaban de "ese suceso", su estado de animo cambiaba radicalmente.<p>

El jefe de policía suspiro y dejo libre a Logan porque todas las evidencias de las desapariciones de 1459 personas apuntaban que Logan era inocente. El guitarrista salio de la comisaria y camino unas cuantas cuadras por las calles grises, no sabia que hacer, la persona que lo había rescatado en su peor momento cuando era solo un vil ladrón que se ganaba la vida robando a todo el mundo había desaparecido y él...no pudo en protegerla-Tengo que hablar con la Reina Isabel ll-Dice y levanta su brazo derecho para tomar un taxi.

* * *

><p>El plano de los inexistente estaba perdiendo ese color azul tan característico que tenia. Vacio se encontraba acostado entre los cristales y se agarraba el pecho con fuerza, la desaparición de las fallas lo habían afectado enormemente y ahora podía sentir como un nuevo grupo de existente se adentro para buscarlo. Odiaba esta sensación, todo era silencioso y sentía tanto frió. Todo el lugar temblaba y unas cristales se desquebrajaban-¡Muéstrate monstruo!-Gritaba este nuevo grupo de ilusos que caminaban sin rumbos en distintos lugares sin indicios de que el "monstruo" quiera aparecer. Los seres como estos son tan fáciles de engañar y a la vez tan tontos, ¿por qué tengan un ideal? tienen derecho a quebrar el equilibrio. Vacio se levanto y hizo que todo estos existentes aparecieran en el "corazón".<p>

-¡El monstruo!-Exclamo otro que tenia una especie de pistola que radiaba corrupción. Vacio los miraba sin decir ni una palabra, estos seres no merecían vivir, estos seres no deberían existir, estos seres eran plagas-Por supuesto...solo son plagas...ustedes ¡solo son plagas!-La gravedad del lugar se volvió más pesada de lo que era realmente y estos existentes trataban de mover sus brazos para activar las armas pero algo se lo impedían. Vacio apareció por detrás de un hombre corpulento que llevaba una espada y entre burla total susurra-Son débiles...en este lugar no tienen ni una posibilidad de escapar de mi..jejejejeje..Veamos lo que escondes adentro de esa piel-Para la sorpresa de todos la cabeza de este hombre fue cortada por una lanza que apareció de la nada y Vacio la pateo como si fuera una pelota de fútbol-No me gusta...no me gusta esto...-

-AHHHHHH DEMONIO-Una criatura con alas de murciélago y cabeza de chancho trato de atacar a Vacio con unas cuchillas y logro incrustarle esta cuchilla en la espalda de la conciencia del plano pero este lo miro solamente y él se rotatorio del dolor-¿Qué le haces?-Susurro asustado otro y Vacio se saco las cuchillas que estaban en su espalda como si nada-No lo hagas..no lo hagas-Susurraba Vacio y todo este grupo empezó a sollozar, gemir hasta suplicar por el dolor que estaban sintiendo, los cristales que estaban en el plano se movieron como si fueran varios gusanos y se adentraron a la piel de ellos como si fueran una especie de parásitos. Estos hombres que estaban vivos podían ver como estos cristales formaron varios agujeros en su piel y luego se multiplicaban adentro de su ser. Vacio miraba indiferente a estos ilusos. Al pasar cinco minutos los cristales que estaban adentro de ellos florecieron y los cuerpos de estos existente quedaron demacrados, algunos su piel se volvió azul y otros simplemente tenían pedazos de carne esparcidos en otros cristales.

Vacio se agarro la cabeza fuertemente y sollozo en silencio mientras que se agarraba el pecho-¿Qu..ienes eran esas personas?-Pregunto confuso, sus recuerdos se estaban rompiendo en pedazos cada uno de ellos, podía recordar bajamente a un grupo de personas, a unos niños que estaban en una especie de edificios, un hombre con una mujer y otro hombre que usaba bata. El cayo al suelo de cristal y se acurruco entre sus alas mientras que el corazón temblaba porque todo ese brillo color dorado que era la esperanza de todo el Multi-Universo..que habían utilizado los héroes de la esperanza para derrotar a Law y luego cuando las dos personalidades de Vacio decidieron aceptarse la utilizaron como barrera para que la corrupción no afectara el plano de los inexistente se estaba volviendo odio contra el monstruo por ende contra el plano.

Vacio no sabia por que pero gotas de agua caían de sus ojos-¿Qu..3 er4 ..3st0?-El nuevamente se agarro la cabeza, no quería perder sus recuerdos. La flecha que estaba incrustada en una de las partes del corazón se evaporizo-¡N0 QU13R0!-Grito con voz distorsionada haciendo reverberar el plano y las cadenas gigantes que rodeaban todo temblaron. Vacio estaba llorando y grito nuevamente, si gritaba tal vez...solo tal vez...alguien lo escucharía...aunque fuera otra mentira de él mismo para no colapsar, por qué nadie lo escucharía en este lugar totalmente solitario, ni Master Hand, Palutena, Mim, Maria, Walter, Los heroes de la esperanza o ...incluso **Daniel**. El brazo de cristal de Vacio se rompió un poco y el corazón tembló con furia total.

-¡$Q1243532!-

* * *

><p><em>Éter hizo una pequeña mueca no de desprecio sino de lastima con el Vacio que lo miraba sin comprender, casi parecía un niño pequeño-¿Soledad? ¿Dolor?...No lo comprendo-Dice Vacio monotonamente sin expresar ni un sentimiento-Ustedes los existentes son seres complicados, en mi caso cuando una falla desaparece no siento nada-Éter pudo ver la mentira entre esas palabras, tal vez Vacio no sabia identificar lo que sentía por eso decía que no sentía nada cuando quedaba totalmente solitario-Vacio ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-El otro asiente-¿Qué es lo que vez en mi?-Vacio arqueo una ceja y luego respondiendo con esa frialdad casi autónoma dice-Dios Éter..Padre de todas las estrellas, dios con energía pura-Éter negó con la cabeza y responde- También soy un existente que puede sentir, llorar, amar a los demás y sin olvidar de que soy tu amigo-<em>

_-¿Amigo?-Pregunto Vacio extrañado, no entendía muy bien las costumbres de los existente porque las siluetas de ellos que se podían observar en el plano de los inexistente solo hacían cosas sin relevancia- Entonces las fallas ¿también son mis amigos?-Éter le sonrió un poco al __vacío_

_-Creo que lo entiendo un poco-_

* * *

><p>El encapuchado de ojos verdes observo una de las imágenes que mostraba unas de las tantas base de Alae Change y sonrió al ver cierto enmascarado acompañado de un hombre gordo con una gran barbilla-Tienes ganas de salir de tu prisión..¿Master Core?-Le pregunto a una estatua que se encontraba en la oscuridad creada entre varias maquina y libros de símbolos aterradores.<p>

* * *

><p>Así que vamos ahora, vamos a hablar acerca de la vida.<p>

Pero, te mantienes mejor en mente

que voy a destruir completamente su respuesta!

Si no puedo desenredar estos hilos, entonces yo sólo voy a tener que cortarlos!

Con caja de Pandora, e incluso de todo el arco maldito!

No se puede probar que algo no existe,

porque la prueba del diablo es la única verdad!

Esta espiral de agonía es su único destino!

Esta magnífica tragedia comienza ahora!

Invitado a la diversión, pero ya es demasiado tarde

porque estoy aquí ahora mismo!

La ecuación de álgebra dio un numero imaginario

Mi carta de triunfo sera impuesta por la reina de corazones

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capitulo: Hoy en día compras el juego y te obligan comprar los DLC<strong>

**Omake:**

**¡Iker!**

-Iker..iker...iker...iker...iker...iker...iker...iker...iker...iker...iker...iker...iker...iker...iker...iker...iker...iker...iker...iker...iker...iker...iker...¡Iker!...¡Iker! ¡IKEEEEER!-El nombrado estaba que se cortaba los oídos, el lamentablemente había conocido a este tipo en uno de sus viajes y este se le pego casi como si fuera un chicle pegado en la suela de sus zapatos-¿¡Qué mierda quieres Henry!?-Grito perdiendo totalmente esa fachada de chico frió y antisocial que tenia él. Henry parpadeo comicamente y dice-Sabes Iker cuando viajaba solo me encontré con una criatura extraña en donde tiraba de su boca arcoiris y su cara era la de un elefante y su cuerpo era la de un tipo musculoso, casi como si fuera un luchador de boxeo y utilizaba una tanga de leopardo-Esto fue la gota que rebaso el baso, Iker trato de contar hasta cinco para detener su enojo pero no pudo-¡Eso es una estupidez y quítate encima mio y déjame dormir!-Exclamo furioso, cansado y con ganas de mandar a este estúpido al infierno. Henry hizo lo que Iker pedia y se acostó en su cama que estaba en otra esquina de la habitación y una linea creada por Iker los separaba.

Iker cerro sus ojos plácidamente y luego cuando los abrió pudo escuchar que alguien estaba golpeando la ventana más cercana a él-Henry-Murmuro oscuramente, si ese tipo no se detenía en molestarlo, él lo silenciaria por toda la eternidad. Cuando el miro la ventana quedo en shock porte un elefante con cuerpo musculoso y tanga de leopardo le hizo un guiño y murmuro-¡Dale mis saludos a Henry!-Y desde su trasero salio un arcoiris que le dio el poder de volar al estilo de Nya Cats

Iker sin salir de su shock, se fue lentamente hacia su cama y se acomodo entre las sabanas. Mucha estupidez para tan solo unas pocas horas, su mente tenia que borrar ese recuerdo o se volvería loco.

**Omake: **

**"Si lo piensas bien"**

Estela aun se encontraba en la ciudad Smasher con una sonrisa radiante porque pronto se iba a casar, no había nada que le cambiara ese estado de humor tan feliz que tenia y más porque cuando fue hacia Doctor Mario y la enfermera Joy para que le revisaran si su bebé que aun no nacía se encontraba bien le dijeron-Esta en perfecto estado-Ella a decir verdad tenia miedo de que su hija haya salido lastimada después de la pelea contra Law porque este con sus garras trato de matarla pero gracias a dios no paso nada. Una tienda oscura se encontraba una joven de diecisiete años de pelo castaño y ojos negros, esta llevaba una túnica con un símbolo raro-Quien quiere hablar sobre el camino del amor -Decía ella y luego vio a Estela y sonrió macabramente.

La extraña saco de su tienda un pequeño manga y corrió hacia Estela-Espere, espere tengo que hablarle algo que me dijo mi diosa-Dice ella y Estela se detuvo-¿Qué pasa?-La extraña jadeando dice-Me llamo Nob pero me puedes decir "No", yo soy uno de los siervos de la diosa más poderosa de todo el Multi-Universo-Le entrega el manga y le guiña el ojo a Estela-Esto te lo manda mi diosa como felicitaciones por salir viva de esa pelea contra Law, ahora si me disculpas tengo que invitar a las personas que se unan en el culto..¡Adiós Estela!-Nob se fue corriendo y como si fuera por magia desapareció. Estela miro intrigada el contenido de este manga y cuando vio las primeras hojas se sonrojo-Esto es Yaoi-Dice ella en estado de shock y extrañamente le quedo justando.

Horas después su hermano Gabriel estaba poniendo en una maleta todas las cosas que tenían que llevar a su dimensión cuando encontró un pequeño manga-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto y cuando lo leyó quedo hecho piedra.

**Omake:**

**Monomios, polinomio y trimonios son multitud**

Bruno se quería dar un tiro en la cabeza, el creía que esta tarde iba a ser una tarde tranquila sin nada de trabajo pero se equivoco, ahora una compañera de trabajo que le caía algo mal por su forma de actuar fue hasta su casa para hablar sobre un proyecto de misiles y reconstrucción-¿¡Me estas escuchando!? Tu sabes que tenemos que ser rápidos o el presidente se va a enojar-Decía una mujer de cincuenta años que retaba a Bruno como un niño pequeño por ser el menor de todos los científicos-Ya lo se Valentina, no me lo tienes que decir cada cinco minutos-Decía este algo enojado porque era su día libre y Valentina lo hacia trabajar. Vanitas se encontraba en una esquina silencioso, nunca le gusto cuando había muchas personas en la casa de Bruno porque le daba ¿miedo?. No esa no era la palabra, casi podía sentir algo de aberración-Si eso debe ser-Decía indiferente y dio unos pasos muy cuidadosamente para que esta mujer no lo escuchara pero se tropezó con una lampara y dio un grito distorsionado.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto ella mirando para todos lados y Bruno padelecio-No fue nada...-Respondió el y mostró unos documentos para que Valentina se distrajera pero para su pesar más cosas rompiéndose se escucharon y luego una voz distorsionada maldecía en varios idiomas. Bruno se golpeo contra la mesa, esto era un verdadero desastre-Voy a ver-Dice ella y camino hacia el lugar en donde provenían los griterío y lo que vio la sorprendió. Un chico albino estaba enredado entre varios cables y sollozaba porque no podía salirse y decía una que otras palabras extrañas. Lo que en realidad decía Vanitas era: ¡Maldita sea si ella no estuviera aquí podría usar mis cadenas como referencia!. Todo ese instinto de madre se le activo a Valentina y fue a socorrer a este niño y lo abrazo con fuerza-¡Pobre criatura indefensa! No te preocupes mamá te va proteger de este irresponsable-El albino miro extrañado y trataba de salirse del agarre de ella sin existo.

Bruno veía todo algo insultado porque Valentina lo llamo irresponsable pero a la vez divertido-¡Ayúdame!-Exclamo Vanitas pero el otro le dice a Valentina- Eh..Vale el es ciego por eso no te puede ver, si quieres te dejo que lo cuides por un rato mientras que yo voy a hago las ecuaciones-Vanitas puso una expresión de horror total y Valentina sin dejarlo de abrazarlo exclama-Haz lo que quiera...este chico merece tener los cuidados de una mamá-

-_¡HIJO DE PUTA DESGRACIADO! ¡CUANDO ESTA LOCA SE VALLA! ¡YA VERAS!-_Pensó Vanitas.

* * *

><p>Vaya este capitulo si que me demore poco en crearlo, como se habrán fijado este capitulo tiene varias cuestiones sociales que pasan en los países desarrollados y una que otra parodia de varias organizaciones mundiales. Creo que Alae Change esta basado en el grupo ISI (Como parodia)-Tose un poco- Desde los primeros días de clases que he tenido...me di cuenta que cada vez me va quedar tiempo para nada pero igual me esforzare en actuales *u* aunque me demore...etc y...como no tengo más espacio publicitario...(como el capitulo anterior) los dejare con Dede<p>

Dede:-Con traje de profesor- Ahora les enseñare que hacer cuando se quedan sin papel de baño ..Primero no entre en pánico después vea lo que pueda usar como sustituto y si no hay nada grite del panico como si fuera una niña pequeña :3

Yo: ...Ahora con las Pd

Pd: La historia de ese hombre...¿es triste verdad? Creo que Alexander y Nahliel aprendieron algo de esta historia ;u;

Pd2: Una identidad de los encapuchado es revelada pero ...o_O Vaya que cosas ¿no?. Y el otro de los mechones azules si que es un enamoradizo

Pd3: ¿CORE? ¿COOOORE? D: ...¡y los espiritus! ¡alguien que los rescate!

Pd4: Celes y Walter son muy serios en una situación así ¿no creen?... y Drit murió -Comienza a sollozar- Celes, Haru y Haku me recuerdan a cierto trio... ;u;

Pd5: Sakura si que tuvo una bienvenida de locos en la dimensión de Bruno, policías, aviones y armas muy avanzadas... D: Como que ahora se nota por qué Bruno es tan escéptico en la mitología

Pd6: Otro grupo extraño se formo oficialmente...Iker el anti-social, Henry el happy y Emerina la cantante xDDD ...(No se por que pero quiero ver a Henry conocer a Alexander)

Pd7: Peach lo único que necesitaba era que alguien la abrazara ;u;...y Leo lol...por lo menos iba a sacar provecho de las riquezas de Rebeca...

Pd8: Hay algo de Logan que no me cuadra o_o

Pd9: D: ¿Qué esta pasando? El cuerpo de Vacio se desquebraja y el corazón tiembla pero de qué...y la esperanza anterior se convierte en odio... DDD:

Pd10: Las ultimas estrofas le hacer referencia a alguien...y los recuerdos ... :l ...

Pd11: El secreto de Jin es el secreto de Jin...

Pd12: Jijiji ¿Que les pareció los Omakes? El amigo extraño de Henry, Estela...que sigue el camino de cierta diosa y Bruno el vil manipulador xD

Dede: Espero que sigan mis enseñanzas ...mis queridos alumnos :3

Yo: Callate Dede -.- Bueno adios...y -Comienza a festejar- ¡TENGO MI TABLETA GRAFICA! WIIIII!


	8. Chapter 8

**Memory Card:**

**Resumen: ** trece años ha pasado desde que ocurrió la pelea contra "Law. El joven Daniel tiene que descubrir quien fue el qué asesino a esa persona que quería mucho Vacio pero también tendrá que descubrir por si mismo que no todo es lo que parece. Mientras tanto una extraña Organización esta amenazando a todos, incluso a los héroes de la esperanza.

**Capitulo:**

**Hoy en dia te compras el juego y te obligan a comprar el DLC**

_Las conversaciones siempre son peligrosas cuando se quiere esconder algo_

**-Agatha Christie-**

* * *

><p>El nuevo cementerio que se había creado después de la destrucción de la antigua ciudad Smasher fue hecho para recordar a todos los difuntos que murieron de forma horripilante por los cristales que habían transformado la mayoría de la población en un "trofeo de cristal". Eso lo sabia muy bien Ludwas, cuando ellos volvieron de ese plano pudieron ver realmente la magnitud de daños que había ocasionado la pelea contra Law. Habían familias llorando amargamente, niños asustados y edificaciones totalmente inservibles. Master Hand junto con su hermano Crazy estaban abatidos porque decían que si hubieran solucionado antes el problema...esto no hubiera pasado. A pesar de que Ludwas en ese tiempo era el menor de todos, sabia muy bien que iba a costar en volver las cosas a la normalidad pero...aun así no había que perder la esperanza.<p>

-¿Sucede algo Ludwas?-Pregunto Daniel extrañado

-Nada...solo recordaba cosas-Respondió él y observo la enorme cantidad de tumbas que formaban una especie de laberinto. En alguna de estas tumbas se encontraba a unos grupo de diferentes seres que le rezaban a la tumba en donde estaba su familiar difunto, habían Elfos, humanos, Mobian´s y hasta incluso seres que tenían partes roboticas. Daniel se detuvo en una gran piedra que decía; "Para recordar a todos los que dieron sus vidas en la tragedia". El conejo se intimido, no le gustaba los lugares así y no sabia el por qué-Oye ...¿Quien es Silly?-

-Era un estúpido que se dejaba manipular-Respondió secantemente el adulto con poderes de demonio. Si Silly no hubiera seguido ciegamente a Core, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Mary estaba leyendo los diferentes nombres de las tumbas y murmuro-Este lugar es muy tranquilo pero...¡ME DESESPERA!-Klye estaba aterrado, quería golpearse contra una de las murallas por su estúpida idea-Klye...tienes una araña-Advirtio su hermana y este dio un grito muy femenino que sorprendió a todos los que estaba en el cementerio.

-Jajajajaja-Se rió a carcajadas los dos niños al ver que Klye corría en círculos y trataba de quitarse la araña sin ningún excito alguno. Ludwas compadeciéndose del "rubio miedoso" lo tomo de los hombros para detenerlo y le quito dicha araña que era mas pequeña que un dedo pulgar

- AHHHHHHH-Gritaba Klye

-Ya te saque la araña...¡Ahora deja de gritar Klye!-Exclamo Ludwas y por dentro deseo que sus hijos no fueran tan escandalosos como estos "engendros del demonio". Mary se sento en una de las tumbas y pregunto-¿Y donde esta la tumba de ese tipo?-Daniel levanto los hombros, no tenia ni la más mínima idea. El mayor sintiéndose como "el papá " de estos mocosos, fue a preguntarle a uno de los trabajadores del cementerio que velaban para el mantenimiento del cementerio ¿en donde estaba la tumba de Bruno Tabuyo? pero el trabajador se padelecio y murmuro-¿Esa tumba va ir a ver? ¿Estas seguro?-Ludwas se extraño y le respondió-Si estoy seguro-El hombre sin más remedio le indico que la tumba se encontraba en el lugar más alejado de las demás por petición de Master Hand porque siempre habían algunas personas que venían a destruirla o escribirle insultos. Esto al héroe de la esperanza lo indigno..¿destruir la tumba de la persona que ayuda a reconstruir la ciudad?.

-Mary...¿no crees que Daniel esta actuando raro?-Susurro Klye al ver que el conejo play boy se quedo parado mirando la piedra conmemorativa-Nah..-Respondió despreocupada Mary y con su mano derecha empezó arreglarse el cabello al puro estilo "Elliot de Lucré". Daniel estaba incomodo porque desde que llego a este lugar sintió incomodidad, no por la razón que le tuviera miedo a las tumbas o incluso a los cadáveres que contenían en ella sino que había algo...que debería recordar pero no podía-No importa...ayudo a Vacio y de paso trato de recuperar mis recuerdos-Lo único que podía recordar era ese lugar oscuro en donde se escuchaba los sonidos de latigazos que le daban a todos los niños que se encontraban allí y los sollozos, suplicas de todos antes esos tipos encapuchados que se reían al ver como cada día varios niños morían de hambre o los utilizaban para unos rituales extraños.

-Ya se en donde esta la tumba-Dijo Ludwas y les indico que los siguieran. Mary hizo un puchero porque estaba utilizando uno de los vidrios que contenía una tumba pequeña como espejo y Klye casi se desmayo al saber que aquella tumba se encontraba en el lugar más alejado de las demás-Quiero volver a casa-Pensó desesperado.

-HMmp...Este cementerio si que es grande-Comento Daniel algo interesado en la historia de este lugar-Entonces lo hicieron después de lo que paso hace trece años...Hmp..-Ludwas suspiro y dijo-El cementerio junto con toda la ciudad fueron reconstruido gracias a los planos que había hecho Bruno por petición de Master Hand. Por eso todo esta en un lugar estratégico para aprovechar la energía solar-

Los cuatro llegaron a un lugar desolado en donde ya no se veían tumbas, solo habían flores de color amarillo y arboles adornando el paisaje. Mary volteo su cabeza y vio por debajo de este lugar el cementerio-¿Quien pone una tumba en la subida de un cerro?-Pregunto ella casi burlándose y Klye susurra-¿Una persona muy solitaria?-Ludwas hizo una mueca, lo que dijo Klye no era tan alocado como se escuchaba. El trato de encontrar la dichosa tumba pero no la veía por ningún lado-No creo que Master Hand la haya escondido-Denso este y camino por ese campo de flores amarillas. Daniel estaba golpeando las flores con su paraguas y tenia una expresión de indiferencia total, no le gustaba las flores porque estas atraían las abejas y el le tenia terror a las abejas-¿Eh? que es esto-Susurro al sentir que la punta de su paraguas

-¡Encontré la tumba!-Exclamo Daniel apuntando una especie de montículo que tenia unos palos de madera incrustado en la tierra y una pequeña cruz pequeña que estaba doblada se hallaba. Mary se coloco al lado de Daniel y con su guadaña empujo uno de los palos para mostrar el nombre borroso de Bruno-Qué estatua tan...fea. Pfff...Cuando me muera diré que me hagan un templo-Dice ella pero en su tono de voz se podía notar ¿incomodidad?. Ludwas que todo este tiempo la caja de música la apretó algo enojado-Yo creía que Master Hand había...-El pensaba que la mano le había hecho una tumba decente al científico, no este intento de tumba. El mayor trato de acomodarle los diferentes palos que estaban esparcidos en la tumba y noto que tenia varios rallados con palabras de odio hacia Bruno.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Mary tomando uno de los palos que tenia tallado un dibujo de una especie de pilar gigante con varias ecuaciones. un dibujo de un circulo extraño que parecía contener algo y por ultimo una cosa muy parecida a una llave con los números; .5.8..."13"-Son los números que están grabados en la caja musical-Susurro Ludwas observando aquel palo.

-¡HAAAAAAAAA!-Chillo Klye poniendo a todos en alerta-¿Qué son esas cosas!?-Pregunta desesperado al ver que en una parte en donde había sombras se reunían varias fallas con forma humanoide esperando que su presa se acercara a ellas-Esas...son fallas-Exclamo Ludwas sorprendido y sintió un escalofrió que recorrió a su espalda. Las fallas se fueron del lugar al sentir como la corrupción se estaba reuniendo en una especie de neblina y creo a una cosa totalmente negra que parecía un charco con la diferencia de que tenia tentáculos y una especie de lobos negros con ojos rojos salieron de este charco.

-Esa cosa...es escalofriante...y yo que pensaba qué mi papá es feo cuando se despierta en la mañana-Dice Mary con asco y con su guadaña trato de cortar uno de los tentáculos pero este se dividió en dos y agarro el arma de la narcisista-¡Suéltame!-Ludwas creo dos par de cuchillas de sombras, corto los tentáculos y luego desde su sombra aparecieron dos siluetas negras que ayudaron a Mary-¡Tengan cuidado...esa cosa esta hecha a partir de la corrupción!-Advirtió él y utilizando sus habilidades que había adquirido a partir de los años, el golpeo a uno de estos lobos y con sus cuchillas corto otro tentáculo. Mary sonriendo con orgullo total muy al estilo de Elliot. Desarmando su guadaña para crear una pistola grita-¡Destructora!-Y una especie de bombas salen disparadas de esta "guadaña-pistola" hacia los lobos.

Klye se encontraba atemorizado, el no quería pelear, en realidad quería irse corriendo del lugar-¡Klye cuidado!-Grito Daniel y utilizo su paraguas como espada para golpear a un lobo que estaba apunto de morder a Klye y luego alzo su paraguas hacia arriba para gritar-¡Electro!-Una nube negra apareció y creo varios rayos color azul. Ludwas aprovecho esta oportunidad para atacar el poso con una de sus cuchillas pero este desapareció para luego aparecer atrás de el y con uno de sus tentáculos le hizo un gran tajo en la espalda-Mierda-Maldijo y se dio la vuelta para volver atacar a ese charco en donde salían los lobos.

Daniel abrió su paraguas y sus manos comenzaron a brillar de energía azul-Vacuum-Dice el para atacar con todo a esos lobos pero su ataque nunca se efectuó-¿¡Qué!?-Exclamo sorprendido por qué era la primera vez que el ataque qué había creado desde uno de los cristales que estaba hecho su paraguas mezclado con su energía no se tomo tembloroso el hacha de doble filo que se encontraba en su cintura envuelta por una correa de cuero y socorriendo a Daniel dice-¡Destruccion!-El se acerco a uno de los lobos que rodearon a Daniel y empezó a darle varios cortes con su hacha y luego los combino con un gran golpe hacia arriba. Daniel creo una muralla de hielo y luego desde su paraguas creo varias bolas de fuego que parecían balas-Maldición-Maldijo al sentir un dolor de cabeza al ver esa cosa con tentáculos.

_-Hijo...¿por qué no sales a pasear?. Desde la _ no has vuelto a ser el mismo"-_Un pequeño recuerdo borroso pudo ver Daniel dejándolo paralizado, esa voz...¿de quien era? ¿hijo?-¡DANIEL CONCÉNTRATE MIERDA!-Le grito Mary que estaba peleando al lado de Ludwas.

* * *

><p>Pluton se encontraba sentada en una silla que estaba al lado de una pequeña mesa. Ella estaba esperando a un invitado-Alfa...¿por qué haces esto?-Susurro Dede temeroso de que aquel invitado llegara. La gata con indiferencia miro a Dede que estaba en su disfraz humano-Dede...¿que dirías si te dijera que los héroes de la esperanza nunca tuvieron que existir?-Pregunto ella sin perder esa frialdad al decir sus palabras. Dede ladeo su cabeza muy confundido-Diría que es una locura-La gata se rió a carcajada y con crueldad absoluta. Dede se asusto, el sabia que cuando Alfa se comportaba así era por qué algo había planeado. Alfa sin perder esa sonrisa le contesto-Cuando paso lo de Tabuu...los smasher tenían que derrotarlo realmente y matarlo completamente-Ella mostró un videojuego que decía; Super Smash Bros.<p>

Los dos sabían que algunas veces en las distintas dimensiones del Multi-Universo tenían vestigios de las otras, como libros que decían la historia de un personaje, leyendas o incluso su propia vida o la vida de todos podría ser un simple "cuento o videojuego" para la otra dimensión-Pero eso no paso...los Smasher "verdaderos" no pudieron derrotar a Tabuu en esta linea de tiempo...por ende el que era Tabuu en esta linea de tiempo...que seria Bruno...tendría que haber muerto en ese momento pero no lo hizo-Suspira y Dede se sienta en una silla que estaba al frente de la gata-Después aparecieron esos "héroes" anexos y se juntaron con el fragmento que genero la doble personalidad de Vacio...en si por ende este se partió en dos que deberían aceptarse para volver a su forma original-

-¿Estas diciendo que todos fuimos manipulados desde el inicio? ¡Qué todo fue una mentira! ¿Pero de quien?-Pregunto confundido y impactado, era difícil de tragar esta dura verdad. Si era así entonces los héroes de la esperanza eran solo una mentira.

La gata no sabia como responder le, ni ella sabia quien estaba manipulando a quien-Si los smasher verdaderos hubieran derrotado a Tabuu. Los observadores...mejor dicho Vacio en fragmentado nunca hubieran entrado en acción y por ende lo que paso después en la pelea contra Law, nunca hubiera pasado-Alfa se movió un poco en su silla, no es que le importara realmente lo que le hubiera pasado a Bruno, porque ella sabia muy bien que las personas tenían que morir algún día, sin importar si era doloroso o triste-Me temo que la única alternativa para detener todo esto seria...que todos olvidaran a Vacio...y que Vacio quedara solo totalmente-Dice sin ninguna pizca de tristeza.

-¡No!-Exclamo Dede y apunto a la gata enojado-Alfa dime la verdad...tu sabias de todo esto, yo no soy estúpido ¡Tu también manipulaste a todos para que derrotaran a Law por qué tu querías que ...lo eliminaran completamente!...que eliminaran a la conciencia del vacio ¿no?-La nombrada tomo un sorbo de su te-Contéstame por favor...-El agujero negro se sentía traicionado un poco, el cuando vio a Alfa ayudar a los héroes de la esperanza con darle información creyó que por fin la gata estaba velando por los demás y no los veía como simples personajes de una divina comedia.

-Eter...fue el que me dio ese castigo cuando vio mi dimensión en la ruina por mi culpa ...El me explico sobre los dos planos. Este que era el de los existente porque habían dimensiones con billones de seres diferentes, con vidas diferentes pero también uno que era un espejo de este, en donde habían cristales que reunían la energía de nuestro plano para equilibrarlas, el me dijo sobre la conciencia del plano..."Vacio" y me dijo de lo que descubrió de él...que la conciencia del plano o voluntad del plano ...como lo quieras llamar, no debería tener cuerpo porque...no debería ser como nosotros-Explico ella-Vacio debería ser algo inanimado, así para que la corrupción nunca lo afectaría pero las fallas le dieron el impulso para que razonara y pensara como nosotros y atrajeron con ellas la corrupción...Vacio es el problema...él siempre fue el problema-

-¿El nos manipulo a todos inconscientemente?-Pregunto Dede

-No...solo digo que él es el problema principal porque cuando el problema es Vacio las realidades se unen completamente por el simple hecho de que los dos planos colisionan en sí-Responde la gata pero aun así estaba algo insegura porque Éter dijo que la naturaleza de Vacio es totalmente cambiante y incomprensible.

* * *

><p>En un lugar adornado por una capa de nieve espesa y por varios pinos se encontraban los cuerpos de Natsuki, Miyuki, Tora y Jin, ellos habían perdido la conciencia inmediatamente cuando Jin dijo esas extrañas palabras y los teletransporto a un lugar aleatoria para escaparse de las garras de ese encapuchado. La nieve caían ante ellos y Natsuki que fue la primera en despertar se dio cuenta que sus dedos se estaban congelando y poniéndose azules<p>

-¿Donde...¡Oh no!-Grito ella al ver que los demás estaban poniéndose azules por el frio-Tengo que encontrar un lugar en donde refugiarnos-Pensó y trato de moverse en esa capa blanca de nieve. Para su pesar sus piernas le temblaban y no tenia fuerzas para ni siquiera levantar a la pequeña Miyuki-Jin...Jin...Despierta-Trato de despertar al mayor pero este casi ni respiraba porque manipular la corrupción es muy difícil y más para alguien que no haya aceptado "el ritual de iniciación". Natsuki obligo a su cuerpo en mantenerse en pie y caminar por un lugar rocoso que estaba lleno de pinos, ella desesperada trataba de encontrar a alguien que la ayudara pero no había nadie, ella estaba totalmente sola junto con los tres desmayados-Tengo que tratar de despertarlos-Dice soñolienta por los efectos de la hipotermia.

Natsuki cuando llego a hacia donde estaba esos cuatro, trato de sacar su espada de fuego azul pero sus manos no le respondía y cayo en la nieve fría-No puedo quedarme dormida...no...¡No!-Utilizando su brazo derecho que estaba perdiendo la sensibilidad, saco su espada y la alzo hacia el cielo para crear una llamarada azul-Por favor...¡Qué alguien nos ayude!-Grito ella casi sin fuerzas y hizo caer la espada. En otro lugar se encontraba un iglu en donde vivían dos hermanos, uno de ellos utilizaba una chaqueta azul y la otra una chaqueta muy parecida a la de su hermano con la diferencia de que era de color rosado-Popo...¿No crees que esta pasando algo raro?-Dice su hermana confundida, ellos tuvieron que haber sido llamados para el nuevo torneo pero nunca recibieron una carta de Master Hand-HMmp...¿Por que lo dices Nana?-Pregunto Popo.

Nana se estiro un poco en el sillón de cuero térmico y dice-Bueno...Siempre en esta época del año nos invitan al torneo y también es por lo que vimos la ultima vez-Popo hizo una mueca, hace dos días atrás cuando él y Nana estaban practicando sus técnicas de combate, vieron como el cielo se "rompió" por unos momentos como si fuera un espejo-Tal vez tengas razón-Dice él y se movió de su sillón para estirarse un poco y dirigirse hacia la puerta de madera que tenia el iglu. Cuando la abrió se sorprendió al ver que un fuego azul estaba al otro lado del bosque de pinos en donde vivían. Los Ice Climber no duraron en ir hacia donde estaba ese fuego, Nana y Popo utilizando toda su experiencia que habían adquiridos por años en vivir en un lugar frió como este, cruzaron corriendo un bosque pequeño de pinos y llegaron a una quebrada en donde se encontraba Natsuki al borde de la inconsciencia

-¡Popo tenemos que ayudarlos!-Grito ella. Popo sin dudarlo asintió su cabeza en afirmación. Los dos trajeron a los desmayados a su iglu y acomodaron unas cuantas sabanas para taparlos. Nana estaba tratando de que todos ellos salieran de su hipotermia y cuando vio que sus labios tomaron su color original ella se tranquilizo y dio un suspiro-¡Nana mira!-Apunto su hermano hacia donde estaba el mayor de todos, este extrañamente estaba siendo rodeado por varias marcas en su piel y se retorcía entre las sabanas como si peleara contra algo-¿Qué son esas cosas?-Susurro Popo sorprendido y Nana no supo que responder le. Luego al pasar un segundo esas marcas desaparecieron como si nada.

Jin se despertó y vio a los Ice Climber viéndolo muy expectante-¡Popo! ¡Nana!-Exclamo Jin al reconocerlos y los hermanos parpadearon muy confundidos.-¿Jin eres tu? ¡Pero si estas más grande que antes!-Exclamo Popo sorprendido por el cambio radical de Jin. Este suspiro y le explico sobre los diferentes tiempos que habían en las dimensiones del Multi-Universo y de que todas las criaturas que estaban en este plano envejecían en diferentes tiempos. Popo escuchando atento la explicación de Jin se sorprendió de lo tanto que sabia sobre el Multi-Universo-¡Si que eres inteligente Jin!...¿como sabes tanto?-Pregunto él con toda la inocencia de un niño pequeño.

Jin hizo una mueca, su conocimiento del Multi-Universo se lo debía cuando estaba en las tropas de Alae Change. El recordó cuando descubrió esas salas subterráneas que se encontraba en las bases y se horrorizo al ver como unas sombras de lobo creadas por la corrupción mutilaban a los niños y hacían que sus cuerpos se retorcieran de maneras inimaginables-Digamos que he viajado mucho y aprendido cosas buenas y "malas"-Mintió él y trato de mantener su expresión normal.

-Oh...entiendo-Dice Popo

Nana no era tan densa como su hermano porque ella pudo notar esa pequeña expresión momentánea que hizo Jin a la pregunta de su hermano-Debería preguntarle después-Pensó ella y fue hacia la cocina para preparar chocolate caliente.

Jin por unos momentos vio al los hijos de Telyn y Shenil, el suspiro de tranquilidad porque si algo le pasaba a esos niños sabia que se lo iba a lamentar por el resto de su vida como "esos otros niños". Luego el sintió un pequeño ardor en su mano en donde contenía esa marca y hizo una mueca. La marca de Alae Change se estaba agrandando, ahora las dos alas negras unidas por una cadenas le salieron unos símbolos extraños-Maldición...tengo que deshacerme de esto antes de que él...-No quería pensar en esa posibilidad, si el amo lograba esa conexión con su cuerpo...su alma estaría totalmente perdida y no podría volver a ver a su esposa Aurora y su hijo Christopher.

* * *

><p>El Observador movió sus dos par de garras que tenia como pies, ella sin ocultar esa molestia contra los seres que veía dijo con voz monotoma-Testudo ...Hijo del traidor Éter-Apretó los puños, odiaba a los traidores que rompen las reglas, odiaba a todo las cosas que eran "anomalías" para el multi-universo pero lo que más odiaba por encima de todo era a Vacio por el hecho de que este casi destruyo en dos ocasiones el Multi-Universo y para peor había salido impune y por qué Vacio o mejor dicho el nombre que le habían dado los dioses..."Law" era más poderoso que ella. Testudo se sintió mal, ¿como es posible que aun exista odio contra su padre?. Nitrate camino de manera impasible hacia ellos y Niemand la vio interesado porque el observador estaba utilizando un poco de corrupción mezclada con otras energías en sus garras-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?...Ustedes no son de esta dimensión-La voz de Nitrate era tan gélida como el mismo hielo.<p>

Niemand le iba a contestar con una burla pero Fernanda se le adelanto-¿Quien eres tu?...Y por que pareciera ...¡Espera ese es un símbolo de MiM!-Apunto en una de las garras de Nitrate y esta gruño y corrió como un animal salvaje tras Fernanda. El espíritu en shock hizo varias lianas para detener a esta loca pero Nitrate las rompió con sus garras y creo varios hilos de color verde que la inmovilizaron y obligaron a inclinarse ante ella. Testudo se transformo en su primera forma y convoco un cristal para convertirlo en una espada. El no quería pelear contra ella pero no iba permitir lastimara a Fernanda.

-Vaya...una cosa rara-Dice burlándose ella al ver a Niemand-Y el hijo del traidor...lo que quieran hacer les diré que están fuera de su alcance...Como el Observador tengo que velar por las leyes y ustedes están rompiéndolas-Movió sus garras al cuello de Fernanda-¿Entonces eso es un Observador? Qué patético, solo pensar en las leyes como si fueran absoluta. Te diré algo "querida", las reglas no son absolutas-Dice Niemand cruelmente.

-Un Nadie como tu no tiene la capacidad de comprender las reglas que nos rigen...y menos cuando dicho nadie esta con **el hijo del traidor-**Fernanda grito de dolor porque esos hilos contenían corrupción y creo varios arboles que trataron de golpear a Nitrate pero ella hizo aparecer una especie de cadena pero desapareció completamente-Maldición-Gruño ella al darse cuenta que ese "defecto". Testudo que sostenía a Ether libero a Fernanda y miro a Nitrate con seriedad-Tu eres la nueva Observadora...Dime ¿por qué los dioses buscaron un nuevo Observador? ...Ellos...tuvieron que haber aprendido por lo que paso hace trece años...no haber vuelto a caer en lo mismo-Trato de hablar con Nitrate pero esta dio un salto e hizo que la espada qué se encontraba en su pelo atacara al "hijo del traidor"-¡Testudo!-Grito Fernanda y creo varios arboles para desviar el ataque. Niemand estaba sonriendo, corrió tras Nitrate y con sus puños la golpeo en la espalda-Jujujujuju creo que ya descubrí un defecto tuyo Observador-Se burlo al ver como Nitrate se levantaba como si nada del suelo y gruñía.

Ether se encontraba silencioso y Testudo con cautela se acerco al Observador-Por favor...responderme lo que te pregunte-Dice la estrella sin ocultar su tristeza porque le dolía qué el consejo de dioses no hayan reflexionado sobre su equivocación, sobre todo el dolor que le produjeron a Vacio o incluso a los seres de este plano. Niemand sin perder esa sonrisa socarrona se puso en posición de ataque sin ni siquiera en revelar su forma real por la simple razón que descubrió por los movimientos de Nitrate que no es un Observador completo...el presentía que le faltaba algo. Nitrate movió su cabellera y hizo que esa espada volviera a su espalda-Yo soy la creación del consejo de Dioses, a mi me crearon con el objetivo de detener a Vacio antes de que vuelva a causar estragos como las dos ultimas veces...Yo soy el observador absoluto y original, no esa cosa-Ella empuño sus garras y estas reunieron una gran cantidad de energía-Esa cosa...tiene la culpa de que el equilibrio del Multi-Universo se hayan roto y él no puede salir impune de eso. -

-¿Por culpa de Vacio?...-Murmuro Fernanda y luego grito-¡Es culpa de esos hombres encapuchados! ¡Por su culpa mi dimensión esta en la ruina!-Fernanda estaba furiosa esta loca...si que era una obsesionada con eso de las leyes-¡Si tu tienes el deber de hacer respetar las leyes...entonces ayúdanos a derrotar a esos encapuchado!-Nitrate se rió con cinismo total y sin perder esa frialdad contesta-Lo que hagan esos encapuchados no me interesa...ellos aun no han roto las leyes del multi-universo-

-¿¡Qué no la han rotos!? Y los niños que estan siendo torturados por ellos o esas armas de corrupción que crean...¡Todos están sufriendo por culpa de ellos!-Dice Testudo pero Nitrate le apunto sus garras-Utilizar la corrupción no es romper las leyes del Multi-Universo...-Una energía entre blanca, negra y verde se reunió en la palma de sus manos y las garras que tenían comenzaron a brillar. Niemand se preparo para el ataque junto con Testudo que creo un escudo pero antes de que Nitrate pudiera atacarlos una voz dijo-"Es hora de una pequeña intervención divina"-Todos quedaron en shock al identificar aquella voz a excepción de Nitrate que gruño y Fernanda que no la conocía.

Una luz ilumino a Testudo, Ether, Niemand y Fernanda ocasionando que se fueran del lugar.

-Maldita desgraciada-Rugió Nitrate.

* * *

><p>Una especie de briza fría hizo que Wario se estremeciera, el estaba tiritando de terror al ver esta base de Alae Change. Por dentro de este lugar era una especie de calabozo lleno de maquinas raras que despedían corrupción y cuerpos podridos de niños-¡HAAA!-Chillo un poco Wario pero luego se silencio, el vio como un cuerpo de un niño estaba tirado al suelo y le faltaba su mandíbula y su estomago estaba abierto-Gest...¿es necesario de que tomemos este camino?-El trato de mantener su voz en tono normal pero no podía...este lugar olía a muerte o incluso peor que eso. Gest que estaba caminando silencioso le indico con una señal a Wario que se acercara-Estamos llegando-Dice el enmascarado y los dos cruzaron por una especie de sala rectangular que estaba llena de niños desnutridos y sollozando<p>

-No...¡No!...Van a venir a ...pegarnos otras ves-

-Quiero a mi familia...-

-¡Quiero morir!-

-Por...fa...vo.r...algui...en...ayud...a...-

Gest chasqueo los dedos y aparecieron una especie de botones color dorado y le paso algunos a Wario-Tenemos que hacerlo rápido...-Los dos pusieron estos botones en las rejas en donde tenían aprisionado los niños. Una pequeña luz salieron de los botones y hizo desaparecer las rejas. Estos niños sin saber que hacer quedaron quietos y muy cautelosos-No tengan miedo nosotros vinimos a rescatarlos-Con amabilidad dice Gest y un niño que estaba totalmente desnutrido y se le notaban todos sus huesos susurro-¿Po..dremos...ver a n...uestra...familia?-Gest asintió y les indico en el lugar en donde tenían que irse-Wario ayuda los a salir y yo destruyo el panel-Wario suspiro y apunto a a salida-Con cuidado mocosos...-

Había algo que a Gest lo estaba preocupando, este lugar estaba totalmente desprotegido y no creía que la distracción de Wolf hubiera ocasionado esto. El llego a un lugar muy parecido a un agujero y había un monolito negro/ morado. Este estaba siendo rodeado por todo tipo de energía tanto positiva, negativa y corrupción. Haciendo aparecer unos explosivos, los coloco con mucho cuidado al rededor del monolito.

-¿Creías que te ibas a salir con la tuya?-Una voz maliciosa se escucho por detrás del enmascarado y este sorprendido ve a una estatua que contenía una esfera blanca con orbes negros. La estatua comenzó a brillar de color morado y apareció una mano gigante que estaba rodeada de oscuridad-Qué extraño...no siento tu energía-Dice Master Core y se transforma en una especie de silueta con dos ojos rojos-Bueno**...¡ESO NO IMPORTA!-**Rugió de forma muy parecida a un animal que estuvo enjaulado hace bastante tiempo.

El enmascarado esquivo con dificultad las bolas de energía que lanzo Core hacia el y hizo aparecer una especie de fusil que estaba mezclado con dos escopetas. Gest disparo a Core hacia esos dos par de círculos rojos y este sin ocasionarle nada se rió a carcajadas-**¿Crees que con tan poca cosa me vas a derrotar?-**Core se transformo en dos par de cuchillas gigantes y estuvo apunto de cortar al enmascarado sino fuera por qué este se protegió en un campo de energía que se formo desde su muñeca y luego gruñendo le dispara a Core pero esta vez las balas brillaban de color dorado, morado y rojo. Core sorprendido volvio a su forma original y murmuro-Desgraciado...por razón no tienes energía...-El utilizo el mismo ataque que hacia su hermano Master Hand, como una especie de cohete voló y de un puñetazo casi golpeo a Gest-¡**Desgraciado estas usando "eso"!-**Gest con frialdad dice-¿Y qué? Hay algún problema-Un circulo dorado apareció por detrás de Gest y luego este de nuevo le disparo a Master Core con la diferencia de que ese circulo con diseños casi parecido a un par de alas de mariposa giraban y creaban varias balas.

-¡Gest!-Grito Wario al ver la pelea y invoco su motocicleta para ir hacia donde estaba el enmascarado y ponerse adelante de este-¡Idiota tu mismo dijiste que no podías usar eso!-Le grito y Gest dejo de disparar pero se agarro la cabeza-Lo ...se pero...-Una bolas de energías mezcladas totalmente de corrupción los interrumpió y Core se transformo en un animal cuadrupelo con una gran cabeza y desde su cola ataco a Wario y lo empujo contra la pared-¡Wario!-Grito Gest y corrió hacia la parte trasera del monolito para que Core lo siguiera-¡Toma esto desgraciado!-Dice enojado él y por unos momentos una silueta distorsionada se pudo ver y golpeo a Core-Ah...AGH...-Se quejo Gest y se agarro el pecho. Wario recuperándose del golpe vio esa "silueta" por un momento y padelecio-¡IDIOTA!-Dice y agarro su motocicleta que quedo al lado suyo y se subio a ella para hacerla andar y ir hacia donde estaba el enmascarado-Cuando Ganondorft sepa de esto...-

-Lo se...lo se...-Murmura Gest y se sube en la motocicleta de Wario. Core furioso persigue a esos dos sin importarle si destruía gran parte de la base y cuando vio que Gest creo un portal para desaparecer junto con Wario, dio un rugido ensordecedor.

* * *

><p>Walter algo enojado le indico en que dirección se encontraba dichas tumbas, el suspiraba y pensaba en su prometida de que confiaba mucho en las personas para su propio bien. El llevaba como arma una especie de espada de doble filo que era una reliquia del fundador de Ales-Señor Walter esas tumbas...¿por qué están en un lugar tan alejado de la Ciudad?-Pregunto Haru que estaba viendo el paisaje totalmente enverdecido por las distintas plantas que se encontraban allí y por las flores de gran tamaño que bordeaban los dos metros de largo.<p>

Ales siempre fue conocido por esas flores extrañas que solo florecían en el bosque que rodeaba la ciudad, a pesar de que antiguamente esta gran ciudad estaba en la ruina y los de la ciudad Smasher lo utilizaban como basurero, la flora y fauna nunca pudo ser destruida...era casi por un milagro-No lo se...solo se que un científico que estaba junto con Master Hand encontraron estas tumbas, originalmente estas se encontraban adentro de la ciudad porque esta era más grande pero como se quiso aprovechar al máximo la energía solar cuando reconstruyeron la ciudad acortaron sus periferias y modificaron el diseño original-Responde el y corta un poco las ramas que le dificultaban el paso y Celes hace lo mismo-Es tranquilo este lugar-Comenta Celes algo más relajado y Walter cortando más ramas dice- Si pero que esa tranquilidad no te haga bajar la guardia, aquí hay muchos animales peligrosos-

Haku agarro un poco a Haru y le indico que mirara hacia una dirección aleatoria-Woah...¿eso que es?-Le pregunto al ángel muy emocionado. Celes algo indiferente ante el animal que parecía una mezcla de conejo y oso responde-Una aberración para la naturaleza-Walter arqueo una ceja y con burla dice-Vaya...se nota que el angelito no es de estos lugares..Ese animal se llama Xanser, su especie es muy tímida-Haru sorprendido solo se queda mirando ese "Xanser". Celes enojado por lo que dijo Walter empezó a cortar con más rapidez y dice-Si no cortar más rápido estas ramas nunca llegaremos-El peli-negro igual de enojado que el ángel murmura algo sobre; estúpido ángel ojala que te quedes sin plumas.

Haru suspiro de cansancio por las personalidades tan iguales entre Celes y Walter-Disculpe..Señor Walter...Maria nos dijo sobre que uno de esos tipo mato a su abuelo...Uhhh..-Se intimido un poco ante la mirada gélida de Walter, este se detuvo un momento y luego contesto sin perder esa voz de mando que tenia-Mi abuelo había descubierto algo...yo lo se porque en la autopsia que le hicieron a él dieron como resultado de que algo le había destrozado el estomago y de que el mismo con unas tijeras se había escrito en su brazo los números; 1, 1, 2, 3,5,8, "13"-Haru tembló un poco, tan solo imaginárselo le daba terror. Celes con seriedad pregunta-Tu y junto Maria dijeron que conocían a un tal Gest...¿quien es el?-

-Es un amigo...El me ayudo a esconder a Maria de esos encapuchados que querían matarla-Responde con sinceridad y se da cuenta que ya llegaron al lugar en donde estaban las tumbas-La tumbas de los fundadores se encuentran en este agujero, cuidado puede ser un poco peligrosa la caída-Advierte y salta a un gran agujero que había en el suelo. Los demás siguieron su ejemplo y maravillados vieron como una especie de musgo brillante adornaba el agujero y pudieron ver cuatro tumbas que tenían nombres borrosos en ellas-Aquí esta...Les presento las tumbas de los fundadores-Bromea un poco Walter pero luego su expresión se transforma en una de horror al ver que tres de las cuatro tumbas estaban abiertas.

-¡Saquearon las tumbas!-Exclamo Walter y corrió la piedra de mármol que estaba tapando un poco a una de las tumbas que tenia un diseño extraño y no había nada en su interior-Tal vez esos tipos lo hicieron...-Murmuro Celes igual de shockeado que Walter.

En las penumbras de ese agujero se encontraba un cadáver que tenia pelo color castaño y ojos negros, estaba vestido con unas ropas antiguas que estaban hecha jirones miraba al grupo. Este hizo un pequeño gruñido que contenía odio, dolor y lo más importante de todo ...demencia total.

* * *

><p>El gran Rey Elliot con su séquito fueron al reino de Sillia y se sorprendieron al ver que todas las casas que estaban al rededor del gran castillo fueron destruidas por algo. Elliot confundido sale de su carruaje como toda una diva mientras que unos músicos que lo acompañaban tocaron una canción de fondo para resaltar su "belleza divina". El entro al salón principal del castillo.<p>

Este salón tenia varios cuadros de la familia real y sus cortinas, alfombra eran de color naranjo junto con los vidrios del candelabro que estaba colgado en el salón. Los dos tronos se encontraban al frente de dos inmensas ventanas y allí se encontraba Estela junto con Phillip hablando muy seriamente. Elliot ignorando esa atmósfera oscura que rodeaba el lugar dice-¡Maravilla te ante el gran rey Elliot...Tu reino tiene un gran honor en...-Estela con rapidez convirtió su collar en un gran martillo y le pego a Elliot-¡CÁLLATE MIERDA! ¿¡NO VES QUE ESTAMOS EN UNA CRISIS!?-Elliot reponiéndose del golpe susurra-Mierda...volvió a su personalidad original-Phillip rió con timidez, hace tiempo que no veía a su esposa actuar así y se dirigió a Elliot para decirle-Disculpa a mis esposa narci...Elliot, es que estamos nerviosos desde que unos esqueletos atacaron a nuestro reino y con la desaparición de nuestra hija-Susurro en la ultima parte. El presentía que su querida hija Sakura se encontraba en peligro y sabia que Estela también lo presentía

-¿Unos esqueletos?-Pregunto Elliot escéptico. Era una tontería lo que le estaban diciéndoles pero luego observo la expresión de dolor de Estela y se sorprendió, la ultima vez que ella hizo una expresión así fue cuando su hija Lucero estaba en peligro por culpa de Law. Si esto era verdad entonce sus dos queridos hijos también estaban en peligro-Elliot ¿por qué estas aquí?-Pregunto Estela recuperando la compostura y Elliot dice-Quería hablar sobre un acuerdo económico entre los dos reinos pero creo que hay cosas más importantes ahora-

Un grito de un soldado puso en alerta a todos-¡Rey Phillip! ¡Reina Estela! Mis hombres me informan que vieron una especie de grieta en el cielo y unas cadenas de color azul-

-No puede ser-Susurro Estela presintiendo que esto era ocasionado por Vacio.

* * *

><p>En esa dimensión tecnología, el consejo mundial de científicos estaban reunidos con el único presidente de este "mundo" como lo llamaban ellos. El presidente un hombre alto estaba dando un discurso de que ese "ser mitológico" que se vio en las cercanías del sector 10 solo fue una prueba fallida de los científicos del consejo para hacer una investigación sobre los tipos de energía. En realidad él le estaba mintiendo a su gente, por petición de los científicos que aun querían averiguar sobre esa criatura.<p>

Uno de los científicos que era un viejo con una pequeña barba color negro y no tenia nada de pelo dijo-Nosotros aun tenemos que investigar sobre esa brecha que salio en el sector 103 y sobre esa teorías de los planos-Una pantalla holografica apareció ante todos y mostró que en una parte del cielo tenia una brecha, casi aprecia una especie de espejo-Es lo mismo que paso hace seis años atrás-Decían ellos algo enojados consigo mismo porque no tenían una explicación lógica para esto.

-¿Creen que esto este relacionado con la criatura que destruyo los laboratorios Criptón?-Comento otro científico que no se le notaba su vejes pero si tenia unos ojos frívolos y calculadores. Todos ellos comenzaron a murmurar entre si por qué no habían pensado en esa pequeña posibilidad.

* * *

><p>Eggman estaba viajando a un lugar extraño en donde pasaba un segundo y parecía que la gravedad de esta dimensión cambiaba. El miro el desierto árido de este lugar y maldijo al cierto científico. Por más que tratara de encontrar la llave, no podía encontrarla-Maldito ...-Maldijo el a cierto enmascarado que le hacia "bromas".<p>

-Tengo que encontrar la llave que enciende esa caja de música-Murmuro él y recordó lo que le dijo el creador de Alae Change sobre la llave que debe estar unida a ese cuerpo o mejor dicho jaula que estaba creando a partir de la corrupción, esta llave iba a cumplir casi las mismas funciones que las cajas musicales que había creado el amo hace en tiempos remotos pero con la diferencia de que estas eran mejores y tendría al "pájaro" en su poder totalmente,

Cuando eso pasara él lo traicionaría.

Uno de los robot que acompañaban a Eggman dio un pitido de color rojo-**Objeto ...divisado...se necesita un análisis completo-**El hombre huevo sonrió, por fin su búsqueda estaba dando frutos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Por favor elija una...respuesta, la que ustedes quieran<strong>_

Riendo, riendo hasta que una sensación de dolor llene mi corazón

Jugare, destruiré ...pierdo la cordura...Como alicia en Wonderland

Chico sin recuerdos ...¿quieres buscarlos?

_**Por supuesto que lo quiero encontrarlos**_

¡Espere un momento!-Dice la luz sin razón-Solo hay paradojas sin sentidos-

_**Estaba cansado de ver el escenario**_...¡La alquimia es falsa!

_**Siempre es así...el hilo del destino esta siendo enredado y masacrado **_

Las plumas se desvanecerán

_**Los recuerdos son importantes ¿por qué no buscas los tuyos también?**_

No los necesito, esos recuerdos me lastimaran

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo<strong>** capitulo: Los juegos de Ps4 y Wii-U son muy caros para mi bolsillo**

**Omake:**

**Hablando sobre las cosas**

Daniel había utilizado su paraguas como conexión para hablar con Vacio sobre algunas cosas, el sabia que estaba tomando el riesgo de que quedara totalmente agotado por qué Vacio le había advertido que si este se trataba de comunicar con él, tal vez podría dejarlo sin nada de energía y matarlo. Solo Vacio podía comunicarse con Daniel pero en lapsos pequeños de tiempo y cada vez era menor ese lapso-Hola Vacio-Dice Daniel viendo esa imagen mental que tenia de los cristales azules y ese lugar que era muy parecido a un agujero-¿Qué quieres?-La voz de Vacio estaba igual de fría que siempre pero había algo más...estaba mostrando ¿miedo?. Daniel observo un poco a la conciencia del plano y pregunto con sinceridad-¿Crees que pueda recuperar mis recuerdos?-

Vacio hizo una mueca, no le gustaba cuando Daniel hablaba de ese tema-No lo se...-Se detuvo un momento y continuo con una voz que detonaba dolor-¿Estas seguro que los quieres recuperar? ...Tal vez...sean cosas malas-El conejo ladeo un poco la cabeza confundido-Por qué lo dices-La conciencia del plano se acurruco entre sus alas y murmuro-No lo se...-Esta era una de las miles de rarezas que tenia Vacio. El niño se acerco a este pero sintió como un espejo los separaba-¿Uh? Esto es nuevo-Bromeo un poco y el otro simplemente lo ignoro.

-Tal vez te dijo eso...por qué me lo estoy diciendo a mi mismo-Dio otra respuesta Vacio y Daniel lo miro más confundido que antes-¿Te lo estas diciendo a ti mismo? ¿Tu también perdiste tus recuerdos?-El otro nego con la cabeza y luego respondió-No...esos recuerdos...que ya no tengo...fueron destruidos completamente...lo se por qué ...lo presiento-

La conexión se corto completamente y Daniel despertó en la posada de Lala. Este se agarro un poco la cabeza y murmuro-Eso fue extraño-

**Omake:**

**¡San Valentin!**

Hubo una vez, una cierta estrella que estaba acompañado de una estrella más pequeña y de un Nadie. Esta estrella que llamaremos Testudo estaba en una dimensión extraña en donde el cielo era de color sangre y varios seres tenebrosos se acercaban a la carpa de un circo-Entonces esta es la dimensión de los creepy-pasta...Es un lugar muy agradable-Dice sonriendo sadicamente Niemand y Ether reía a carcajadas. Testudo estaba en silencio, presentía que había algo que lo estaba mirando hace un buen rato-Creo que deberíamos ir al circo para preguntar si alguien tiene información de Alae Change-Dice la estrella y fueron aquel circo.

Un payaso alto con su cara llena de cicatrices y una sonrisa afilada vio a Testudo y murmuro-Vaya...creo que encontré a mi "objeto"-Y fue corriendo tras Testudo mientras que este chillo un poco a identificar a la personificación de la fobia a los payasos. Ellos dos tenían una historia en que consistía que Clown era un acosador compulsivo-¡TEEEEEEESTUUUUUUUUDOOOOOOOOOOO-CHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!-

-¡Nooooooooo!-Grito Testudo más nervioso que nunca y recordó ese ojo con tentáculos que le había regalado Clown como "anillo de amantes". Niemand sonrió aun más al reconocer el 101 a candidato para amante de Testudo porque este estaba comprometido con la TalesMaster.

-¡Jijijijijijijijiji Testudo-Chan...No escapes de mi ... Tengamos un Halloweentin como dios manda ¡Jijijijijijiji!-

**Omake**

**Los espíritus también tienen problemas mundanos**

Fernanda Spring se encontraba haciendo su deber como el espíritu de la primavera, ella estaba haciendo crecer las flores y plantas en un bosque y sonrió al ver que este le quedo muy hermoso hasta que escucho una especie de quejido-¿Qué sucede?-Se pregunto ella y corrió hacia el lugar en donde había escuchado eso. Ella llego a una laguna en donde había un tronco caído en ella flotando y varios arboles rodeándolas. El espiritu se acerco con cautela y vio a la muerte en su forma verdadera de niño imitando a lo que hacían los seres humanos, este se estaba bañando desnudo en el lago y utilizando su hoz como un rascador de espalda. La muerte sintiendo que alguien lo observaba, se levanto de un salto y vio a Spring-¡Que mierda haces aquí!-Chillo el con varias voces juntas y Fernanda se tapo los ojos y sonrojada grito-¡PONTE ROPA!-

En ese instante el hombre de la luna que veía todo, no pudo en evitar en soltar una carcajada al ver como la muerte en shock volvio a su forma disfrazada y chillo como mujer.

**Omake**

**Los padres**

Habia un problema con el Rey Elliot, este tenia otro seudónimo aparte del "narcisista" y ese era "el castrador". Klye con terror veía a su papá comportar muy sobre protector con el porque la mayoría de los nobles, príncipes y incluso reyes pedofilos se acercaban a el con intenciones "no puras" y Elliot los amenazaba con sus dos hachas y les gritaban-¡LE QUITAN LA CASTIDAD A MI HIJO Y LOS CASTRO!-

-Jajajajajajaaja-Se reía Mary por el sufrimiento de su hermano menor. Había una razón para que este fuera codiciado-Sabes Klye...tu problemas es que eres muy uke, tal vez algún día un lobo disfrazado de conejo te quiera comer-

-Mucho tiempo después-

Klye miraba atemorizado al chico con mascara de conejo y Mary estaba muerta de la risa por dentro-¿Que mierda me vez tanto?-Pregunta molesto Daniel y Klye da un chillido de terror absoluto. El lobo vestido de conejo estaba al frente de sus narices y su padre no estaba aquí para protegerlo.

Lo que no sabia Klye es que Daniel no es "de ese bando". El conejo mentalmente se lamentaba de que Mary fuera más plana que una tabla y a él le gustaba las que tenían "personalidad" y que fueran mayores.

* * *

><p>Hola...¡Feliz Halloweentin! xD. Como yo no festejo San Valentin porque no puedo comer ni un miserable chocolate, solo dire que es Halloweentin. Jijijijijiji Oh parece que las cosas se complican cada vez más ;u;<p>

Dede: Me siento traicionado ;u;

Alfa:-Suspira y se cruza de brazos- No me importa como te sientas Dede

Yo: Ugh...si que es fría esta...Bueno ahora con las PD

PD: ¿Qué les pareció los Omake? Les di una pista en el Omake uno... (Clown...Loquillo)

Pd2: Vaya...Ese recuerdo momentáneo de Daniel si que es raro, ¿como habrá sido su vida antes de todo esto? ¡Y Mary si que es una narcisista!...y Ludwas comportándose como un papá para este alocado grupo xD

Pd3: Qué mal que el odio hacia el padre de Testudo aun este ;u; y Nitrate...¿como les cae? ... Su motivos de odio y esa obsesión con las reglas ...y más encima insultar a Niemand ;u; con Un Nadie como tu no tiene la capacidad de comprender las reglas que nos rigen...y menos cuando dicho nadie esta con **el hijo de un traidor...(p_p)**

Pd4: Hay algo raro en Jin...ese secreto que esconde y eso de; su alma estaría totalmente perdida y no podría volver a ver a su esposa Aurora y su hijo Christopher. . T-T Natsuki...tu los salvaste a todos , si no fuera por ese fuego que creo...tal vez serian paleta helada XD (Dede: ¡noby no seas cruel!)

Pd5: ¿¡Qué diablos con Gest!? O_O -Saca su bate de béisbol- ¡Gest estupidooooooooooooooo! ¡Agh! ...(el que entendió, entendió). Por lo menos el junto con Wario rescataron a los niños ;u;

Pd6: Lo sigo diciendo, la personalidad de Walter es muy parecida a la de Celes en un modo extraño y Haku es muy kawaii ? junto con Haru. ¿Quien sera ese cadáver? ¿¡Y Porque ultrajaron las tres tumbas!?

Pd7: Las cosas se ponen tensas en el reino de Sillia, esa grieta en el cielo...y esas cadenas...significan mal augurio ;u; ... ¡Vacio que mierda te pasa! T-T

Pd8: Eggman encontró algo...sera esa "llave" ...o otro troleo más de Gest...

Pd9: Los últimos versos dicen más de lo que aparentan...¿por que estarán marcados así?

Pd10: Otra vez esos números y le hacen mucho énfasis al trece ¿no creen?. y quien habrá dicho eso de: Es hora de una pequeña intervención divina

Pd11: ¿Se sienten traicionados como Dede? ... y esa explicación de Alfa...woah. (Yo: No se ustedes pero no confió en esta, es mani...-La golpean con el mango de una espada) (Alfa: Tsk...)

Pd12: Me regalaron un libro ;u; es hermoso se llama Memorias de una Geisha...se los recomiendo...(tiene romance pero no es como ustedes creen).

Bueno me despido y un aviso; el próximo capitulo tal vez me demore (si siempre dijo eso pero es que ahora ando un poco ajetreada) y eso adiós *w*


	9. Chapter 9

**Memory Card:**

**Resumen: ** trece años ha pasado desde que ocurrió la pelea contra "Law. El joven Daniel tiene que descubrir quien fue el qué asesino a esa persona que quería mucho Vacio pero también tendrá que descubrir por si mismo que no todo es lo que parece. Mientras tanto una extraña Organización esta amenazando a todos, incluso a los héroes de la esperanza.

**Capitulo:**

**Los juegos de Ps4 y Wii-U son muy caros para mis bolsillos**

_La libertad es uno de los más preciosos dones que a los hombres dieron los cielos; con ella no pueden igualarse los tesoros que encierran la tierra y el mar: por la libertad, así como por la honra, se puede y debe aventurar la vida._

_**-Miguel de Cervantes-**_

* * *

><p>Rouge observo curiosa a ese grupo que se estaba escondiendo en el callejón, ella sonriendo se escondió en una azotea que estaba cercana a ese callejón. El murciélago utilizo sus habilidades de audición para escuchar todo lo que decían este grupo-¡Ahora como vamos a salir de este lugar!-Exclamaba Emerina viendo con impaciencia como iker trataba de arreglar el lapiz y con cuidado lo desarmaba. El sin quitarte la vista a ese dichoso lápiz, le desarmo la punta y con una descarga eléctrica que creo desde sus dedos trato de hacer funcionar este teletransportador, pero no funcionaba-Iker...Iker...Iker...Iker...¡IKEEEEEER!-Emerina se tuvo que tapar los oídos con el grito de Henry y el que estaba apunto de generarse-¿¡QUÉ QUIERES AHORA!?-Grito estresado Iker y sin darse cuenta creo una gran descarga eléctrica que pulverizo gran parte del lápiz-¡NOOOOOOOO!-Otra vez grito y estaba casi que se arrancaba el pelo.<p>

El murciélago se rió un poco, este grupo si que era divertido-¡Ustedes dos pueden dejar de actuar como idiotas!-Dijo molesta Emerina y Iker suspiro con molestia total y Henry rió a carcajadas-Pero Emerina le quería decir a Iker...que alguien no esta observando hace mucho tiempo-Emerina parpadeo varias veces, algunas veces no entendía como funcionaba la mente de Henry-¿Estas seguro de eso? Yo no veo a nadie-Dice la cantante confundida y Iker se puso a la defensiva al escuchar como una risa femenina inundo el callejón. Rouge saliendo de su escondite, voló hacia ellos y sin perder esa picardía que la caracterizaba dijo-Vaya si que son más interesante de lo que pensé. Bueno yo soy Rouge The Bat y no pude en evitar en escuchar que tenían un cierto problema con un lapiz-

Iker hizo aparecer varios rayos que rodearon sus brazos y contesto con cautela-¿Y qué?-Emerina rodó los ojos por la hostilidad de Iker y le dice al murciélago-¿Usted conoce a alguien que pueda arreglar este teletransportador?-Ella le dio un codazo al anti-social del grupo para que mostrara el lápiz-Si conozco a alguien pero...Esa información no es gratuita querida-Tanto como Iker y Emerina se miraron un momento, esas palabras le daban el indicio de que este murciélago iba a pedir una suma de cantidad de dinero elevada-¿Cuanto quieres?-Pregunto Iker. Rouge burlándose un poco, hizo una mirada inocente y luego sonriendo en modo muy seductor dijo-Les costara una esmeralda...y que sea de buena calidad-

Emerina y Iker quedaron en shock total ¿en donde iban a sacar una esmeralda?. Henry que estaba sonriendo solamente dijo-Esta bien...-El reviso sus bolsillos y saco una esmeralda color blanco. Rouge tomo esa esmeralda y la reviso minuciosamente-Bueno un trato es un trato, ahora los llevare con un "amigo" que sabe de mucha robotica-Ella les indico a los tres que se taparan con unas cuantas bolsas de basura que habían en el callejón y los llevo por varios lugares en donde habían pocos de esos animales humanoides. Emerina muy sorprendida por ver cuanta variedad había de estos seres, pudo observar que en un lugar en donde habían rampas se encontraban un grupo de pájaros andando en una especie de skate futuristas porque no tenían ruedas y flotaban en el aire.

-Oye Henry ¿de donde sacaste esa esmeralda?-Pregunto Emerina mirando al "sonriente-estúpido". Henry riendo un poco más contesta-Tengo un amigo que vuela con un arcoiris en su trasero y viaja por varias galaxias para buscar diamantes y otras rocas preciosas-Ella parpadeo y luego miro a Iker y este con un suspiro que decía; "Los amigos de Henry son abominaciones para la naturaleza, mejor no preguntes más o vas a terminar chiflada". Emerina trago un poco de saliva y no volvió a seguir el tema. Había algunas cosas que era mejor no saberlas.

Rouge los llevo a la salida de la ciudad Angel City y apunto a una casa de gran tamaño que estaba apartada de todo y tenia un taller grande junto a ella. Esta casa en el techo tenia unos paneles solares de ultima generación y una especie de maquina que servia para regular los niveles de energía-Esta es la casa de Tails, esperen aquí-El murciélago se adelanto y toco la puerta varias veces y cuando se abrió mostró a un zorro de dos colas que sostenía una gran llave para las tuercas-¡Hola Rouge! ¿qué sucede?-Dice el zorro muy confundido porque no era muy común que el murciélago lo fuera a visitar-Encontré unos "niños" que necesitan tu ayuda para arreglar una especie de teletransportador y pensé que tal vez te puedan ayudar con "ese problema" Tails-El zorro hizo una mueca al recordar ese problema y asintió con la cabeza-Comprendo...-Contesto y vio a los tres humanos y a dos lo reconoció-¡espera! no son Estela Namikaze y Iker...los miembros de "los héroes de la esperanza"-

Emerina se sintió algo insultada, no le gustaba que la confundieran con alguien más y menos con esa tal Estela-Lo siento pero yo me llamo Emerina, no soy esa Estela Namikaze-Talis se sonrojo un poco por su equivocación y dijo lamentándose- ¡Perdón! Me confundí-Emerina sonrió un poco y dice muy tranquila-No te preocupes, me pasa muy a menudo-Iker ignorando la conversación le mostró el lápiz totalmente destruido y le pregunto-¿Puedes arreglarlo?-Talis lo analizo por un momento y luego respondió-Si, creo que lo puedo arreglar pero necesitare una esmeralda caos para solucionar ese problema de energía que esta teniendo...Qué extraño...pareciera que utiliza energías mezcladas. Casi como si fuera la energía de esos Pikimin que nos atacaron hace mucho tiempo-

Talis los dejo entrar y observo al "sonriente del grupo". Rouge se acerco a él y le dijo que este se llamaba Henry y le había "regalado" una esmeralda-Woah...Tienes dos colas...¡increíble!-Dijo Henry sin parar de ver las colas de Tail y este se sonrojo aun más- Uh...¿gracias?-Esta fue la segunda vez de que alguien le hacia un cumplido por sus colas, el primero que le había dicho algo parecido fue Sonic en el primer momento que se conocieron. El zorro se entristeció, desde que Master Hand había llamado a su hermano mayor para ir a una misión al plano de los inexistente, el erizo no volvió a su estado normal...ahora tenia una maldición y Tails con todo su ingenio no podía encontrar la cura.

-¿Tails has podido encontrar una forma de volverlo a la normalidad? Shadow se esta aburriendo de distraer a Amy-Dijo Rouge seria y los tres invitados sintieron como el aire se puso tenso-No he podido...-Susurro Tails.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Iker.

Tails miro un poco en una mesa a una pequeña flor que estaba floreciendo en un macetero y casi pudo escuchar la voz de Cosmo que le decía; "confía en ellos, son buenas personas"-Deben ser imaginaciones mías-Penso confundido y luego respondiendo le a Iker dice-...Tengo que mostrarles algo...tal vez ustedes sepan lo que esta pasando-

Tails les indico que entraran a una puerta de hierro que tenia una especie de sensor para abrirse solamente para él zorro de dos colar. El les mostró algunos de sus experimentos y tanto como Emerina y Henry estaban maravillados a excepción de Iker que mantenía su aspecto de anti-social-¿Qué estas haciendo?-Pregunto Iker al ver que Tails dejo las partes del lápiz en una maquina y esta empezó a analizarlo-Primero voy analizar de que componentes y energías esta hecho este lápiz y ...cuando salga el análisis completo voy a repararlo-Explico él y Rouge le dio un pequeño empujón a Talis para que este le mostrara luego "eso".

Todos llegaron a una habitación que estaba relativamente vacía a excepción de una mesa de color blanco que tenia una especie de trofeo en miniatura de Sonic con un grabado de en la parte de abajo-¿Por qué esa estatua esta en esa habitación?-Pregunto confundida Emerina sin entender nada.

-Por qué esa estatua querida es el hermano mayor de Tails-Responde Rouge y todos ellos quedaron en shock.

-¿¡Qué!?-Exclamaron todos.

-No puede ser posible...¿como eso es Sonic?-Pregunto Iker contemplando a la pequeña estatua solitaria. Talis se toco las cienes y murmuro-Cuando el regreso de esa misión que lo mando Master Hand, ya no era el mismo. No hablaba y tampoco corría como antes...era como si estaba agotado siempre, hasta que un día se transformo en esa pequeña estatua y...he tratado por todos los medios posibles de regresar lo a la normalidad pero no puedo-Explico Tails al borde de las lagrimas. Se sentía un completo inútil porque no podía ayudar a su hermano mayor.

* * *

><p>El amo sin perder esa frialdad ante los espíritus le mostró al encapuchado de mechones azules una jaula en donde contenía a un niño de pelo rubio con traje verde y sus dos ojos eran muy parecido a la de los gatos, este estaba acompañado de otro niño también de pelo rubio y de polera amarilla con rayas rojas-¡Cuando salga de aquí conocerán que es el dolor!-Grito Toon Link mientras que trataba de proteger a Lucas que estaba atemorizado con todo esto-¡Ustedes son unos monstruos!-El amo movió su trenza un poco y le sonrió con burla-¿Monstruo? Esto solo lo hago por el conocimiento...y el amor hacia la belleza...misma-El de mechones azules solo levanto los hombros y pregunto-¿Por qué no lo has matado aun? Por el general siempre matas a los niños luego de los tres días-<p>

Toon Link se atemorizo, el no quería morir, quería estar junto con Link y Zelda...no con esos "monstruos"-Digamos que esa energía positiva que tienen..me sirve para la creación de la jaula también-Dio un pequeño suspiro y luego continuo- Los héroes ...o mejor dicho los smasher son unos estúpidos cegados por sus propios ideales, no saben ver más haya de las posibilidades y siguen un mismo patrón del "bien o mal"-Miro a Lucas y Toon Link-Al igual que Master Hand...¿sabes que es el bien o mal?...Son irrelevancias, conceptos estúpidos...que no nos deja progresar-Apretó los puños con rabia ante ese tal nombre, esa mano si lo hubiera escuchado hace milenios atrás.

-Bueno no importa...-Dice él y le mostró al encapuchado de mechones azules una imagen de los héroes de la esperanza-Se que Validar es un tonto y no podrá contra esa "molestia" por eso te dejo el trabajo a ti para que vigiles a esos héroes de la esperanza que aparecieron y ...vigila lo que haga Validar y Eggman...se que no hay qué confiar en esos dos-El otro asintió con cansancio y exclamo- Awww y yo que quería unas vacaciones para ver a esa "flor que florece en una tierra infertil"-El otro se rió un poco y dice- Pronto tendrás el tiempo de "ver" a esa cantante de pacotilla-

-¡Ok!-

* * *

><p>Rebeca y Leo habían dejado a la princesa Peach en una de las habitaciones más cercanas que habían en el segundo piso del castillo. Esta habitación tenia una gran cama en una esquina junto con varios muebles de diferentes portes y un baño, el piso tenia una alfombra rosada y una ventana semi-abierta mostraba todo el bello paisaje que se encontraba Kingdom Mushroom. Leo se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de cuero café que estaban cercanos a la cama y Rebeca estaba al lado de Peach mirándola con tristeza y preocupación total-Esa falla que apareció cuando Peach estaba en la desesperación total...no debería haber aparecido...-Dice Rebeca confundida-¿Te acuerda de lo que nos dijo Master Hand antes de irnos a nuestras dimensiones?-<p>

Leo se estiro un poco y muy serio dijo-Rebeca algunas veces pienso que Master Hand es un mentiroso. Yo leí el libro de Llys y déjame decirte que habían varias cosas degradantes...ese libro, ese hombre era un loco obsesionado y para peor "Law" o mejor dicho Vacio que estaba siendo utilizado por los dioses tuvo que aguantar todo "eso" por cinco años...la corrupción si que puede ser una perra- La peli-blanca no pudo en dejar en estar de acuerdo con Leo. ¿Como era que los dioses habían permitido eso? ¿¡No vieron que él también podía sentir como todos ellos!?...pero no, solo vieron sus objetivos egoísta y por comodidad, para no estar pendiente por ellos mismo de las reglas del Multi-Universo...buscaron a alguien que les hiciera el trabajo.

-Peach si qué tuvo que haberse sentido muy sola...para que esa falla apareciera-Comento Leo mirando a la princesa-Me pregunto que la habra pasado a Mario, Yoshi y Luigi, lo ultimo que supe de ellos fue que volvieron a su dimensión sanos y salvo. También de que iban a volver para el próximo torneo-Rebeca no supo que contestarle, nada de esto tenia sentido-No lo se...solo espero que ...no vaya a ocurrir otra tragedia-Susurra y recordó algo que había hablado hace mucho tiempo con "Vanitas".

-Flash Jack-

Rebeca estaba en la habitación de invitado junto con el Vanitas, los dos no se habían dicho ni una palabra por culpa de un accidente que hubo con las sirvientas de las mansión-Creo que ustedes son extraños-Comento de la nada el albino con voz fría. Rebeca confundida pregunta-¿Por qué lo dices?-Era otra rareza que tenia el albino, algunas veces hablaba con infantilismo y otra simplemente hablaba como si tuviera milenio o incluso más-Me doy cuenta que algunas veces ustedes necesitan a alguien más miserable para hacerlo incluso más miserable que antes...así para sentirse mejor con ustedes mismos-El se acurruco entre sus piernas y toco un poco la muralla para fijarse en donde estaba la ventana. Rebeca se sorprendió, la voz de este sonaba más madura y con un pequeño rastro de tristeza-¿Oidas a alguien?-Pregunto ella sin rodeos y Vanitas ladeo un poco la cabeza-Odio el silencio...es aterrador y más cuando eres ciego y creo que odio esa comida rara que me haces comer todos los días...Agh es un asco la avena-

-Estoy preguntando si odias a alguien, no que cosas odias...y eso ¡no es un motivo de odio tonto! Son cosas que no te gustan-El otro le saco la lengua.

-Entonces...solo diré que odio estar solo...da miedo-Se burlo un poco Vanitas y la otra suspiro, se notaba que este no le iba a responder su pregunta.

-Fin del Flash Jack-

La princesa Peach se revolvió entre sus sabanas y se despertó de sobre salto-¿Qué...¡Leo, Rebeca!-Exclamo al ver a esos dos que la miraban muy preocupados-Lo...lo siento...no se lo que me ...paso...-Dice entre sollozos por ser una estúpida y haberse dejado llevar por sus impulsos. Rebeca le sonrió y de forma amable le dice-No te preocupes Peach-Leo no podía en dejar de mirar a Peach, el sonrió al observar que esta estaba más tranquila que antes y ya no tenia esa cara llena de tristeza-Peach una pregunta...¿que le paso a Mario y los demás?-El sabia que este no era el momento apropiado pero sentía que debía preguntarlo igualmente. Peach hizo una pequeña mueca y contesto-Hace mucho tiempo atrás, Master Hand cito a todos para que fuéramos en una misión hacia el plano de los inexistente, el quería averiguar el por qué Vacio estaba siendo más hostil que antes con los existentes que iban a buscarlo por poder. El nos contó que él junto a Palutena y otra deidad más, fueron hablar con él pero ...que él les advirtió sobre que iba a seguir luchando contra esos existente. Master Hand tenia el plan de que todos lo convenciéramos de que dejara de hacer tal crueldad y buscáramos entre todos otra solución pero...cuando fuimos a su plano no vimos nada...y algo nos obligo a volver al plano de los existente-La voz de Peach se volvió temblorosa y se tapo los ojos para ocultar sus lagrimas-Yo...fui la única que volvió sano y salvo del plano...los demás ...desaparecieron-

-¿Desaparecieron? ¡Imposible!...No creo de que el...-Rebeca estaba en shock. Vacio no pudo haberles hecho algo ¿no?. Peach hizo un gesto como que recordó algo más-Mi reino esta pasando por una crisis, unos tipos encapuchados están robando algunos Toad y ofreciéndoles armamentos para que vallan a buscar al "monstruo de las cadenas de sangre"...Muchos de mis queridos Toad han ido en ese viaje pero...nunca han vuelto-Susurro temerosa al pensar que ellos murieron-¿Tipos encapuchados?-Pregunto Leo. La princesa asintió y contesto-Creo que se hacen llamar Alae Change...aunque no se más de ellos-

-Alae Change...Extraño...-Dice Leo sin moverse del sillón que era muy suave y acolchado-Quien quiere qué sean se nota que nos darán problemas...si ellos están ofreciéndoles armamentos a los de tu reino para que vallan a buscar a Vacio..-Hace una mueca ante tal sobre nombre que le pusieron a este-

-¡Princesa Peach! ¡Princesa Peach! ¡Tenemos problemas!...Unas brechas salieron en el cielo y una especie de robot están quemando las casa de los Yoshi-Dice jadeando un pequeño Toad que tenia una polera una especie de polera roja con símbolo muy parecido a un champiñon en su pecho, se notaba que el pobre fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la princesa Peach para decirle tal noticia-¡Los Yoshi necesitan ayuda y la población quiere respuestas sobre esas brechas! ¡No se que hacer-

Peach se horrorizo, todo esto estaba pasando de un golpe-No te preocupes Peach ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de esos robot! Tu preocúpate de tranquilizar a tu reino-Dice Leo confiado y se levanta inmediatamente de su sillón-¿Estas lista para patear le el culo a unas hojalatas?...Oh no...sonó como lo que dice Telyn-Hizo una expresión de horror total Leo, al parecer todas esas veces que esa arquera le congelo el culo le estaba afectando también en el cerebro-Por supuesto...-Dice riendo Rebeca y luego decidida le dice a Peach- Nosotros protegeremos los yoshi...y no lo olvides, nosotros también somos tu amigos, independientemente de lo que haya pasado antes-Peach se sintió feliz por dentro como si esa frialdad que estaba sintiendo hace mucho tiempo se iba desapareciendo-Gracias...muchas gracias...por todo-Susurro con voz ronca y los dos jóvenes le mostraron una expresión que radiaba "esperanza".

El pequeño Toad le indico a todos ellos en donde estaba esa isla Yoshi, el en una especie de carro tirado por dos Yoshi que tenían caras atemorizadas al ver ese cielo agrietado dice-¡A sujeten se bien!-Leo y Rebeca hicieron lo que les dijo el Toad y se sorprendieron de que el carro comenzó andar en una velocidad muy increíble-Wahhhhh y yo que creía que eran leeeentoooos-Grito Leo al sentir el aire rozando su cara y Rebeca estaba tratando de no marearse. Mientras tanto la princesa Peach salio de su castillo y reunió a todo su reino para hablar unas palabras para tranquilizarlos, ella vio el cielo y se estremeció al ver esa gran grieta que había aparecido.

* * *

><p>El mitad ángel con el "despistado" estaban totalmente en silencio, no era de extrañarse si esa historia les dejo pensando en muchas cosas que no habían pensado antes. La importancia de la familia y pasar cada minuto con ella como si fuera el ultimo, no dejarse guiar por esa sed de poder y lo más importante de todo, no olvidar de que cada acción tiene su consecuencia-No puedo en dejar de pensar en que nos dijo-Dice Alexander rompiendo ese silencio mientras que ve los distintos arboles incurvados y animales que de vez en cuando los veían con curiosidad-La soledad debe ser horrible, no tener a nadie a tu lado y tener miedo de que si te acercas a alguien le vas hacer daño inconscientemente-Nahliel se rasco un poco la cabeza, no sabia que decir, nunca fue realmente bueno en estas situaciones-Yo...antes pensaba que tener fuerza era sinónimo de diversión...como en mi dimensión cazo demonios y me divierto haciendo mi trabajo al igual que mi Padre Dante...pero...creo que nunca había llegado a pensar que tener poder también conlleva una gran responsabilidad...Creo que es esas lecciones en donde mi viejo me decía; "Hay cosas que uno tiene que aprender por si solo"-<p>

Un sonido muy parecido a la de una cascada se escuchaba cerca de ellos y caminaron unos cuantos metros para encontrarse factiblemente una cascada muy rocosa que tenia debajo de ella una pequeña laguna-Tu viejo si que era sabio...-Dice Alexander y Pikachu se acurruca entre sus brazos-Pika...pika...-Dice Pikachu y los dos pudieron entender lo que quería decir el pequeño Pokemon.

Pikachu le indico a Alexander que lo soltara y cuando este lo soltó vio como el pokemon salto entre varias rocas hasta llegar a esa laguna y tomar un poco de agua-¿Ahora que hacemos?...No me acuerdo de los seis pasos de investigación de Jin-Dice Alexander tratando de recordar esa época en donde viajaban con él otro. Nahliel confundido dice-¿Ese tenia pasos a seguir? ...-Alexander sonriendo exclama-¡Si! y también tenia una especie de pauta para separar de la información verídica y la errónea-Nahliel con una mueca en su cara murmura-Ese tipo si que es extraño-

-No es extraño...solo que tiene muchos secretos como esa marca en su es...¡No dije nada! ¡Olvida lo que dije!-Grito Alexander mientras que recordó cuando Jin le dijo: No hables de eso con nadie. Nahliel sonriendo malignamente dice- ¿Una marca en donde? ¿En su culo?-Alexander le iba a contestar pero un sonido lo interrumpió. Pikachu que estaba todo este tiempo disfrutando de la tranquilidad, movió sus orejas y vio el cielo-¡Pika! ¡Pika!-Grito él advirtiéndoles que algo malo se estaba aproximando a ellos.

En el cielo apareció un gran portal de color rojo y seguido de un gran dragón que rugía y unos rayos de energía color blanca, azul y rojo-¿¡Qué mierda!?-Exclamo sorprendido Nahliel y Alexander estaba con la boca abierta ante semejante reptil-¿Ese no se parece a Gabriel en su forma dragón?-Comento Alexander y luego vio como ese dragón caía hacia un lugar cerca de ellos-¡Tengo que ayudarlo!-Grito él y corrió hacia donde iba a caer el dragón y creo varios arboles unidos que hicieron una especie de "camilla" y con unas lianas de plantas une a estos arboles para así tratar de amortiguar el golpe. El dragón cayo irremediablemente y Sakura con todas sus fuerzas estaba tratando de no soltarse de este-¡MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Grito y sintió como el dragón cayo en algo suave y parpadeo muy confundida.

Nahliel saco su espada Excaliburm y apunto el dragón con ella-Bueno...a mi me estaba dando hambre...¿qué te parece si hacemos lagartija a la parrilla?-El dragon hizo un gruñido y con su cola trato de atacar a Nalhliel pero este lo esquivo y luego utilizando su fuerza sobre humana, tomo la cola de este dragón y la tiro contra uno de esos arboles que había creado el otro. Alexander viendo que esta "lagartija" trato de atacar a Nahliel, creo varias lianas combinadas con enredaderas pero mantener inmóvil a esta criatura y luego grito-¡Pikachu utiliza tu impactrueno!-Pikachu estaba apunto de generar su ataque pero vio a Sakura que le lanzo unos kunai y luego corriendo al igual que un ninja experimentado, llego hacia donde estaba Nalhiel y choco su katana contra su espada-¡Hijo de puta no ataques a este gato!-Nahliel sorprendió exclama.-¿Gato? ¡Esa cosa es una lagartija mutante!-

"La lagartija mutante" se convirtió en un pequeño gato negro y Alexander sorprendido se acerca al gato y murmura- Awww pero si es un gatito...ven pequeño que tío alex...-El gato se tiro encima de este y con sus uñas le empezó a rasguñar el pecho-¡ESTE GATO ESTA LOCO!-Grito Alexander tratando de quitarse el animal. Pikachu lanzo uno de sus impactruenos pero el gato lo esquivo y este ataco a Alexander dejándolo con un afro-Pika...pika...-Se disculpo Pikachu y observo como el gato movía su cola en forma muy burlona-Miau...Miau...-Maullo el gato cantando victoria y Pikachu le contesta-¡PIKA ...PIKA!-

-¡Miau! ¡MIAUUUUUU!

-¡PIKAAAA PIKAAAAAA!-

-Ya ustedes dos paren de ¿pelear...o conversar?..Agh no entiendo lo que están diciendo-Dijo Sakura y Nahliel hizo una mueca, esta niña le recordaba a cierta princesa Tsundere con su hermano gemelo-Por casualidad tu no eres pariente de Estela Namikaze-Sakura sorprendida de que uno de estos tipos conozcan a su madre contesta-Soy su hija...Sakura Kazehana -

-¿Eh? Ella es hija de Estela...Woah el parecido es idéntico...es como una mini-Estela-Comento Alexander recuperándose del golpe y tratando de alejarse de ese extraño gato y arreglarse el afro que tenia. Nahliel se golpeo con la palma de la mano y luego pregunto-Si eres hija de ella ¿como mierda llegaste hasta aquí?-Sakura le contó todo lo que había pasado, ese hombre enmascarado que dejo caer un lapiz que servia para teletransportarse, sobre el encapuchado que los ataco y ese extraño lugar que llego a parar y como conoció este gato que se convierte en dragón-¡Ahora que te dije todo! ...¿¡DIME COMO MIERDA CONOCEN A MI MAMÁ!?-

-Conozco a tu mamá porque tuve la desgracia en encontrarme con ella, aun recuerdo sus golpes combinados con los de Telyn-Se estremeció Nahliel-Espera...tu eres de ese trio molesto que hablaba siempre mi mamá...como te llamaba...HMmp...¡Ya se! ...Eres Elliot ¿no?-El mitad ángel se enojo de una forma increíble-¡Yo no soy ese narcisista! ¡Soy Nahliel Michelangelo Sparta!-

-Oh...ahora que te veo mejor...es imposible de que seas Elliot porque este siempre se la pasa en su baño arreglándose el cabello o cuidando de sus dos hijo-Sakura dice en tono indiferente y apunta a Alexander que se alejaba lentamente del gato negro-¿Quien es ese?-

-Yo me llamo Alexander...¿tu mamá no ha hablado de mi?-Pregunto Alexander con sus ojos brillantes y Sakura mueve su cabeza en negación total, haciendo de que este entre un poco en deprecion y Pikachu para consolarlo le dice-Pika...Pika...pika-El gato como burlándose maulla-Miauuu...miauuuu-

* * *

><p>Wario manejaba asustado, podía escuchar como la respiración de Gest se iba deteniendo lentamente y él utilizando un dispositivo que le había dado el enmascarado para teletransportarse, lo utilizo y llego hacia ese lugar muy parecido a una cueva pero con la diferencia de que estaba bien equipada y de que perfectamente un grupo grande de personas podían estar allí-¡Ganondorft! ¡Ganondorft! ¡El estúpido de Gest utilizo eso otra vez...¡AGH MALDITA SEA!-Ganondorft que estaba en otra parte de la cueva en donde habían un montón de libros recopilados por Wolf que encontró en la base de Alae Change, escucho los gritos de Wario y murmuro unas cuantas maldiciones y fue hacia haya.<p>

-¿Qué diablos pasa?-Pregunto Ganondorft y se paralizo un poco al ver como el enmascarado trataba de mantenerse en pie pero murmurabas cosas como ecuaciones y números de gran cantidad mientras que trataba de luchar contra algo-GRRRR ¡Ese idiota!...Si sigue así nos va a poner en más problemas-El agarro unas cuantas pastillas que habían en un mueble y con brutalidad rompió el frasco y se las puso adelante de este- G...r...acias...-Susurro Gest y doblo un poco la posición en donde estaba su mascara tapándole el rostro y trago la pastilla.

-Ufff por un momento me asuste y creía que ibas a perder contra "él" y ...ya sabes-Comento Wario indiferente y vio como Gest arreglaba de posición su mascara-Lo se...pero no...-Ganondorft le dio una patada en el estomago que lo dejo sin aliento y luego con su dos manos formo un puño para golpearlo contra el suelo-Esto que te sirva como recuerdo de que no debes adelantarte a los hechos...Tsk...si sigues así vas a tener que suicidarte antes de tiempo ¿no crees?-Wario shockeado y atemorizado se alejo lentamente de ese par. Gest que a duras penas se levanto grito-¡Lo se pero tu sabes que no hay tiempo! ¡Si esto sigue así...-No quería pensar en esa posibilidad...¡No lo iba a permitir!.

-Yo diría que es la mejor opción de todas...Pero...como estamos jugando a ser el héroe por mientras-Se burlo el con crueldad y podía escuchar como Gest hizo un gruñido-Ganondorft...Tu sabes que no te dejaría...en tratar de..¡No te lo permitiría!-El otro rió a carcajadas y dijo-¿Y si esa es la única opción de salvar a todos? Para... obtener algo hay que sacrificar algo y tu lo sabes muy bien "_Gest"_-El enmascarado estaba apunto de golpear a Ganondorft pero Wolf que recién estaba llegando pregunto-¿Otra vez están peleando?...Ugh...Tengo malas noticias, parece que están utilizando la corrupción de todos para crear un desequilibrio mayor-

-¿¡Qué!?-Exclamo Gest sorprendido y Ganondorft se mantuvo serio-¿un desequilibrio mayor?-Susurro él confundido. Wolf levanto los hombros y dijo-Eso fue lo que escuche...HMmp...Si las cosas siguen así...creo que tendremos que pedirle ayuda a esos mocosos novatos-Ganondorft se negó rotundamente y Gest también, en algo que estaban de acuerdo los dos, era de que los héroes de la esperanza no se involucraran-No...ellos no deben involucrarse, si pasara...y encontraran la respuesta para solucionar esto-Murmuro Gest, no es que viera a ellos como enemigos, solo que no quería que descubrieran "eso". Ganondorft tampoco quería que los héroes de la esperanza se involucrara porque si hacen "eso" el nunca podría tener la oportunidad de ver que tan fuerte es Vacio y si lo que le dijo Master Hand sobre el...era verdad.

* * *

><p>Por debajo de Ludwas aparecieron varias sombras muy parecidas a siluetas de personas que contenían armas como; espadas, lanzas y hachas. Estas sombras comenzaron a golpear los varios tentáculos que contenían el charco para darle un paso libre a Ludwas de darle un golpe directo con sus cuchillas-¡No creas que podrás robarme protagonismo!-Exclamo Mary al ver como Ludwas peleaba a la par con ese charco-¡Onda Lunar!-Ella unió su "pistola-guadaña" para transformarla en únicamente en una guadaña y dio un gran corte hacia el suelo provocando de que se creara una onda de color violeta que golpeo a todos esos monstruos. En otro lado del campo de batalla Daniel se encontraba atacando con su paraguas a los lobos y peleaba al lado de Klye-Nunca pensé que pelearas tan bien rubio oxigenado-Comento Daniel esquivando al igual que un conejo los distintos ataques de los lobos y luego abrió su paraguas para crear varios rayos de color azul que los atacaron.<p>

El tímido del grupo peleaba contra otro grupo de lobos que gruñían de forma aterradora, extrañamente el podía escuchar como unos cuantos lamentos susurraban estos como; Ayuda...no queremos esto...nosotros queremos morir-¡Onda solar!-Desde su hacha doble da un salto hacia el cielo y luego cae estrepitosamente causando de que una onda de color amarillo se creara. Los lobos gruñeron y se deformaron para morder a Klye pero Daniel con su paraguas lo protegió y grito-¡ Lilium!-Su paraguas de color morado se volvió transparente y una combinación entre Piro, Electro salio del paraguas, varios lobos se convirtieron en cubos de hielo y después fueron quemados por las llamas que creaba Daniel-Ahora...rubio-Grito él y Klye con su hacha la puso en posición defensiva y luego grito-Infierno!-Un brillo dorado rodeo a Klye y este corrió rápidamente hacia un par de lobos, le dio varios ataques continuos y luego le hace un golpe final hacia adelante y estos se desvanecen. El conejo enmascarado ladeo su cabeza sorprendido y murmuro-Ok..es oficial...ya no lo molesto "tanto"-

Mary alejaba con su guadaña a esos tentáculos pero se dio cuenta que la estaban arrinconando hacia un grupo de esos lobos negros que la miraban con sus ojos rojos y le mostraban los dientes, uno de estos lobos dio un salto y con sus garras le hizo una pequeña brecha en la ropa de ella y causo de que la narcisista perdiera lo estribos-¿Uh?...¿Qué pasa Klye?-Pregunto Daniel al observar que el otro dejo de atacar a esos lobos y empezó a temblar como loco- Oh...no-

Mary apretó con fuerza su guadaña y murmuro-Ustedes...hijo de puta...nunca se metan con mi ropa, cabello y mi cara o lo van a lamentar-Ella corrió hacia donde estaba los lobos y le dio dos corte con su guadaña y luego una energía morada la rodeo-¡Big Bang!-Exclamo y dio varios cortes con su guadaña y después la transformo en una pistola y les disparo una gran bola de energía.

-Estoy rodeado de lunáticos-Murmuro Daniel por la destrucción que había causado tal golpe. Ludwas esquivo un tentáculos que atacaba como si fuera un látigo y luego con sus cuchillas corto cinco de esos tentáculos-¡Darkness!-Grito y seis cuchillas aparecieron adelante de él. Estas eran gigantes y tenían su hoja parecían dientes de tiburones. Ludwas agarro dos de esas seis cuchillas y las demás comenzaron a flotar-¡Toma esto!-Grito y esas cuchillas que flotaban cayeron directamente en el charco y luego Ludwas aprovecho de que estaba cerca de un árbol para impulsarse y enterrarle las dos cuchillas que tenia en sus manos-**ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**-Ese charco grito y se empezó a inflar como un globo-¡Cuidado esa cosa va explotar!-Grito Ludwas al darse cuenta de lo que quería hacer.

-¡Mierda! ..¡Todos pónganse atrás mio!-Chillo Daniel sorprendido al ver esa cosa que se estaba inflando cada vez más. Todos se pusieron atrás de Daniel y este abrió su paraguas completamente-¡Schützen!-El paraguas volvió a su color morado pero con la diferencia de que se hizo más grande. Una gran explosión resonó en todo el cementerio y las personas que estaban allí, pudieron ver una cortina de humo que aparecía cerca de unos de los cerros cercanos al cementerio smasher.

Daniel jadeando volvió su paraguas a su forma original y cayo de rodillas al suelo-Para la próxima avísame cuando quieras hacer explotar algo-Dice con un tono muy insolente y Ludwas lo ignoro y se acerco al lugar de la explosión-Eso...parece como un circulo de magia-murmuro al observar que en el la parte en donde estaba el charco había un circulo como de tres metros de diámetros. Mary sonriendo exclama-¿Y qué...? ¡Ese circulo es feo ante mi!-Ella lo pateo varias veces y para su sorpresa, el circulo brillo de un tono morado-¡Ahhhh!-Klye grito como niña y Daniel padelecio al observar que un portal color morado apareció.

-¡Cuidado Ludwas y Narcisista de mierda!/ ¡Cuidado Mary y Señor Ludwas!-

Ludwas trato de escapar de ese portal pero una especie de viento empezó a succionarlo-¡maldición!-Maldijo y creo dos cuchillas de sombras para enterrarlas al suelo y no dejar que ese portal lo succionara, para su pesar Mary se cayo encima de él y causo que los dos fueran succionados por el portal-¡Klye...Tenemos que entrar ahora!-Grito Daniel con una expresión muy decidida pero Klye estaba temblando de miedo- Tsk...rubio miedoso-El con una patada empujo a Klye y escucho el grito afeminado que dio este-Espero...salir vivo de esta-Murmuro y salto al portal.

Validar que había visto toda la pelea en un lugar relativamente cercano al ex campo de batalla susurro-Esto sera muy fácil-El movió un poco su mano derecha y creo un portal para si mismo y el otro que se había tragado a ese extraño grupo se cerro completamente. El como si hubiera ganado ya la batalla entro al portal.

Extrañamente la tumba de Bruno quedo intacta y la caja musical quedo al lado de ella.

* * *

><p>Los susurro pararon abruptamente. El plano de los inexistente que se caracterizaba por los cristales que tenia, estaban casi todos desquebrajados y el suelo de cristal estaba deforme, ya no era lizo sino que era ahora totalmente en fragmentado, dándole el mismo aspecto que tenia los espejos rotos. Vacio se encontraba sentado en lo que quedaba en el piso de cristal que estaba en el corazón y murmuraba varias cosas a la vez. El se desgarro totalmente la garganta por tanto gritar y se había acordado de lo difícil que era mantener su cuerpo intacto. El tenia varias agujeros en sus alas y el brazo de cristal estaba casi totalmente roto y varias brechas aparecieron en su rostro.<p>

Tenia miedo, quería salir de aquí...pero el mismo se mantenía encerrado ¿no?. Era un mal chiste-¡**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-**Grito con una voz ronca y distorsionada. Le tenia terror a esta sensación fria...y ese silencio absoluto que lo dejaba sordo. No quería estar solo. ¿Por qué tiene que ser el que debe estar solo? ¿Había un motivo para eso?. Vacio se agarro la cabeza, ya ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad, sabia que estaba en colapso, un colapso mental y su cuerpo estaban al borde. Nadie lo escuchaba...era más hasta podía decir que la nada misma no escuchaba sus gritos y sollozos. El apretó los puños con rabia, si los existente aceptaron las fallas porque lo odiaban entonce el iba...¡A odiarlos también!

No estaba pensando con claridad, el creo varias lanzas que rompieron más cristales y le ocasionaron un dolor insoportable-¡Todo es su culpa!-Rompió un gran cristal que estaba al frente de él y el plano volvió a temblar nuevamente-Yo...lo...unico...qu...e...queri.a...-Sollozo con amargura. ¿por qué sentía que estuvo esperando a alguien pero lo decepciono?. El cayo de rodillas al espacio pequeño de piso que quedaba intacto y sus ojos perdieron ese brillo entre azul y celeste que siempre tenían, ahora estaban totalmente opacos y muertos.

La corrupción que se estaba mezclando con los otros tipos de energía cada vez se hacían mayor ocasionando un desequilibrio entre los dos planos, si continuaba más la situación así...habría una coalición entre los dos planos.

Vacio temblando golpeo el piso con su mano de cristal y volvió a gritar de dolor, rabia, tristeza y odio total.

El colapso estaba llegando a tal punto que no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

><p>En una ciudad pequeña en donde habían varios Mii viviendo una vida tranquila sin preocupaciones y felices, ellos se reunieron en la plaza algo confundidos porque le nuevo alcalde los reunió para decirles algo. El alcalde era un Mii que tenia una espada y su pelo era castaño y utilizaba una armadura medieval. El dio una serie de señas a los Mii y estos hicieron expresiones de asombro. Luego al pasar los minutos algo uno de los Mii que estaban reunidos apunto el cielo que había aparecido una gran brecha. Todos los Mii se alarmaron al ver eso y el alcalde otra vez comunicándose mediante señas le dijo que mantuvieran la calma.<p>

* * *

><p>-¿¡Qué paso!?-Exclamo Louis levantándose de la silla en que estaba sentado y leyendo uno de sus libros de magia antiguo para buscar la forma de crear un portal. Shinto que había salido para buscar información sobre si alguien ha visto a una persona sospechosa o algo parecido, volvió con más malas noticias-Una nueva brecha en el cielo se creo...y...dicen unas personas que se creo recientemente-Louis preocupado dice-Voy a ver esa brecha-. Shinto llevo a Louis en donde se veía la brecha, los dos pasaron por ese laberinto de flores que se encontraba cerca del castillo y vieron a un grupo grande de personas que apuntaban hacia el cielo.<p>

-¡Woah es extraño!-

-Tengo miedo-

-Es casi lo mismo que paso hace trece años atrás pero peor-

Louis miro hacia el cielo y contemplo una nueva brecha-Esto es malo...-Susurro él sin comprender del todo porque estaba sucediendo. Shinto se mantenía silencioso, el podía sentir como las energías chocaban entre si, es más lo ponían ¿nervioso?. Era casi mismo sentimiento que pudo sentir en la pelea contra Law hace trece años atrás.

* * *

><p><em>La boca justa, meditara<em>

_sabiduría__ y su lengua dará, un juicio digno_

_Dichoso el que soporta tentaciones_

_Tras probarlo, recibirá la corona de la vida_

_Señor, divino fuego de piedad_

_Oh cuan santa, cuan serena_

_cuan benevolente, cuan hermosa oh lirio de castigo_

_Señor, divino fuego ten piedad_

_Oh cuan santa, cuan serena _

_cuan benevolente, cuan hermosa oh lirio de castigo_

_Amen_

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo<strong>** capitulo: Cuando golpee con el mando de la Wii a la muralla**

**Omake**

**Monochrome**

Algunas veces Daniel trataba realmente duro en comprender más a Vacio, no podía entender como este actuaba indiferente al saber que todos lo creían un monstruo come personas y hasta incluso el mismo decía que era eso. El conejo estaba enojado contra esas personas que hablaban en un bar que hablaban sobre el monstruo de cadenas de sangre y murmuraban entre carcajadas de que si ellos hubieran combatido contra el le hubieran ganado inmediatamente. La paciencia del rubio enmascaro se estaba agotando, estaba apunto de ir los a golpearlo y congelar los o electrificar los con su paraguas pero la voz de Vacio lo detuvo-_Detente...no vale la pena-_La voz se escucha en su cabeza y Daniel mentalmente grito-¿¡Qué no valen la pena!?-Eso era una de las cosas que le hacían enojar de vacío, el aceptaba todo aunque lo lastimara-¡Ellos te están insultando y tu dices que no vale la pena! ¡No te entiendo! ¡Como puedes sonar tan tranquilo!-Unos momentos de silencio pasaron y vacío contesto muy fríamente que hizo estremecer a Daniel, había pocas veces que Vacio hablaba así y el conejo prefería de que este no usara ese tono-_Cuando te dijo que no vale la pena, no lo vale y el poder que te di no fue para que vayas lastimando a todo el mundo por hablar mal de mi...Aparte deberías haber notado de que __**yo hice cosas terribles en el pasado...y me arrepiento..-**_El conejo quedo temblando en su silla, esa voz distorsionada siempre le ocasionaba terror-_¡Oh vamos! No me digas que te di miedo...Jajajajaja..-_Daniel avergonzado grita-¡por supuesto que no!-Y todas las personas que estaban en ese bar lo quedaron mirando como si fuera un lunático.

Daniel se tuvo que ir de allí por qué se sentía muy incomodo y escucho las carcajadas de Vacio-¡Maldito!-Susurro Daniel en voz baja y Vacio contestando con burla total dice-_Oye no es mi culpa que te pongas a gritar asi derrepente...HMmp...si sigues así van a llevarte a un manicomio y te lo dijo por experiencia propia que no es un lugar "bonito"_-El existente quedo perplejo, ¿como diablos vacío conoce los manicomio?-Oye...como...

-_Fue una "misión de mi anterior trabajo"-_Dice monotonamente Vacio y luego haciendo un quejido dice-_Ir a un manicomio dos veces seguidas si que es agotador...más cuando una enfermera loca te persigue con una camisa de fuerza y con una aguja-_

Después de eso el conejo decidió no seguir más con el tema.

_**Omake**_

_**El funeral**_

La vida seguía, eso era lo que sabia muy bien Elliot mientras que miraba el cuerpo de su acompañante hasta podría decir que era su amante para todas esas tardes largas que se metía con el en el baño. Elliot sollozaba a moco tendido mientras que le decía unas palabras de despedida a su cepillo para el cabello-Elliot junior tuvo una vida larga...desde el día que me lo regalaron el siempre a estado conmigo como un fiel compañero y a estado en muchas batallas-Leo y Nahliel estaban aburridos y acalorados porque el rey los obligo a vestirse con un smoking para el "funeral"-Oye Nahlie...¿como fue que nos metimos en esto?-Pregunto Leo ignorando los sollozos del narcisista hacia su cepillo que estaba roto por culpa de cierta persona-Bueno...todo fue culpa de nosotros dos por haber rompido su cepillo y también por qué es el castigo de Master Hand por haber roto todas las ventanas de la mansión, sacarle fotos a las chicas cuando se estaban bañando y subirlas a internet y haber tratado de cruzar a Pikachu con Lucario...-En lo ultimo Nahliel hizo una mueca de trauma total, quien sabia que un Pikachu y Lucario podían ser tan vengativos y dejarlos amarrados en un closet para que después un grupo de fujoshi los encontraran y hicieran duojinshi sobre ellos-Oh...verdad...Ehhh creo que voy a borrar eso de mi memoria-Dice Leo y volvió a escuchar el discurso del narcisista.

-Oh mi querido cepillo...espero que te vayas hacia el cielo de los cepillos de pelo y conozcas el dios de los cepillos de pelo y de que le quites el trono a ese dios para convertirte tu en el nuevo dios de los cepillos de pelo porque tu eres el cepillo del grandisimo rey Elliot de Lucré y como tal ..debes enorgullecer a tu rey-

Lo único que escucharon Leo y Nahliel fue; blablabla cepillo..blablablablabla narcisista...blablabla cepillo.

**Omake:**

**¿Si ves adelante? **

Telyn estaba acompañada de Estela y Shenil, las tres se estaban despidiendo porque pronto Master Hand las iba a regresar a su respectivas dimensiones. Shenil que estaba viendo una tienda de vestidos de boda le dijo a Estela-Oye...¿tu no que te casas pronto?-La que estaba comprometida asiente con la cabeza muy sonrojada y Telyn sonriendo con malicia dice-¿y nos vas a invitar a la boda-Estela se estaba sintiendo presionada por esas dos arqueras, desde que todos saben que va tener una boda, todos querían ir-¡Por supuesto que están invitadas!-Contesto Estela con tranquilidad pero por dentro estaba temblando porque había una especie de aura maligna que rodeaban a esas dos-Jujujujujujujuju entonces ten esto como regalo adelantado de bodas-Exclamo Telyn y Shenil que llevaba un bolso saco un libro que se llamaba el kamasufra.

-¡USTEDES DOS POR QUÉ MIERDA ME REGALAN ESE LIBRO!-Chillo Estela sonrojada y recibió una respuesta en conjunto de las dos arqueras-Buenoooo como todos saben que hiciste "eso" con ya sabes quien, entonces pensamos que a los dos les gustaría ese libro-

**Omake**

**La mariposa que tenia alas hermosas**

Una mujer de pelo negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura y sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro pero con una pizca de verde claro que le daban un toque enigmático se encontraba viendo el cielo azul que no tenia ni una nube en el. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido sencillo de color blanco y estaba acompañada por varios niños que escuchaban atentos a la historia del soldadito de plomo. Ella cuando termino los niños fueron adentro de la mansión que ahora era un orfanato a excepción de un niño que vestía una polera blanca con pantalones negros y tenia una expresión muy seria-¿Pasa algo Bruno?-Pregunto Lambda tranquilamente. El niño con una voz dura dijo-Esa historia no es real y no tiene lógica...-La peli-negra se acerco a Bruno y dice con dulzura-Bruno no te has puesto a pensar que solo tal vez el soldadito se parece a ti en algunos aspecto-El menor confundido miro a la otra y murmuro-Estas loca...Leer mucho sobre esos libros que dan falsa esperanza y te hacen soñar en un mundo que no existe, te afecto en la cabeza-

-Bruno...no deberías hablar así, es casi como si no tuvieras ni una pizca de esperanza, aparte los cuentos traen alegrías, sueños y incluso tranquilidad a los niños pero tu siendo un niño te niegas a sentir eso...¿no crees que es triste que actúes de esa forma?-Sin saber que decir el castaño solo levanto los hombros. Lambda le sonrió amablemente y le revolvió el pelo-Algún día te vas a dar cuenta de que lo qué te dijo no es en vano-Bruno se levanto del césped y fue hacia el orfanato algo escéptico por las palabras de su madre adoptiva. La peli-negra miro unos momentos el bosque que los rodeaba y sonrió un poco al ver que una mariposa dorada estaba volando entre los arboles.

-Oh Vicent-Dice Bruno al ver el chico de pelo verde que tenia algunas puntas de color blanca y vestía una polera color negro y pantalones azules-Tsk...es el sabelotodo-Comento con burla Vicent y los niños que lo acompañaban se rieron. Esa rivalidad extraña que tenían esos dos siempre causaban que Bruno o Vicent se metieran en problemas-¿Sabelotodo?...Vicent me decepcionas, yo que te creia más creativo para los sobre nombres-

Lambda que estaba caminando lentamente hacia ellos y dijo-¡No empiecen con sus insultos y ahora quiero que ustedes dos se lleven bien y se tomen de las manos!-

-¿¡Qué!?-Exclamaron los dos

-he dicho...¿o me quieren ver enojada?-Los dos mirando con enojo se tomaron de las manos y Lambda dice-Asi es mejor...no ven que es mejor qué todos sean amigos-Vicent le saco la lengua a Bruno y este murmuro que era más nulo que una fracción partida en cero.

Muchos años después Bruno que ahora tenia diecisiete años, estaba durmiendo a altas horas de la noche en un restauran. El dueño que suspiro al ver que el castaño de nuevo se quedo dormido por sobre cargarse de trabajos y estudiar para terminar el colegio, lo despertó y Bruno algo soñoliento murmura las formulas de las ecuaciones de segundo grado-¡Bruno te quedaste dormido de nuevo!-Bruno observo al hombre viejo-Lo siento, es que hoy tuve que repartir el diario después trabajar como panadero por cinco horas y de nuevo tuve que ir hacia la zona 7 para trabajar como empaquetador de supermercado-El dueño del restauran sonrió un poco, este chico si que se esforzaba al máximo y utilizaba cualquier oportunidad para reunir algo de dinero para la universidad y el orfanato-Comprendo Bruno...HMmp...Oye y si te dejo quedarte en una habitación que tengo en mi casa para que no utilices la mesas de los clientes como almohada-El castaño parpadeo varias veces y murmuro-¿Eso no seria un problema?-El mayor negó con la cabeza.

-¡Gracias!-Exclamo Bruno muy agradecido.

-De nada-Contesta el dueño.

* * *

><p>Yajaaaaaa...¿Quien dijo que se iba a demorar en actualizar?...Si fui yo pero...jajaajaja-Haciendo una sonrisa boba- Es que tuve un atacaso artistico como ya ven y este capitulo se creo en menos de media hora. (Sorprendente verdad)<p>

Dede: Tengo miedo por el invitado de Alfa ToT...cuando invita a alguien siempre son raros...

Alfa: Dede callate antes que te entierra esta espada por el (censura-palabras indoles de R-18)

Dede: D:

Pd: ¡Soniiiiiiiiccccc! ¿Qué te paso? y vaya lo que tiene qué soportar Iker, eso de tratar de arreglar el lapiz y destruirlo más que antes. Creo que Emerina va quedar con traumas por culpa de los amigos raros de Henry...por lo menos unos de esos amigos le habia dado una esmeralda. ¿Y qué los lapiz estan hecho con la energia de los Pikim? o_o ¿se lo esperaban?

Pd2: Maldito "Amo" tambien tiene a Lucas y Toon Link atrapados y que diablos con su frase de; Los héroes ...o mejor dicho los smasher son unos estúpidos cegados por sus propios ideales, no saben ver más haya de las posibilidades y siguen un mismo patrón del "bien o mal"

Pd3: Woah...Leo mis respetos, eso de lo que dijo que algunas veces creía que Master Hand era un mentiroso y ofreciendo sin pensar ni un minuto su ayuda a Peach. Y el flash jack de Rebeca dice mucho...y eso que dijo Peach...sobre de que Master Hand los habia llamado para que trataran de convencer entre todos de que vacio dejara de matar y desaparecer pero paso eso...¿habra sido él? ._.

Pd4: La voz de la razón para Nahliel y Alexander cayo del cielo y es...¡Sakura! xD...Woah parece que un Pikachu y un gato pueden conversar y pobre Alexander...ser rasguñado por ese felino. Jajajaja y Nahliel siendo confundido por Elliot

Pd5: ¡Gest! Estupidoooooo...¿por qué? ;u;...¿¡QUÉ MIERDA CON ESO DE QUE SI SIGUE ASI SE VA QUE TENER QUÉ SUICIDAR ANTES DE TIEMPO!? y Woah...Ganondorft si que le dio un buen golpe...y ¿cual sera esa opcion?

Pd6: Daniel con sus comentarios fuera de lugar y Klye siento miedoso hasta el final. Por lo menos todos pudieron derrotar a esa "cosa" pero ...Ludwas se llevo la peor parte porque Mary se cayo encima de el, causando de que cayeran al portal y Daniel con una patada obligo a Klye entrar Looool...(Este chico si que es un loco) Pero... ;u; (Maldito Validar...lo tenia todo planeado)

Pd7: El colapso...esta sucediendo... Nooooo...esto es malo realmente malo, y el cuerpo de vacio junto con su mente ...-Solloza en una esquina- ¿abra solucion? ;u; y woah aunque no recuerde igual presiente los recuerdos que le elimino Éter T-T

Pd8: Mas brechas aparecen en el cielo y ahora se comprende del por qué aparecen... ;u; ¿Qué se abra dicho el alcalde de los Mii a los Mii? y ;u; ahora en la dimension de Louis hay más brechas ;UUU;

P9: Los ultimos versos tienen mucho significado con este capitulo...la canción se llama Lilium y en algunas iglesias como rusas y italiana cantan esta cancion aun como oracion

Pd10: ¿Qué les pareció los Omake? ...

Pd11: La frase de cita a _**-Miguel de Cervantes- **_O mejor dicho Autor del Don quijote de la mancha, tambien expresa mucho sobre este capitulo y de los anteriores...

Pd12: A Bruno lo compararon con el soldadito de plomo cuando era pequeño loool (el que entiende, entiende) y Alexander casi dice el secreto de Jin ._. ¡Dilo ya!

Pd13: No se por que dijo esto pero estoy entre lagrimas con el libro de la geisha ;U;

Bueno ...(no dire que me voy a demorar en actualizar por culpa de esos atacazos artisticos y no se olviden de comentar *W*) Adios...


	10. Chapter 10

**Memory Card:**

**Resumen: ** trece años ha pasado desde que ocurrió la pelea contra "Law. El joven Daniel tiene que descubrir quien fue el qué asesino a esa persona que quería mucho Vacio pero también tendrá que descubrir por si mismo que no todo es lo que parece. Mientras tanto una extraña Organización esta amenazando a todos, incluso a los héroes de la esperanza.

**Capitulo:**

**Los juegos de Ps4 y Wii-U son muy caros para mis bolsillos**

_Corderito mio, suavidad callada: _

_Mi pecho es tu gruta de musgo afelpado_

_Carnecita blanca, tallada en la luna_

_lo he olvidado todo por hacerme una cuna_

_**-Gabriela Mistral-**_

El cadáver los quedo observando por un momento, había algo que hacia que se detuviera en atacarlos, ese chico de pelo-negro le recordaba a alguien pero a ¿quien?. "Mátalos, mátalos"-Una cruel voz escuchaba y sin poder protestar, se abalanzo contra ese ángel que estaba observando las tumbas. Celes que estaba agachado viendo los distintos tallados de las tumbas, pudo leer ciertas palabras como; "_Es tut mir leid Alles ist meine Schuld ..Ich kann nicht sterben-Ich kann nicht ...Ich gar nicht ... ich ..."_. Era extraño este lugar, el silencio era acogedor pero a la vez entristecedor. El musgo brillante le daba un aspecto fantasmagórico y esas ramas de enredadera junto con las pocas flores de color rojo hacían una combinación hermosa. El ángel estaba sorprendido de que alguien se haya tomado la molestia en hacer unas tumbas en un lugar como este-¡CELES!-Grito Haru al ver como un cadáver que estaba en una posición muy parecida a los animales salvajes, salto hacia el ángel. Celes tomando con rapidez sus Katanas, evade el golpe y queda al frente de ese cadáver de pelo castaño.

-¡Toma esto!-Grito Walter y lo golpeo con su espada con todas sus fuerzas y le corto uno de los brazos al cadáver. Este gruño y sollozo al ver que Walter lo estaba atacando y agarrando su brazo cortado se lo coloca-¡Haku, Ren...ustedes dos escondan se!-Ordeno Celes poniéndose más serio que antes y los dos niños se miraron sin saber que hacer. Haru estaba atemorizado pero no quería dejar peleando solo a Celes y Haku estaba interesado por el cadáver pero también asqueado por la energía que lo envolvía, casi le provocaban nauseas. El cadáver utiliza sus uñas para escalar las rocas y luego con una agilidad de un guerreo, corre hacia Walter y lo golpea en el estomago-Des...gra...ciado...-Susurro Walter sin aliento y con su espada dio dos cortes en "X" y luego moviéndose hacia el cadáver grita-¡Ahora Celes!-El ángel comprendiendo lo que quería hacer, creo a partir de sus katanas un brillo dorado que fueron directamente hacia las piernas del cadáver y lo dejaron inmóvil por un momento.

Haru veía con horror como el cadáver se movía de varias formas imposibles para un cuerpo y luego con una voz de dolor total grita incoherencia -¡Padre por qué...y..o!-El muerto se arrastra hacia donde estaba Walter mirándolo sin comprender porque este le decía padre o sonaba tan dolido-¡_**WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH GRAAAAAOWWWWW!**_-La energía que tenia el cadáver se desbordaba completamente y lo estaba mutando a una criatura deforme-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!...La cueva no va soportarlo mucho tiempo-Grito Celes en shock total y con rapidez tomo a Haru y Ren para elevarse al cielo. Walter utilizando esa agilidad que tenia y facilidad de escalar. El ignorando los gritos de ese cadáver, salio de la cueva pero sintió como si una parte de él le gritara que ayudara ese difunto-¡Celes! ¡Celes! Esa cosa no esta siguiendo-Un gran brazo salio de la cueva y despedía corrupción-**GRAAAAAAOOOOOOOOW-**Un rugido resonó por el bosque y esa cosa deforme que estaba hecha a partir del cadáver, utilizo sus dos grandes brazos para golpear el suelo y causar que las plantas que estaban cerca se marchitaran y una onda de energía golpeara a todo el grupo.

Haku creo un sable de materia oscura al igual como lo que hacia Shinto pero tenia una diferencia, su sable tenia unos detalles de color blanco que parecían brillar y el iris de sus ojos se formaron una estrella de seis picos, el esquivo otra onda de energía que creo ese cadáver mutado" y utilizado su sable corta una parte de esos brazos ocasionando de que salgan gusanos de color negro y morado. Haru se obligo a tranquilizarse y pensar correctamente para enfrentar esto, el dijo unas palabras en una lengua muerta y un circulo con varios símbolos apareció adelante de el-Invoco gladius-Él puso sus manos en el circulo y de inmediato se creo una espada plateada con detalles plateados y azules en el mando-¡Cursus!-El movió su espada y una especie de ola se formo y golpeo al cadáver.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos les dije que se escondieran!-Grito Celes molesto por haber sido ignorado por esos dos y vio como Haku le hizo una señal-¿Eh?-La boca del cadáver se partió de una forma que se veía como todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de esos gusanos negros-¡Light!-Grito Celes y un rayo fue creado desde sus Katanas. Walter estaba esquivando los gusano con mucha rapidez y saltaba entre las rocas para conseguir más ventaja-Maldición parece que quieren golpearme a mi nomas-Murmuro molesto y paro al seco al ver que uno de los brazos gigantes que tenia el cadáver le tapo el paso-Arte del viento oscuro...-Murmuro algo molesto por usar las técnicas de combate de su abuelo, el con dos de sus dedos toco una de las hojas de su espada y esta fueron envueltas por una ventisca de viento oscuro y aparecieron unas hojas color café-Autumn-El alzo su espada y una gran ventisca de viento corto inmediatamente a los gusanos.

El cadáver volvió a rugir y por su cuerpo salieron varias espinas negras y en la parte en donde tenia piel se podía observar como esos gusanos se movían adentro de su ser-Tenemos que cortar ese cadáver-Dice Celes esquivando otro ataque y escuchando los diferentes rugidos que daba. Walter corrió hacia donde estaba Celes y dijo-Tu no me agradas...pero...creo que tenemos que pelear como un equipo...entre todos también esos niños-Apunto hacia donde estaba Haku cortando a esos gusanos con rapidez y Ren dando varios salto entre los arboles y haciendo una ilusiones ópticas de Haku y él para distraer esos gusanos-Entiendo...no hay alternativa-Dice Celes enojado y vuela hacia donde estaban esos dos y grita-¡Todos tenemos que atacar al cadáver al mismo tiempo!...-Ren se paralizo un poco pero decidido dice-Esta bien-Y ve como Haku sonríe.

Los brazos se unieron en uno para hacer un puño y golpear todo lo que había al frente de el cadáver, este gritaba de dolor y terror absoluto. No quería hacer esto...no quería dañar a su padre adoptivo, el que lo crió como su propio hijo. El cuando veía a Walter..el no lo veía como el Walter de ahora sino como su padre...el Walter del pasado, el que fundo la ciudad de Ales y acepto a su madre independientemente de que ella hubiera sido violada y manchada por un insensato-**GRAAAAOWWWWWW-**Quería decirle que huyera con esas personas pero quedo paralizado al observar el ángel. No podía ser él...Law el que estaba matando a todos por gusto y que se volvió completamente demente-**GRAAAAAAAOWWWWWWW-**Los ataques del difunto se volvieron más erráticos y chocaba entre los arboles como queriéndose detenerse a si mismo-Tenemos que hacerlo ¡ya!-Exclamo Walter sintiendo pena por el y los demás también.

Celes aprovecho su habilidad de volar para esquivar los diferentes golpeas del cadáver y los gusanos que salían por esos tajos que le habían dado anteriormente a esos grandes brazos. Celes divisando que el cuerpo se había paralizado al verlo, el guarda sus katanas y convoca la espada que le había regalado Raphael. Esta era totalmente dorada y su mango tenia unos símbolos antiguos-¡coelestis iudicii!-La hoja de aquella espada se ilumino y se agrando en un gran tamaño. Celes dio varios giros a si mismo y creo un torbellino que contenía esos rayos de luz dorada y de un corte en uno de los brazos que tenia el cadáver. Haru invoco otro circulo de color azul y tenia el dibujo del signo zodiacal cáncer-Aqua-Grito y una gran ola apareció en el circulo y rodeo por completo al cadáver sin dándole un espacio en donde pueda escapar-Ahora Haku!-Le indico al sueño oscuro que comenzara su ataque. Haku con una velocidad mayor a la del rayo dio una serie de golpes al otro brazo que quedaba del cadáver y también cortaba a los gusanos que aparecías, luego transformando su espada en una extraña pistola en curvada, dispara y causo una gran explosión y elimino completamente el brazo junto con los gusanos.

El cadáver ahora sin brazos chillaba de dolor y se arrastraba en el suelo de forma indefensa. Walter mordiéndose el labio menor murmura- Arte del huracán Camille-El viento se empezó a reunir en su espada con doble hoja y el peli negro de un golpe limpio corto completamente el cadáver y luego un pequeño huracán apareció rodeándolo completamente y destruyéndolo. Todos pudieron escuchar como una voz le decía; _Gracias_ y vieron como el paisaje cambio a uno más antiguo en donde no habían tantos arboles y todo estaba destruido-¿Qué?-Exclamo Celes y voló hacia Ren y Haku. Walter confundido apunta a dos personas que estaban hablando.

-¡Detente por favor! ...Estas destruyendo todo...Master Hand me ha dicho lo que has estado haciendo Law-Decía un joven de pelo castaño y ojos negros, el estaba vestido con una armadura antigua y tenia la misma espada que Walter. El apunto a Law con enojo pero también con tristeza-Jajajajajajaja...¿Crees que vas a detenerme con ese juguete?...Woah me decepcionas Nine...yo creía que eras más inteligente-Law se acerco a Nine y le dio una gran patada en el estomago y como una animal se abalanzo contra él-¿En donde tengo que cortarte? Garganta...tendones...cuello...dedos...lengua...¿o sacarte los ojos? ¿comer tus intestino? ...¿Destrozar esa cosa que llaman corazón?-Nine estaba atemorizado, este no era Law...por supuesto que no lo era...Law siempre había jugado con el cuando era pequeño- ¡Monstruo! ¡Monstruo!...¡Ojala que alguien te mate algún día!-El pájaro lo miro con frialdad y se alejo de Nine-¿Qué me mate?...Jajajajaja...¿qué crees que he tratado todo este tiempo?-Luego sollozo y recupero un poco su cordura- ¡Quiero morir! ¡Quiero morir! ¡No quiero estar más solo!...Tsk...Los odio...odio a Llys...el desgraciado se me escapo de las garras y Master Hand junto con los dioses...-

Walter, Celes, Haru y Haku vieron con horror como el pájaro mismo con una lanza se corto la cabeza y luego la pateo hacia en donde estaba Nine. El castaño no podía dejar de sollozar...esto no podía ser posible. Varias cadenas aparecieron y volvieron a unir la cabeza de Law con su cuerpo**-****¿Ves?..No puedo morir...jajajajaja...**.-Luego dejando de reír se convirtió en un pájaro de plumas negras y con varios ojos de color rojo y desapareció dejando a Nine paralizado en ese lugar.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Murmuro Walter al observar que había vuelto al bosque y unas cuantas lagrimas caían de sus ojos-Maldición...¿por qué diablos me siento así?-Pensó molesto. Celes estaba en silencio, no sabia que rayos había pasado-Tal vez hayan sido uno de los recuerdos de ese difunto-Susurro con tristeza Haru y tratando de contener sus lagrimas y Haku le dio un abrazo para que se tranquilizara-Gracias Haku-Murmuro el.

Celes preocupado dijo algo que alarmo a todos-Si ese era uno de los cadáveres que habían en las tumbas...eso quiere decir que hay dos cadáveres más que pueden atacar en cualquier momento-

* * *

><p>Maria estaba preparando en la cocina uno de sus especiales; "levanta muertos" como lo llamaba Walter para dárselo a probar a sus invitados. Ella dio un suspiro y se tomo un poco el pecho, tenia una sentimiento extraño en donde sabia que había algo malo que iba a suceder. Un sonido de un timbre se escucho y Maria inmediatamente camino por los pasillos adornados de varias fotos antiguas y otras recientes de ella junto con Walter. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a una mujer rubia que llevaba un vestido color azul y tenia a dos bebes envueltos-¡Hola Paola!-Exclamo Maria con mucha cortesía y Paola le sonrió-Hola Maria...¿como has estado con tu embarazo?-La castaña le responde que ha estado muy bien y que no sentía los efectos del embarazo, bueno según lo que decía los libros esos efectos se sienten a los tres meses aproximado y ella llevaba un mes de embarazo. Las dos se sentaron en un gran sillón color rojo que estaba al frente de una pequeña mesa de vidrio.<p>

-Has escuchado sobre los rumores-Murmuro Paola preocupada, desde el día que se separo de Ludwas siempre ha estado pendiente de esos rumores del monstruo de cadenas de sangre. Maria se entristeció por Paloa porque sabia de su historia y del por qué no estaba con su esposo-Si lo he escuchado...Walter esta investigando sobre eso-Dice ella y las dos quedaron en silencio porque era un tema muy delicado-¿Esos tipos aun te están buscando?-

Paola tembló un poco y miro a sus dos bebes que estaban durmiendo placidamente-No...con suerte, pero aun así tengo miedo Maria...Miedo de que ellos me encuentren y le haga algo a mis hijos-La castaña le sonrió amablemente y le dice-Bueno...si tienes miedo de que te encuentren ...¿por qué no mejor te quedas aquí?. Este lugar es muy seguro porque un amigo mio creo unos aparatos que esconden todo tipo de energía-

-¿No seria una carga Maria? Como tu y Walter también tienen problemas con los de Alae Change-La castaña se rió a carcajadas y mostrando algo de arrogancia dice- ¡Por supuesto que no seria una carga! Aparte Paola...tu sabes que me gusta ayudar a mis amigos-

Un olor a humo se sintió desde la cocina y Maria levantándose dice-¡Si por fin se cocino bien los huevos fritos!-Paola hizo una mueca, recordó la ultima vez que probo algo de Maria y sus hijos casi se quedan huérfanos-¿Has comido algo?-Paola trago saliva y contesto rápidamente-Si...hace poco almorcé-Maria un poco decepcionada dice-Qué mal...Bueno para la próxima comerás mis huevos fritos y esta vez les puse mucha salza picante-

* * *

><p>En un reino que estaba siendo destruidos por el egoísmo de todos y siendo aterrorizado por las rumores que habían dicho algunos. Niemand despertó confundido y vio como varios hombres estaban luchando entre si para saber quien era el más poderoso y quien debería obtener ese poder tan "místico" para algunos y otros tan "escalofriante". Testudo estaba shockeado, tanta destrucción, tantas muertes y todo por ¿podres?-No puede ser...esto es horrible-Testudo estaba que lloraba y Fernanda en silencio contemplo como uno de esos guerreros empezó atacar a algo que volaba en el cielo-¡Cuidado!-Advirtió ella al ver que varias flechas fueron lanzadas desde el cielo y eliminaron gran parte de los guerreros. Unos ángeles que estaban peleando contra otro grupo de ángeles se unieron a esa masacre-<em>¡Por favor vayan al templo de Viridi y alli los podre teletransportar a su "refugio"!-<em>La voz de Lady Palutena resonó en sus cabezas y Niemand pregunto-¿Por qué debería hacer lo que nos dices? Diosa de la luz-El estaba siendo hostil con la diosa porque su "madre" le había advertido de que se mantuviera alejado de los dioses-_Por qué ne...ce..sit...expli.. ...le...al...-_La voz de la diosa estaba siendo interferida por algo. La estrella un poco incomodo por ver este escenario y escuchando como Éther chilla un poco por culpa de los gritos y lamentos de los seres humanos y ángeles dice-Creo que deberíamos ir al templo...-

-Tsk...que molestia-Murmura Niemand y ve como Fernanda hace una mueca-¿Qué sucede Feña? ...Te da miedo ver esto jujujujujujuju-Fernanda enojada exclama-¡Por supuesto que no! ...pero...da ...-Se estremeció, esos ojos desorbitados que tenían los cadáveres y esa sensación sofocante la ponían incomoda al igual que a Testudo-Tenemos que pasar inadvertidos...-Susurro Testudo sintiendo nauseas, el olor a sangre era realmente horrible-Ellos no deberían hacer esto...no...esta bien-Susurro con tristeza y observo al pequeño Éther que le sonreía para decirle que iban a poder parar esto.

La estrella se acerco a un pobre hombre que estaba escondido entre unos barriles vacíos-Disculpe..¿usted sabe en donde esta el templo de la diosa Viridi?-El hombre atemorizado apunta a unas ruinas que estaban cerca del campo de sangre y murmura-Esto es culpa de los dioses...No deberías rendir le ofrendas a los dioses que son egoístas-Testudo con una mueca en su rostro decidió en ignorar eso y pudo escuchar como Niemand se burlaba de la estupidez de todos-Es un chiste esto...matarse para saber quien va obtener poder...¡Por favor!-La mujer del grupo le trato de dar un codazo para que se callara pero Niemand lo esquivo con mucha facilidad-¡Eres cruel! ¿¡Como te puedes burlar de ellos!?-El nadie suspiro y luego sonrió con malicia-Soy nadie...y solo estoy diciendo la verdad "Feña"-El espíritu estaba perdiendo lo estribos, ese apodo que le habia dado Niemand no le agradaba del todo. Testudo suspiro tenia el presentimiento que esto iba a causarles problemas en algún futuro cercano-¡Niemand deja de burlarte de estas personas!-Reto al nadie y este murmuro algo sobre estúpida chispita con su estúpido babotas. Fernanda cruzo sus brazos molesta y le pregunto a Testudo-¿En donde esta el aquel templo?-

-Son las ruinas que están por haya-Dijo la estrella serio y apunto a dos pilares que quedaban en pie. Ellos cruzaron por varios cadáveres de humanos, ángeles y incluso animales que fueron atrapados en esta vil masacre. Fernanda trataba de ignorar esa sensación extraña que le revolvía el estomago y le susurro a Testudo-¿Ya llegamos?-La estrella paro un momento y contesto-Creo que si pero...-Una luz los ilumino nuevamente y otra vez fueron teletransportado a un lugar que estaba rodeado de plantas, flores de gran tamaños que contenían esporas y animales que estaban refugiándose entre las ramas gigantes. Allí se encontraba sentada Palutena en una de las ramas y Viridi estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro como si estuviera muy impaciente.

-Oh...por fin llegaron...yo qué pensaba que se perdieron-Dijo Viridi con burla y parpadeo al ver a la estrella-Tu no eres...¿el hijo de Éter?-Testudo se estremeció, no quería que siguieran llamando traidor a su padre-Lo siento por lo ocurrido con las demás estrellas en aquel tiempo...-Dijo con sinceridad Viridi y Testudo sonriendo sinceramente contesta-Yo los perdone a todos hace mucho tiempo...no tengo rencores contra ustedes-Lady Palutena sonrió por dentro, si Éter siguiera vivo de seguro estaría orgulloso de Testudo.

-Woah...si que hay muchas plantas...¡Son hermosas!-Comento Fernanda maravillada por la variedad que había-¿Disculpe...le costo mucho en crearlas?-Pregunto ella. La diosa de la naturaleza sonrió al ver que por fin había alguien que veía lo difícil que era su trabajo y de que no era tan fácil como aparentaba-Si me costo pero no por nada soy Viridi la diosa de la naturaleza...Mira...Aquí tengo unas esporas explosivas, pueden causar mucho daño a los seres humanos o incluso a los monstruos de Hades, pero a los animales y planta no-Fernanda estaba maravillada y Niemand hizo una mueca-Tsk...parece una convención de florería...-El indiferente observo una pequeña flor pero luego tosió al respirar el polen que emanaba esta-Estúpidas flores...-Murmuro como un niño pequeño.

-¿Lady Palutena por qué nos llamo?-Pregunto Testudo sin entender el por qué Palutena los teletransporto a este lugar. La diosa de la luz le indico a todos que miraran una laguna que estaba cerca. Viridi movió un poco su bastón y en la laguna apareció la imagen de todos esos seres peleando entre si y después reflejo varias brechas en el cielo-Yo los llame aquí para explicarle un poco sobre lo que esta pasando. Desde que el consejo de Dioses decidió no intervenir por el simple motivo de que algo estaba absorbiendo sus poderes y dejándolos indefensos-

-Tsk...Yo te había dicho que teníamos que salirnos del consejo antes, desde que empezaron a meterse en un plano que no estaba ni en sus dominios-Comento Viridi.

-Lo se Viridi...pero esa yo estaba en el consejo por qué Éter me lo pidió-

-¿Mi padre te pidió permanecer en el consejo?-Pregunto sorprendido Testudo y Niemand se intereso un poco-¿Por qué le pidió eso?-La diosa sonrió un poco y murmuro-Tu padre era muy sabio. El confio en mi para que velara de Vacio y tratara de que sus recuerdos volvieran, pero...no pude hacer lo que me pidió porque en la época antes del quiebre los demás dioses impusieron que no podíamos acércanos a "Law" por que estaba "imitando" nuestras emociones y era un impedimento para su trabajo, pero nunca vieron o quisieron ver que el realmente sentía-Un silencio lúgubre se formo pero Palutena lo rompio cuando dijo-Éter sabia que algun día podría pasar esto...por eso me dijo: Si algún día Vacio vuelve a entrar en un colapso total como la primera vez que lo conocí...tienes que tratar de volver al "corazón" en su forma original-

* * *

><p>Dede estaba cada vez más atemorizado, el sin dejar de temblar vio como Alfa estaba sentada adelante de uno de esos tipos encapuchados. Vicent que miraba escepticismo a la gata sonrió con malicia, el sabia sobre su existencia por el conocimiento que le había dado su amo-¿Crees que por haber estado hablando conmigo durante todos estos años hayas conseguido en persuadirme para no hacer "eso?-Pregunto con arrogancia Vicent y golpeo la mesa. Bobo ocasiono un temblor de molestia y aberración total hacia esa energía corrupta que tenia este-Eres un estúpido, si me moleste en tratar de hablar contigo sobre algunos hechos y dado información era para que recapacitaras...pero veo que tu amo te tiene maestreado como un perro faldero...Escoria-La crueldad de Alfa era más terrorífica que verle la cara a la muerte.<p>

Vicent se rió a carcajadas, había una razón para que el conociera a Alfa todo este tiempo y era por qué Alfa perteneció a Alae Change en el comienzo de todo y el descubrió de que era una traidora-¿perro faldero? Dime gata...Tu que manipulaste a esos héroes para que trataran de eliminar a ese pájaro antes de que mi amo obtuviera su poder, también eres escoria como yo-Alis no se in mutuo por ningún momento, ella obligando de que Dede le diera una tasa de té responde- Si lo soy...No por nada me decían la bruja de ojos de gato...-Las miradas de los dos se cruzaron, una tenia una frialdad total y la otra de locura-Si el amo sabe de que aun estas aquí vivita y coleando...el te buscara para matarte-

Dede padelecio ante ta les palabras, si Alfa moría aquí, el no tendría a nadie que lo torturara e hiciera su "muerte" interesante y también por qué hace milenios atrás estuvo casado con la gata-Jajajaajaja..¡Pero no le has dicho!...Pobre perro..por ver a una persona que se parezca a su querida mariposa difunta...-Vicent apunto a Alfa con una espada que estaba rodeada de corrupción y la gata mantenía esa sonrisa cruel-¿Pasa algo? ¿Dije algo malo?-Fingió inocencia.

-¡Yo mate a Bruno!...y no me importaría degollarte aquí mismo-Grito enojado Vicent y estuvo apunto de degollar a Alfa si no fuera por Dede que le aparecieron dos especie de agujero en sus manos y una rafaja de viento apareció por un momento. Los ojos de Dede se volvieron negros y murmuro oscuramente-Oye...Si te metes con ella también te estas metiendo conmigo...-Vicent suspiro con burla y murmuro- ¿Esa es la serpiente come galaxia?...o mejor dicho ... Kerr-Newman...Que decepcion-El se levanto y Kerr-Newman se irguió-Esta es la ultima vez que hablo contigo...Alis.-Desapareció en un portal y Alfa grito de rabia- Grrrrrr...Maldita sea...-Dede volviendo en su forma normal apunto a Alfa y exclamo aterrorizado-¡Por razón que empezaste a desaparecer hace unos años atrás y volvías molesta y asqueada!...¿¡Qué clase de información le has dado!?-La gata se tapo los oídos y murmuro lo molesta que era la voz de Dede o como se llamaba realmente Kerr-Newman.

-Información errónea-Sonrio Alfa, había un motivo del por qué Bruno pudo esconder la llave y de que Gest tuviera conocimiento de en donde se encontraba las distintas bases de Alae Change-No se si alabar tu frialdad o ...tenerte miedo-Susurro Dede en shock. La gata suspiro y dijo-Aunque ya no puedo ver los hechos por culpa del desequilibrio entre los planos...Te diré algo Dede, yo no estaba mintiéndole a Testudo cuando me prometió en buscar otro final para el libro...Soy una tonta ¿verdad? ...Sabia que tenia qué convencerlos en destruir la conciencia de Vacio...pero...me deje llevar con los sentimientos tan mundanos y aun ...creo que me afecta-

-No eres una tonta-Dice Dede feliz de que la ex-reina no estaba mintiéndoles del todo a todos ellos-A por cierto Dede...mira tus manos-El otro miro sus manos y quedo sorprendió-¡Jajajajajaja creo que por fin estoy recuperando mis...-Sus manos volvieron a la normalidad y Dede quedo decepcionado-¿¡POR QUEEEEE!?-

Alfa suspiro molesta y luego saco un pequeño libro que decía; _Sin..Leuwpol_. Dede se sentó al lado de ella y le pregunto-¿Ahora que vas hacer?-La gata negó con la cabeza y murmuro-Ya no puedo hacer nada más...lo que trate de hacer no funciono y Vicent...el verdadero Vicent murio. Solo hay un cascaron vacío de lo que fue antes.-Movió una cuantas paginas de su libro-Me pregunto cuanto tiempo falta para que "él" le pase algo similar-Es una lastima...para ella-

* * *

><p>Jin se estaba recuperando de la hipotermia y del cansancio físico y mental que había sufrido por culpa del hechizo de que había ocupado. El vio los niños que estaban durmiendo tranquilos como si nada de esto hubiera pasado-Ellos deberían haber soportado estas temperaturas bajas porque su dimensión de por si tiene un clima frió pero ..creo que la corrupción los afecto un poco-Pensó algo arrepentido Jin, el no quería utilizar la corrupción pero había algunas veces que era muy difícil de evitarla, si no lo hubiera hecho..tal vez ese tipo los hubiera matado a todos o ocupado para el ritual. Popo se encontraba ayudando a su hermana a hacer más chocolate caliente, los dos esperaran que los otros despertaran pronto. Cuando Nana observo un buen rato a Jin decidió preguntarle sobre esa marca, la curiosidad le estaba carcomiendo el alma-Jin...¿por qué unas marcas aparecieron por un momento en tu cuerpo?-Jin parpadeo y murmuro unas cuantas palabras para si mismo.<p>

-Lo siento Nana..no le puede decir a nadie sobre esto porque es mi maldición-Responde de la manera más cortes Jin y casi se arrepintió de ver esos ojos decepcionados que mostró Nana. Su hermano ladeo la cabeza algo confundido y luego sin medir sus palabras dijo-¿Hiciste algo malo?-

No les respondió nada Jin y los hermanos decidieron guardar silencio, podían presentir que su invitado se estaba incomodando por sus preguntas-¡Ah ya se!...Nana ¿ si le decimos a Jin sobre lo que hemos visto en el cielo?-Dijo Popo golpeando su mano derecha con su mano izquierda y Nana responde-¡Dile..tal vez el sepa lo que sucede!-Popo exhalo un poco y luego dice-Hace unos días atrás vimos como el cielo se quebro y fue sorprendente porque justo estaba peleando contra Nana y sentirnos un ruido muy similar a algo metálico-Jin se paralizo y apretó los puños, el no podía estar usando los paneles para hacer eso ¿no?. Los paneles eran altamente peligrosos para todos y para los dos planos-Necesito que me lleven hacia esa brecha-Dijo Jin sin titubear y Nana algo confundida pregunta-¿Jin tu sabes por aparecen esas brechas?-

-Hay alguien que quiere obtener poder pero aun no entiendo el por qué...solo se que esta utilizando unos paneles o mejor dicho unos monolitos hechos de corrupción para ...hacer que Vacio se rompa...y caiga en la corrupción completa...-Explico Jin con voz lúgubre, si eso pasaba ...ya no había vuelta atrás, ni siquiera todos los esfuerzos que hizo Telyn y Shenil para tener en control su marca de maldición iban a ser en vano porque ese desgraciado habría ganado sin la necesidad de que...a el lo utilizaran.

Tora fue el primero en despertar y casi grito al sentir como Natsuki lo estaba estrujando-¡Levántate mierda!-Grito el y despertó tanto a Natsuki y Miyuki. La espadachina casi grito de felicidad al ver que ya no estaban en la nieve siendo congelados y observo que Jin estaba en otra cama mirándolos con indiferencia-¡Tu...avisa antes de que hagas esa cosa extraña o yo misma te quemo el culo!-Jin hizo una mueca, esta chica era idéntica a su madre. Miyuki muy confundida pregunto-¿En donde estamos?- El mayor le explico todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora y escucho los griteríos de Tora combinados con los chillidos de Natsuki-¡Eres un estúpido Jin! / ¡Tonto ...Tonto!-Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo porque sabían lo que le podría pasar a Jin si utilizaba la corrupción.

-Snif...snif...No quiero que a Jin le pase eso...si le pasa eso ya no tendré a quien molestar-Sollozo Miyuki y luego grito-¡Tontoooo! ¡Estupidooo!-Jin se tapo los oídos, luego de haber estado viviendo meses en el castillo junto con estos engendros se había acostumbrado y sin que lo admitiera en voz alta, le había tomado cariño-Lo se...lo se..ahora déjense de gritar que me desesperan y no puedo pensar con claridad-Primero tenia que comprobar si la brecha despedía corrupción y si era así entonces significaba que cerca de este lugar había uno de esos paneles escondidos-Tengo que destruirlos-Pensó y saco de su bolsillo ese cubo y le apretó el botón para que se transformara en una especie de tablet, el entro a un programa que decía cuales son los tipos de energías que se encontraban en un radio de 6 metros. La "tableta" indico que no había corrupción en este lugar a excepción de un punto que era él-Bueno por lo menos no ha aumentado-Pensó más aliviado y escucho la conversaciones entre los niños

-¿Entonces tu creaste ese fuego azul? ¡Sorprendente!-Exclamo Popo viendo la espada de Natsuki. Nana por mientras estaba hablando con Miyuki y Tora sobre los distintos tipos de hielo que habían en su dimensión-Popo...Nana ¿me pueden llevar hacia el lugar en donde vieron esa brecha?-Pregunto Jin a los Ice Climber. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza-Pero necesitan equipamiento porque la brecha esta arriba de las montañas más complicadas de subir-Advirtió Nana y mando a su hermano que fuera a buscar unos chalecos contra el frió, unas cuerdas unidas a unos garfios, estacas y otras cosas más. Popo cuando llego les paso a cada uno una chaqueta con una mochila pequeña-Nosotros no la necesitamos porque podemos soportar las bajas temperaturas-Dice Natsuki pero Jin la persuade para que se ponga la chaqueta. Si la corrupción volvía a afectarlos y estos se congelaban por su culpa...tendría que estar escapando por toda su vida de dos arqueras locas.

Los niños se pusieron los chalecos con una mueca y Jin volvió a guardar esa "tablet modificada", esta se convirtió en un cubo y el lo guardo en su bolsillo-Bueno...una cosa más...la montaña hay muchos osos blancos pero no son peligrosos...si no los molestas-Advirtió Nana-¿Hay lobos?-Pregunto Miyuki muy emocionada y Popo le contesto-Eh...no se...¿Nana hay lobos aquí?-Su hermana casi quería golpearlo por despistado-Claro que hay lobos...aunque no son muy comunes-

Jin suspiro...si esto seguía así, el nunca llegaría a esa brecha. Cuando los dos hermanos solucionaron ese tema, guiaron a todos hacia el camino que se dirigía la gran montaña.

* * *

><p>Vicent regreso a su habitación en donde tenia esa maquina que había robado en su dimensión, estaba realmente enojado con ese estúpido gato-Si no fuera por Lambda que la salvo de ser atropellada en mi dimensión...esta no estaría aquí molestándome-Recordó en la época que Lambda había rescatado a un gato negro con ojos morados, ella se preocupo mucho por el animal y cuando este desapareció, ella sonrió al saber que había vuelto a su hogar. Tal vez por eso Alfa estaba tan empeñada de que este recapacitara porque quería devolverle el favor a Lambda, independientemente de que haya pasado hace mucho tiempo atrás-Tengo que hacer que la Energy circuivit ande en reversa-Murmuro enojado sin poder hacer que la estúpida maquina funcione por lo menos lo que le alegraba de ver en esta maquina, era recordar como había matado a Bruno y revuelto sus cosas para robarle una tarjeta de identificación del consejo de científicos que había en su mundo.<p>

* * *

><p>Los robot de Eggman estaban analizando todo el aria en donde habían divisado el objeto. Estos le indicaron a Eggman de que había algo unos pocos kilómetros en donde estaba él-Por fin encontré la llave...por fin te gane Gest-Pensó con arrogancia él y subió a su maquina voladora con forma de un huevo duro para volar hacia en donde estaba el objeto. Cuando llego se sorprendido en ver solamente un agujero totalmente negro. El confundido se acerca pero escucha un gran crujido que provenía del cielo.<p>

-¿Qué...?-Exclamo confundido al ver varias brechas y luego aparecieron varias cadenas que golpearon todo lo que había a su paso-¿¡No puede ser!¡-Exclamo esquivando las cadenas azules y los robot trataron de atacarlas con sus misiles. Las cadenas temblaron un poco pero no se rompieron. Despues al pasar unos minutos las cadenas desaparecieron por si sola dejando a Eggman confundido y luego en shock total observo lo que habia en ese agujero. Cadáveres de varias criaturas estaban apilados y sus armas llenas de corrupción se esfumaban como si fueran arena.

-Vayámonos...aquí no hay ..nada-Susurro Eggman aterrorizado, lo que había divisado realmente sus robot fueron las energías y cadáveres que deberían estar dispersos en este desierto extraño.

* * *

><p>Estela fue corriendo hacia donde se veía esa grieta y Phillip que corrió tras ella junto con Elliot quedaron impresionados en la magnitud de esta. La grieta era más de quince metros y lo extraño que en algunas partes de ellas se podían ver cadenas moviéndose entre si como si fueran una especie de separación-No puede ser...-Susurro Estela temiendo por todos y Elliot sintió como una gota de algo le cayo en su hombro izquierdo-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto mientras que se tocaba la gota y con aberración grito- ¡Es un pedazo de carne! ¡Qué asco! ¡Ahora tendré que lavar cinco veces mi traje!-Un sonido sub terraneo se escucho y luego más "gotas" empezaron a caer sobre el reino de Sillia.<p>

-¡Phillip cuidado!-Advirtió Estela y su esposo esquivo algo que provino de la grieta. El más sorprendido que antes dice-Es un cadáver con cristales-El difunto tenia varias parte de su piel totalmente rotas y los cristales salían de su boca y estomago-¡Tenemos que alertar al reino...!-Exclamo él y mando a los soldados que le dijeran a las personas que no salieran de sus casas, que era muy peligroso. Elliot miraba el cadáver y murmuro-Estela ¿esto no te parece familiar?-Estela asintió con la cabeza, la pelea contra Law también había pasado algo similar pero nunca de esta forma tan macabra. Más cadáveres cayeron del cielo y luego esa lluvia se detuvo totalmente-¿¡Por qué!?...Vacio es bueno...yo lo se...el...el...-No sabia que pensar, ella sabia que Vacio era bueno pero esto era simplemente cruel.

-Tengo que advertirles a los de mi reino también...cuando lo haga volveré aquí para que tratemos de solucionar esto...-Dice Elliot extrañamente serio y con voz de mando, años en el trono le habían servido de algo.

En el castillo de Sillia se encontraba una joven que estaba viendo preocupada la lluvia de sangre, ella llevaba una tiara en su cabeza y su pelo era tan largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Lucero Kazehana estaba asustada, ella había tenido un sueño sobre alguien que estaba gritando de dolor y odio-Por favor...escúchame...-Susurraba ella mientras que sentía un pequeño ardor en su espalda. Sabia que alguien estaba en dolor y tal vez lo conocía o no-Por favor...no lo hagas...-Susurraba porque en su sueño escucho la voz distorsionada de aquel que decía; Si me odian entonces yo los odio.

* * *

><p>El Observador que se había estado tratando de seguir a esos cuatro por haber roto las reglas, escucho el sonido sub terranio y vio como varias gotas de sangre cayeron momentáneamente seguidos por algunos cuerpos que estaban llenos de cristales-<strong>Anomalía detectada...anomalía...detectada...anomalía...fuera...del perímetro...anomalía...vacio-<strong>Sonrió, faltaba poco para enfrentarse contra esa cosa y destruirlo. ¡Tenia que destruir esa anomalía!. Nitrate trato de crear unas cadenas pero estas desaparecían-Maldición...-Odiaba esto, saber que su poder era muchísimo menor que el de "Law"-No importa...lo destruyo...y me quedo con su poder ...-Dijo ella y sonrió al recordar la misión que tenia.

Aparte de destruir a vacio, era conseguir todo su poder y encerrarlo para que este nunca más volviera a causar estragos-Pronto el pájaro caerá ...y sus alas serán cortadas con mis garras-Murmuro con oídio contra Vacio.

* * *

><p>Logan se encontraba en el castillo de Isabel ll. Ella había reconocido el compañero de Kanse-rry-¿Sucede algo Logan?-Pregunto ella sin perder esa delicadeza y sofisticacion que siempre ha tenido. Logan tratando de hablar en tono normal dice-¡A Emerina se la trago una especie de portal oscuro y hablo sobre de que ella era la reencarnación de Estela Namikaze!-La reina algo sorprendida le dice a Logan-Me temí que pasara esto...Estela Namikaze era muy conocida y aun lo es por la pelea contra "el monstruo"-Ella le hizo un pequeño gesto para que lo siguiera por varios pasillos largos hasta llegar al sótano en donde habían varios libros y incluso espadas, candelabros antiguos, estatuas y otras chucherías más. Logan impresionado pregunta-¿Por qué me trago hasta aquí?-<p>

-Aquí hace varios años atrás, encontramos un libro que escribió Estela Namikaze...allí ella hablaba sobre varias cosas y también sobre algo llamado vacío. Desconozco mucho del tema pero...espero que este libro te ayude a encontrar lo que estas buscando-Ella con cuidado saco un pequeño libro viejo y Logan lo miro por harto tiempo-Reina Isabel...¿cree que Emerina salga de esta?...no quiero...que le pase lo mismo que a mi familia...¡No!...no lo permitiría...no lo voy a permitir-Isabel ll sintió lastima por el joven, sabia sobre su historia y ella sabia que esto iba hacer florecer los traumas que tenia él-No te preocupes Logan...Emerina es muy fuerte-

Logan murmuro en voz baja-Solo lo dice por qué ella es la reencarnación de Estela-La reina se negó con la cabeza y le respondió sabiamente al joven de pelo azul-No...por que Emerina...tiene una fortaleza unica, independientemente de que sea la reencarnación de Estela ..no significa que sea Estela..porque Emerina es Emerina y Estela es Estela. Dos personas diferentes-

* * *

><p>En la sala en donde se encontraba las jaulas que contenían varios niños pequeños, se podía ver como un encapuchado de menor tamaño que los demás que estaba viendo el sufrimiento de estos niños como si fuera solamente una simple "obra de teatro"-Oh...¿Aun estas aquí?-Pregunto el encapuchado de mechones azules algo burles al menor. Este hizo una mueca y movió un poco su cabeza para mostrar unos cuantos mechones rubios-¿Y qué?...-El otro sonrió y pateo una de las jaulas cercanas ocasionando que unos niños sollozaran en silencio-Realmente me desagradan estos "niños"...¿a ti no?-Pregunto con malicia.<p>

-Por supuesto...a mi también...-

* * *

><p>Todos ellos estaban reunidos en el mismo lugar que tenían como guarida, ahora que Wolf le había contado eso a Gest, este se había puesto a idear en un nuevo plan para evitar el desequilibrio pero no tenia ni una idea estaba totalmente en blanco-Maldicion...si supiéramos en donde esta la base central-Esa era una información que Alfa no pudo darle porque esta nunca fue un miembro oficial de Alae Change. Ganondorft sonriendo pregunta-¿Crees que con un ataque frontal vamos a solucionar todo?-El enmascarado negó con la cabeza-Solo seria para destruir el panel central, sin ese los demás paneles serian inservibles-Wario sin entender ignoro toda la platica, el nunca podía entender las cosas que hablaba Gest y Ganondorft, mientras tanto Wolf se encontraba arreglando su pistola láser que quedo dañada-Tsk...necesitare un baño anti-pulgas-Pensó al sentir picazón en su pelaje.<p>

Gest se saco un momento sus guantes y extrañamente sus manos tenían tintes azules y unos símbolos extraños-Te lo dije-Dijo Ganondorft aburrido por la tenacidad del otro-Si sigues asi vas a perder algo más que tu propia vida..tu humanidad por completo-

* * *

><p>No puedo recordar.<p>

Tengo tanto miedo. ¿Qué es lo que he perdido? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar? A pesar de que es tan doloroso, tan triste, tan solo. .. ¿Por qué ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué estoy tan solo?

* * *

><p><em>El significado ambiguo de 116 se detiene en la <em>_agonía_

_¿se esta convirtiendo en una palma de valor de una vida mal intencionada?_

_No importa cual desagradable esto sea, en definitiva es una muerte accidental, es la autopsia saltando de nivel_

_Un solitario soldado esta completamente armado. Un trozo de papel en vida, un gran trabajo_

_En esta era si aun el cebo se dispersa..El depredador también es perdida._

_Todos los héroes que tengan ideales ¡huyan!. Si quieren convertirse en un héroe de verdad no __podrán_

_Aunque trates de hacer bien solo traerás mal...Si quieres ser un héroe no podrás..solo queda..¡SER EL TERRORISTA! ..._

_Sin significados tiene los números...los fusiles se disparan al horizonte._

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo<strong>** capitulo: Por los personajes fallas en los videojuegos.**

**Omake:**

**Yo siempre tengo antojos..¿estoy embarazada?**

Habia cosas que Ludwas le tenia terror de su esposa, y una de esas era en la época de embarazo cuando su esposa estaba sintiendo los síntomas-¡Ludwas tráeme unas sardinas con helado!-Ordeno Paola mientras que estaba acostada en la cama sin dejar que el pobre de Ludwas descansara y tenia un aura peor que los mismísimos demonios-Pero...querida..son...la...s...1 de la mañana-Titubeo con cuidado porque Paola era una fiera cuando se enojaba. La embarazada exclamando con burla dice-¿Y qué..? Tengo hambre y antojo de sardinas con helado-Ludwas hizo una mueca...¿quien en su sano juicio comía eso?. Como un perrito faldero fue a buscar esas sardinas con helado pero no había ningún lugar que vendieran eso y cuando camino, camino por casi toda la noche hasta que amaneció, vio que una tienda estaba recién abriendo. Corriendo como un zombi hambriento quedo pegado mirando en el vidrio que asusto al dueño y con voz lúgubre dice-necesito unas sardinas con helado o mi esposa no me va dejar dormir-El dueño compadeciéndose de él, agarra unas sardinas y las mezcla con helado de vainilla-Tome...-Dice el y casi pudo ver un arcoiris aparecer atrás de Ludwas y unas sombras bailando de alegría.

Cuando volvió Ludwas se encontró que su esposa estaba comiendo unas galletas saladas-Oh..Ludwas regresaste...pero que mal, ya se me había quitado el antojo de las sardinas con helado hace seis horas atrás-Ludwas se desmayo y cayo fuertemente hacia el suelo y el helado con sardinas se le cayo encima.

Desde ese día Ludwas empezó a comprar cualquier cosa para que cuando a su esposa le diera esos extraños antojos, no lo echara de la cama y lo mandara a comprar en la noche.

**Omake**

**Cuidado con las balas de amor.**

En la mansión Smasher, Bruno estaba con Rosalina y Iker tratando de crear una bala tan potente que no podría ser detectada por ningún radar. El solo hacia para probar una teoría que tenia-Bruno...¿qué es eso?-Apunto Rosalina una bala color rosada que decía; altamente peligrosa. Bruno contesto-Un proyecto fallido...-Una de las Lumas de Rosalina tomo el frasco que contenía la bala y lo agito fuertemente hasta que cayo al suelo. Bruno en shock se tapo la boca con la nariz pero Iker que estaba distraído con un libro de "Como enterrar a una persona" no tuvo tanta suerte y Rosalina tampoco pudo taparse la nariz y la boca. Bruno atemorizado aprovecho de escapar del lugar y contó hasta tres para escuchar un gran grito de Iker que había visto a Master Hand volar por los pasillos-¡MASTER HAND TE AMO!-Grito Iker tratando de darle un abrazo a Master Hand que estaba shockeados y los smasher que pasaban en el pasillo vieron confundidos la escena-Mi corazón latió ante ti desde que te vi en este instante-Recitaba Iker como todo un galán. Rosalina había visto a Bruno salir y grito-¡BRUNITO EN DONDE ESTAS! ¡MI QUERIDOOOO!-Las Lumas que también habían visto a Bruno estaban corriendo como locas para encontrarlo.

El cientifico escabulléndose entre las sombras observo a Testudo pasar por el pasillo y admirar los distintos cuadros que tenia-¡Hola Testudo!-Dijo Bruno tratando de no sonar aterrorizado-Sabes necesito que me sostengas esto por un rato...¿puedes hacerme el favor?-Bruno le paso un reloj y Testudo que ni alcanzo decirle ni una palabra o preguntarle el por qué estaba tan nervioso, solo levanto los hombros y puso el reloj en unos de sus bolsillos. Lo que no supo el que ese reloj hizo una ilusión holografica y le dio el aspecto de Bruno sin que se diera cuenta-¡ALLÍ ESTAS MI AMOR!-Grito Rosalina con ojos de corazones y las lumas también-¡No te escaparas de mi Bruno!-

-¿Eh? ¿¡Bruno!? Rosalina...espera...soy Testudo no Bruno-La estrella padelecio al ver ese ejercito de Luma que se abalanzo contra el-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-Grito aterrorizado. Mientras tanto Iker estaba diciéndoles versos de amor a Master Hand y con un anillo que le había robado a Robin-Master Hand...¿quieres casarte conmigo?-La mano se estaba poniendo azul porque estaba más que incomodo-¡Oh por dios este es un nuevo paring extraño!-Chillo Lucina y Peach estaba sacando le foto a Iker.

En el jardin de la mansión se encontraba Bruno silbando y ignorando los diferentes gritos de Testudo y de Master Hand-¿Buuta por qué estas aquí?-Pregunto Gabriel algo confundido porque por el general el científico siempre estaba en su habitación-Ehhhh digamos que tome un tiempo libre-Contesto Bruno. Una explosión se escucho en la mansión y Buuta murmuro-Oye Gabriel...Si Master Hand, Testudo, Iker y Rosalina preguntan por mi...diles que me fui de vacaciones a un lugar muy pero muy lejano-Este se fue corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y dejo perplejo a Gabriel.

-¡BRUNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Gabriel quedo impresionado a tal grito que escucho y observo hacia el lugar en donde desapareció el científico-¿Qué mierda paso aquí?-Murmuro para si mismo.

**Omake:**

**Sinfonia de cinco**

Algunas veces Daniel trataba de encontrar cual era la verdadera naturaleza de Vacio, este podía ser aterrador por algunos momentos pero en otras veces solo actuaba juguetón y casi como un niño de su edad. El veía como Vacio jugaba con las distintas fallas y estas se abalanzaban contra el y daban risas de alegría y el pájaro también se estaba riendo. Era muy confuso para el conejo, según la información que había recolectado era que Vacio o mejor dicho el monstruo de cadenas de sangre, fue y sera siempre un monstruo con un poder aterrador. Vacio ahora estaba dando unas volteretas para esquivar las distintas fallas que trataban de atraparlo, parecía que ellos estaban jugando a los quemados.

-No lo puedo entender-Pensaba Daniel, sabia que el realmente no estaba en el plano de los inexistente porque podía morir allí si pasaba mucho rato, por eso mismo Vacio le mostraba cosas y se hablaban entre ellos como si estuvieran en el mismo plano pero no lo estaban-¿Eh?-Murmuro Daniel sorprendido de que las fallas se alejaron de Vacio algo temerosas y este se agarro la cabeza-_No esa parte se queda hay...si ..o romperé...este cuerpo...y..y..voy a estar solo.-_

-¿Romper este cuerpo?-Pregunto Daniel confundido mientras que despertó en un bosque lleno de flores raras y arboles doblados-No puedo entenderlo muy bien-

_-Ha__ce mucho tiempo atrás-_

Éter solo miraba a Vacio y pensó-Es como el agua, como una extensión de agua silenciosa y calmada que incluso los peces evitan nadar en ella y cuando miras en ella, lo único que puedes ver es tu propio reflejo, no puedes ver su propia naturaleza..-Esa era la conclusión que había sacado al conocer y interactuar varias veces con él.

**Omake:**

**El gato**

Lambda había rescatado a un pequeño gato que estaba apunto de ser atropellado, ella mostrando les el pequeño animal a todos los niños del orfanato dice-Este gato es especial...lo llamare cheshire. Habían unos niños como Bruno que ignoraban al animal por el hecho que no le gustaban los gatos y otros como Vicent que trataban de jugar con este pero el gato nunca se dejaba tocar y siempre miraba con una extraña curiosidad a Lambda. Al séptimo día el gato desapareció y Lambda sonriendo les a los niños dice-Cheshire volvió a su mundo..-Todos los niños que querían volver a ver el gato suspiraron decepcionado a excepción de Vicent que estaba maravillado-¿¡Mamá...podre ver a cheshire otra vez!?-Pregunto con inocencia.

-Por supuesto...pero todo a su tiempo Vicent-Dijo Lambda y abrazo al pequeño niño. Ella amaba a todos estos niños huérfanos como si fueran sus propios hijos.

-En otro lugar-

Dede por fin pudo ver a Alfa volver a su recamara el sollozando grita-¡Alfa en donde estabas! ¡No sabes cuantas cosas soporte de Bobo!-Sollozo mientras que abrazaba a la gata que tenia una expresión indiferente. Alfa respondiendo le al agujero negro llorón dice-Conocí a una persona extraña...es como si fuera tan pura...que me desagrada-Esa mujer le desagrada por su inocencia pero aun así...no podía odiarla, pareciera que Lambda se gano un poco el afecto de "Cheshire".

-Esa mujer...es parecida a una mariposa de alas doradas, por eso me desagrada-Murmuro para si misma Alfa.

* * *

><p>Otro capitulo recién salido del horno-Esta vestida con ropas de Alae Change- Se preguntaran por qué estoy vestida asi...jujujujjuu es que son muy suavecitas estas ropas y la peluca azul...loooool...-Dede la mira en shock- ¿Qué? Me veo mal...<p>

Dede: TuT Casi...iba a ser cool y recuperar mis poderes TwT

Clown: Jujujujujuju ni con tus poderes desbloqueados agujero negro vas a ser cool...

Pd: El cadaver era Nine...¡Qué cruel es el destino!...Lo que dijo Celes es para preocuparse ¿no? ...y Walter estaba llorando y eso es raro en el, ese recuerdo es triste ;u;. ¿Alguien se espero que Nine haya hablado con Law y este tratara de matarlo? ¿y por qué estaran haciendo esto? T-T...

Pd2: Woah...Alfa pertenecio a los de Alae Change cuando estaban comenzando pero con un motivo...persuadir a Vicent... ¿Alguien se espero eso y de que tuvieran una historia entre los dos?. Por lo menos no era un miembro oficial...por razon no tiene ni una marca o algo asi porque no hizo ese ritual... (Alfa: No haria algo tan irrelevante como eso...)

Pd3: ¡Dede!...actuo serioooo...y tuvo un momento cool xD ¡El mundo se va a ir a la...! (Dede: ¡Noby! T-T no digas eso...) ...No se pero me tinca que aun quiere a ...(Dede: ¡No! / Alfa: Si lo hace lo mando a la ...) Hasta dijeron cual era el nombre de Dede.

Pd4: Jin...¿¡Qué hiciste!? ...por que el amo...lo queria utilizar y ¿para qué? TwT...Tora, Miyuki y Natsuki ven a Jin como una especie de tio (objeto para molestar) y este se encariño con esos engendros...awww...

Pd5: ¿El papá de Testudo le pidio a Palutena en permanecer en el consejo? y cuanto caos y destruccion hay en esa dimension T-T. No se porque pero creo que Fernanda va ser molestada por Niemand y Testudo va tener muchos problemas. (Clown: Hola...Testu-chan *w* ). ¿Devolver al corazón a su estado original? ._.

Pd6: Esto es malo...ese agujero que vio Eggman, luego las cadenas que lo atacaron y dejaron esos cadaveres...ese desierto no era un desierto del todo...era un..."cementerio". A la final ni siquiera era la llave o una troleada de Gest...fue peor ;u;

Pd7: El reino de Estela esta teniendo una peculiar "lluvia", cuando Elliot actua serio hay que preocuparse. ¿Por que Lucero la hija que estaba embarazada Estela durante la pelea contra Law dice: Por favor...escúchame?

Pd8: No se...aun hay algo que no me cuadra de Logan ¿cuales traumas? y ¿¡Estela escribio un libro!? O_O . Lo que dijo Isabela... tiene razon, Estela es Estela y Emerina es Emerina. Dos personas diferentes

Pd9: Nitrate ...¿¡Qué...!?...Tanto odio le tiene a Vacio y...y... ¿¡Por queeeee!?

Pd10: Un nuevo encapuchado aparecio...de mechones rubios... :l...es algo raro ese tipo ¿no creen? ...

Pd11: No puedo recordad... esas ultimas palabras T-T no dire nada más por qué es obvio.

Pd12: ¿Perder su humanidad? y por que su mano... Aghhhh.. todo se complica. Por lo menos ellos tienen una idea de como destruir todos los monolitos pero no saben en donde esta la base central. ¡Gest por qué! T-T y Wolf necesita su baño contra las pulgas loool

Pd13: ¿Que les parecio los Omake? ...Bruno hijo de*** xDDDD. Me llama la atencion sobre lo que penso Éter...¿no creen?.

Pd14: Las ultimas estrofas le hacen alusión a alguien...el que lo descubre se gana una galleta hecha por Maria que casi mata a Paola. ¿Alguien se espero que esas dos se conocieran? y ahora Paola va vivir junto con Maria y Walter. *o*

Pd15: Los versos de arriba son de un poema llamado El corderito de Gabriela mistral...es un poema infantil. Lo puse por qué encontre que era acorde a lo que pasaba.

Adios: (Ahora si no podre actualizar porque tengo unas cuantas pruebas, examenes, trabajos, disertaciones T-T tantas cosas por hacer y no se donde empezar xD)


	11. Chapter 11

**Memory Card:**

**Resumen: ** trece años ha pasado desde que ocurrió la pelea contra "Law. El joven Daniel tiene que descubrir quien fue el qué asesino a esa persona que quería mucho Vacio pero también tendrá que descubrir por si mismo que no todo es lo que parece. Mientras tanto una extraña Organización esta amenazando a todos, incluso a los héroes de la esperanza.

**Capitulo:**

_**¡Por los personajes fallas de los videojuegos!**_

_"La mediocridad no conoce nada más alto que si misma, pero el talento instantáneamente reconoce el genio"._

_-Sir Arthur Conan Doyle-_

* * *

><p><em>Un lugar totalmente borroso se podía ver como un grupo de niños aproximadamente de catorce años estaban molestando a alguien-¡Tonto...se cree más que nosotros por puro que tiene pase libre para faltar al colegio desde **********!-Se burlaban cruelmente de la persona que estaba adentro de su circulo-¡Cállense hijo de puta! ¡Ojala que todos ustedes mueran!-Grito con rabia esa persona hacia los demás niños y estos se rieron a carcajadas. Otra imagen se podía observar y el lugar estaba lleno de personas que lo apuntaban a él y también a una mujer de pelo rubio-Escucharon lo que le paso a esa familia-Unos susurro maliciosos se propagaban como la mala hierba.<em>

_-__Daniel...te advierto...El paraguas esta hecho con unos de mis recuerdos y con un pequeño porcentaje de energía mía...Si tu caes en la corrupción el paraguas ...o yo mismo...te matare irremediablemente-_

_-¿M..matar?-_

_-Seré sincero contigo..Yo realmente..no quiero que recuperes tus recuerdos-__Esto sorprendió al conejo. ¿Qué vacío no quería que recuperara sus recuerdos?_

_-¿Por..qué?...¡Yo te estoy ayudando y tu no quieres que...Vacio tu sabes que tal vez tenga una familia por allí o incluso un papá o una mamá que pueda abrazar y decirles sobre mis aventuras que he tenido hasta ahora...¡Eres egoísta!-_

-_Soy egoísta...pero esto también lo hago por tu bien-__Susurro sin una pizca de emociones casi como si fuera algo extraño y lejano para la comprensión del conejo-__Tu no deberías andar buscando cosas que te van a dañar irremediablemente...¡No quiero perder a más..._

Daniel se despertó en una gran pradera en donde estaba llena de flores, arboles y un camino hecho de tierra se podía observar. El un poco confundido por ese recuerdo, se levanta y ve como los demás estaban desmayados al su alrededor-Por lo menos ese portal no nos separo-Pensó algo tranquilo Daniel y hizo una mueca ante Klye que estaba agarrando su mano derecha como si fueran recién casado-Este si que es un rarito-Murmuro para si mismo. Ludwas se quejo un poco y despertó de sobre salto, ese maldito portal lo había dejado agotado-Oh...La mascota se despertó-Se burlo el conejo y Ludwas hizo crujir un poco sus dientes-¡Yo no soy una mascota!-Respondió el perdiendo la compostura y luego sorprendido observo el cielo que estaba totalmente agrietado-Parece lo que paso...-No podía ser posible, pero si lo fuera esto seria realmente malo. Daniel parpadeo confundido y toco un poco su paraguas-Tengo que recuperar mis recuerdos y ayudar a Vacio-Sonrió, aunque el otro podía actuar como un egoísta en ciertas cosas y algo extraño para él...vacío era su amigo y lo ayudaría.

-Ah...Mi cabello es el más hermoso del multi-universo...noo...manden a esos plebeyos a lavar mis ropas-Mary estaba soñando y pateaba a Klye que estaba durmiendo con una expresión aterrorizada y decía-El conejo malvado me llevo a su madriguera para comerme-Esto desato el enojo de Daniel y Ludwas se rió a carcajadas, quien diría que unos mocosos lo harían reír-Kley...¡Toma esto hijo de puta!-Golpeo a Klye con el mango de su paraguas y este dio un grito afeminado y muy ukeable. Mary que despertó por culpa de Klye murmuro entre sueño-¿Donde estoy?-Ludwas no supo que responder le pero Daniel murmurando algo para el mismo dijo-Parece que estamos en los alrededores del Reino de Ylisse-El una vez "salto" a esta dimensión pero fue por un tiempo muy pequeño porque aquí no había ni una pista de el asesino o sus recuerdos. El mayor se sorprendió un poco. Entonces esta era la dimensión que tanto hablaba Lucina y Robin con Marth-Deberíamos buscar un poblado o algo así...-Ludwas miro el cielo con brechas muy preocupado-Tenemos que averiguar el por qué hay brechas en el cielo-

Daniel miro hacia el cielo pero se estremeció un momento-Uhh se ve un poco aterrador-Pensó y luego escucho las risas de Mary- jaajajajaja no me importan en donde estoy...¡Cuando encuentre al hijo de puta que creo ese portal!...¡Haré que pida piedad!-Klye sin perder esa timidez que tenia dijo-Pero..hermana tu misma activaste el portal cuando...-Su hermana le mando esas miradas que matan y silencio totalmente a Klye.

Todos empezaron a caminar por el sendero, el mayor de todos que pensaba varias teorías sobre las brechas siempre llegaba la misma conclusión..que algo le pasaba a Vacio. El quería preguntarle a Daniel que clase de "persona" era vacío en sí pero decidió que mejor que más adelante le preguntaría.

Las brechas, Alae Change, la muerte de Bruno y la desaparición de los Smasher junto con Master Hand y Crazy Hand-Habia muchos misterios-¿Entonces ustedes dos son de la realeza..?-El conejo play boy estaba hablando increíblemente de forma civilizada con la narcisista-¿Qué creías que estaba mintiendo cuando dije que era hija de Elliot Lucré?-Daniel levanto los hombros, según la película decían que Elliot era un aldeano que utilizaba su narizota para cortar el pasto y romper rocas de gran tamaño.

La entrada de un gran reino se presento ante todos ellos, habían varios mercados pequeños rodeando la entrada y varias banderas con unas insignias extrañas para los niños pero muy familiares para Ludwas, ellos estaban en Ylisse-Woahh este reino es un poco más grande que el nuestro ¿no crees hermana?-Dice muy sorprendido Klye y Mary solo hace un bufido de molestia total. Daniel se estremeció un poco, presentía que alguien los estaba observando-Deben ser imaginaciones mías-Pensó ignorando ese presentimiento-¿Ludwas?-Pregunto al ver como el otro se adentraba hacia ese reino y se acercaba a una señora con ropas medievales que estaba vendiendo algunas frutas-Disculpe...Ustedes saben algo sobre Lucina o Robin-Para la intriga de él, esta señora padelecio y murmuro-Tu joven viajero no deberías hablar de los traidores para nuestro reino...El rey Chrom los desterró hace mucho tiempo atrás-Ludwas quedo shockeado, era imposible si Chrom es el padre de Lucina y el mejor amigo de Robin.

-Ludwas...-Susurro Daniel al fijarse como estas personas los miraban con una expresión de terror-Creo que algo paso aquí-Mary que estaba con su guadaña apunto un poco a estas personas y grito-¡USTEDES NO TIENEN DERECHO DE VER MI BELLEZA!-Klye quería que literalmente la tierra se lo tragara, estaba realmente nervioso porque este lugar le daba un presentimiento aterrador-¡Ay! Cuidado-Grito Mary al sentir como alguien choco contra ella y para su sorpresa era una persona con capucha café.

-Todos ustedes vengan conmigo ahora-Grito este encapuchado y varios guardias reales empezaron aparecer de una manera no tan amigable. Ludwas se puso en posición defensiva y tanto como Daniel y Mary apuntaron con sus armas a estos guardias. El encapuchado rodó un poco los ojos y tomo el brazo de Klye y lo obligo a irse con el.

-¡Klye! /Rubio del closet-Gritaron al mismo tiempo el conejo y la narcisista. Ludwas fijándose de eso corre tras el encapuchado que se dirigia hacia la salida del reino con un rubio aterrorizado. Daniel creo varias estalactitas de hielo para que esos guardias no los siguieran y junto con Mary fueron corriendo tras ellos. Ludwas creo varias sombras para atrapar a este "encapuchado" que tenia el porte de una persona muy baja pero para su pesar este esquivaba con mucha facilidad y se reía de él-Jijijiji siempre me ha gustado jugar a las escondidas...pero él dijo que tenia qué llevarlos a nuestro escondite-Una especie de capullo rodeo el encapuchado y un dragón color verde apareció ante todos. Klye quedo sin habla cuando sintió que el dragón con su cola lo tomo y empezó a volar-Sigan me y les devolveré a su amigo-

-¡KLYEEEE..AGH..MALDITA LAGARTIJA!-Grito Mary mirando como su hermano estaba petrificado del miedo-¿Vamos a seguir esa cosa?-Pregunto Daniel indiferente total ante el dragón y Ludwas sin más alternativas dijo-No hay otra opción-Los tres siguieron a ese dragón extraño que los llevaba muy lejos del reino Ylisses.

* * *

><p>Algo estaba pasando en la casa de Rosalina. Las pequeñas Lumas estaban abrazándose entre si muy asustadas, Shulk que estaba en posición defensiva y muy alerta por el temblor fuerte y dijo-Rosalina escóndete junto con las lumas-La rubia se negó con la cabeza, tenia el presentimiento que pronto terminaría el tembló-¡Shulk cuidado!-Exclamo ella al ver una gran brecha aparecer por debajo de Shulk. El desconcertado se agarra del brazo de Rosalina pero algo lo estaba tirando hacia adentro de la brecha, una cadena roja y otra azul le envuelve la cintura y un engranaje obliga a Rosalina a caer hacia la brecha y Shulk se cae también. Las lumas dieron un pequeño chillido y trataron de saltar hacia la brecha pero se paralizaron al sentir una energía extraña y aterradora que estaba tratando de salir sin excito alguno.<p>

Rosalina cayo sobre un cristal que estaba siendo totalmente destruido de apoco y Shulk que había tenido una visión momentánea grito-¡Rosalina cuidado algo nos va atacar!-Los dos esquivaron un cristal deformado que parecía una lamina. Shulk agarrando a monado rompe esa lamina y escucha el grito aterrador de alguien. Rosalina se paralizo al ver que una persona con una ala agrietada que le faltaba el brazo derecho y todo su cuerpo tenia grietas, caminaba lentamente hacia ellos. Rosalina sintió como la presión de este lugar se volvió mayor y como algo estaba consumiendo les su energía totalmente dejandolos indefensos. Shulk se desespero, tenia que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí y alejarse de "eso" que los miraba con unos ojos totalmente brillantes, casi esperando que perecieran-_Shhhhhhhhhhhhh ...si...l...e..s...ro...bo...su...tal...vez...sol...o...tal...vez-_Los cristales que estaban cerca de Rosalina y Shulk se rompieron en mil pedazos y ellos iban a caer a una especie de vacio lleno de oscuridad infinita hasta que para sorpresa de ellos apareció una silueta que los a sujeto.

Una mano que doblaba sus dedos de varias maneras casi imposibles apareció-¿¡Crazy Hand!?-La mano mientras que sostenía esos dos esquivo varios cristales que aparecían para obligarlo caer hacia esa oscuridad infinita pero sin éxito alguno-¡Vacio detente!...¡Estas destruyendo todo!-Grito la mano sin respuesta alguna. Rosalina impactada murmuro-¿Ese es Vacio?...-Tan solo verlo producía incierto. Vacio gruño en voz baja y obligo que el plano crujiera-_N...o...vo...y...a...d..e...ja...r...¡Todo es su culpa!-_El cuerpo de Vacio se deformo completamente, unas laminas de cristales se crearon por debajo de su cintura remplazando las piernas de este, de inmediato las laminas formaron una "entrada hacia esa oscuridad" en donde se notaba una pequeña luz y los ojos de vacío se volvieron totalmente blancos y su mano izquierda le crecieron unas garras afiladas -_No...q...ui..e...ro...es...t...a...r...-_Varias laminas de cristales deformados atacaron a Crazy y este sin poder hacer sus ataques porque llevaba encima a Rosalina y Shulk trato de escapar-¡Detente¡ ¡Estas haciendo un daño para todos nosotros! ¡Incluso a tus amigos!-Trato de razonar pero en estado de shock se enfrento a un cristal que estaba apunto de caer encima de él-¡No permitiré que ataques a Crazy!-Grito Shulk y una especie de símbolo color amarillo apareció encima de él y golpeo con fuerza el cristal y este se convirtió en pequeñas laminas.

_-__**N...O...L...O...QU...E...QUI...E...M...GRAAAAOOOOWWWWW-**_Un de esas laminas golpeo a Crazy y Rosalina vio horrorizada como la sangre se estaba esparciendo entre sus dedos-¡Crazy!-Grito ella y contemplo como esa oscuridad que se veía entre los agujeros de ese piso comenzó a esparcirse más y Vacio se agarro la cabeza y murmuro-_...N...o voy a vol...v...er...alli...no...quier...o...no...qu...ier...o..._- Crazy utilizo esta oportunidad de que Vacio estaba totalmente distraído y creo unas cuantas bolas explosivas para lanzarse la hacia el pero se sorprendió al observar como esta quedo paralizada y fue lanzada contra unos de los cristales cercanos a ellos, ocasionando de que otro agujero se creara-_Si...loooos...atra...po...y ...los...obligo...a...esta...r...don...de...es...to...y...re...a...GRAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOW-_

El plano volvió a crujir y todos los cristales comenzaron a flotar para transformarse en lanzas, cadenas, engranajes, espadas, cuchillos, pistolas...una imitación de todas las armas que había visto Vacio de esos tipos que lo buscaban por poder. El estaba moldeando la energía para que se presentara como esas armas y con un rugido feroz le indico a las armas atacar a esos existente.

Si tan solo alguien pudiera estar con el. En esa oscuridad en donde se encontraba totalmente solo, no quería...no iba permitir que su cuerpo se rompiera por culpa de ellos, si este se rompía nunca podría volver a salir de allí y estaría completamente solo, por eso mismo iba a...obligar a alguien permanecer allí, quien sea para ...no estar solo y rodeado de ese silencio aterrador, no importa si dicho "alguien" desaparezca o muera antes de entrar a esa oscuridad o incluso que lo maldiciera. El no quería estar solo, no quería estar en esa oscuridad-**¡No voy a estar soloooooooooooooooooooooooo!****-**Rosalina trataba de hacer que esas armas desaparecieran y Shulk cortaba las cadenas que estaban tratando de obligar a Crazy Hand a adentrarse a ese vacio interminable-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-Grito Shulk y Crazy chasqueo uno de sus dedos libres para crear un portal-Agárrense fuerte, no se en donde nos teletransportara-Advirtió la mano y sacudiéndose con fuerza se libero de dichas cadenas y luego voló al rededor en donde estaba ese cuerpo casi totalmente colapsado y se adentro al portal.

* * *

><p>Unas de las computadoras de Tails que estaba haciendo un análisis completo sobre el lápiz sonó y interrumpió sus pensamientos. Henry muy confundido por las ecuaciones que se mostraban en la pantalla pregunto-¿Para que son esas ecuaciones que salen en la pantalla?-El zorro entre cerro los ojos, las ecuaciones indicaban un alto nivel de energías mezcladas que producían pequeñas brechas en el Multi-Universo y así se producían los portales. El observo la lista de energías que contenía el lápiz y efectivamente utilizaba el 2% de la energía de los Pikimin pero también energía de esos monstruos del Subespacio-Esto es extraño-Murmuro en voz alta. La persona que creo estos lapices si que fue inteligente al aprovechar la energía del Subespacio de esa manera pero ¿como consiguió la energía de los Pikimin?.<p>

-¿Talis...se puede arreglar el teletransportador?-Pregunto Iker preocupado, sin ese teletransportador estaban atrapados en esta extraña dimensión. Talis se rasco la cabeza muy confundido, eran muchas ecuaciones extrañas-Tal vez si utilizara una esmeralda caos-Los jóvenes parpadearon comicamente-Eh...Tails...¿qué es una esmeralda caos?-Pregunto Emerina muy intrigada, sonaba ser algo poderoso pero a la vez peligroso-Son unas esmeraldas que tienen propiedades místicas de gran poder, si se reúnen todas pueden ocasionar un milagro-Explico el zorro y luego tecleo en uno de sus ordenadores que mostraban varias ecuaciones-Si tuviera una en estos momentos podría activar el ordenador central del lápiz con su energía y así reconstruir las partes que están totalmente quemadas-Ante esto Iker miro hacia otro lado molesto y Henry rio a carcajadas y antes que pudiera decir quien fue el culpable de que el lápiz se quemara completamente, Iker le mando un pequeño rayo que hizo estremecer al sonriente del grupo.

Emerina se acero a la otra habitación en donde estaba esta pequeña estatua de Sonic totalmente solitaria-¿Qué estas pensando querida?-Pregunto Rouge que observaba la estatua-Solo...es qué siento como si una energía extraña se encuentra aprisionando a Sonic en esa forma-El zorro dejo de teclear y susurro-Yo también siento lo mismo pero...he intentado de todo...pero no puedo volver a la normalidad a Sonic-Todos sintieron la tristeza del zorro con dos colas, se notaba que el quería ayudar a su hermano-Soy un inútil, Sonic siempre me ha ayudado pero cuando él necesita ayuda...no puedo ayudarlo-Emerina le tomo las manos a Tails y Iker junto con Henry pusieron sus manos en uno de los hombros del zorro. La cantante sonrió, esos dos aunque se mostraban ajenos de los que pasaba a los demás (mayoritariamente Iker) aun así siempre van ayudar al prójimo-No te preocupes Tails...te prometo que te ayudaremos a volver a Sonic a la normalidad ¿cierto chicos?-

Henry le sonrió calidamente y levanto el dedo pulgar con mucha alegría y Iker solo murmuro un "sí "casi silencioso. El zorro de dos colas sollozo un poco pero luego sonrió-Gracias ...a todos-Rouge suspiro por lo menos el zorro se estaba recuperando, no fue mala idea en traer a estos "niños"-Como lo decía mi abuela..."Nunca hay que perder la esperanza"-Dijo Emerina pero luego su sonrisa decayó, había algo en esa frase que le hacia muy familiar y no por el hecho que su abuela siempre se lo decía sino que podía presentir que otra persona dijo esa frase. Ella se agarro un poco la cabeza y casi pudo ver una imagen de alguien con pelo blanco que le estaba hablando a una persona muy parecida a ella-"_por qué el corazón no es mentiroso"-_¿Pasa algo Emerina?-Pregunto Henry sin perder su sonrisa y Emerina negó con la cabeza y fingiendo responde-Nada...solo me dio un pequeño dolor de cabeza-

Iker arqueo una ceja, el con todos los viajes que ha dado por las distintas dimensiones había adquirido la habilidad de saber cuando alguien estaba mintiendo o ocultando algo-Tsk...va ser un problema-Penso Iker mirando a la cantante que estaba algo incomoda por la cercanía de Henry y Rouge solo se reía-¡Ya se!-Exclamo Tails contento-Podríamos pedirle emprestada la esmeralda caos que tiene Knuckle para arreglar su teletransportador-Rouge suspiro algo con molestia y dijo-Si van a ver ese...entonces mejor yo me largo de aquí-Ella empezó a volar hacia la salida y murmuro-Suerte...con su cometido-y se fue como si nada.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Pregunto Henry ante tal cambio de humor. Tails sonrió un poco y respondió-Digamos que tiene unos asuntos con Knuckle-El zorro les indico que entraran a otra sala que estaba cerrada por una puerta de hierro que tenia una insignia de un circulo, el zorro puso su mano y se abrió-Vamos a ir a la isla flotante...Uhhh espero que Knuckle nos entregue la esmeralda caos-El zorro conocía muy bien el echidna y siempre costaba que este cooperara. Iker se sorprendió por el inmenso avión que estaba estacionado-Eso es un avión-Exclamo al ver que este avión parecía casi una nave espacial que salían en las películas y a juzgar por su diseño se notaba que era veloz.

-Woahhh nunca había visto un avión así..ni siquiera con los avanzos tecnológicos de mi dimensión...-Emerina se detuvo al ver que se fue corriendo al ver una de las alas del avión y a gritar-¡Puedo manejar lo! ¡puedo manejar lo...di que siiiiii...!-Iker apretó los puños, este tipo si que los sacaba de sus casillas y le advirtió a Tails-Ten cuidado, este es un destructor cualificado-Tails padelecio, no quería que el Tornado X le pasara algo malo-Uhhh tendré en cuenta eso-

El zorro en un ordenador que estaba un poco alejado del avion lo tecleo varias veces y una especie de escalera apareció del suelo y las puertas del avión se abrieron-Jujujujuju...Quiero manejar lo-Grito Henry como un niño pequeño y fue el primero en entrar y fue seguido por Iker que murmuraba varias maldiciones hacia este. Emerina extrañamente se quedo paralizada, no es que tuviera miedo de las alturas pero esas imágenes que le llegaban algunas veces a su cabeza, como ese tipo de pelo verde con una corona, el de pelo azul y dos personas algo parecidas a ella y por ultimo ese joven de pelo blanco que a juzgar por su voz ocultaba mucha tristeza-Emerina ¿te sientes bien?-Pregunto muy preocupado Tails

-Si estoy bien-Susurro Emerina y subió la escalera dejando muy preocupado a Tails.

Sin saberlo todos en la sala en donde se encontraba esa pequeña estatua de Sonic, empezó a brillar de colores azul, morado pero también de color blanco.

* * *

><p>Sakura estaba realmente decepcionada de estos dos adultos. ¡Se comportaban como niños menores que ella! y para peor estaban perdidos porque Nahliel tuvo la brillante idea de utilizar dicho lapiz y ahora estaban en una playa con varias rocas y no se veía ni un alma por aquí-Esto es raro-Pensó ella al escuchar como la marea golpeaba algunas rocas y traía consigo varios peces y otras cosas que eran viscosas y asquerosas-Oye Nahliel encontré una medusa-Grito Alexander mientras que sostenía dicho animal y pikachu trato de advertirle que lo soltara pero este no lo hizo y luego grito porque la medusa lo pico-¡Ay!-Se quejo él y tiro con todas sus fuerzas a la "malvada medusa". El gato negro hizo una extraña sonrisa y Nahliel lo miro de reojo-Es mi imaginación o este animal esta disfrutando de tu sufrimiento-Comento él y solo escucho un maullido del gato mientras que caminaba con su cola bien alta-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Alexander y apunto a una parte de la playa en donde habían varias siluetas juntándose en un lugar especifico.<p>

Nahliel levanto los hombros y comenzó a correr con gran agilidad hacia haya y se sorprendió al observar un gran grupo de fallas que caminaban hacia un lugar parecido a un hoyo en donde se encontraban varios cadáveres apilados-Qué diablos-Murmuro sin comprender y una falla paso por delante de él como si nada-¿¡Nahliel que son esas cosas!?-Grito sorprendida Sakura y vio como estas se tiraban al hoyo y se adentraban a los cuerpos y murmuraban varias cosas en idiomas desconocidos y otros muy conocidos. Alexander se estremeció este lugar tenia la misma energía que cuando habían peleado contra Law. Una falla que estaba usando el cadáver sin piernas de alguien corrió tras Nahliel, este sin perder el tiempo la esquivo y luego con una de sus pistola le dispara en la cara-¿Qué...?-Susurro al contemplar como el cadáver se retorcía de dolor y sollozaba. La falla estaba sollozando y todas las demás empezaron a rodear los y darles diferentes gruñidos.

Alexander sonrió y creo varias lianas que obligaron a las fallas en retroceder un poco y luego con un tronco de un árbol que creo en la arena golpeo algunas fallas que estaban preparándose para atacarlos-Oigan ¿como que las fallas están más débiles o es mi imaginación?-Pregunto Alexander y Nahliel que disparaba con sus pistolas y esquivaba una falla que tenia el cuerpo de un cadáver respondió-Tienes razón...algo extraño esta pasando-El dio varios saltos entre las rocas y cambio sus pistolas por un violín-¡Corina!-Exclamo el y empezó a tocarlo, para la sorpresa de Sakura que estaba luchando cuerpo a cuerpo contra un grupo de fallas, vio como varias bolas de fuego cayeron y atacaron a casi todas las fallas-Creo que no es tan tonto como me lo decía mi mamá-Murmuro y con su katana corto una falla muy parecida a un ser humano pero con varios brazos y ojos-¿¡Qué!?-Exclamo al sentir como algo empezó a ahorcarla-¡SUÉLTAME PUTO!-con toda sus fuerzas trato de salirse del agarre de un tentáculo distorsionado de una falla-¡Miauuuu!-Grito el gato enojado contra esa falla y se convirtió en el mismo dragón de antes, el dio un giro y con su cola le pego a tal falla y luego lanzo una llamarada de fuego. Sakura cayo de rodillas hacia la arena y de sus bolsillos saco unas shuriken y ataco a las fallas que estaban usando los cadáveres como cuerpos para ellas.

-_¡Aléjense!-_Una voz autoritaria detuvo la pelea por unos momentos y un capo de telequinesis rodeo a todos ellos-Eso sonó como Mewtwo...-Comento Alexander sorprendido y Pikachu que estaba utilizando su impactrueno contra unas fallas corrió hacia donde estaba el y exclamo-Pika...pika...-Varias esferas de energía fueron lanzadas contra todas las fallas que estaban en ese hoyo con cadáveres y luego el Pokemon apareció ante ellos-¿Mewtwo? ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?-Pregunto Nahliel sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, la ultimas vez que él vio a ese Pokemon fue en la guerra del Subespacio. El pokemon se estremeció al escuchar un sonido muy similar a un espejo roto y con horror absoluto contemplo como una brecha oscura apareció en el mar y se esparcía-No puede ser...el colapso esta sucediendo realmente-

Por primera vez Sakura sintió terror absoluto sobre algo, tan solo observar esa oscuridad que mostraba esa brecha daba miedo-¡No tengo mucho tiempo...esta dimensión esta apunto de destruirse completamente!-Grito Mewtwo y levanto una de sus manos para crearles un portal-¿Destruirse?-Exclamaron todos y de inmediato la arena en donde se encontraban ellos se empezó a mover por culpa de unos temblores-¡Entren ahora!-Grito Mewtwo y Nahliel que quería preguntarle algo solo se mordió el labio inferior y le indico a los demás que entraran al portal-Pero Nahliel no podemos dejarlo allí-Dijo Sakura sin querer entrar pero quedo en shock al ver que esa personalidad que tenían los dos héroes de la esperanza cambio a una más seria-¡Entra antes que yo mismo te obligue!-Mando Nahliel y la niña sin decir ni un pero más entro. Alexander creo varios arboles que atraparon a las fallas que estaban tratando de romper el escudo de telequinesis y luego le grito a Pikachu-¡Lleva a ese "Dragon-Gato" al portal y espéranos haya!-Exclamo y Pikachu hizo todo lo que dijo él. Nahliel sonrió con arrogancia y salio del escudo para luego convertirse en un ángel completo, su cabello se volvió totalmente rubio y sus ojos de color carmesí-Tenshinken-Exclamo y sus puños fueron rodeado de energía angelical color dorado y golpeo a las fallas que estaban atrapadas por los arboles. Alexander hizo crecer varias flores al rededor de el y con una sonrisa en su rostro grito-¡Ataquen!-Las flores tiraron unas especies de semillas desde sus capullos y estas explotaban al momento de tocar unas fallas.

-¡Dije que se fueran!-Exclamo Mewtwo y escucho como ese sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose se estaba haciendo mayor-¡No crear que te voy a dejar toda la diversión!-Exclamo Nahliel y ahora con la energía angelical que estaba mezclada con su espada Excaliburm ataco a una falla muy parecida a una manta raya que estaba tratando en adentrarse en unos de los cadáveres. Esa brecha negra estaba acercándose cada vez más a ellos y Mewtwo sintió como algo le estaba absorbiendo su energía-Tengo que obligarlos a entrar hacia el portal- El voló hacia donde estaba Alexander peleando contra las fallas y Nahliel-¡Ustedes dos métanse al portal, AHORA!-Alexander se estremeció al sentir como Mewtwo lo golpeo en el estomago y lo lanzo hacia el portal-¡Hijo de puta solo te estamos ayudando!-Trato de excusarse Nahliel pero sin que se diera cuenta una esfera de energía lo golpeo y obligo que se adentrara a un portal que se creo al frente de él.

El Pokemon suspiro por lo necios que podías ser esos dos y luego contemplo un momento esa brecha negra en donde estaban tratando de aparecer varias cadenas-Tsk...Siempre supe que eras eso...un monstruo pero aun así no puedo odiarte porque yo también fui uno antes...aunque no lo creas "Vacio"...tu y yo somos muy parecidos en algunos aspectos-Dicho esto creo un portal y desapareció.

* * *

><p>El encapuchado de mechones rubio se presento ante el amo que estaba haciendo unos hechizos extraños para utilizar la corrupción de todos los seres que estaban creyendo en los rumores que ellos mismos inventaron para fortalecer la "jaula". Este suspiro con algo de molestia y dijo-¿Por qué me llamaste?..."Amo" o mejor dicho Llys-El amo sonrió, este miembro siempre era así con todos incluso con la persona que le dio poder-Necesito que te dirijas a unos monolitos que están cerca de la Dimension 2, tal vez te encuentres con un conocido-Esto intrigo un poco al otro y destapo su rostro. Este era exactamente igual que Daniel pero con la diferencia que se notaba que tenia más edad y sus ojos eran totalmente frívolos y indiferente ante todo-Tsk...que molestia y yo que ya me estaba divirtiendo con esos mocosos...Sabes estos empiezan a llorar con tan solo verme-Llys dio una carcajada y luego contesto-Me imagino..Xing-<p>

"Xing" creo un portal morado al frente de él y murmuro-Espero que esto sea una buena tragedia-El desapareció completamente y Llys continuo con su trabajo, los monolitos estaban haciendo un trabajo maravilloso en acumular la corrupción de todos para así afectar el equilibrio de los planos-Solo necesito que el solo salga de su nido y esto estará ganado-Pensó pero luego hizo una mueca al recordar esa persona que saltaba entre las dimensiones como si nada, tenia el leve presentimiento que esa persona tendría una especie de conexión con vacío y por eso mismo eran peligroso ante sus planes, al igual que esa energía pura que utilizaron los héroes de esperanza en ese "capitulo" anterior. El lo vio todo, esa pelea y como pudieron derrotar a "Law"-Por lo menos gracias a ellos podre obtener su poder en su totalidad-El había manipulado a todos, desde el primer momento que supo lo que le había pasado a Defectus 6, ideo un plan en que manipularía a todos, por lo menos fue un golpe de suerte lo que había sucedido entre ese fragmento que genero una doble personalidad y se convirtió en amigo de ese estúpido. Lo único que tuvo qué hacer era generar varias tragedias para que alguien tan estúpido como Core tratara de usar esa jaula fallida que creo y volviera a juntar esos fragmentos para que fueran un solo ser-Aunque nunca me espere que la otra personalidad de Vacio o mejor dicho Defectus 6 no se aceptaba con la otra...por lo menos se aceptaron en su totalidad y ahora son uno...y muestran sus "verdaderas alas"-Todo era un simple juego de ajedrez, solo faltaba un poco para hacer el "Jaque Mate".

El gruño un poco al sentir como este estúpido cuerpo lo estaba rechazando por un momento-No importa...pronto solucionare ese problema también-Susurro por debajo y observo como en su mano derecha se empezó a caer pedazos de piel pequeñas.

Jack frost estaba desesperado, la mayoría de los espíritus se estaban desmayando por culpas de esas jaulas que les succionaba su energía y también las mezclaba con otra cosa-Oye paleta congelada...tengo un plan pero...no te va a gustar-Susurro la muerte en su verdadera forma mientras que sonreía de manera muy socarrona-Tu tienes que buscar ayuda para que rescaten a los otros-Jack miro extrañado a La Muerte-¿Qué quieres hacer?-La Muerte murmuro muy débilmente por culpa de que estaba tratando de proteger aquellas almas que tenia contenidas en su ser-Romperé un alma..y esta ocasionara que la jaula se sobre carge por su energía neutral-El albino padelecio, sabia que "romper un alma" era definitivamente "matarlo por completo", si la muerte rompía un alma, esta nunca más volvería a reencarnar-No...no lo hagas-Susurro él casi suplicándole pero la muerte se negó y con unos ojos totalmente negros dijo-Yo he estado desde los tiempos más remotos de nuestra dimensión...y he visto como seres patéticos como los humanos han hechos sacrificios grandes para proteger a alguien...-Se rió un poco-¡Ja!...parece que estar aquí me esta afectando...-

-Pero muerte tu siempre nos has odiado a todos los espíritus por ser las almas elegidas por Mim-La muerte entre cerro los ojos y luego respondió-No los odio...solo que ustedes me recuerdan que falle en mi trabajo...como la muerte tengo que contener almas hasta que reencarnen en seres vivos y elegir cual alma merece el perdón o la perdición...Ustedes me recuerdan que falle en domarlos por culpa de Mim...-La muerte se paro y le hizo una señal a North que estaba casi al borde de la inconsciencia, este creo una imitación de la bola de nieve que tenia North y hizo que la lanzaba hacia el suelo. North entendió lo que quería decir La muerte y le sonrió un poco-Mim tenia razón...es solo un niño necio y egoísta pero que tiene sus momentos "buenos"-Pensó un poco alegre y espero el momento indicado. North utilizo lo poco que le quedaba de su energía y su piel se volvió tan blanca como la nieve que asusto mucho a Jack-No...no lo hagan-Susurro él, no quería dejar los espíritus porque sentiría que estaba huyendo. La muerte se tambaleo hacia donde estaba Jack y susurro con crueldad-**Si arruinas esto y no nos rescatas antes de que Robert Downey Jr muera y pueda tener su alma. Te prometo que haré toda tu inmortalidad un verdadero infierno-**El espíritu del invierto trago saliva.

La Muerte hizo aparecer una pequeña esfera de color blanco y murmuro-Ah...por cierto esta es la alma de un niño-Jack estuvo apunto de gritar que se detuviera pero la muerte aplasto esa alma contra unas de las jaulas y un grito de un niño pequeño pudieron escuchar todos los presentes-¡AHORA!-Grito la muerte al ver como Llys sorprendido empezó a decir varias frases extrañas para crear una especie de lobo hechos gracias a la corrupción-¡Desgraciados!-Exclamo Llys y un gran lobo estuvo apunto de atacar a Jack pero la Muerte sosteniendo su hoz débilmente lo detuvo apenas-¡NORTH AHORA!-North asintiendo levemente la cabeza, tiro la bola de nieve hacia donde estaba Jack frost y creo un portal que permitió al espíritu del invierno escapar de ese lugar.

Llys enojado murmuro-Caligo offensionis-La muerte sin poder tener más su hoz la hizo desaparecer y observo como la corrupcion estaba rodeando a Llys y lo miraba con frialdad-¿Qué paso Nigromante?...¿hize algo que te molesto?-Fingio inocencia y los demas espiritus vieron con terror lo que estaba apunto de suceder.

Aster apretó los dientes viendo impotente como ese Nigromante estaba apunto de atacar a la muerte que estaba totalmente débil, escucho los sollozos de Tooth y los murmullos de Pitch, lamentablemente North quedo inconsciente al utilizar esa bola de nieve y los demás espíritus solo se quedaron en silencio.

* * *

><p>-Esta decidido...cuando tengamos la información sobre a base central de Alae Change haremos un golpe frontal-Dijo Gest mientras que desde una pequeña maquina que mostraba unos hologramas de los monolitos que han destruido hasta ahora. Ganondorft levanto los hombros-Mientras que pueda intercambiar unas palabras con ese Nigromante-Gest volteo su cabeza hacia la dirección en donde estaba Ganondorft, si no tuviera esa mascara se notaria su expresión de enojo total-Tsk...aun estas con esa idea...pero te diré algo...ese Nigromante es peor que tu o incluso yo mismo-El otro dio un bufido y siguió leyendo los libros de ese tipo. Wario que estaba ignorando toda la conversación dijo-Oye Gest...y como quieres lograr tu objetivo si ...¡ES IMPOSIBLE DE LOGRAR!-Gest se sentó en una de las silla y murmuro-No lo se pero...-El enmascarado se detuvo y susurro unas cuantas maldiciones para "ese otro", el desgraciado cada vez se estaba metiendo en su cabeza y para peor si este volvía el perdería su humanidad-¿Gest?-Pregunto Wario indiferente.<p>

-Se que solo estoy siendo egoísta...pero aun así tengo que intentarlo ¿no?-Dijo Gest muy decidido ignorando la otra voz que estaba susurrando varias maldiciones para él-_Yo también te odio...más de lo que tu me odias ami-_Una carcajada pudo escuchar Gest y este apretó los nudillos con fuerza.

* * *

><p>Shinto se estremeció y grito con todas sus fuerza-¡Corran!-Las personas no sabia porque él estaba gritando esto pero de inmediato un terremoto se sintió y una brecha oscura apareció casi al lado de todos ellos. Louis impresionado convoca su cetro que era más grande que el anterior, este tenia un diseño parecido a una hacha pero sus hojas se unían entre si y una especie de gema estaba al medio de este-¡Todos váyanse a un lugar seguro!-Ordeno Louis y las personas al identificarlo quien era él se fueron sin decir ni una palabra.<p>

-Esto no puede ser posible-Susurro Louis viendo como las personas se estaban alejando de este lugar y luego camino hacia la brecha que estaba en el suelo. Shinto se estremeció y murmuro-Siento varias energías mezcladas pero...también algo aterrador...da miedo-

-¡Eclipse Solar!-Unas cadenas rojas aparecieron en esa brecha y trataron de agarrar todo lo que estaba a su paso. Shinto entre cerro los ojos y creo una especie de látigo que detuvo las cadenas por poco tiempo porque estas las absorbieron como si nada-¡Shinto ten cuidado!-Grito Louis y con su cetro creo una especie de escudo pero más fuerte que el anterior y brillaba de varios colores-Irisvel...-Murmuro él y se estremeció al escuchar como las cadenas golpeaban su escudo. Shinto creo un sable con la energía suya y con una gran velocidad trato de cortar las cadenas pero las traspaso sin hacerle ningún daño alguno-¿Como...?-Dice en estado de shock, su ataque debería ser efectivo contra esas cadenas pero...no le hizo ningún daño.

Una cadena agarro un árbol que estaba cercano a ella y la adentro hacia la brecha pero este se evaporo inmediatamente. Louis trago saliva si esa cadena los trataba de adentrar allí les pasaría lo mismo que a ese árbol. Las cadenas extrañamente se quedaron quietas por un momento y desaparecieron.

-Esas ¿no eran las cadenas de Vacio...?-Pregunto Shinto confundido y Louis se quedo en silencio total, esto confirmaba sus sospechas.

* * *

><p><em>-Oye...Éter...quieres que te cuente un "secreto"-Murmuro Vacio mientras que estaba acariciando una falla muy parecida a un pulpo y otra que tenia una apariencia casi humana estaba sentada al lado de este. <em>

_-¿Qué secreto?-Pregunto Éter confundido porque por el general siempre estaban los dos buscando una solución optima para el asunto de la corrupción-Mira ven-Dijo Vacio y con toda la confianza que le tenia Éter le mostró las "profundidades" como lo había llamado el Dios de las estrellas. Vacio se agacho al piso de cristal y murmuro unas cosas extrañas. _

_-¿Qué es eso...?-Éter quedo impresionado en ver como un agujero se creo en el piso y una oscuridad aterradora se podía observar adentro de este. Vacio se coloco al frente del agujero y dijo tranquilamente-Así es como soy realmente...un lugar totalmente vacío y solitario por eso mismo cuando observe las fallas que empezaban aparecer en la parte en donde tenia los cristales para regular la energía de su plano pensé...que debería aceptar las fallas así ellas me harían compañía-El miro decidido a Éter- Por eso mismo no puedo permitir que tu destruyas este cuerpo...es lo único que he podido crear junto con mi mente...si destruyes mis recuerdos me quitaras todo eso y...y...yo estaré solo de nuevo-Hizo una mueca- Y...no...quiero eso...por favor prométeme lo-_

_Éter comprendió el porque vació no podía ir hacia su plano y si iba era por periodos cortos de tiempo. El no sabia que decirle-Vacio lo siento...si te lo prometo, te estaría mintiendo-_

_La expresión de Vacio se volvió totalmente fría pero distante-Entonces eso quiere decir que algún día vamos ser enemigos-Susurro suavemente y Éter asintió con la cabeza con tristeza total. El destino era cruel, vacío confía en Éter y siempre va estar agradecido con el por ser el único que lo esta tratando de ayudar pero si este hacia lo que había propuesto hace mucho tiempo. Vacio estaría resentido con él por el simple hecho que no quiere estar solo...solamente quiere que alguien este con él._

* * *

><p>Se dice que un espíritu reside el pedestal ancestral cuando el abandonado ¨Eine krone¨suena<p>

Debería ser igual de hermoso que la suma de los pecados.

Un vacío levantado por mi mano derecha, un santo grial lleno de mentiras

Tomando la noche pintada, el néctar de la muerte,aquel pecado

Manipulando una luna ensangrentada, los pecados dispersos como plumas

Cayendo sin cesar como gotas de agua, cada cuerpo orgullosamente destruido

Que se se encuentra completamente envuelto, se va con el espíritu

...Que expiran por el pasado buscando una respuesta verdadera,

el tiempo es un profundo escarlata, es una llave oxidada por la confusión

Quien se mantiene dormido hasta el momento de actuar

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo<strong>** Capitulo: ¿Sega va a desaparecer?**

**Omake:**

**Sin manzanas ni peras.**

Louis estaba teniendo muchos problemas, desde que sobre el asunto de su sexualidad salio a la luz a estado recibiendo muchas cartas indeseadas como de varias fujoshi y fundashi que podía hacer estremecer a cualquiera-Oye Louis te llegaron más cartas-Dijo indiferente Elliot mientras que se iba de la habitación del otro muy molesto. A él deberían escribirle cartas no al uke. Louis suspiro, en el momento que Elliot supo sobre esas cartas se puso totalmente celoso-Espero que hoy no sean tan malas esas cartas-Murmuro el y empezo a leer.

-"_Querido Louis felicitaciones por ser el primer smasher que es gay, si quieres puedes pasar una noche candente conmigo..."giño" "giño.."giño"-_Louis hizo una expresión sombría al observar que dicha carta tenia una foto que mostraba un Ditto con un cuerpo musculoso y utilizaba tanga-¿Qué mierda?-Murmuro y leyo la otra carta que decia-_Oye Baby...quieres pasar una noche con nosotros-_Esta carta mostraba la imagen de unos Diglett musculosos que que llevaban tanga y hacia una pose muy sensual. Louis furioso hizo aparecer su cetro y quemo todas las cartas porque todas eran para invitarlo a hacer "eso" y algunas eran advertencias de secuestro por ser muy kawaii.

Despues cuando este salio tenia un aura de mil demonios que asusto hasta el mismo Ganondorf por unos segundos-¡MALDITA SEA YO SOLO QUIERO A HACHIRO Y A NADIE MÁS!-Grito a todo pulmón y sin darse cuenta al lado de él estaban las dos grandes fujoshi de la mansión. Lucina y Peach.

-Jujujuju Peach estas pensando lo mismo que yo-Dijo Lucina con una sonrisa perversa.

-Por supuesto Lucina-Contesto Peach.

Las dos agarraron a Louis y lo llevaron al lugar más oscuro de todos que había en su mansión. A su habitación en donde se encontraba varias cosas relacionadas con el Yaoi. Sin que se dieran cuenta ellos había una mujer de vestido con volantes color blanco con rojo y pelo rubio que le llegaba hasta el suelo-Jujujuju cada vez el poder del yaoi esta siendo más fuerte-Ella desapareció inmediatamente.

**Omake:**

**¡Dance Dance Revolution Hard!**

Elliot habia salido con los hermanos incestuosos, ellos que estaban aprovechando este momento para observar como estaba quedando la nueva ciudad Smasher, no pudieron en evitar en ir a una tienda en donde habian varios videojuegos. Allí se encontraba Dede que se había escapado de Alfa porque esta lo había amenazado con castrarlo y dejarlo cantando el "Ave Maria" por toda la eternidad-¡NUESTRO GANADOR ES DEDE!-Grito una persona que estaba viendo como Dede le había ganado a una cosa con tentáculos en el Dance Dance Revolution, las personas que estaban maravilladas por los pasos de bailes del agujero negro empezaron aplaudirle-A que yo le gano-Desafió Elliot en voz alta y Estela se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano-Parece que el narcisista se puso celoso-Murmuro Gabriel indiferente y vio como este se subió a la plataforma del juego y hizo una pose muy diva.

-No creas que ganaras novato-Se burlo Dede y Elliot movió su cabello para mostrar toda su belleza y luego exclamo-¿¡Novato!? ¡Ja!...Soy un rey estúpido-Estela saco un celular que le había regalado Master Hand y murmuro con malicia-Esto sera interesante-Gabriel se sentó en unos de los banco y leyó la canción que les toco jugar a esos dos par de idiotas. "Sex Bomb"

La canción toco y los dos empezaron a mover sus caderas con unas poses nada masculinas y Dede simulo que estaba en el caño y con una habilidad innata toco todas las flechas, mientras tanto Elliot sin quedarse atrás estaba haciendo unos pasos muy divas que hasta la mismísima Lady Gaga envidiaría. Cuando la canción termino una ultima pose salia en la pantalla y era darse un abrazo-¿¡Qué mierda...yo no hare eso con este tipo!?-Grito Elliot y se distrajo y cayo fuertemente hacia el suelo y Dede que quedo en shock también se cayo al suelo y se golpeo la cabeza.

Una voz aterradora se escucho por toda la tienda y las personas que estaban viendo ese duelo de baile salieron huyendo despavoridas. Estela en shock observo a una joven de pelo negro con ojos morados que estaba sosteniendo una espada y murmuro-Dede...no creas que te escapaste de mi-La serpiente se levanto de sobre salto y chillo-¡Patitas para que las quiero!-Sin fijarse hacia donde corría, piso a Elliot y se cayo al suelo nuevamente. Elliot quedo sin aliento al sentir como este estúpido cayo de una forma muy comprometedora-**¡USTEDES DOS ESTÁN MUERTOS!-**

Estela le había recomendado a Gabriel que dejaran solo al narcisista con ese extraño-¿Crees que se salve?-Pregunto Gabriel sintiendo lastima del rey. Estela riendo exclamo-Si se salva va ser por que es un...-No pudo completar su frase porque una gran explosión ocurrió en dicha tienda.

Los gemelos volvieron a la mansión sin Elliot y se encontraron con Master Hand que les pregunto-¿Donde esta Elliot?-Estela algo nerviosa dijo-Eh...digamos que paso a mejor vida-

**Omake:**

**Sin sueños**

Vacio no podía comprender cosas simples, era extraño ni siquiera cuando tenia personalidades divididas podía comprender en su totalidad estas criaturas extrañas para él. Algunas veces se preguntaba del por qué Daniel acepto ayudarlo sin preguntarle quien era o por qué este lugar estaba lleno de cristales y fallas, si se analiza bien, el conejo es un chico extraño. ¿Tal vez sea así porque perdió sus recuerdos ?. El no quería que Daniel recuperara sus recuerdos, el cuando le apretó las manos pudo ver un recuerdo de este y no le gusto-_Son raros...¿o yo soy el raro?_-Se pregunto así mismo. Éter para el también era raro porque acepto ayudarlo pero aun así no podía recordarlo en su totalidad. Maria y Walter eran raros pero a su forma chistosa, la primera vez que vio al soldado solo lo iba a molestar y tratar de que este no pensara en la venganza, el había visto a muchos de esos seres cayendo en sus mismas equivocaciones y por una vez quería tan solo ayudar a alguien, después conoció a Maria, era la voz de la razón para los dos pero él sabia que ocultaba un pasado triste y su hijo Nine fue el rayo de sol para Walter ...pero para el era solo un "mocoso molesto", los bebes tienen energía muy positiva y Vacio no lo soporta porque también puede presentir que ellos son el comienzo de los seres que existen y le disgustaba. Después cuando su personalidad se dividió completamente conoció al científico...de primera no lo entendía, el era frió y no creía nada que no tuviera lógica, eso le disgusto, pero luego pasaron varios meses y los dos empezaron a tener una amistad algo rara por qué los dos estaban aprendiendo del uno al otro y luego se convirtieron amigos.

A pesar de que no los comprendía del todo ni siquiera a Estela, Leo, Louis, Telyn, Testudo, Shinto, Raphael y Alexi...los consideraba comos sus amigos...

Era extraño...si se ponía a pensar...el siempre iba a estar aquí en este lugar lleno de cristales y utilizando este cuerpo de cristal junto a las fallas que esperan aceptación de sus creadores, esperaban que ellos aceptaran sus errores y tristezas. El era egoísta, realmente no quería que los existente aceptaran sus errores porque si lo hacían el quedaría solo y sabia muy bien que Daniel algún día se olvidaría de él o haría su "vida"-Irónico...cuando paso lo del Subespacio le dije a Bruno que viviera-Murmuro para si mismo pero él no lo hizo...alguien lo mato. A decir verdad quería ir al plano de los existente para "ocasionarle el peor de los males" al que lo mato de esa forma pero después recapacito...solo le preguntaría el ¿por qué lo hizo?.

Se estremeció un poco al sentir como Daniel estaba tratando de comunicarse con el-¿Qué pasa Daniel?-Pregunto algo intrigado porque escucho un chillido de emoción del otro-¡VAN HACER LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE LA PELÍCULA LOS HÉROES DE LA ESPERANZA!-Vacio apretó los nudillos, esa estúpida película lo degrado completamente-¡TE DIJE QUE NO VIERAS ESA MIERDA!-Grito Vacio pero Daniel lo ignoro-Este mocoso si que lo sacaba de sus casillas pero aun así..le alegraba "su inexistencia"-

**Omake**

**Trailer**

_"La esperanza nunca se pierde"_

_"Hace mucho tiempo se reunieron un grupos de héroes que derrotaron al monstruo de cadenas de sangre y ahora...se van a reunir de nuevo para derrotar ...¡AL CONEJO DIABÓLICO!"_

Estela la doncella de dulce corazón se caso con un tipo desconocido que solo sabia apostar, ahora ella utilizando sus poderes de ama de casa va eliminar a cuidar a los demás miembros. Alexander el líder murió por haber comido un champiñon podrido por eso mismo la mascota Ludwas tomo el mando y ahora se convirtió en un "bedeto". Gabriel...bueno el no es importantes. Louis tuvo cien hijos con su hermosa mujer (gorda) y ahora esta trabajando en un MacDonal. Raphael se divorcio de Nahliel y los dos se odian mutuamente. Elliot fue a los templos del saber para aprender un hechizo que le sirvió agrandar aun más su nariz y esta casado con Dodo de otra dimensión. Telyn y Shenil se volvieron maestras del baile y ahora seducen a todos los hombres que estén cerca de ellas. Leo se convirtio en sacerdote y esta haciendo el selibato en un lugar muy remoto. Bruno el científico loco se caso con Rosalina y los dos están haciendo experimentos (censura) que asustarían a cualquiera y por ultimo y no menos importante..¡El Hada Testudo! Que se convirtió en la "reina" de las haditas intergalaxticas. El con sus brillos y ahora lentejuelas, iluminara hasta el camino más oscuro de todos.

_"Todos ellos se enfrentaran una nueva aventura"_

_Próximamente__ en Cines: La esperanza sin saltos del conejito. _

_Producido por: GniX_

* * *

><p>Hola, jujujuju adivinen que volvio...si soy yo ;u; pero no se emocionen las tareas que me dan cada vez son más y el montruo de los deberes me esta tratando de atrapar T_T. Esto de prepararse para dar el examen academico para entrar a una Universidad si que estresa ;u; ¿¡Por queeeeeeee estoy en cuarto medio!? ... ;u; Más encima estudiar en otro pais si que cuesta T_T y más cuando no vas al colegio pero oh bueno..asi es la vida xD. Este capitulo tiene más misterio de lo que se imaginan y tambien se resolvieron algunos...-(Se rie malvadamente porque sabe algo que ustedes no- ¡Ahora con las Pd!<p>

Pd: ¿que les parecio los Omake? ...Jujujujujuju y el trailer xDDD el que sepa quien lo hizo se gana una galleta y alguien quien odiar...

Pd2: Cuales seran esos recuerdos que Vacio no quiere que Daniel recupere? y el paraguas si que es peligroso ¿con que recuerdo lo abra hecho?. Y...¡Klye se convirtio en la princesa raptada por un dragon!, ¿Chrom desterro a Robin y Lucina? ...¿Quien sera que secuestro a Klye? . El narcisismo de Mary y la paciencia de Ludwas is over 90000.

Pd3: ¡Crazy aparecio pero ¿por qué?!...Y ¡VACIO! ¿¡Qué estas haciendo!? Todo su cuerpo esta al borde del colapso como su mente...Esto es terrible y más cuando esta tratando de llevar a alguien en donde se encuentra el ...TWT...Esto es egoista pero...tiene justificacion...esta aterrorizado de la soledad y ...y ... T_T .-el que entiende, entiende-

Pd4: Algo le pasa a Emerina, esos recuerdos no son de ella sino de Estela y ...¿Iker podra aguantar a Henry? ¿Y Henry podra manejar el Tornado X? ...HMmp...¿Por qué sera que Emerina tiene esos recuerdos? ¿¡Los lapices tambien estan hecho de la energia de los monstruos del Subespacio O_O?

pd5: El equipo de Nahliel de inmediato se metieron en un problema, esas fallas que estaban adentrándose en esos cadaveres ¿por qué haran eso? ¿y por que Mewtwo aparecio alli justo en el momento indicado? ...¡Y Esa brecha totalmente negra...a la final esa dimension se destruyo...vacio la destruyo... D: . Jujuju Alexander no deberia tocar las medusas ¿no creen? y Sakura...la trataron como niña pequeña...lool quien diria que Nahliel tiene voz de mando algunas veces. Nahliel y Alexander cuando se ponen serios son cool ¿no creen?

Pd6: -En shock- ¿¡Qué!?...Xing (Nombre de alquimista chino) es identico a Daniel solo con más edad!? ¿¡Qué esta pasando!? ... O_O. Y el amo es Llys ¿no era obvio?. El desgraciado manipulo TODO...TODO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO

Pd7: ¡Muerte! ToT. ¡Oh por dios!...Por lo menos su plan sirvio de algo pero elimino completamente el alma de un niño inocente para que Jack escapara y buscara ayuda y..y...y. North T_T utilizo lo ultimo de su energia para crear un portal con su bolas de nieve.

Pd8: **Si arruinas esto y no nos rescatas antes de que Robert Downey Jr muera y pueda tener su alma. Te prometo que haré toda tu inmortalidad un verdadero infierno **- ¡Qué forma de amenazar la muerte! ...Es todo un loquillo.

Pd9: _Yo también te odio...más de lo que tu me odias ami- _Gest...No me digas-Con voz sombria- ¿¡Qué estara pasandole y por qué habra dicho eso ToT?...¿¡Qué sera lo que es imposible de lograr?-Murmura varios insultos-

Pd10: Louis y Shinto tuvieron una mini pelea contra las cadenas de Vacio-Se estremece- Pobre arbol... t-t...Se nota que las cosas van a empeorar en este punto.

Pd11: Me preocupa el plan de Llys o ..lo que ha dicho en parte. ¿A ustedes no?

Pd12: Las ultimas estrofas con la frase del comienzo tienen más sentido de lo que creen... ¿Cual es su interpretacion de esto?

**Aviso: **Bueno como cada dia tengo menos tiempo de estar conectada por culpa del "montruos de las tareas" me demorare cada vez más en actualizar...tal vez hasta me demore un mes o un poquito más pero no se desesperen...solo es por culpa del monstruo de las tareas.

Bueno eso era todo y adios...(Por cieto deje varios secretos ocultos en este capitulo, entre algunas frases o otras en unas acciones, el que las encuentra, las encuentra) Adios.


	12. Chapter 12

**Memory Card:**

**Resumen: ** trece años ha pasado desde que ocurrió la pelea contra "Law. El joven Daniel tiene que descubrir quien fue el qué asesino a esa persona que quería mucho Vacio pero también tendrá que descubrir por si mismo que no todo es lo que parece. Mientras tanto una extraña Organización esta amenazando a todos, incluso a los héroes de la esperanza.

**Capitulo:**

_**¿Sega va a desaparecer?**_

_No leas por leer, ni imites, sino que debes tener interés por descubrir tú mismo estas cosas, se debe reflexionar._

_**-Musashi Miyamoto-**_

Sin saber hacia donde se tenia que dirigir ahora Jack Frost, trato de correr pero sus pasos eran torpes y extrañamente la nieve en donde estaba era casi extraña y lejana para él-¿Hacia donde me tengo que dirigir?-Estaba devastado porque sabia que la Muerte hizo un gran sacrificio para que el saliera de ese lugar demencial. El no podía entender como trabajaba la mente de la muerte pero se sentía mal como si el haya roto su papel sobre ser un guardián de la infancia y la promesa que le hizo a todos los niños de protegerlos se haya roto por no haber detenido a la muerte de "romper" esa alma completamente. Apenas podía observar el lugar en donde estaba porque su vista estaba nublada.

Jack a duras penas pudo ver que estaba cerca de una especie de brecha que había en el suelo-Hola...¿hay alguien aquí?-Pregunto sin respuesta alguna, era extraño esa voz sonaba totalmente dolida pero también solitaria, casi le recordó el mismo en esos largos años cuando estuvo solo y sin nadie en que el pudiera hablar o no lo repudiaran por sus poderes-Qué extraño-Susurro y siguió con su camino.

El se pudo dar cuenta que los pinos de este lugar parecían unos resortes y el aire era tibio, ¿qué clase de lugar loco llego a parar?. Un sonido extraño ocasiono que todos los pájaros de gran tamaño que casi parecían unas grullas se fueran despavoridas y un circulo color azul apareció en el cielo sorprendiéndolo-¡Tengo que esconderme!-Pensó y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba corrió hacia unos arbustos que tenían unas frutas color rojo. Trato de tranquilizarse, estaba asustado de que esos tipos lo hayan seguido para atraparlo de nuevo-No puedo arruinar esto..Todos confían en mi...y tengo que salvarlos como sea-

En el portal apareció Crazy Hand algo mal herido por culpa de esas laminas y cayo fuertemente hacia el suelo, el utilizando sus dedos protegió a Shulk y Rosalina del impacto-Ah...ah...estas es de las cosas más locas que he visto jajaajajaja-Se rió como si nada. Rosalina y Shulk se bajaron y contemplaron esta extraña dimensión, los cerros parecían ser hechos de dulces y la nieve era espesa casi como si fuera crema y los pinos literalmente eran resortes-Crazy ¿por qué apareciste en el plano de los inexistentes?-Pregunto Rosalina sin ocultar su incierto ante eso, una vez Bruno le había dicho que no confiara en Master Hand y Crazy Hand porque eran unos egoístas que nunca ayudaron a "Law" cuando estaba atrapado por Llys.

Jack Frost se asusto mucho al descubrir que ese tipo de pelo rubio con una especie de espada rara estaba mirando fijamente hacia su escondite-Maldición me descubrieron-Estaba en pánico total pero para su fortuna un pájaro salio volando cerca en donde estaba él y distrajo a ese.

-¿Pasa algo Shulk?-Pregunto la rubia al darse cuenta que este miraba fijamente hacia un punto especifico-Nada...por unos pensé que había alguien allí pero debe ser mi imaginación-Contesto y se dirigio a Crazy.

-Les debo una gran explicación-Crazy dice con toda la sinceridad que tenia-Yo en todo este tiempo estado buscando a mi hermano junto con los Smasher que fueron hacia el plano de los inexistente pero nunca más volvieron, por eso mismo he estado viajando en dimensión para ver si alguno de ellos estaban perdidos o incluso...atrapados en su forma de trofeo pero lamentablemente no he encontrado ni una pista de sus paraderos-Dio un largo suspiro- Supuse que ellos podrían estar atrapados en el plano de los inexistente pero ahora me doy cuenta que es imposible por qué el plano en sí esta en colapso como el nuestro-

Shulk puso su mano en su barbilla y pregunto-Crazy ¿como haces tus portales? si el único que podía ser eso era Master Hand y el creaba los portales que utilizabas para ir a otras dimensiones-Crazy se rio a carcajadas y doblo sus dedos-Es qué mi Bro no sabe las cosas que he aprendido a lo largo de los años...aparte jujujujuju si el supiera que puedo hacer portales descubriría en donde me voy cuando desaparezco-Ahora todo tenia sentido, hace unos años atrás cuando ellos aun estaban en la Mansión siempre podían escuchar como Master Hand gritaba en voz alta al descubrir que su hermano desapareció de nuevo.

-Hay una forma de...-La voz de Rosalina era muy decidida y capto la atención de esos dos, era raro de que ella hablara asi-Hay una forma de ayudar a Vacio...¡No podemos dejarlo así! ¡Esta sufriendo!-Crazy floto un poco y susurro-Hay una alternativa...la sabia Éter y Mewtwo la descubrió pero...solo favorecería una de las partes-

Jack Frost que estaba escuchando toda esa conversación no podía entender lo que estaban hablando ¿Vacio?...¿Mewtwo?...¿Éter?-Woah...-Exclamo al sentir un tembló que ocurrió muy cerca de él.

-Esto es malo...Vacio esta destruyendo ambos planos-Dice Crazy Hand al observar que una grieta oscura apareció en el cielo y era diferente a las demás grietas de color azul, lo que quería hacer Vacio era que alguien estuviera con el pero si dicho alguien estaba en esa oscuridad infinita en donde el tiene todo su poder. Este se eliminaría completamente, no moriría porque su alma seria eliminada completamente y esa persona no volvería a reencarnar o aparecer en otra dimensión paralela o linea de tiempo...simplemente seria **eliminado**.

* * *

><p>Habían cosas que Lady Palutena podía envidiar a los seres humanos y a las demás criaturas, eran de que ellas no tenían preocupaciones y las decisiones que ellos tomaban solo afectaban a ellos. Palutena observo a el hijo de Éter y sonrió un poco por dentro, estaba segura de que si Éter aun estuviera aquí, estaría orgulloso de Testudo. Tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios porque lo que estaba apunto de decir sabia que no le iba a gustar a la estrella, ni siquiera a ella le gustaba pero era lo que le pidió su padre, el que conocía en parte a Vacio-<em>Si tan solo me hubiera revelado contra el consejo y hablado con "Vacio" y dicho la verdad de todo lo que estábamos haciéndole. Solo tal vez esto nunca hubiera pasado...nada de esto-<em>Viridi entre cerro los ojos, ella sabia como era Palutena en situaciones así...sabia que la diosa de la Luz era muy sentimental y delicada por dentro, ella quería a cada uno de sus ángeles como sus propios hijos incluido con esos aberrantes humanos que solo saben destruir.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "devolver al corazón a su forma original"?-Pregunto Testudo y el pequeño Ether se quejo un poco, un ambiente pesado se ocasiono y tanto como Niemand y Fernanda se interesaron. Niemand hizo crujir un poco sus puños, había algo que lo estaba incomodando todo este tiempo que llego a este lugar-¡Habla ya lechuga!-Exclamo él y Testudo lo miro a de reojo y susurro-Niemand no seas descortés-El nadie no le respondió a Testudo y solo se cruzo de brazos.

-Tu padre ..me explico todo después del día que todas las deidades le crearon un cuerpo a Vacio para que fuera el Observador, el estaba totalmente arrepentido..-Dice Palutena sin ocultar su tristeza al recordar ese fatídico día.

_-Es un lugar sorprendente ¿no creen?-Dijo sorprendido el Dios Ogmios, este era un dios relativamente pequeño que tenia dos asta en su cabeza y una especie de túnica con diseños extraños llevaba puesto, el tenia unos ojos grises que mostraban sabiduría. Había un gran grupo de dioses que estaban reunidos en este extraño plano, todos sorprendidos de nunca haberse dado cuenta de que algo así estaba al frente de sus narices. El plano estaba lleno de cristales y un raro tono azul iluminaba todo, algunos podían ver unas siluetas de los existente-Tengan cuidado, si nos separamos podríamos perdernos-Advirtió Master Hand a todas las deidades, el había descubierto que este plano era inestable para ellos, porque daban unos cuantos pasos y toda la composición de este cambiaba, algunas veces los cristales desaparecían y una brumosa neblina los rodeaba o otras simplemente había gigantes monolitos de cristal. Ellos caminaron con cuidado y hasta que llegaron a un lugar en donde Éter se estremeció._

_-¿Pasa algo Éter?-Pregunto Hefesto, un dios con pelo rubio corto que estaba totalmente desordenado, el tenia unos ojos color rojo y utilizaba una especie de armadura hecha con metales preciosos como oro, cobre y plata. _

_-No..pasa nada-Contesto apenas, el cuando supo que Master Hand junto con Atenas encontraron un "nuevo plano", se estremeció al presentir que estaban hablando de Vacio-¿Qué es eso?-Dice muy sorprendida Mut, una diosa de piel color oscuro que llevaba un traje egipcio antiguo con unos diseños de plata. Éter se sorprendió al ver que el cuerpo de un gran pájaro hecho de cristales estaba al medio de las "profundidades"-Como...es que pudo-Pensó alarmado, luego comprendió, esa ultima vez cuando estuvo con Vacio y peleo contra él para destruirle sus recuerdos y su cuerpo no lo logro por qué este deformo su cuerpo en un pájaro de varios cristales de gran tamaño para protegerse del impacto. _

_-Esto podríamos utilizarlo como el Observador...-Master Hand dice emocionado con su descubrimiento. _

_-No...-Susurro Éter horrorizado y vio como todos los dioses estuvieron de acuerdo a excepción de Palutena y Viridi. _

-¡Ja!...¡Qué patéticos son todos ustedes!...¿Nunca pensaron en las consecuencias que iban a ocurrir de haber utilizado a Vacio?...-Se burlo cruelmente Niemand mientras que Testudo y la reencarnación de Éter estaban en silencio. ¿como es que su padre no dijo nada?..¿por qué no abra dicho nada en ese momento?-Mira "nadie" en esa época estábamos desesperados por tratar de eliminar esas fallas que aparecían cada vez más y atacaban a todos-Dijo Viridi acercándose furiosamente a Niemand y vio con cautela como los ojos de este se volvieron negros y unos orbes fantasmagórico aparecieron en sus pupilas-Lo que hicieron...fue ¡horrible!...¿Ustedes se llaman dioses? por puro que creen qué pueden hacer todo lo que les plazca-Grito Fernanda indignada, por culpa de ellos todos los espíritus de su dimensión están siendo atrapados por esos tipos, todo era por su culpa. Lady Palutena se estremeció por las duras palabras pero tenia que aceptarlo porque era verdad, esa verdad que los dioses en estos momentos decidieron ignorar por su propio orgullo y egoísmo.

-Tu padre conocía a Vacio desde antes de eso...por lo mismo él estaba en desacuerdo en utilizar ese "pájaro" como el Observador. El trato de convencerlos a todos sin éxito alguno y cuando vio que no pudo hacer nada contra esa decisión...quiso mantener vigilado a "Law" para ver si no recordaba lo de esa vez...-Los ojos de Palutena estaban acuosos, ella no quería llegar a la parte final porque seria cruel-Vacio..."Law" o "Vanitas"...No debería haber generado una mente o incluso sentir sentimiento...porque seria blanco fácil para la corrupción...

_-Yo...no pude ayudarlo...Palutena, la corrupción que fue atraída a su plano ...todos los males que tenemos nosotros...adentro de nuestros corazones lo van afectar algún día y ...el...perderá todo...y todos seremos consumidos por el-Éter había llamado a la diosa de la luz a un lugar especifico del Multi-Universo para que nadie los pudiera escuchar, este lugar recién se estaba formando y sus especie eran solo peces de gran tamaño que vivían en un océano infinito-¿Consumidos por el?-Susurro Palutena sin poder creerle, el Observador es un ser extraño pero bueno, era imposible de que hiciera algo como lo que dice Éter._

_-Vi como era realmente, una oscuridad infinita en donde se concentra varios tipos de energía de nuestro plano, Vacio se separo en dos para tener su cuerpo y estar junto con las fallas pero...el no sabia que los sentimientos, mente que empezó a generar y las fallas mismas atraerían la corrupción...Por eso yo...cuando vi a Vacio siendo afectado por la corrupción de forma directa..._

Testudo estaba sollozando..Su padre trato de llegar a una solución pero lo único que pudo encontrar fue una "horrorosa solución" que perjudicaría a Vacio y a todos ellos...los favorecerían-¡Yo no voy a destruirle la mente y cuerpo a Vacio! El ha sufrido mucho...no se merece esto-Dice Testudo mirando con seriedad a Palutena.

-¡Esa solución es simplemente egoísta!...Yo..lo vi...el no es malo solo esta algo loco...pero no es malo...cuando trato de convertirme en un cristal..luego retomo la cordura y me pidió perdón...Aunque no lo conozca se que no se merece eso-Dijo Fernanda igual que decidida que Testudo pero luego se sorprendió al ver los sollozos de la diosa. Ella sabia que esa solución era cruel pero es la única forma-Tu padre..dijo que si algún día Vacio llegaba al colapso de nuevo..la única solución es destruir su capacidad de pensar y razonar...destruir sus recuerdos...y lo más importante de todo..hacer que las fallas se vayan donde esta el..que se vayan de su "ser"-

-Lady Palutena...lo siento pero yo no puedo aceptar esa solución-Dijo Testudo con sinceridad, esa solución no era la correcta aunque su padre lo haya dicho. Éther sonrió un poco y la diosa de la luz dio un suspiro de alivio. A decir verdad tampoco quería efectuar esa solución-¿Eh? ¿Esa no es la solución correcta? Entonces ¿cual solución buscaras hijo de Éter?-Pregunto Viridi escéptica ante lo que dijo Testudo.

-Jajajaajaja ¡Me sorprende de que no se hayan dado cuenta que hay un grupito llamado Alae Change esta haciendo esos rumores del "monstruo de cadenas de sangre". La otra solución es obvia ¿no?..."Matar a ...-Se detuvo al ver como Testudo estaba apunto de decir su nombre para retarlo como niño pequeño-Detener lo qué sea que quieran hacer...-

-¡El rarito...tiene razón! ¡Hay que detener a los encapuchados..ellos en mi dimensión atraparon a todos los espíritus a excepción de mi!-Exclamo Fernanda y se gano una mirada de reojo de Niemanda-¿Rarito? Soy Nadie...tonta-Dijo él pero la otra lo ignoro-Tsk...maldita-Murmuro enojado.

-¿¡Los espíritus de la dimensión de MiM!?...¿el no ha hecho nada para evitarlo?-Pregunto sorprendida. Fernanda negó con la cabeza y contesto-Ni siquiera le ha dicho una palabra a los guardianes de la infancia..es como si nos haya abandonado a todos nosotros. La diosa se seco sus lagrimas y murmuro-Debe ser que el consejo haya tomado la decisión de dejar que Nitrate solucione todo esto...-Hizo crujir sus nudillos, por eso abandono el consejo porque eran unos hipócritas la mayoría y no aceptaban el hecho de que ellos no eran perfectos y de que se equivocaban como los demás existentes.

-¿¡Esa loca que soluciones esto!? ¡Debes estar bromeando!-Exclamo Fernanda en voz alta y Niemand estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Se notaba que Nitrate era un verdadero "monstruo" y solo estaba interesada en sus leyes.-Lady Palutena tengo que pedirle algo...¿usted nos podría teletransportar a una dimensión en donde haya más información sobre Alae Change? Así para detenerlos y también encontrar otra solución-Dijo Testudo y camino unos cuantos pasos al frente de la diosa para indicarle que estaba más que decidido. Palutena dio una pequeña sonrisa y pregunto-¿Testudo...y si no encuentras esa respuesta?

-Haré lo que dijo mi padre...pero..-La estrella se acordó de esas palabras que siempre se repetían como un susurro durante la pelea contra Law-"No hay que perder la esperanza"..Si no la perdimos antes...¿por qué ahora?-

* * *

><p>La ventisca de nieve era cada vez más fuerte que antes, para un ser que no fuera de esta dimensión que no esta acostumbrado a este clima, le costaría incluso caminar unos cuantos centímetros. Los Ice climber escalaban como si nada entre las distintas rocas que estaban adornadas por ese manto blanco, los demás a duras penas le podían seguir el paso, incluso para los hijos de Telyn y Shenil que estaban acostumbrados a las bajas temperaturas pero no a una tormenta de nieve como esta<p>

-¿¡Ya llegamos!?-Pregunto Miyuki mientras que estaba sostenida de su hermana, a decir verdad aunque la menor se comportaba valientemente, extrañaba mucho a su madre Telyn junto con su padre-Tsk...¡Oye estúpido estas escuchándome!-Exclamo enfurecida Miyuki al no recibir ni una respuesta. Jin estaba a sujetándose de una cuerda que iban dejando los Ice Climber para que ellos no les costara tanto subir pero aun así..era muy complicado porque la cuerda se congelaba por tan solo el viento y utilizar este equipo de escalar era dificultoso-¡No lo se Miyuki...!-Respondió a duras penas Jin..el no estaba acostumbrado a las temperaturas bajas y más encima sentía algunas veces que el aire en sus pulmones se le estaban agotando por culpa de la altura.

Tora estaba utilizando unas rocas para sostenerse y trataba de todos los medios posibles de no resbalarse-¡Mierda!-Exclamo al sentir como una de las rocas que estaba a sujetándose se rompe, el aterrorizado trata de agarrarse de algo pero no pudo-¡TORA!-Grito Natsuki tratando de agarrarlo sin éxito alguno. Jin estuvo apunto de soltarse para agarrar a Tora pero para la fortuna de todos Nana con una cuerda baja rápidamente y lo agarra de la cintura antes de que cayera al vacío-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Nana y Tora en shock murmuro-Sí...-

-Tengan cuidado...casi estamos llegando-Dijo Popo que estaba adelantándose. Un viento fuerte casi hizo que Jin se soltara y movió la cuerda en donde todos estaban asujetandose-¿Esa es una cabra?-Pregunto Natsuki viendo un animal con cuernos que estaba viéndolos con burla-¡Oiiii puta cabra deja de mirarme!-Grito Natsuki sintiéndose intimidada por el animal, este sin perder una sonrisa burlona que tenia, se fue saltando entre las rocas con harta facilidad y dio un graznido-Ah...saben se me olvido decirles que tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos con el oso polar que vive cerca de esta zona...si el nos encuentra...-Se silencio Nana al recordar el condenado oso que daba unos saltos y movía todas las rocas. Popo fue el primero en llegar a la cima de la montaña, aquí no había una ventisca de nieve extrañamente y unos cuantos de sol la iluminaban y le daban un aspecto casi "angelical y místico". Jin fue el segundo en llegar a la cima-Nunca más subo una montaña...-Comento sintiéndose cansado, era la primera vez que hacia algo como eso. Luego los niños llegaron a la cima y Tora estaba más blanco que un fantasma por el susto de casi haberse caído-Jajajajajajaj Parece que alguien tiene miedo-Se burlo Natsuki y Tora sonrojado exclama-¡Yo no estoy asustado mierda!-

Natsuki y Miyuki se miraron con complicidad y Nana estaba riendo a carcajadas. Popo apunto una parte del cielo que tenia una gran brecha de color azul y negro-Esa es la brecha que decíamos...si que es rara ¿no creen?-Dijo él y observo como Jin saco ese cubo y luego lo apretó para que apareciera esa trablet modificada-_Tenia razón...los niveles de corrupción que se concentran en este lugar son muy altos-_Jin miro a la gran brecha y luego camino unos cuantos pasos para ver en donde se encontraba aquel panel, si había una brecha también abría un panel escondido por este lugar-Esa es la brecha...Ugh da miedo-Comento Tora, no sabia porque pero presentía como si alguien estuviera alli tratando de salir o algo por el estilo. Miyuki se sentó en una de las rocas que estaban en la montaña y miro intrigada al ver una especie de silueta que los estaba observando atento-¿Ugh?...-Murmuro ella y parpadeo varias veces y no había nadie-Debe ser mi imaginación-

-¿¡Oye Jin ...yo no veo nada aparte de esa cosa!?...¡Mierda parece que vinimos aquí para perder el tiempo!-Exclamo Natsuki sin fijarse que Jin estaba serio y tecleando varias veces la tableta. Nana que estaba observando las nubes-Oye...Popo...eso no estaba allí-Susurro ella al ver como una nube se movía y una especie de monolito de color negro y morado se pudo observar por unos momentos. La tableta de Jin empezó a sonar varias veces y él apuntando la tableta hacia donde se veía el monolito gruño en voz baja-Maldición...esto es peor de lo que imagine-Las marca que estaba en su mano le comenzó arder un poco, si esta marca ardía era porque uno de ellos estaba cerca de este lugar-¿¡ESA ES LA COSA QUE ESTAS BUSCANDO!?-Grito Tora sorprendido y Miyuki junto con Natsuki estaba sin aliento.

En un lugar en donde estaba el monolito gigante se encontraba Xing leyendo un libro con titulo; _El poema de los lunáticos-_Muéstrame una historia en donde haya una tragedia como ninguna otra...en donde haya una oscuridad que no exista ni la más mínima esperanza...Veamos como es la estupidez de tu pasado...Jin...o mejor dicho ..."Envase"-Los ojos de este se volvieron morados y una neblina morada apareció desde sus manos. El había hecho una ilusión para que el monolito no se viera a simple vista-Intra functionem-Una especie de cinta cinematográfica se formaron de la niebla y una especie de monstruo deforme con un gran brazo golpeo la montaña en donde estaban todos ellos, causando que varias piedras se cayeran.

-¡Qué pasa!-Grito Natuski abrazando a su hermana y Tora estaba agarrándose de Jin. Nana y Popo amarraron unas cuerdas para pasárselas a todos y a sujetarse pero ...la montaña siguió temblando varias veces y comenzó a romperse-No...es él...-Susurro Jin al identificar unas cuantas cintas cinematográfica que estaban aparecieron y rodeando la montaña.

-Je...por razón me mando hasta aquí...una jugada inteligente-Pensó Xing viendo indiferente como ese monstruo de cintas cinematográficas estaba destruyendo la montaña.

* * *

><p>Los Yoshi que los estaban llevando a su isla se detuvieron abruptamente y dieron varios chillidos al apuntar a una isla que estaba siendo quemada por culpa de un robot de forma muy extraña, este media casi ocho metros y tenia tres largos brazos con unos ganchos mezclados como manos y tenia una forma muy parecida a un reptil-¿Qué es esa cosa...?-Pregunto Rebeca impresionado a tal robot y Leo que se estaba bajando del Yoshi contesto-No lo se pero..hay que detenerlo-Unos de los Yoshi les indico un bote que estaba al lado de una especie de puente pequeño que terminaba un poco más haya de la tierra firme. Ellos se subieron al bote y contemplaron como los Yoshi que estaban tratando de proteger a sus familias, atacaban con sus huevos al robot y otros trataban de darle golpes sin ningún éxito alguno. Los Yoshi que estaban remando trataban de llegar lo más pronto posible a la isla y cuando llegaron, ellos saltaron del bote y fueron corriendo a las pequeñas casas en donde habían varios Yoshi tratando de escapar de ese robot.<p>

-¡Te vas arrepentirte de haber atacado a los Yoshi!-Amenazo Rebeca y desde sus manos salieron una luz blanca y negra-Yugure-Murmuro y un escudo se formo en su brazo izquierdo y en el lado derecho apareció una lanza de los mismos colores que esa luz. Leo dio varias volteretas para esquivar los distintos rayos láser que tiraba ese gran robot y se tapo la boca con su brazo izquierdo porque el humo que estaba siendo provocado por el fuego no lo dejaba respirar normalmente

-¡Dash!-Murmuro y dio varios movimientos rápidos en zig-zag para luego tratar de cortar con su sable una de las gigantes piernas del robot pero el metal extrañamente se doblo y no recibió ningún daño-¿¡Qué mierda!?-Exclamo sorprendido Leo, era primera vez que escuchaba algo de un metal que parecía liquido. Rebeca utilizaba la parte de luz de su lanza para desviar los diferentes rayos que eran lanzados hacia los Yoshi y observo que una de las partes del robot tenia una especie de gema morada que estaba brillando-Ese metal...¡Debe ser litio!-Ella se acordó una de sus clases en su dimensión sobre los diferentes tipos de metales, el litio es el único metal liquido que existía en su dimensión y era ocupado para hace batearías, pero había algo raro con este litio...por qué debería oxidarse rápidamente por el aire o por el agua-Debe ser esa gema que impide que el litio se oxide-Pensó Rebeca y vio con horror como unas llamaradas de fuego estaba apunto de alcanzar a un pequeño Yoshi que estaba junto con un Yoshi de más tamaño que este y de color rosado con un moño rosa más oscuro. Ella corrió tras ellos y grito-¡Pónganse al lado mio!-Los dos Yoshi que estaban aterrorizados se pusieron atras de Rebeca y cerraron los ojos esperando lo peor.

El escudo que sostenía Rebeca se hizo más grande de lo que era y envolvió a ella y a los Yoshi como un capullo y los protegió de las llamas-Tsk...Esto es malo-Susurro Rebeca sintiéndose un poco cansada. Leo estaba tratando de cortar ahora los brazos del robot que sacaba las casas de los Yoshi como si quería desenterrar algo, el gruño un poco al obtener el mismo resultado de antes-¡Saber Smash!-La hoja de su sable comenzó acumular harta energía y de inmediato fueron liberadas varias ondas de energías en puntas que atacaron los brazos y piernas del robot. Este como recién dándose cuenta de que algo lo estaba atacando dice en voz robotica-**Analizando perímetro...Eliminando la amenaza que esta obstruyendo la búsqueda 2#4 ...Activando proceso de eliminación-**Todos los brazos golpearon en el lugar en donde estaba Leo y este esquivando el ataque a duras penas gracias a su movimientos "Dash"-¿¡Por qué no le puedo hacer ni un daño!?-Grito exasperado Leo y se escabullo entre los escombros para que los rayos no lo apuntaran y trato de encontrarle un punto débil al robot. Lo único que parecía un punto débil era ese diamante color negro y morado.

Un grupo relativamente grande de Yoshi apareció entre las llamaradas y tirando sus huevos trataban de apagar el fuego o por lo menos apaciguar lo, un Yoshi morado que llevaba una cubeta con agua trataba de apagar el fuego que envolvía el capullo que formo Rebeca para proteger a esos dos Yoshi-Tengo que hacer algo...¡Me estoy quedando sin oxigeno!-Muy alarmada pensaba Rebeca y se le ocurrió una idea pero podría ser algo peligrosa-Voy a desactivar mi escudo y luego con mi lanza tratare de cortar el fuego por unos momentos...Cuando les diga "ya", ustedes tienen que correr-Los dos Yoshi asintieron y dieron un pequeño bufido indicándole que era un "sí". Rebeca volvió el escudo a su tamaño original y luego con su lanza creo una especie de onda de oscuridad que corto las llamas-¡AHORA!-Ella junto los dos Yoshi corrieron rápidamente hacia una pequeña parte en donde las llamas aun no llegaban, Rebeca cortando las llamas grito un podo de dolor al sentir como unas de estas flamas le había quemado un poco su pierna izquierda-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Grito de dolor y de inmediato soltó su lanza y creo una una especie de esfera de luz y oscuridad para llevarla hacia la quemadura y hacer que desapareciera-Hace tiempo que no hacia esto-Dice algo cansada y ve como Leo trata de todos los medios posibles de atacar esa especie de esmeralda morada y negra.

-¡Desgraciado!-Grito Leo que había salido de su escondite y trataba de golpear la esmeralda sin éxito alguno, los diferentes brazos trataban de golpearlo y el aprovechaba esa oportunidad de que los brazos formaban algo parecido a una escalera para golpear la esmeralda pero una especie de rayos aparecían y le impedían el paso. Rebeca tomo su lanza y cortando el fuego por un corto minuto de tiempo llego a uno de los pies del robot y grito-¡Ignis vero umbrae rectae acies!-Rebeca incrusto su lanza en ese pie del robot gigante y de inmediato una explosión de luz y oscuridad se escucho por toda la isla Yoshi. Leo se sorprendió por esa gran explosión pero luego se horrorizo al ver que semejante robot aun se mantenía en pie como su nada-¡Maldición!-Maldijo en voz baja Rebeca y esquivo varios láser.

-Esto no puede seguir así...-Murmuro Leo y comenzó a planear una forma para atacar a esa esmeralda, tenia el presentimiento de que esta era lo que le daba energía al robot.

-Area analizada completamente...no hay indicios de la llave...procediendo con la teletransportacion a zona 34-

-¡No te dejare!..¡Rebeca crea una rampa o una escalera!-Ordeno serio Leo al ver que este robot estaba reuniendo energía desde esa esmeralda. Rebeca asintió con la cabeza y reunió esa misma luz de antes para crear una escalera mezclada con varias pistolas que disparaban al robot-¡Apúrate...no aguantare mucho!-Esta era la primera vez que Rebeca creaba algo que no fueran armas totalmente. Leo corriendo sube por los escalones hasta llegar al final y cambiando su sable por su pistola-¡WAVE!-Una bola de energía azul se acumulo al frente de su pistola y Leo esperando el momento más indicado estaba apunto de disparar. El robot estaba brillando de color morado indicando que estaba apunto de teletransportarse, Leo sonriendo le disparo directamente a esa esmeralda. Varias explosiones ocurrieron adentro del robot y un sonido metálico se pudo escuchar por unos minutos.

Rebeca le grito a Leo que bajara y este de inmediato corrió hacia donde estaba ella-Ahora el litio se oxidara pero...-Varios pedazos del robot empezaron a caer entre las casas que estaban a su alrededor y Rebeca tuvo que crear de nuevo su escudo para proteger a Leo y a ella misma de unos de estos pedazos. Los Yoshi que estaban anteriormente atacando al robot huyeron despavoridos.

-¿Uh?...Leo podrías alejarte...me siento incomoda-Susurro Rebeca algo sonrojada al notar que este la estaba abrazando. Leo se alejo rápidamente y murmuro-No es lo que tu crees-Rebeca rodo los ojos y ya no escuchaba más esos sonidos metálicos. Ella desactivo el escudo y este volvió a su tamaño normal-No puede ser...-Susurro ella contemplar la destrucción de toda la isla en donde vivía los Yoshi. El lugar era un desastre, había fuego, casas destruidas y Yoshi mal heridos-Cuando descubra quien ha hecho eso...-Murmuro enojada y sintió como Leo le toco el hombro-Mira..-Apunto hacia el cielo que tenia más brechas que antes-

-¿Uh?-Exclamo ella confundida y Leo entre cerro los ojos-Creo que deberíamos ir hacia donde esta Peach...-Rebeca estaba apunto de protestar pero Leo la detuvo-Se que estar preocupada por los Yoshi pero ellos son fuerte-Rebeca miro a los Yoshi que estaban apagando el fuego pero extrañamente no se veían triste por las perdidas materiales. El yoshi pequeño que había rescatado junto con el otro Yoshi grande se acercaron a ella y dieron un graznido de agradecimiento.

-¿Eh?...-Un temblor de gran magnitud empezó a generarse y Leo mirando las grietas que se estaban agrandando cada vez más dijo-No perdamos el tiempo y vamos hacia alla-

* * *

><p>-Maldición...ni uno de los cadáveres se puede observar en esta zona-Murmuro Walter que estaba subido en una palmera en curvada y contemplaba todo el bosque. Celes que estaba volando por los cielo tampoco veía ni uno de los cadáveres, el rindiéndose desciende en donde están Haru y Haku-¿Has encontrado algo Celes?-Pregunto Haru preocupado y el ángel negó con la cabeza, era muy difícil en encontrar algo en este extraño bosque que contenían plantas gigantes y animales extraños. Walter bajo de esa palmera y se acerco hacia donde estaba los demás-Esto es raro...Si esos tipos de Alae Change hicieron esto...¿para qué profanaron las tumbas de los fundadores?-Denso en voz alta captando la atención de todos, el tenia razón, debía haber un plan oculto en haber "de vuelto a la vida" a esos cadáveres.<p>

-Tal vez...quieran controlarlos o algo asi ¿no creen?-Dice Haru muy inseguro, nada de esto tenia sentido-Walter yo escuche que ese cadáver te llamo "padre"-Comento él algo temeroso. Walter se cruzo de brazos y cerro un momento los ojos-Al parecer quien quiera que sea el difunto me confundió con alguien-Celes dio un suspiro, nunca se imagino que ir a investigar hacia unas tumbas iba a resultar tan peligroso-Haku, Haru...Lo siento por traerlos hasta aqui-Se lamento él porque puso en peligro a esos dos. Haku se negó con la cabeza y le tomo las manos para indicarle que no había ningún problema, que ellos se pueden proteger solos. Ren sonrió un poco y luego dijo-Mi "mamá" tenia razón...eres casi igual de protector que Raphael...-Celes se sonrojo un poco y exclamo-¡Por supuesto que no!-

Un sonido parecido a una avalancha se escucho por unos minutos y luego una gran cantidad de varios animales de diferentes formas empezaron a escapar del bosque-¿¡Qué...que pasa!?-Dijo atemorizado Haru y se acurruco en Celes y sin fijarse le empezó a enterrar sus uñas. Haku entre cerro los ojos y hizo una mueca de asco, por unos momentos sintió como algo asqueroso se estaba reuniendo más haya del bosque.

_**-**__To...todos ustedes merecen la muerte...son plagas...son plagas...merecen morir-_Un susurro maliciosa hizo estremecer a todos. Los dos mayores del grupo se colocaron al frente de los menores para protegerlos de cualquier amenaza. Celes apretó con fuerza sus katanas, presentía que algo malo estaba apunto de suceder.

Los arboles se sacudieron con fuerza y una especie de roca color negra comenzó a salir desde la tierra y una neblina color negro se formo a los pocos minutos-¡HIEEEE!-Chillo algo aterrorizado Haru sin despegarse de Celes y este hizo una mueca al sentir como le estaba enterrando cada vez más sus garras-Creo la neblina proviene cerca de aquí-Susurro Walter presintiendo de que algo estaba apunto de suceder. Él apunto al lado derecho en donde estaba lleno de arbusto con unas cuantas espinas-Cuidado...este lado del bosque se conoce por ser muy peligroso por las espinas venenosas-Advirtió él sintiéndose mal, aun no se sacaba de la mente esa especie de imagen y eso que dijo él cadáver.

Celes con sus katanas corto las incontables ramas con espinas y Walter estaba haciendo lo mismo, Haru suspiro un poco al escuchar como esos dos volvieron a discutir por algo insignificante y Haku sonrió ampliamente, le causaba risa la forma de comportarse de ellos. Unas flores con dientes se movieron un poco al presentir como ellos se estaban acercándose a su lugar y dieron un chillido extraño-¿Uh?...Señor Walter...¿qué tipo de flores son esas?-Pregunto muy interesado Haru-Son flores carnívoras...se conocen como "el devorador de almas" porque antiguamente eran muy conocidas por ser una de las primeras causas de muerte de los guerreros, también se dice que el fundador utilizaba estas flores como un escudo natural para la ciudad de Ales-Había algo extraño, estas flores deberían estar atacándolos en estos momentos pero estaban tranquilas casi como si los estuvieran esperando.

Ellos llegaron a un risco de gran profundidad y al medio de este en donde no se encontraba ni una planta o árbol, se podía observar una piedra de gran tamaño que tenia un extraño color morado y negro, una neblina estaba rodeándolo-¡Agáchense!-Ordeno Walter y le agarro la cabeza a Celes y con fuerza lo tiro al suelo-¡Qué mierda...!-El se callo al observar un cuerpo de sexo femenino que estaba cerca de esa roca-¡Le falta la cabeza!-Exclamo en shock Haru y se estremeció ante este "cadáver".

Walter entre cerro los ojos, ese cadáver le hacia muy familiar...casi podría decir que se le parecía a -¿Maria?-Susurro él en voz baja.

Muy lejos en donde estaban todos ellos, se podía observar como un cadáver con una gran herida en el estomago estaba dirigiéndose a la ciudad de Ales, este dio un pequeño chillido mientras que se agarraba la cabeza, había algo que lo estaba molestando todo este tiempo_**-Matala...matala...-**_Una voz maliciosa pudo escuchar unos momentos y corriendo como un animal salvaje se adentro a la ciudad.

* * *

><p>-¡Esta decidido!...Entonces iremos a derrotar a esos tipos y encontraremos otra solución-Exclamo Fernanda como si fuera la capitana de un barco pirata y Niemand se burlo de las palabras que había dicho anteriormente la estrella. Palutena creo un portal para que ellos fueron a una de las primeras dimensiones en donde se empezaron a escuchar esos rumores extraños-¿Estas seguro de esto Testudo?-Pregunto nuevamente la diosa y él respondiendo le con seriedad mientras que arrullaba a Éter exclama-Por supuesto...y no cambiare mi respuesta-Ella sonrió un poco y murmuro unas palabras extrañas para que el portal creciera un poco más-Los enviare a un lugar en donde la corrupción esta en niveles críticos, no se en donde puedan aparecer ustedes pero...tengan cuidado. Espero que tengan mucha suerte-Dice deseando les lo mejor.<p>

-Como si la necesitáramos-Dice sarcásticamente Niemand mientras que entra al portal seguido de Fernanda que estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Testudo se detuvo y pregunto-Lady Palutena...¿hay algo que no me has dicho aun?-Pregunto él por tener un presentimiento. Palutena se negó con la cabeza y Viridi exclamo-¡Anda te ya...Tsk...es molesto cuando hay muchos raritos en mi refugio!-Testudo se rió un poco y se adentro al portal junto con Ether.

-¿Por qué no se lo mostraste Palutena?-Pregunto Viridi algo enojada porque la diosa les oculto algo. Palutena suspiro y dice-Por qué si se los mostraba...Testudo tomaría al tiro esa "solución"-Las ramas empezaron a brillar de tonos color azul y en la tierra había una gran brecha que estaba siendo contenida por varias ramas que se iban evaporizando a cada cinco minutos y unas especie de rayos de luz que iluminaba la brecha trataba de todos los medios posibles de que no se esparciera-No vamos a poder contener esta brecha mucho tiempo...-Susurro Viridi preocupada, si esta brecha negra se esparcía, iba a destruir toda esta dimensión-Lo se...pero hay que confiar en ellos-Dijo Palutena.

-Espero que el estúpido de Pit con Pitto aparezcan pronto-Murmuro Viridi algo enojada por la desaparición de esos dos y Palutena se entristeció un poco pero aprendió la lección durante la pelea contra Tabuu, ella tenia que confiar en los nuevos actores de esta "comedia".

* * *

><p>Nitrate había encontrado una brecha que se encontraba en una pradera llena de flores-Los niveles de energía que salen de aquí son muy altos-Murmuro para si misma y trato de adentrar una de sus garras a esa brecha pero grito de dolor al sentir como algo la estaba quemando totalmente-¿¡Qué diablos!?-Exclamo sorprendida y vio como unas parte de sus garras fueron pulverizadas de inmediato-¡Imposible! ¡Imposible! ¡Yo soy el observador! ¡Yo soy más fuerte que tu...y aun así...!-Grito de rabia, ella iba a obtener el poder de vacio aunque fuera lo ultimo que haga y lo haría pagar-Tengo que encontrar la forma de adentrarme allí pero ¿como?-<p>

Según sus registro, los héroes de la esperanza pudieron soportar en estar en ese plano porque la esperanza de todos los seres del Multi-Universo los protegió-Tsk...no necesito algo tan estúpido como eso-Murmuro con rabia y trato de idear otro plan.

* * *

><p>Elliot había regresado al reino de Sillia, el tenia una mirada totalmente seria porque en su reino había cadáveres esparcidos por varios puntos estratégicos, casi formaban un pentágono con un circulo al medio-Ahora...¿qué haremos?-Pregunto él mientras que leía los informes de los soldados de Sillia sobre las diferentes brechas. Estela se toco las sienes y respondió-No lo se...Tal vez...¿podríamos tratar de contactar a Master Hand y preguntarle lo que esta pasando?-Philip con un suspiro dijo-Creo que seria imposible, hace muchísimo tiempo de que nadie ha sabido algo de esa mano...aparte ¿no que en estos momentos se tuvo que hacer un nuevo torneo?-El tenia razón, en esta época se debería hacer un nuevo torneo y Master Hand no invito ni a Estela o a Elliot, eso quería decir que el torneo estaba cancelado o algo lo trunco.<p>

Estela cerro los puños, hace un buen tiempo ella estaba teniendo una visión de un lugar totalmente oscuro en donde había una especie de esferas de color azul que estaban flotando-Al parecer esos sueños eran un mal presagio-Murmuro ella y escucho atenta los diferentes murmullos pequeños de los soldados que los estaban rodeando.

-Ni siquiera los dos miembros de los héroes de la esperanza saben lo que esta pasando-

-Esto es horrible todos vamos a morir-

-Yo no quiero morir, aun tengo un futuro por delante-

Ellito susurro en voz baja-Creo que deberíamos hablar en un lugar más privado-Había algo extraño, el casi pudo ver una especie de manto morado que estaba rodeando los soldados atemorizados. Estela parpadeo varias veces porque también pudo ver lo mismo por unos segundos-La corrupción...-Susurro ella identificando ese color-¡Todos ustedes no deben perder la esperanza...Nosotros encontraremos una solución!-Grito Estela tratando de animar a esos soldados pero esto la ignoraron.

-Mejor vamos a nuestra habitación...allí podremos hablar más tranquilo-Dijo Philip sin quitarle la vista a los soldados atemorizados.

* * *

><p><em>Las visiones seguían atemorizándome por las noches, podía observar un lugar totalmente oscuro que era hermosamente iluminado por varias esferas color azul y celeste. De primera parecía un lugar acogedor pero era mentira, ese silencio, esa soledad era atemorizan te y ese vacío interminable...<em>

Logan quedo a la mitad de su lectura porque unas hojas estaban quemadas y otras se estaban borrando-¿Qué diablos?-Murmuro él al ver como sus manos estaban borrosas por un instante y las personas que pasaban cerca del banquillo que estaba sentado parecían que estaban desapareciendo sin darse cuenta.

-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto un niño de pelo color castaño con mechones negros y llevaba una chaqueta negra con unos pantalones de mezclilla-N...nada..no me pasa nada-Exclamo Logan tomando el libro y levantándose del banco.

-Eres un señor extraño...tus ojos muestran tristeza pero tu cara muestra ...¿nostalgia?-Comento el niño y luego se fue corriendo hacia en donde estaban llamándolo dos niñas. Logan quedo paralizado y murmuro-¿Tristeza y nostalgia?-Era obvio que sus ojos expresaban eso en estos momentos si no podía dejar en recordar ese día en donde perdió su familia completa y ahora ...perder a Emerina.

-_¡Ayúdame...estoy que me suelto...AHHHH!-_

_-¡NO...NO...Xever!-_

Logan se sacudió su cabeza fuertemente, no quería recordar esos gritos o incluso la expresión de sus padres que estaban aterrorizados por ese extraño tornado.

* * *

><p>Eggman había entrado a la sala en donde Llys tenia atrapado a los espíritus y a esos dos Smasher, el se estremeció al ver como los espíritus estaban siendo envueltos por una sustancia negra con algunos matices morados-A...y...u...da...-Susurraba Lucas al darse cuenta que alguien estaba cerca de su jaula. El científico gordo contemplo con horror como esos dos niños estaban tratando con todas sus fuerzas para que esa corrupción no los consumieran-Oh...Eggman no espere que llegaras tan pronto-Dice Llys tranquilamente mientras que veía una jaula que tenia púas y un niño de ojos negros estaba viéndolo con odio total-Llys...quiero preguntarte...¿esos paneles están causando las brechas?-Pregunto con temor, el cuando vio ese desierto de cadáveres se fijo que el plan de Llys era realmente...-No...las brechas la hace él-Sonrie Llys como si había ganado.<p>

-¡imposible...! ¿entonces los paneles para que son?-Pregunto Eggman, a decir verdad nunca le había importado lo que hacían los paneles pero ahora tenia un presentimiento que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro-Digamos que son más de lo que aparentan...¿Sabes Eggman?..la corrupción es hermosa, algunos escritos antiguos decían que la corrupción era llamada "origen"...-Explico Llys como si nada y se concentro en la maquina que estaba conectada a ese cuerpo totalmente corrupto.

Eggman se mordió un poco su labio y se fue de aquella sala-Lo que quería hacer...¿estará bien?-Se pregunto sin saber que hacer ahora, si seguía buscando la llave y este la utilizara para atrapar a Vacio y activar esa jaula-Tengo...que hacer algo...-Murmuro y fue hacia donde estaban sus robot esperándolos. Sin que se diera cuenta, el encapuchado de mechones azules sonrió y susurro-_Pronto va a ser huevo frito-_

* * *

><p>Vicent estaba haciendo unos cálculos de forma muy rápida, el no debía dejar que Llys supiera sobre esta maquina-Pronto te veré...pronto podre decirte que siempre te ame-Murmuro emocionado, tan solo pensar que podría verla de nuevo con esa sonrisa y elegancia que siempre había tenido Lambda.<p>

_-Este mundo es cruel...pero es muy bello, hay tantas posibilidades-Dijo Lambda mientras que apuntaba las estrellas-Aunque estén triste..nunca deben olvidar que siempre va ver un rayo de luz-Vicent escuchaba emocionado junto con los demás niños a excepción de Bruno que prefirió meterse en su lectura de física-¡Mamá!..entonces tu amas mucho a este mundo-Dijo Vicent algo sonrojado porque Lambda era muy especial para él. Ella lo había rescatado en unos vertederos-Por supuesto Vicent...amo mucho este mundo...sus flores, estrellas, cielo, el tipo de personas que hay ...sin importar si son buenas o malas...amo todo eso...-_

_-Tsk...otra vez esta actuando risueña...-Se quejo Bruno sin perder esa indiferencia. Vicent estaba a punto de golpearlo pero Lambda lo detuvo y dijo-Hay que respetar la opinión de los demás Vicent-El dio un pequeño bufido de molestia y se estiro en el césped para contemplar las estrellas. _

-Voy a recuperar la...cueste lo que cueste-La maquina dio unos chillidos y uno de sus botones empezó a iluminarse de color azul. Vicent la abrió por dentro en donde se encontraba el modulo central y sonrió un poco al descubrir que esta ya estaba poniendo en reversa la energía que se encontraba en su habitación. El la apago luego de unos minutos y volvió a esconderla.

-_**Nunca lo lograras-**_

Vicent apretó los nudillos al recordar esa sonrisa arrogante que tenia Bruno antes de que le disparara en el corazón-Por supuesto que lo lograre-Susurro como si este estuviera aquí.

* * *

><p>Habían varios cadáveres esparcido entre los cristales, estos pequeños cuerpos no soportaban los niveles de energía, ni siquiera lo soportaban a él. Vacio estaba desesperado gritando y sollozando mientras que su cuerpo estaba al borde del colapso. Con sus cadenas trataba de adentrar a esos cuerpos hacia donde estaba él realmente ahora pero estos se evaporizaban y desaparecían como si nada.<p>

_-__**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOW-**_

Los odiaba...odiaba este silencio daba miedo y esa sensación-_No quiero estar solo...por...fa..vo...r...al...gui...en...qu...e...me...a...yu...de...-_Más abajo de esos cristales, había una oscuridad eterna en donde solo se podian ver unas esferas azules que iluminaban un poco y una silueta gris que estaba sollozando-_No...quie...ro...n..o...pu...e...do...r...e...co...r...dar...-_La corrupción lo estaba rodeando, el lo podía presentir pero...aun asi trataba de mantener sus recuerdos intacto pero era imposible, la corrupción estaba jugando con el. Cada minuto que pasaba le dolía pensar y no podía recordar a nadie.

**-GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW-**

El obligo que su cuerpo creara más laminas para destrozar los cristales que absorbían la energía del otro plano y luego moviendo su mano izquierda creo varias lanzas para seguir destruyendo el plano...destruyéndose el mismo para salir de esa oscuridad. Esa maldita oscuridad-_Q...u...ie...ro...¡...sa...lir!-_Quería volver a esos días borrosos en donde podía contemplar el cielo azul que estaba con unas cuantas nubes o incluso volver a esos días en donde solo veía oscuridad pero podía escuchar varios sonidos diferentes-_...No...quiero estar solo-_Pudo susurrar él abrazándose a si mismo.

-¡Te prometo que algún día vamos a.._._

_-__**¡MENTIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**_

Las laminas estaban tratando de utilizar las brechas para adentrarse en el otro plano.

* * *

><p><em>En el interior de mi corazón,tranquilamente descansan placeres y aberrantes recuerdos quebrando el pasado <em>

_La razones de esta búsqueda deben ser pagadas en nombre del sacrificio _

_La tierra se resquebraja un banquete de dios . El viento hace eco quemando el cielo _

_La muerte otorga su bendición .La parábola del bien y el mal inicia una negociación _

_Incluso si perdemos el camino . Volveremos a encontrarnos al lado de asgard _

_Es nuestra única promesa arriesgare todo para proteger nuestra promesa _

_El lazo mas fuerte de nuestros frágiles corazones _

_No quiero lamentarme de un pasado abandonado _

_¿Es esto el destino? Hiriéndonos mutuamente _

_Solo la traición resonara _

_La misteriosa magia del brillante cielo _

_Que rasga la oscuridad como una santa espada _

_Durante el doloroso tiempo hago mis oraciones _

_Vamos juntos a hacer resonar los cielos y la tierra _

_Hasta el final de la ultima campanada _

_Sigo brillando,aun bañado en la inmundicia _

_La única luz _

_Es nuestra única promesa _

_Seguiré arriesgando todo para protegerte_

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

**¡Actuar es para todos!**

Daniel estaba sonrojado, tenia una pregunta que no podía decírsela a sus padres porque ni los recordaba, su ultima alternativa era su "mamá adoptiva" como decía el a Vacio para molestarlo algunas veces-Eh..Vacio...¿tu le has dado un beso a alguien?-Pregunto Daniel ahora más rojo que un tomate. Vacio que estaba con la apariencia de un encapuchado y solo se le notaba sus ojos color azul y unos cuantos mechones respondió-Sí...¿por qué lo preguntas?-Daniel quedo en shock. ¿Qué el monstruo de las cadenas de sangre le dio un beso a alguien? Es imposible de imaginárselo-¿¡A quien!?-Pregunto casi gritando. Vacio se tapo los oídos y murmuro-Es algo que prefiero no recordar...-

_-Hace muchos años atrás-_

_Law estaba en una dimensión extraña, el que prefería buscar las fallas en vez de aparecer al tiro en donde estaban ellas para hacer las cosas más interesante, encontró un gran huevo gigante-¡Woah! ¡La cigueña trabajo mucho jugando al sexo para hacer ese huevo!...Oh era primero se juega el sexo como las cartas y después sale el huevo...¡AGH! ¡Ya se me olvido!-Sin que se diera cuenta un gran cocodrilo lo estaba viendo y se abalanzo hacia el-GROAW-Rugio "mamá" cocodrilo y le guiño al ojo a Law-¿Are?...Por que...-Este desesperado trataba de escapar de los besos del cocodrilo que un poco más y lo mordisqueaba. _

_-¡AYUDAAAAAA!-Grito Law desesperado mientras que trataba de esconderse del cocodrilo que tenia ojitos de corazones._

-Definitivamente no quiero acordarme de la segunda ves...-Murmuro Vacio mientras que los cristales se estaban rompiendo por el terror y vergüenza. Daniel confundido susurro-¿Segunda vez?-

-_También hace muchos años atrás-_

_Vanitas estaba haciendo una misión de captura en la dimensión de los creepypasta pero para su pesar un cierto payaso lo abrazo por detrás y grito-Vani...hace tiempo que no te veía por estos lugares-El albino prefirió ignorarlo pero Clown empezó a gritar cada vez más hasta que un momento lo agarro de los hombros-¿¡QUÉ MIERDA QUIERES...!?-El payaso le dio un beso y luego sonriendo exclamo-Jujujujujujujujujuju ¡Ahora falta que nos casemos!-_

_El Observador que estaba furioso saco varias cadenas-Ahora si que te jodiste mierda-Susurro con malicia._

-Eh...¿Vacio?-Daniel veía como este se agacho y comenzó a hablar en voz muy baja

-Estúpidos besos de mierda...-Susurro Vacio sintiéndose ¿violado?.

**Omake:**

**¡Formas de robar!**

Leo estaba hablando de algo muy importante con Elliot-Oye...¡Tengo tu billetera! Jajajajajaja-Se burlo Elliot mientras que mostraba la billetera de Leo a todos los Smasher. Leo gruño por debajo y murmuro-Este me la pagara muy caro- Él se acerco a Elliot y sonriendo dice-¿Ah? Entonces me robaste la billetera...¡PERO YO ME ROBE TU PANTALÓN!-Con una agilidad innata y casi imposible le saca el pantalón a Elliot dejándolo en boxer y sale corriendo. Estela que miro el "paquete" de Elliot junto con Telyn gritaron-¡Mis ojos!-El narcisista se sonrojo y grito-¡Me la pagaras maldito!-Con todas sus fuerzas salio corriendo tras Leo pero para su desgracia sus boxer se rompieron por culpa de Fox que estaba tratando de disparar le a Falcon por una disputa que habían tenido-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Chillaron Peach, Wii-fit y Zelda al ver "eso" de Elliot.

El rey trato de taparse con un cuadro que había sacado una de las murallas, el tratando de llegar a su habitación padelecio al observar como el maldito de Leo y Nahliel lo estaban grabando y Shenil comento-Vaya..si que la tiene grande...y yo que creía que tenia menos de cinco centímetros-

**Omake:**

**La teoria sin fin**

Jin estaba algo sorprendido de ver todas las maquinas raras que tenia el científico en su habitación, este que estaba acompañado de Alexander le murmuro-No toques nada...Si es verdad lo que dicen los rumores sobre Bruno cuando se enoja...es preferir le de no hacer ningún destrozo-El se había metido a la habitación de Buuta para ver que tipo de experimentos hacia este pero se exaspero un poco al descubrir que Alexander lo siguio todo este tiempo. Habían maquinas que parpadeaban de varios colores, también habían planos de unos lapices que decían; ¡Ecuación no formulada! y otro plano sobre medios de transporte, edificios y casas que utilizaran la energía solar. Alexander que quedo mirando hipnotizado una bolita que estaba atrapada en un tubo de ensaño murmuro-Es bonita-y con delicadeza la saco de ese tubo de ensayo pero luego grito al ver que esta bola comenzó a parpadear con varios colores.

-¡Alexander que te dije de no toc...!-Jin se volvió más blanco que un fantasma al descubrir que esa bolita era en realidad energía comprimida.

-¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!-

-¿Bruno escuchaste eso?-Pregunto Rosalina que estaba en el otro lado de la ciudad destruida junto con el científico, esos dos estaban haciendo los preparativos para reconstruir la ciudad a petición de Master Hand-Tsk...alguien va a morir...-Murmuro sombriamente Bruno al ver una imagen que se mostraba de su reloj.

* * *

><p>Jujujujuju Ultimo capitulo que sale tan luego, por esos momentos de inspiración que se me están terminando y por culpa del monstruo de las tareas. -Solloza amargamente- Necesito vacaciones...¡Urgente!. <span>Por cierto Wolf Pit Toad escribio un nuevo fanfic en fictionpress Es muy interesante y misterioso...tambien acepta Oc y ... *W* Ludwig es todo un -Le dan un zape- ¡Ay! (Alfa: Deja de hacer espacio publicitario tonta). Tambien YOOKOLKAAB subio nuevos dibujos en su derivart (asi se llamaba) ¿?. Hay sale el hijo de Crazy Hand es muy kawaii-(me dan ganar de abrazarlo y estrujarlo Xd- y AlexMakoto (dueño de Jin?) Esta haciendo un pequeño fanfic con su historia de fondo...-Guiña- Para que esten atentos y Chui Lu tiene un fanfic apocaliptico de Vocaloid (aun estoy en depresion)...Jujuju Ahora con las PD<span>

Pd: Jack encontro a Crazy Hand, Shulk y Rosalina...Woah...eso de que Vacio los lleva hacia donde esta todo su "ser"...seria realmente malo...no poder reencarnar y ser eliminado como si nada...Bueno tambien se explica como Crazy desaparecía tanto xD.

Pd2: ¡Dejarle todo a Nitrate! ¡Pero si ella solo esta interesada en las leyes!...Palutena...no puedes pedirle a Testudo que haga eso ;u; es cruel pero por lo menos este buscara otra solución. Niemand mis respetos-Suspira- Y estoy de acuerdo con Fernanda...Nitrate esta más loca que una cabra (?).

Pd3: "No hay que perder la esperanza"..Si no la perdimos antes...¿por qué ahora?- Tiene razon ¿no creen?

Pd4: ¡Tora casi se cae de la montaña! y que diablos quiso referirse Xing con llamar a Jin "Envase"...y por qué sera que la marca de este le arde cuando hay otro miembro de Alae Change cerca de él. ¿Alguien noto que Xing era el desgraciado que hizo la pelicula XD?

Pd5: La cosa que buscaba Jin es gigante D: ¿¡Ahora como van a escaparse de esta!?...

Pd6: La batalla de contra ese robot si que fue complicada...Rebeca realmente tiene unos poderes interesante ¿no creen? y Leo cuando se pone serio si que es cool. Ahora...esa explicación del Litio es interesante, ser el único metal liquido y que se utiliza para las baterías de los celulares y para los cohetes espaciales. Otra vez sale en nombre de zona 34...¿Qué sera la zona 34? ...¡Y MÁS BRECHAS ESTAN APARECIENDO EN KINGDOM MUSHROOM! D:

Pd7:Esa roca negra y esa neblina es de mal presagio...y el cadáver sin cabeza-Solloza- ¿¡Por qué!?...Parece que ahora si todos ellos tendrán un momento muy fuerte y más con la nebila...y...el otro cadaver que se acerca la ciudad. ;u;. ¿¡Por qué estarán haciendo esto!? ¡No ven que es un sacrilegio!. ¿Quien es más sobre protector Celes o Raphael? Y Esa forma de Walter de tratar a Celes xD agarrándolo de la cabeza y tirándolo al suelo.

Pd8: La dimension de Palutena esta que se destruye... ¡Oh por glob!... ¿Por qué no se la mostró a todos ellos? ...

Pd9: Ni las garras de Nitrate que son de energia mezcladas soportan en adentrarse a esa interminable oscuridad...Esto es muy malo, no se ustedes pero ella esta...algo ¿celosa?

Pd10: ¡La corrupcion esta jugando con los soldados del reino de Sillia!...D: Eso de que las personas crean que por haber hecho algo grande anteriormente, tengas que saber lo que esta pasando ahora es horrible ¿no creen? :/ ...

Pd11: ¿¡Qué estara pasando en la linea de tiempo de Emerina!?...Todos estan desapareciendo de apoco y Logan esta desesperado...¿quien sera Xerver? y lo más importante...lo que escribio Estela y ...las paginas que se estan borrando-Se horroriza-

Pd12: No se ustedes pero como que Vicent tiene el sindrome de Edipo... Bruno realmente que fue frio con Vicent...eso de- No lo vas a lograr- con una sonrisa arrogante y Eggman esta dudando...por lo menos esta recapacitando pero...¿¡Va ser huevo frito!? O_O

Pd13: ¿Que abra recordado Vacio para gritar mentira?...¡Esta destruyendo todo!... ;u; ...

pd14: ¿Ustedes tomarian esa solucion o buscarian otra?

Pd15: La letras...dicen más de lo que aparenta...siempre dijo eso y ...apareció una frase de unos de mis personajes históricos y literarios favoritos Musashi.

Pd16: Los Omake si que son una locura...Elliot desnudo, Vacio recordando malos ratos y el loquito de Clown... -_- y por ultimo la explosión que ocasiono Alexander lool

Bueno ...me despido y nos leemos en un mes...?...


	13. Chapter 13

**Memory Card:**

**Resumen: ** trece años ha pasado desde que ocurrió la pelea contra "Law. El joven Daniel tiene que descubrir quien fue el qué asesino a esa persona que quería mucho Vacio pero también tendrá que descubrir por si mismo que no todo es lo que parece. Mientras tanto una extraña Organización esta amenazando a todos, incluso a los héroes de la esperanza.

**Arco:**

**"DECADENCIA DE LA HUMANIDAD"**

**Capitulo**

**Adivertencia en los medios de comunicacion**

"_Aveces la vida parece un sueño y solamente entonces puede decirse uno que es feliz"_

— **Maurice Druon****-**

* * *

><p>Un frió viento se percibía entre una especie de mansión antigua que estaba adornada con varios muebles antiguos de la época victoriana y unas que otras estatuas con estilo gótico, allí se encontraba Sakura estremeciéndose del temor, casi parecía una de esas mansiones embrujada en donde un cruel asesinato haya ocurrido hace mucho tiempo y sus victimas aun bajaban para buscar su asesino-Espero que vuelvan-Estaba nerviosa porque Alexander y Nahliel aun no volvían de esa dimensión colapsada-¡Pika...Pika!-El pokemon trataba de tranquilizarla sin éxito alguno, el podía escuchar con sus dos par de odios los latidos irregulares del corazón de Sakura. El gato sin nombre dio un bufido de molestia y sin perder esa elegancia que caracteriza a los felinos se acerco a Sakura y le maulló para que se dejara de preocupar.<p>

-_Tic...tac...tic...tac...tic...tac...-_

Un reloj de cuerda que estaba puesto en una de las paredes sonaba casi burlándose cruelmente de Sakura, ella se sentó en una de las escaleras que daban hacia el segundo piso de la mansión-Quiero volver a casa-Murmuro ella, no es que tuviera miedo..bueno si un poco pero quería volver a ver su familia y amigos que tenia en el reino de Sillia. Para su sorpresa un portal se creo al frente de ella y apareció Alexander muy confundido y Nahliel cayo de cabeza contra el suelo-¡Jodido Mewtwo!-Grito enfurecido Nahliel ante lo que le hizo el maldito Pokemon, ¿quien se creía este?-¡Nunca más lo ayudo!-Alexander levanto los hombros y saludo a Sakura-¡Que bien! La mini-Estela esta sin daño alguno-La menor crujió un poco sus dientes, ese seudónimo no le causaba ni una gracia.

-Ustedes no deberian involucrarse en esto...Ni siquiera deberían haber salido de sus respectivas dimensiones-Sentencio Mewtwo apareciendo de forma impasible, el estaba enojado porque sus esfuerzos para que los héroes de la esperanza no se involucraran fueron truncados-¿Como se enteraron de esto?-Nahliel se cruzo de brazos y respondió-¿Qué te importa?-Esto gatillo el enojo del pokemon, no tenia tiempo para este comportamiento tan infantil-Me importa mucho-La voz de este contenía una hostilidad contenida hace varios años, hostilidad para el traidor de Bruno y la estupidez de Master Hand-Yo solo estoy de paso...desde unos tipos extraños aparecieron en mi dimensión junto con un enmascarado-Sakura trato de explicar y noto un poco como Mewtwo se irguió a la mención del desconocido-Es él...-Susurro alarmado.

-¿Es él?-Pregunto Alexander muy confundido.

El pokemon quedo en silencio, habían cosas que mejor era dejarlas en misterio-¡Oye no te quedes callado! ¡Tu mismo dijiste que nos explicarías todo!-Era verdad, el le había dicho que les explicaría todo pero...solo lo dijo para que estos se metieran en el portal y no fueran eliminados como aquella dimensión-La decadencia de todo...esta mostrándose como es realmente-Explico momentáneamente el Pokemon y creo una esfera entre sus ¿manos?-¡Alexander!-Grito Sakura impactada al ver como Mewtwo ataco a Alexander sin dándole tiempo de esquivar-¡Maldito!-Rugió Nahliel muy enojado, ¿que diablos le pasaba a este?.

-¡Agh!-Unas estatuas de soldados le cayeron encima a Alexander y de inmediato varias enredaderas crecieron para atacar el Pokemon, este desapareció por unos instante y apareció al frente de Sakura-¡Ja!..¡Como si eso me iba a sorprender!-Grito ella y con una gran velocidad esquivo el nuevo ataque de Mewtwo y tomo varios kunai de sus bolsillos para lanzarse los a este. Nahliel con sus pistolas le disparo en reiteradas ocasiones pero un campo de telequinesis protegía a Mewtwo-¡Desgraciado ahora conocerás que es el dolor realmente!-El cambio sus pistolas por la espada que llevaba atrás de su espalda y con toda su fuerza golpeo a Mewtwo y lo lanzo contra una de las paredes y luego grito-¡Tenshinken!-Con la energía angelical reunidas en su puño derecho el golpeo la cabeza de Mewtwo. Alexander que se reponia del golpeo creo unas ilusiones de todos ellos para confundir a Mewtwo y grito-¡Pikachu y gato rarifico!...¡Hagan esa cosa que siempre hacen!-El gato nego con la cabeza y Pikachu solo se murmuraba varias cosas en su lenguaje extraño. Esto confundio a Alexander y observo como Nahliel tenia atrapado a Mewtwo y Sakura habia tomado su katana para apuntar a Mewtwo.

-¿¡Qué diablos te pasa!?-Preguntaba Nahliel furioso, casi parecía un demonio.

Mewtwo dio un suspiro exasperado y murmuro-Ustedes son débiles, la ultima vez que derrotaron a Law solo fue con la ayuda de todos los seres de distintas dimensiones, lineas paralelas y temporales de más haya de nuestro tiempo actual...Con esta pelea me demuestra que la decisión que tome fue la correcta-El se escapo del agarre de Nahliel y floto hacia el segundo piso-Pero aun así tendré que explicarle...asi para disculparme por no haberlos podido en mantenerlos alejados de esta "decadencia"-

-Tu mensionaste que Tabuu era un traidor...¿no que Tabuu era un hombre que se llamaba Bruno?-Pregunto Sakura sin quitarle el ojo a Mewtwo, en cualquier momento este podria atraparlos nuevamente. Pikachu entre cerro sus ojos y con su cola le dio unos golpecitos al gato para que miraran momentáneamente un espejo roto en donde habían dos siluetas quebradas-¿Miau?-Pregunto el gato negro y Pikachu no supo que responderle. Alexander bosteco un poco y se quito los escombros de las estatuas que le quedaron en su ropa-Bruno no puede ser un traidor...¿no que era el amigo de ese tipo llamado...Uhhhh ¿como se llamaba Nahliel-

-Vanitas...-Respondió Nahliel, el tuvo que contenerse en golpearse la cabeza por lo olvidadizo que era Alexander..¿todos esos largos meses de viaje que tuvo hace varios atrás no le enseñaron nada?.

-Por eso mismo...el se convirtió en un traidor ante todos y ante las criaturas de este plano-Responde Mewtwo apretando un poco sus manos, el realmente tuvo que detener al científico aquella vez pero este fue hábil como una mariposa y silencioso como un fantasma-¿Master Hand no les a explicado lo que tiene escondido en su mansión?-Alexander y Nahliel negaron con la cabeza y Sakura se confundió-

-Flash Jack-

_La mansion estaba casi decierta porque la mayoria de los smasher se fueron a su respectivas dimensiones. En el jardín que estaba lleno de arboles con flores color rojo y amarillo se encontraba Mewtwo, Master Hand, Palutena hablando sobre los rumores y muertes que estaban vinculados con Vacio-Temía que esto llegaría a una etapa en donde los demás dioses crearían al nuevo Observador para combatir a Vacio-La voz de Master Hand era incierta, no se podía notar resentimiento o tristeza, el floto hacia uno de estos arboles y murmuro-Los dioses quieren que vacío vuelva ser el observador...Nitrate no tiene la capacidad de ser el observador porque no tiene el poder suficiente y también porque hay varias lineas de tiempo en donde ella interfiero...no como el observador si no como un ser humano normal. Eso la hace débil...eso es que nos hace débil a todos-Las deidades estaban conscientes que el Multi-Universo habían casos en donde podían existir más de uno de ellos con distintas personalidades o con otras diferencia, este caso no sucedía con "Law" por qué el no existía...-¡No!...¿¡Quieren volver a repetir la tragedia!?..-La diosa estaba estupefacta, ¿como podian se tan estupidos para causar lo mismo o algo incluso peor?-Por eso mismo decidi que...iba a llamar los Smasher originales para que me ayudaran a sellar la conciencia del plano...a Vacio en si para que ni los dioses y ni nadie pueda ..._

_Bruno estaba escuchando todo, el estaba furioso, estas criaturas que se hacían llamar dioses...eran unos insensatos y Master Hand con su estúpida solución-¡No te dejare!-Grito enojado Bruno sorprendiendo a todos. La mano flotante sabia que esto sucedería tarde o temprano-Bruno es la única alternativa...Vacio esta matando a varios existentes que van hacia su plano y ...es la unica ..._

_-Eres un hipocrita...no...mejor dicho eres peor que eso...solo te haces como si supieras todo pero en realidad no sabes nada-La diosa quiso detener al cientifico que estaba realmente molesto con Master Hand y exclamo-¡Bruno!...Deberian tener cuidado con tu corazon...Rosalina me dijo...-El castaño la miro con frialdad y se acero a Master Hand-Te diré una cosa Master Hand...si tengo que volverme el enemigo de todos ustedes...con gusto lo haré-_

_-¡Bruno!...¡Solo te estas dejando llevar por tus sentimiento...! ¡Ni siquiera conocias a "Vanitas" en su totalidad! ...¡Nadie sabe como es realmente Vacio en sí!-_

_-Te equivocas...yo si lo conozco...podría decirse que lo conozco mejor que todos ustedes. "Los hipócritas que trataron de fingir en ser su amigo pero en realidad lo estaban utilizando"-Palutena le dio una cachetada a Bruno que dejo paralizado a todos-¡Yo si lo conocía!...¡Yo...trate...-Sollozo recordando esa epoca en donde llevaba a "Law" a su mundo para que tuviera una "infancia" o por lo menos que supiera que es tener a alguien con quien jugar-¿Tratar qué? ¡Lei todo el maldito libro de Llys!...¡Explicaba con detalle lo que le hicieron!...y ustedes no hicieron nada...El desgraciado salio impute de todo y ..."Law" como ustedes llamaban...¿que ayuda obtuvo de ustedes? quedar en fragmentado para que lo volvieran utilizar...Si esas son las leyes que ustedes tienen...si esas son las leyes del Multi-Universo...¡NO LA ACEPTO!-_

_-Eso quiere decir que siempre seras nuestro enemigo...Tabuu-Master Hand susurro sin ocultar esa molestia que siempre tuvo con el científico, los dos nunca se habían llevado bien y nunca lo harán-¿Tabuu?...Tsk...Qué asi sea...entonces, para ti...sere Tabuu-Responde "Tabuu". _

_Master Hand trato de golpear al científico y este esquivo con agilidad su golpe cohete y luego sacando de sus bolsillos una especie de caja las apretó y para que aparecieran dos fusiles-¡DETÉNGASE!-Grito Palutena enojada pero fue ignorada. La mano creo unas bombas de energía que destruyeron gran parte del jardín y Bruno utilizando los arboles como refugio le disparo varias balas extrañas que hacia una onda color azul, verde y lo más alarmante de todo unas especie de ondas doradas._

_-¡Déjense de pelear!-Palutena creo un rayo de luz que separo esos dos y los ataco. A Bruno le dejo una gran quemadura en su hombro derecho y Master Hand en uno de sus dedos-Lo..siento ...-Se lamento ella pero vio como Bruno se dio la media vuelta y se dirigía a la Mansión-¡Bruno espera!-Trato de detenerlo pero este le murmuro-Si quieres hablar conmigo que sea en otro sitio en donde...el no este presente-Master Hand floto y gruño por debajo. _

_-_Fin del flash jack-

-Después Master Hand descubrió que Bruno se había llevado una de las bolas Smasher-Termino de relatar Mewtwo-Ahora que les explique todo...ustedes deberán volver a su dimensión y dejarnos esto a mi y a Crazy-

-¿Por eso le dices traidor? Mamá me explico que Bruno era buen amigo de Vacio ...¡El solo quiere pro...-El Pokemon la interrumpio y dijo-No se puede proteger algo que no existe...Tabuu deberia saberlo-

La princesa se estaba enojando enormemente. Si su madre escuchara lo que esta diciendo el Pokemon de seguro que le patearía el culo, ella estaba apunto de responderle pero se fijo que Nahliel estaba haciendo un signo de paz y Alexander asintió con la cabeza.

-¡DOLL PLANT!-Varias muñecas de plantas aparecieron al rededor de Alexander y explotaron para crear una cortina de humo. Mewtwo se sorprendió y quedo momentáneamente ciego-¿¡Qué!?-

-¡Como si te vamos a dejar toda la diversión Freezer!-Se burlo Nahliel y tomo el lápiz que estaba en sus bolsillos y creo un portal-¡Todos entren!-Ordeno y Sakura en shock pregunta-¿Ustedes lo planearon todo?-Alexander negó con la cabeza y respondió con rapidez mientras que veía como el gato daba una especie de sonrisa y corría hacia al portal junto con Pikachu-Solo improvisamos-La niña hizo una mueca pero rio por dentro, estos tipos si que eran raros.

El humo se disipo al momento que todos ellos entraron al portal y Mewtwo se refregó sus ojos-Maldición...-Murmuro al observar que ya no había nadie en la Mansión Embrujada de Luigi.

* * *

><p>Habian una especie de oceano color negro en donde brillaban varios peces de distintos colores, casi parecia como si el cielo nocturno estaba por debajo de sus pies. Niemand suspiro de aburrimiento, el lugar en donde los había enviado Lady Palutena era una dimensión en donde había que navegar para ir a las islas que contenían diferentes tipos de "pequeñas ciudades estatales"-Oye chispita como vas a encontrar la otra solución...Osea no digo que tomemos esa pero como que las cosas se andan complicando cada vez más-El podia sentir como este lugar estaba en su totalidad corrupto. Testudo pensó por un momento mientras que meneaba a Ether que daba unas pequeñas risitas-No lo se pero algo se nos debe ocurrir-Responde Testudo sin dejar de observar a Ether, estaba preocupado por el porque los distintos flujos de energías mezcladas lo dejaban agotado-¡YAHOOO...!-Los dos miraron con una gotita en la cien a Fernanda que estaba imitando a un pirata mientras que la parte de madera de su látigo apuntaba a una isla que estaba siendo rodeada por una niebla espesa.<p>

El barco en donde estaban todos ellos fue un pequeño regalo de unos pescadores en otra isla como agradecimiento a Fernanda por haber arreglado unas embarcaciones de mayor tamaño, este barco era de un tamaño medio y tenia lo más básico en navegaciones-Este mar es extraño...¿cierto?-Decía Fernanda sin dejar de maravillarse del "Oscrum MÄr" así le llamaban este mar los seres de esta dimensión-Si es bello aunque ...aburrido..."capitana"-Niemand estaba que se transformaba en su primera forma para volar hacia aquella isla pero la chispita le dijo que había que mantener una fachada de ser viajeros normales.

-Espero que todo esto se solucione pronto-Susurro Testudo observando aquella isla que se estaban acercando cada vez más-HMmp...Sorprenderntemente por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo chispita...-Niemand parpadeo varias veces y fingio una expresion de horror absoluto-¡NOO! ¡Estar mucho con este me afecta!-La estrella decidio ignorarlo, algunas veces el nadie era muy infantil.

-¿Eh...? ¿Oigan que es eso?-Fernanda pregunto y apunto a una especie de pilares negros que brillaban de color dorado y blanco. Testudo se acerco a la proa del barco y murmuro-No lo se...nunca antes he visto algo así-

* * *

><p>El príncipe Klye había dejado de gritar y con su hacha de doble hoja trato de cortar le la cola al dragón pero esta parecía ser hecha de metal porque era demasiado dura-¡Ayuda!-Exclamo él y volteo su cabeza tratando de tener a la vista a Ludwas que estaba atacando al dragón con varias siluetas parecidas a personas-¡Darkness!-El creo dos par de cuchillas de gran tamaño y aprovechando los arboles que estaban cerca de él, los utilizo como si fueran escalera y dio un gran salto para dar un corte en "X" al dragón-¡Oye más cuidado!-Gritaba el dragón lanzando una pequeña llamarada de fuego verde mezclado con blanco y sonrió al darse cuenta que ya estaba llegando aquel lugar.<p>

Mary estaba más que furiosa, utilizando su pistola-guadaña trataba de apuntar al dragón sin éxito alguno-¡Suelta a mi hermano!-Ella tenia que proteger a su hermano más débil porque también se lo prometió a su padre o nunca los hubiera dejado en buscar "su aventura" para que todos supieran sus nombres como el de su padre-Voy a cumplir mi promesa-Murmuro mientras que corría. Daniel en otro caso estaba indiferente, de primera se habia interesado en "rescatar a la princesa" pero habia algo que no le cuadraba con el comportamiento del dragon, era lo que le dijo una vez Vacio_; Primero analiza a tu oponente y luego opta si vas a pelear o a robarle algo_-¿Eh?-Susurro confundido porque el dragon se dio la media vuelta y quedo observando a Ludwas-¡Eso fue divertido pero para la proxima jugamos sin armas! ¿Okey?-Ludwas se confundió más y vio como Klye cayo al suelo y el dragón se convirtió en esa persona encapuchada

-¿¡Eres uno de esos tipos de Alae Change!?-Pregunto Ludwas sin quitarle la vista al encapuchado, este ladeo su cabeza y murmuro-Alae...cambio? Ala...Chango...Nop...no soy uno de esos tipos de Ala chango...-El se saco la capucha para mostrar que era una especie de niña con un peto color verde claro con blanco, ella utilizaba una especie se short conformado por correas blanca y utilizaba unas botas moradas con una capa del mismo color-¡Soy Nowi un gusto en conocerlos!-Exclama ella feliz pero después padelecio ante la ira que radiaba Mary-¿¡Por qué mierda secuestraste a mi hermano PUTA!?-Grito la princesa mientras que abrazaba a Klye con mucha brutalidad. Daniel en un susurro comento-Woah...veo el alma de Klye que se le esta escapando-Irónicamente Mary le estaba asiendo más daño a Klye que el mismo "dragón que lo secuestro".

Ludwas pensó por un momento y luego de inmediato dijo-¿Tu no eres unos de los amigos de Robin que pertenecían a algo llamado los pastores?-Nowi le brillaron sus ojos y dijo contenta-¡Entonces ustedes conocer a Robin! ¡Estoy tan contenta que haya seguido mis instinto...!-Ella apunto emocionada a una cueva en donde se escuchaba varios pasos-¡Oigan encontré a los que dijo Robin que podrían llegar a nuestra dimensión!-Varias personas salieron de la cueva, uno era un hombre con una mascara que estaba montado en un dragón negro, otros eran una especie de magos de magia oscura, la primera los miraba con cautela y el otro reía a carcajada, por ultimo había un joven que llevaba la misma capucha que Robin y se parecía mucho al albino-Nowi...¿que sucede?-Pregunto Morgan y entre cerro los ojos al ver a Daniel-¡Todos ustedes aléjense...es uno de los tipos de Alae change!-El creo un hizo de rayo que casi ataco al conejo directamente si no fuera porque este se protegió.

-¿Yo un tipo de Alae Change? ¡Estas loco!...¡Yo Soy Daniel Silent!-Esquivo varios ataques de Morgan y dando un giro con su paraguas abierto grito-¡Hielo!-Varias estalactitas aparecieron en el suelo y le congelo los pies a Morgan-¡Ign...-El hijo de Robin estaba por efectuar su ataque final pero Ludwas junto con Nowi los detuvo.

-¡Oye Morgan yo no invite a todos ellos para que los atacaras! ¿¡Qué diría Robin si viera a su hijo comportarse así!?-Morgan hizo una mueca y se disculpo con el conejo-Lo siento es por un momento pensé que eras ese tipo llamado Xing-Daniel se cruzo de brazos y inflo sus cachetes-Tsk..deberías comparte unos anteojos yo no soy ese tal Xing...¡Aparte que yo...

-¡Tu eres el hijo del albino raro que comento mi papá!-Comento burlesca Mary y le susurro a Klye-Ni te fijes en el...tal vez tenga esas pelucas raras al igual que su padre-Klye se horrorizo un poco-Morgan...¿podrías decirnos lo que esta pasando en Ylisse?...Nos dijeron que Chrom había desterrado a tu padre y a Lucina-

Todos se entristecieron a excepción de Henry que volvió a la guarida improvisada y murmuro algo de revivir a los muertos para enseñarle bailar y Tharja se fue enfurecida, ella no iba a permitir que el azulito le hiciera algo a Robin. Morgan se sentó en una de las rocas más cercanas y le indico a los demás que observaran el perímetro con cautela porque aun eran fugitivos-Hace seis meses atrás Chrom empezó a comportarse de manera extraña, estaba desconfiando de todos los pastores y de mi padre junto con Lucina...El creía que ellos dos iban a ser una toma del poder y matarlo junto con su hija la pequeña Lucina y a Olivia...que por cierto ella también estaba igual que él-Eso era imposible, el héroe de la esperanza conocía la historia de fondo de Robin y Lucina, sabia que Chrom era un magnifico rey y velaba por sus amigos y por su pueblo-Pero...Robin dijo que Chrom no era ese tipo de persona que desconfiara en su mejor amigo y en su propia hija de otra linea de tiempo-El hijo de Robin dibujo en la tierra dos alas encadenadas-Desde que un tipo con esta insignia apareció en el reino las cosas se tornaron extrañas, primero Chrom apreso a casi todos los pastores, hizo una alianza con el nuevo rey de Plegia, después desenterró a mi padre y a Lucina-

-¿En donde están ellos?-Pregunto Ludwas.

-No lo se...Lucina fue a buscar al tipo con capucha y mi padre la acompaño, ellos tenían la idea de que él era el causante de todo-

-Eh...¿Qué pasa si ese tal Chrom tiene razón en desterrar a ellos?-Pregunto como si nada Daniel que casi parecía como si "Vanitas" estaba hablando-Osea...Mi "mamá" me a contado muchas anécdotas de pueblerinos que se levantan en contra su reyes para conseguir algo y así hacen una revolución-Morgan se enojo, su padre nunca haría algo como eso y menos con Chrom que es uno de los mejores reyes que hay ahora-¡Es una estupidez lo que están diciendo!-El conejo play boy se rió a carcajada y imitando lo que siempre decía Vacio dijo-**Hay casos que los "amigos" que creías en conocer...esas personas que creías que nunca te harían daño...lo harán irremediablemente**. Tal vez este sea uno de esos casos-

-Yo conozco a mi padre y a Lucina...ellos nunca harían una revolución y estoy seguro que Chrom esta siendo manipulado por ese encapuchado-Contesto Morgan con dureza total.

Daniel estaba apunto de continuar con la discusión pero Ludwas lo miro severamente y murmuro-No se que cosas te ha dicho Vacio...pero no deberías ser así con los demás y menos cuando están en una situación como esta-Daniel se enojo un poco con Ludwas y opto por irse hacia donde estaba Mary y Kley observando a esa especie de dragón que estaba siendo domado por un tipo que se creía Batman-Tsk...¿por qué te tapas la cara? ¿Crees que te vas a ver más cool así?-Dijo con burla Mary viendo el jinete y este gruño por debajo mientras tanto Klye estaba atemorizado con tal semejante reptil negro, era más atemorizante que el otro dragón.

-Oye Morgan..me di cuenta que confundiste a Daniel con unos tipos de Alae Change...¿por qué motivo?-Susurro en voz baja Ludwas para que el conejo no se diera cuenta. El había descubierto que Daniel aunque se hacia el ajeno a todo, era una fallada-Yo pelee con un tipo que se hizo llamar Xing...era exactamente igual que ese niño de haya-Apunto Daniel un poco-Con la diferencia que sus ojos mostraban ¿desprecio? ¿odio? y no usaba una mascara de conejo que le tapaba la mitad de su rostro-

-Extraño...-Murmuro Ludwas.

Ellos no lo sabían pero Daniel era un haz en escuchar hasta el más mínimo susurro, el apretó un poco los puños y pensó muy confundido-¿Un tipo que se parece a mi?-

* * *

><p>Tails estaba manejando el Tornado "X" hacia la Isla Angel, el trataba de ponerle atención a los controles pero era muy difícil por la culpa de Henry que le preguntaba-¿Puedo manejar lo ahora? ¿Puedo manejar lo ahora? ¡Ikito dile que ya es era de que lo maneje-Iker estaba apunto de crear varios rayos para electrificar al sonriente del grupo y dejarlo en coma o matarlo pero no podía, simplemente su ¿moral? se lo impedía. Emerina estaba tranquila observando en una de las ventanas el mar, gracias a los motores que eran totalmente silenciosos, ella podía escuchar las olas provenientes de este y una que otra veía unos pequeños peces que saltaban-Espero que Black y Logan este bien...Si el no lo cuida correctamente y se pelea con él lo voy a golpear-Recordó una vez que Logan estaba discutiendo extrañamente con el animal, aunque esos dos no se entendían ...algunas veces con solo sus gestos de ¿odio? ¿envidia? ¿burla? ¿rivalidad? se comprendían a la perfección.<p>

Algo golpeo el tornado "x" ocasionando de que Henry cayera encima de Iker que estaba sentado en una silla y Emerina se golpeo la cabeza con la ventana-Tails ten más cuidado-Dijo Iker dandole una patada a Henry para que saliera inmediatamente-Lo..siento..algo parece que choco con el torna...-La nave se empezó a desviar y una neblina negra empezó a rodear la-¿¡Qué sucede!?-Pregunto Emerina al ver una especie de isla flotante que estaba siendo rodeada por un manto de neblina negro y había una luz oscura proveniente de la isla que apuntaba al cielo. Agarrando con fuerza los controles muy parecidos a los de un árcade antigua, Tails inclino la nave para esquivar unos trozos de sustancia oscura que eran lanzado hacia la misma isla y apretó una serie de botones-¡Pónganse los cinturón de seguridad! ¡Puede ser peligroso!-Exclamo él y todos ellos le hicieron inmediatamente. La nave giraba en trecientos sesenta grados varias veces y después en zig zag esquivaba estos "proyectiles"-¡AHHH Tengo ganas de vomitar!-Henry se estaba mareando y Emerina se tapo la boca porque estaba igual que él. Iker indiferente y con un toque like and boss dice burlándose-Débiles...son solo unas pequeñas turbulencias-

Tails trataba hábilmente en esquivar esa sustancia pero una de las hélices del tornado quedaron en vuelta por esa cosa y el tornado se comenzó a desnivelar-Tendré que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso-Grito Tails tratando de solucionar este problema pero el avión fue decayendo hasta llegar a la Isla Angel-¡AHHHH!-Gritaba Emerina y Henry que estaba abrazando a Iker y este se notaba más que molesto, pero extrañamente los diferentes golpes que sufría el Tornado X y las vueltas que daban no le hacían ningún efecto. El Tornado X cayo en la parte en donde la isla estaba siendo rodeada por un aro de neblina y alli habían varias plantas tropicales como palmeras y flores de varios colores oscuros. Tails recuperándose del mareo que le dio por este aterrizaje pregunto-¿Estan bien?-

-Nunca más me subo a un avión-Respondió Henry que soltaba a Iker y caminaba tembloroso-Dijo lo mismo-Añadió Emerina que estaba muy mareada, ni siquiera en sus giras mundiales había sentido "turbulencias" de ese tipo y menos que el avión estuviera apunto de caer.

Iker se saco el cinturón de seguridad y estirando un poco sus extremidades dijo-Vamos a buscar a ese tal Knuckle para que nos pase la esmeralda y de paso averiguaremos lo que esta pasando aquí-Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y el zorro de dos colas apretó un botón en su tablero de controles y una puerta se abrió en el lado derecho de la nave.

-Tails...¿asi es Isla Angel?-Pregunto Iker muy preocupado al ver como la fauna de la isla estaba completamente oscurecida, sus palmeras tenian un extraño brillo morado y la tierra era de color negro. El zorro movió su cabeza en negación y murmuro-Debe ser la corrupción...antes de que el Tornado se estrellara uno de las pantallas que estan conectadas al tablero de control indico que había un alto nivel de corrupción-Henry camino unos cuantos pasos y por unos minutos pudo ver como varios ojos los estaban mirando entre las palmeras y arbusto-Eh...Creo que no estamos solos en este lugar-Comento él.

-Tendremos que tener cuidado-Dijo Iker creando unos cuantos rayos por si acaso y Emerina convirtió su collar en su arma preferida, su fiel hacha de doble filo-Tails...¿en donde se encuentra tu amigo Knuckle?-El zorro suspiro un poco y respondió-En el corazón de isla Angel...hay se encuentra la Esmeralda Maestra y ...ahora también ese brillo-La cantante se cruzo de brazos, si era asi entonces esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que era antes porque tan solo observar esas plantas que se cruzaban entre si como formando una barrera "natural", también indicaba que habia otros peligros-Nosotros deberíamos ir a buscar a ese tal Knuckle y Tails se queda arreglando el avión-Comento Henry mientras que veía esa hélice que estaba totalmente destruida. Tails puso una mueca en su rostro, no quería que ellos se adentraran solos sin tener ningún conocimiento de la isla pero no tenia más alternativa...Henry tenia razón y ...el debe arreglar la hélice para salir de aquí-No se si deberías dejarlos solo ...pero no tengo más alternativa-Dijo Tails observando el daño de la helice-Knuckle puede ser algo gruñon pero si le explica lo que esta pasando el debería ayudarlos sin ningún problema-

Emerina ignoro un poco lo que estaba diciendo Tails y contemplo la extraña fauna que era casi como un labenrinto tenebroso-_**Deja...que tus miedos...te consuma...ven...con...no..sotros...necesitamos...que...-**_Ella padelecio al escuchar esa misma voz otra vez que la estuvo molestando cuando había conocido recién a Henry y a Iker.

-¿Emerina...pasa algo? Otra vez como que te veo ausente-Dijo Henry y Emerina sacudió fuertemente su cabeza y exclamo-¡No me pasa nada!-

* * *

><p>El cadáver se tambaleaba y una especie de espinas crecían adentro de su cuerpo ocasionando que su piel podrida se viera abultada. El grupo de Celes se comenzó a asquear, era aterrador al observar como este extrañamente se desgarraba más el pecho-Tendremos que tener cuidado-Susurro Walter sin quitarle la vista a este difunto, había algo que lo estaba molestando...el cadáver tenia la misma presencia que Maria pero a la vez era como si fuera diferente en ciertos aspectos, eso lo hacia enojarse-Creo que Haku nos quiere decir algo-Haru les dijo a los dos mayores y apunto hacia donde se estaba Haku moviendo uno de sus brazos.<p>

Haku se escabullo entre las rocas y con cautela se acerco a una raíz de árbol que tenia algo brillante, el lo saco con rapidez sin que el cadáver se diera cuenta de sus presencia y volvio al lugar en donde estaba anteriormente-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Celes confundido al ver una pequeña cosa de metal que contenía la insignia de Ales y con una inscripción en una lengua antigua. Haku se lo paso a Walter. El peli-negro dándose cuenta que esto era un medallon, lo abrió con algo de fuerza y observo una especie de foto pequeña en donde habían cuatro personas con caras muy borrosas por el pasar del tiempo-Law...Nine...y...Ugh no se pueden leer los otros nombres-Dijo el tratando de leer las ultimas letras sin ningún éxito alguno. Celes le quito el medallon y murmuro-Wally y ¿Mario?...Parece que eso dice-

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, el cadáver se retorció varias veces y una especie de flores salieron de su espalda.

* * *

><p>Algo caótico estaba comenzando a pasar en Inglaterra, a las pocas horas desde que Logan tuvo conocimiento del libro de Estela, varias brechas aparecieron en el cielo y temblores de varios grados se empezaron a sentir. La población entera estaba aterrorizada porque nunca antes habia pasado algo como esto. El peli-azul dio un gemido de frustración total, no podía entender este condenado libro y una parte de él le decía que estaba perdiendo su tiempo que esto no era de su incumbencia-¡Agh!...¿¡Por qué los ingleses ..son tan difíciles de comprender con sus palabras !-No entendía del todo ese tal Vacio que comentaba el libro pero si podía entender que este estaba ocasionando todo.<p>

Logan volviendo a ese tranquilo parque que estaba casi abandonado porque todas las personas optaron por resguardarse en su casa comenzó a leer-_La corrupción es más tenebrosa de lo que aparenta, los números .5.8.13 Son..._-_Esa parte estaba borrosa y las demás paginas se iban borrando al pasar los minutos-¡AHHHHHHH!-Grito una mujer que estaba paseando con su esposo y se agarro la cabeza mientras que sollozaba al observar como sus manos se iban borrando de apoco.

Más gritos se comenzaron a escuchar y Logan se paralizo de terror ante una especie de brecha que comenzaba a nacer desde el centro de la ciudad y terminaba cerca del lugar en donde estaba.

_**-No pierdan la esperanza-**_

Con letras de oro estaba escrito la ultima hoja que faltaba por borrarse.

-No la perderé...-Murmuro Logan.

* * *

><p>-Alfa...¿por qué lo estas llamando a él? ¡Por qué estas llamando a más raritos!-Chillo Dede mientras que estaba ordenando unos cuantos libros y viendo como la gata estaba cepillándose el pelo, los dos habían discutido sobre algunas cosas como el por qué Alfa trato de hacer razonar a Vicent sin ningún éxito alguno y sobre sus desapariciones hace varios años atrás-Algunas veces es mejor hablar con alguien que tenga una habilidad parecida a la tuya...No es que me agrade él pero ...debe saber lo que esta apunto de pasar...-Ella dio un gruñido, este maldito colapso no le dejaba ver los hechos-Primera vez que diré esto...No poder ver los hechos relevantes me tiene nerviosa-El agujero negro se sentó en una de las sillas pero Bobo creo un pequeño temblor para que este se cayera-¡Ay!-Exclamo al golpearse con unos libros que cayeron encima de él.<p>

-Una vez lei un cuento...en donde hablaba como los malos entendidos y la desesperación causaban estragos en un pequeño mundo lleno de paz y armonía...Después este mundo quedo sumido en la corrupción y desapareció totalmente...porque algo lo "trago"...Tal vez nos pase lo mismo ...o ...también puede ser peor...Como lo que le paso a la reina de que salia en el cuento de blanca nieves-

-¿Blanca nieve? Pero si ella se queda con el príncipe ¿no? y todos son Happy y la reina mala tuvo su castigo...¿no? y desapareció como por arte de magia-Dijo Dede recuperándose del golpe y Alfa le pregunto de reojo-¿Nunca te leíste la versión original que no fue creada por Disney? Lo que le hizo blanca nieves a la reina..por venganza-El otro ladeo la cabeza un momento y murmuro-No...y no quiero que me arruines la infancia-

La gata lo ignoro y comenzó a murmurar unas palabras para llamar aquella persona-Por cierto Dede te recomiendo que te escondas o ...el te va a tratar de destripar por lo que paso aquella vez-

* * *

><p>-Los niveles de energía son cada vez mayores-<p>

-Si estos sigue así ...no tan solo vamos a sufrir varios cataclismo...sino también varios temblores que podrían hacer varias fisuras en la corteza terrestre-

-¡Ya ni siquiera le podemos ocultar la información a la población mundial!-

-Lo sabemos...pero...-

-¡También hay varias protestas para que den información sobre las brechas que aparecen en el cielo-

Una sala ovalada que estaba rodeada con varias sillas se encontraban todos el consejo de científicos que fueron citados por el presidente mundial, ellos estaban nerviosos porque por primera vez había algo que no le podían encontrar explicación lógica-¡Deben saber algo!...¡Esa cosa que volaba sobre los cielos como si nada!..Era un dragón-Grito el presidente desesperado porque el confiaba en el consejo para que ellos lo guiaran para gobernar de una forma correcta-Eso es una estupidez-Decía un científico viejo con varias arrugas en su rostro-¡Los seres mitológicos no existen...!-Los demás se murmuraban entre si, habían dos grupos que estaban empezando a formarse por esa controversia. Otro científico se levanto de su puesto y grito-¡Esto debe ser obra de la energía que habíamos descubierto hace poco...! ¡Si pudiéramos enviar a un grupo de personas que se adentraran a esa brecha para investigar...podríamos sacar una hipótesis!-

-Imposible-Protesto otro científico causando que todas las miradas se fijaran en él-Intente enviar mis robot Spuntk-08 pero fueron eliminados como si nada...Esas brechas contienen mezclas de energías inimaginables para nosotros-El caos se apodero del consejo, cada uno trataba de dar su solución.

* * *

><p>La montaña se estaba colapsando por los reiterados golpes del monstruo y Jin agarro a los tres niños y les grito-¡No se suelten!-El creo una especie de escudo de hielo y los Ice Climber lo reforzaron con más hielo. Un crujido aterrador se sintió por todo este paisaje y la montaña cayo en varios pedazos de piedra. Xing estaba divirtiéndose, esto era material para una de sus cintas-Cruel Clock-Dijo como si nada y el monstruo de cintas cinematográficas rugió y se convirtió en una especie de cámara antigua de tamaño normal-Veamos como te comportas al ver esta "película" "Envase"-<p>

Miyuki estaba abrazando a Natsuki y grito con terror al sentir los reiterados golpes que se daba el escudo por las rocas que iban cayendo hacia la nieve. Tora estaba clavando le sus uñas a Jin y este junto con los Ice climber trataban de hacer el escudo más fuerte a cada minutos para que soporte el golpe final. Al momento que el escudo golpeo la nieve ocasiono un gran agujero parecido a un cráter y hizo una especie de "marea de nieve". Xing rió por debajo, esto era tan típico de Jin, proteger a seres inútiles.

-Bueno de algo va servir esta "escena"-

* * *

><p>Gest estaba tecleando varias maquinas con mucha facilidad, el estaba murmurando varias formulas y ecuaciones mientras que Wolf estaba ayudándolo con el mantenimiento del armamento-Necesito desactivar los escudos que tiene la Mansion Smash-Estaba harto ...se notaba que Master Hand se empeñaba en la seguridad de aquella mansión porque tenia varias barreras que eran ilógicas porque "fueron creadas por la magia" y otras que estaban mezcladas con Alquimia-Es imposible...No podre ir con ustedes a la mansión-Dijo Gest frustrado, esta maldita barrera impedía a los que no eran smasher entraran a la Mansion-Wolf...¿sabes en donde el guardaba los implemento para sus batallas?-Wolf sonrió con arrogancia y exclamo-¡Por supuesto!..No por nada me conseguía esas bombas y se las ponía a Fox en su habitación-El enmascarado movió un poco sus dedos para teclear una vez más y dijo-Quiero que me traigas una bola Smasher...Tal vez...pueda modificar la-Wol arqueo una ceja y pregunto-¿Qué estas pensando?-<p>

-Una locura...como lo que siempre he hecho-Responde como si nada. Wolf sin decir ni una palabra más tomo su lapiz y creo un portal para irse a la mansión Smash.

-_No podrás...Jejejejeje...-_

_-_Oh...es raro que me hables formal-Susurro en voz baja Gest sin ocultar su molestia contra esa voz-_Déjame...salir...déjame...salir...desgraciado...cuando...tome el control te destruiré completamente y no podrás ni recordar quien eres o quien fuiste...desgraciado...¡Hijo de puta! y nadie podrá ayudarte...ya no tienes a nadie...Jejejejejeje-_

-Tsk...-Mascullo Gest y luego respondió-Mientes..en la parte que no tengo a nadie...por ese alguien que estoy haciendo esto...-Una risa escalofriante pudo escuchar él-_Eres un estúpido...pronto caerás...yo lo se y cuando eso pase...yo...-_Wario que estaba durmiendo despertó de sobre salto a escuchar varios disparos y vio como Gest le disparaba hacia una de las paredes con odio puro.

-Wuahhhhh-Chillo Wario atemorizado y Gest chasqueo los dedos para hacer aparecer su motocicleta-Wario...vamos a buscar más información del paradero de aquella base-El gordinflón parpadeo muy confundido y con pereza respondió-Esta bien...Tsk si que te alteras algunas veces-

* * *

><p>En un callejón oscuro se encontraba varios cadáveres de personas que fueron destripadas cruelmente, el difunto que había sido mancillado estaba comiendo la carne fresca de las personas que estaba matando, pero también estaba buscando algo que había perdido...un corazón. Los sonidos extraños inundaron aquel lugar y el cadáver utilizando sus manos como si fueran unas garras destripo el cuerpo de una mujer y le abrio el estomago para observar sus entrañas-HAAAAAAAAAAA-Grito una persona que estaba de paso hacia ese callejón y se aterrorizo al ver como el difunto revivido se movió tras él.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Estoy realmente muy feliz de haberte conocido, aun si como si fuera inevitable, todo es tan triste...<em>

_Ahora, con unos dolorosos recuerdos felices, camino hacia la inevitable despedida._

_Si simplemente voy a vivir tomando el lugar de otro, entonces seria mejor si pudiera ser simplemente un guijarro, de esa forma, no habría malentendidos ni confusiones._

_Y así tu tampoco me conocerías. Simplemente hay secretos que guardo en la eternidad, pero aun así mentí y dije que no tengo secretos para decirles a alguien._

_Soy mucho más débil de lo que aparentemente tu crees, así..¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué?_

_Al tener un dolor eterno y cicatrices abiertas, pero también a ti; Que feliz seria si pudiera sonreír y decir; "Fue para mejor". Todo detrás de mi parece desvanecerse y fundirse; Un desborde de milagros no sera suficiente ...por qué tu me llamaste con mi nombre._

_Si solamente vas a perder tu lugar y comenzar a deambular sin rumbo, pienso, que quizá alguien pueda sustituirte, ahora con una extinguida y obviamente fingida ignorancia, estoy seguro de que reiremos juntos mientras se repite_

_Por más que jure, por más que rece, tengo sueños miserables. Donde pequeñas distorsiones algún día te tragaran por tu bien. Soy incontables veces más débil que lo que aparentemente tu crees, así ¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué?_

_Por favor, por esas noches que nunca jamas podrán ser superadas, tal vez esos días nunca terminen...Para vividamente colorear incluso con los ojos cerrados._

_¿Qué podría hacer quizá?_

_¿Esta bien si te llamo por tu nombre?_

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

**¡Elegir el arma!**

-¿Entonces ahora si me darás una super arma?..¡Como esas cadenas que tienes o esas lanzas!-Daniel estaba muy emocionado porque por fin aprendió a centralizar la energía que había en su al rededor hacia sus manos y absorberla para después convertirla en un ataque. Vacio estaba sentado en un cristal ignorando los chillidos de emoción del otro..¿por qué se emocionaba tanto por un arma? no lo podía comprender-Las lanzas y cadenas son más difíciles de formar...-Daniel parpadeo varias veces y dijo-¿Ehh...? ¿No tendré un arma cool como las tuyas?-Vacio quiso golpearse con la palma de su mano, esas no eran armas, solo era energia que moldeaba para que se parecieran a dichas armas-Toma...-Dijo Vacio le dio un cristal a una falla para que esta fuera al plano de los existente y se lo pasara a Daniel-Ponle a cualquier cosa este cristal y este va estar conectado conmigo...a si podrás comunicarte y moldear energía con más facilidad...pero cuidado...Yo no solo absorbo energía positiva y negativa...sino también la corrupción-

-¡Voy a elegir un arma! ¡Voy a elegir un arma super cool!-El conejo ignoro completamente a Vacio y este hizo una meca de enojo total-¿Estaria mal si trato de golpear a este mocoso?-Se pregunto Vacio perdiendo los estribos y las fallas suspiraron.

Lamentablemente para Daniel, ese cristal que le había dado Vacio cayo a unos de los paraguas que tenia la posada de Lala y el sin poder evitarlo, su sueño de tener un arma genial se desvaneció completamente.

-¡Vacio quiero cambiar mi arma!-Sollozo Daniel

**Omake:**

**Los espiritus.**

Algunas veces ser un espíritu costaba mucho, porque no todos te podían ver si no creían en ti y también por ser un espiritu te das cuenta de muchas cosas. Eso le pasaba a Fernanda mientras que veia una ciudad llena de personas de todas las edades-¡Qué aburrida estoy!-Exclama Ella sin poder quitarse de la cabeza esa imagen mental de la muerte bañándose-Necesito algo para olvidar eso-Ella camino por las calles como si nada y observo una tienda de manga y videojuegos-¡Eso servirá!-Exclamo feliz y se adentro dicha tienda.

-Señorita...¿Quieres leer un manga llamado Boku no piko?-Ofrecio un hombre que extrañamente pudo ver a Fernanda. El espíritu sin saber que decir respondió-Esta...bien-

Desde ese dia la pobre Fernanda no volvió ser la misma.

**Omake:**

**Hentai/Yuri vs Yaoi**

_-Yo soy el dios que le mostrara el maravilloso camino del Hentai y Yuri a todos los hombres del Multi-Universo...-_Decía el Dios del Hentai y Yuri con voz sabia mientras que estaba presentándose a dos personas-_Yo soy la diosa del Yaoi...Iluminare las mentes de todos con el amor verdadero-_Leo parpadeo varias veces junto a Estela que estaban observando a esos dos dioses como se miraban con odio-¿Leo...como mierda llegamos hasta aqui?-Pregunto Estela confundida y el otro respondió-No lo se...lo ultimo que supe fue que una extraña luz me rodeo y Bomb aparecí aquí-

-_¿¡Amor verdadero!? ¡El Yuri es el mejor...! ¡Es mejor que ese estúpido amor entre homosexuales!-_

_-¿Ahhh...? ¿Crees que ver a dos mujeres besándose en una bañera es "amor"? ¡El Yaoi es amor..cuando dos hombres se aman con pasión y hacen (Censura) _

_-¡Estas loca es mejor cuando un hombre con un harem tienen (Censura) ¡Como si no hubiera un mañana!_

_-¡Quieres que te meta un palo por el culo bastardo! ¡Aunque seas mi hermano nunca dejare que desprestigies mi trabajo!-_

_-¡Agh!..¡Pero si tu trabajo es mierda!-_

_-¡Repite eso y ya veras!-_

Estela se sonrojo antes tales palabras de esos dos y murmuro-No se por qué pero me acorde...lo de aquella vez-Su rostro se volvió tomate al ver como la diosa del Yaoi hizo aparecer una imagen de Yaoi Hard y el otro una imagen de Hentai Hard. Leo disfrutando la imagen del Dios exclama-Bueno...Ustedes dos no deberían pelearse...e leído muchos mangas Hentai y Yaoi...por culpa de ciertas personas-Miro disimuladamente a Estela- Y pienso que ustedes dos si se juntan lograrían sus objetivos en menor tiempo-

-¡Leo noooo!-Chillo Estela en shock, esto era una locura.

-_HMmp...Unir nuestros objetivos ¿eh?-_Dijo el dios

_-Suena razonable-_Susurro con malicia aquella diosa.

Al pasar los dias un manga nuevo apareció y extrañamente fue catalogado como el más xxx...entre los tres géneros oscuros del manga y anime.

-Leo...¡Que hiciste!-Grito Estela viendo el caos que ha provocado en ese manga entre las masas, se podría incluso decirse que era más codiciado que el mismísimo sombras de grey. Leo levanto los hombros y respondió-Si le quitáramos las partes Yaoi...seria perfecto pero..Bahhh...prefiero el hentai a la antigua-

* * *

><p>Aprovechando este pequeño tiempo fuera que tengo de los estudios-Solloza- Bueno...Tambien el por que luego me van a hospitalizar (otra vez) para el lavado de sangre-Hace una mueca- Aunque es tipico-Solloza- A si por cierto...¿alguien podria explicarme que es fanficpress? ...Es como fanfiction o.o? pero con diferentes reglas o qué?...<p>

Aviso: AlexMakoto creo un FIC mostrando la historia de Jin. Se llama Nada dura eternamente öPÖ y Chui Lu creo una cuenta en fanficpress y Ultimo viaje de sueño azul.  Saben estaba pensando tambien en crear un pequeño Fic ambientado en un Mundo apocaliptico de los cuentos de hadas, en donde un misterioso anda matando a los personajes de estos cuentos por venganza contra Humpty Dumpty...

Ahora con las Pd:

Pd: ¿Alquien se espero que La diosa del Yaoi es hermana del dios del Hentai y yuri? xD...y ahora se explica por qué Daniel tiene un paraguas y ese cristal mmmm...debe ser el recuerdo ¿no?.

Pd2: Mewtwo...esa forma que tiene de hacer las cosas no es la indicada, y Nahliel junto con Alexander hacen una combinacion muy buena ¿no creen? y Sakura tiene razon...son raros pero divertidos.

Pd3: Bruno y Master Hand realmente nunca se llevaron bien y nunca lo haran...¡Esa pelea! ...y Palutena ...con esa intercepcion...Creo que esto indica más de lo que aparenta...¿Por qué Bruno se robo esa bola smash? o_o

Pd4: El lugar en donde llegaron a parar Testudo, Niemand y Fernanda es raro...un mar de color negro con peces brillantes. Jajajajaja y Fernanda siendo la capitana lol.

Pd5: El encapuchado era Nowi...¿quien se lo esperaba? y ese cambio de humor que tuvo Chrom contra todos ;u; Buahhhh no puede ser...Algunas veces me pregunto ...que cosas le abra dicho Vacio para que Daniel hable algunas veces asi y Mary ...Por dios...decirle esa crueldad a Gerome xDDD y Klye creo que va a tenerle trauma a los dragones.

Pd6: **Hay casos que los "amigos" que creías en conocer...esas personas que creías que nunca te harían daño...lo harán irremediablemente**. T_T Me pregunto a quienes se referia Vacio al decirle eso a Daniel.

Pd7: Ludwas esta trarando de unir los puntos pero ese misterio que rodea a Xing...¿¡Por qué se parecerá al conejo play boy?

Pd8: ¡La isla angel esta siendo contaminada! y todos tuvieron un aterrizaje forzoso...Me pregunto como Iker soportan las turbulencias de ese tipo o_o y esa voz...que esta molestando a Emerina-Dice sombria- por lo menos Henry no manejo el Tornado o hubiera quedado peor xD

Pd9: Xing haciendo de las suyas...¿Qué significara envase? D: ¡Y esa camara que creo!...¿¡Que diablos esta tramando maldito!?

Pd10: Parece que Haru, Haku, Celes y Walter se metieron en problemas...y esos nombres xDDD Wally y Mario ...¿¡Qué mierda!? xDDDD

Pd11: Gest ...con quien sera que estaba hablando-Gruñe por debajo- ¡Maldicion!...Y ¿¡Qué estas planeando!? ...Grrrrrrr

Pd12: Ese cadaver...en el callejon ...Oh por Glob... D: y las palabras que estaban escrito en oro...y los numeros nuevamente en el libro de Estela... ¡La linea de tiempo de Emerina cada vez se va borrando más!

Pd13: Las estrofas del comienzo y las ultimas del capitulo...son muy acertadas...pero triste en cierto modo ;u; ¿no creen?..

Bueno...espero que les haya gusta y :D ...no se olviden de comentar...-Como lo dijo un canal de Tv- No se olviden de publicar en nuestra pagina de Twiter xDD- Bye bye...


	14. Chapter 14

**Memory Card:**

**Resumen: ** trece años ha pasado desde que ocurrió la pelea contra "Law. El joven Daniel tiene que descubrir quien fue el qué asesino a esa persona que quería mucho Vacio pero también tendrá que descubrir por si mismo que no todo es lo que parece. Mientras tanto una extraña Organización esta amenazando a todos, incluso a los héroes de la esperanza.

**Arco:**

**"DECADENCIA DE LA HUMANIDAD"**

**"Cegera de la estupides y dobles personalidades"**

_¡Un juramento sólo son palabras! No es nada en comparación con esto. Esto es real, esto somos tú y yo._

_**-Ken Follet-**_

* * *

><p>El escudo se quebró completamente al chocar en ese manto de nieve y Jin agarro a Tora, Natsuki y Miyuki para que se levantaran rápidamente y gritando a todo pulmón exclamo-¡Escondan se!-Ellos iban a protestar pero los Ice Climber apuntaron a varias cintas cinematográficas que se acercaban hacia donde estaban ellos-¿¡Qué cosa es esa!?-Pregunto confundido Popo pero luego chillo de terror al observar una cintas con imágenes grotescas que le agarro la pierna-¡AHHH!-Gritaba él sentir como un torbellino de imágenes trágicas se a remolinaban en su mente. Jin creo una bola de fuego para quemar esa cinta y luego creando una muralla de hielo para Popo grito-¡Todos ustedes aléjense de las cintas o ...<p>

-¿O qué?-Pregunto divertido Xing mientras que creaba más cintas cinematográficas. Miyuki parpadeo varias veces y apunto a Xing-¡Ese es uno de los raros que estaban en el castillo!-Tanto como Natsuki y Tora sacaron sus armas y se pusieron en posición de pelea-¡Hijo...de puta! ¡Nunca los perdonare por haber atacado a nuestro hogar!-Exclamo Tora creando una flecha de hielo oscuro que iba directamente hacia la cabeza del miembro de Alae Change pero él crea una barreras con sus cintas y hace un bostezo fingido-Yo que creía...que los mocosos podían ser más divertidos en este ...sentido. Sus memorias no me sirven de nada-Natsuki se enojo y haciendo que su espada creara una gran llamarada de fuego azul, corta las cintas y luego Miyuki creando varias flechas de hielo trata de congelar a Xing sin ningún éxito alguno. Jin hizo crujir sus nudillos y les grito a todos ellos-¡Amelia, Mikela, Tora...Lárguense de aquí!-Los niños se detuvieron al seco, solo había unas pocas veces que Jin llamaba a Natsuki y Miyuki con sus nombres verdaderos y eso significaba que era por algo muy importante o en este caso peligroso.

Nana con su mazo destruyo unas cuantas cintas pero se fijo que unas esferas pequeñas de luz purpura comenzó a presentarse en el campo de batalla-¡Popo cuidado!-Grito al ver como una cámara antigua estaba grabándolos. Popo estuvo a punto de voltearse a ver a su hermana pero la cámara lo enfoco y ocasiono que se irguiera y comenzara a gritar el nombre de Nana sin sentido alguno-¡Detente Xing!-Rugio Jin sabiendo que estaba ocasionando que el escalador gritara y corriendo a gran velocidad trato de darle un puño a Xing que estaba al lado del monolito-Estúpido...¡Yo qué creía que habías aprendido la ultima vez "envase"!-El encapuchado rubio movió sus dedos y varias cintas crearon un brazo y golpeo a Jin. Él fue mándalo a volar por varios metros y cayo sobre una bola de nieve, los niños exclamaron en shock y vieron furiosos al encapuchado, Jin era como su tío y no iban a permitir que un hijo de puta lo golpeara de esa forma.

-¡Darkness caos!-Un manto de oscuridad envolvió el brazo derecho de Tora y dos flechas en curvadas en sus puntas se crearon. El esquivando las diferentes cintas apunta con su arco a la cabeza de Xing y suelta las flechas para que estas crearan una gran tormenta de nieve oscura que rodeo a Xing y unas estalactitas crecieron debajo de sus pies, imposibilitando le que este escape-Dance Fire-El fuego azul se a remolino al rededor de Natsuki creándole una especie de escudo que destruía las cintas, ella alzando su espada creo una especie de llamarada de fuego azul que se dirigió directamente hacia Xing y se mezclo con el anterior ataque de Tora. La menor de ellos preparo su arco y flecha y creo tres flechas-¡Kaleido!-Una especie de cabezas de dragón se crearon al combinarse esas tres flechas en el cielo y se deformo para crear varias flechas pequeñas, casi parecía una especie de lluvia. Jin se estaba levantando apenas de ese golpe y vio esa combinación de ataques que se mezclaban en un solo punto-No...-susurro y escucho una risa totalmente maliciosa.

Nana estaba desesperada mientras que abrazaba a Popo, el pobre no dejaba de gemir y sollozar-¡Nana...trata de destruir esa cámara!-Grito Jin al verlos y Nana asintió con la cabeza, ella agarro su martillo y dio varios saltos entre los escombros de esa montaña y vio una cámara antigua que estaba rodando una especie de cintas color oscuro y la golpeo con todas sus fuerzas ocasionando que sonara una especie de chillido distorsionado, casi parecían gritos de niños. Xing creo dos cámaras más y hizo aparecer una especie de lobos negros con ojos rojos-Veamos quien va ser el primero...-El apareció adelante de Natsuki sorprendiéndola y murmuro-Maison de la corruption-Una cámara se creo atrás de Natsuki y la enfoco. Jin sabiendo lo que significaba esto creo una pared de hielo que separo a Natsuki de esa cámara y luego con una bola de fuego golpeo a Xing quemando le el brazo derecho-No te dejare hacerle eso...ni a nadie más-Una gran llamarada de fuego se creo en el brazo de Jin y en el otro una ventisca de hielo. Xing lo miro con escepticismo total y con hipocresía total dice-¡Vaya...! ¡El traidor quiere jugar ser el héroe!...Esto si que es una comedia-

-¡Muere!-Grito al hacer una gran bola de fuego y hielo que creo una especie de tornado con esos dos elementos, Xing esquivo ese ataque pero se sorprendió al ver que este lo estaba siguiendo-Maldita sea-Utilizando sus cintas trataba de apaciguar este ataque extraño y corrió hacia el monolito que brillaba de color morado-¡Paysage!-Al frente de Xing apareció un mini escenario que contenía dos cortinas que casi parecían de metal, estas cortinas envolvieron el ataque de Jin y luego unas cintas cinematográficas que creo Xing envolvió el escenario para reforzarlo más.

Todos quedaron perplejos al escuchar una gran explosión que ocurrió al frente de Jin y de Xing. Miyuki se aterrorizo al pensar lo peor y Natsuki la abrazo con fuerza para protegerla de los escombros que se levantaron por la explosión-No puede ser-Murmuro Tora al observar como el humo se había disipado y varias cámaras de gran tamaño estaban enfocándolos a todos y Jin trataba de escaparse de las cintas que lo tenian inmovilizados. Los ojos azules de Xing brillaban de un tono color morado-Realmente me desagradan...todos ustedes con sus viditas animadas-Murmuro con odio absoluto.

-Desgraciado...solo nos tienes envidia por ser una ...-AGHHHHH-Las cintas comenzaron apretar más a Jin y una lo estaba ahorcando con brutalidad. Miyuki creo una flechas de hielo para atacar a Xing y Tora creo también unas flechas pero de hielo oscuro-¡DEJA EN PAZ A JIN!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo y lanzaron sus flechas pero extrañamente estas quedaron suspendidas en el cielo, Natsuki estaba preparándose para atacarlo con su espada pero se fijo que su cuerpo no se movía y era lo mismo para Nana que estaba ahora junto con Popo que se estaba recuperando.

-Que la película comience-

Los niños quedaron sorprendido al contemplar un salón de teatro antiguo y extrañamente ellos estaban sentados en una de las sillas de cuero y Xing se encontraba en la primera fila de los asientos-¡Jin!-Grito Natsuki desesperada mientras que observaba como el otro estaba en el escenario tratando de escapar-Ahora muéstrame tu pasado...veamos que tan estúpido es-

Una serie de siluetas aparecieron en el escenario y agarraron con brutalidad a Jin mientras que gritaba y unos ojos rojos aparecieron y rodearon todo el lugar. Nana estaba horrorizada y cerro los ojos al escuchar gritos de niños que maldecían a Jin y había otra escena que impacto a todos los espectadoras a excepción de Xing...Se mostraba como Jin siendo controlado por algo estaba matando a varios niños que sollozaban, el olor a carne se sentía y el sonido de algo crujiendo se escucho-¡PARA YA NO QUIERO VER ESTO!-Sollozo Miyuki aterrada mientras que Tora solo estaba con una expresión asqueada pero sin saber que pensar sobre de Jin y Natsuki al igual que Nana habia cerrado los ojos y murmuraba-Que se detenga, que se detenga-

Jin susurraba-Lo siento ...yo no...lo...siento-Parecía que el no podía soportarse verse a si mismo haciendo eso otra vez. Los ojos rojos se juntaron en un solo punto y el telón se cerro completamente. Xing aplaudiendo dice-Bueno...eso te pasa por ser un estúpido, pero tengo que agradecerte de ser un estúpido para darme un buen espectáculo-

El escenario desapareció y todos volvieron a esa zona totalmente nevada-Jajajajajajaja...Veo que no están acostumbrados a las tragedias-Sonriendo crea un portal y murmura- Por cierto Jin...el jefe me mando aqui no para proteger este monolito realmente...-Dicho esto desapareció.

Las marcas que había aparecido anteriormente a Jin se habían esparcido y este gruño por debajo, el desgraciado no estaba aqui para proteger aquel monolito sino a ..."aumentar" su corrupción y activar la maldición.

-¿Qué hiciste?-Susurro Natsuki sintiéndose traicionada al igual que los demás. Jin iba a contestar pero Tora grito-¡Nosotros...No...¡ ¿¡Por qué mataste a todos esos niños!? ¿¡Por poder!? ..-Miyuki estaba sollozando y los Ice Cliember estaban mirando de reojo a Jin, nunca creyeron que el ...podría hacer algo como esto. Jin dio un largo suspiro y iba a contestar pero una especie de agujero empezó a salir del suelo.

-¿¡Qué!?-Exclamo él y volteo para observar una cámara que estaba enfocándolos-Desgraciado...-Murmuro con enojo contra Xing y trato de destruir aquella cámara pero fue inútil porque un brillo morado los ilumino a todos.

* * *

><p>Un sonido muy parecido al de un animal salvaje alerto a Celes y Haku, el difunto que contenía esas flores se irguió y extrañamente varias espinas de gran tamaño rodearon todo el perímetro, ocasionando de que los cuatro no pudieran salir de alli-<em>Devuélveme...de...¡NO LOS PERDONARE!-<em>Celes utilizo sus katanas para bloquear las ramas de espinas que trataban de apresarlos y Walter con su espada trato de cortarlos pero esta se regeneraban-¡Mierda..!...Tendremos que derrotar al cadáver-Dijo él dándose cuenta como este cadáver protegía la piedra oscura. Haru por instinto se convirtió en un pequeño gato y esquivo las ramas con espinas-¡AHHH!-Grito sorprendido por ver unas flores con varios dientes que estaban creciendo rápidamente, el trato de esconderse pero una flor que utilizo sus raíces como un látigo lo golpeo y luego lo tomo para dirigirlo hacia su "boca". Haku había convocado su sable y corto la raíz que tenia apresado a Haru y luego con un giro a su alrededor corto las diferentes ramas con espinas que los estaban rodeando.

Celes murmuro unas palabras ilegibles y luego cambio sus katanas por la espada que tenia Raphael-¡No voy a permitir que los lastimes!-Grito enojado ante el cadaver y mostrando su personalidad "sobre protectora total", voló hacia el cadáver y esquivando con gran agilidad las ramas lo ataco de frente pero algo paso, una especie de tronco podrido se formo y protegió al cadaver y luego este utilizando las flores que tenia en su cuerpo creo unas esporas que se incrustaron en la ala derecha de Celes. Haru se convirtió en humano otra vez y creo varias ilusiones de todos ellos para distraer a las ramas y grito con todas sus fuerzas-¡Celes!-

Walter creo un torbellino de viento y que corto más rama y corriendo se dirigio hacia Celes que trataba de quitarse de esas esporas en sus alas-¡AHHH!-Gritaba el angel sintiendo como estas se incrustaban cada vez más y Walter apuntándolo con su espada dijo-Cuenta hasta tres y no te muevas-El angel sin comprender mucho lo que quería hacer el peli negro, le dio una mirada inquisisiva y luego en shock vio como este alzo su espada y dio un corte limpio en su ala, ocasionando que algunas plumas se le cayeran junto con las esporas-¿¡Qué mierda hiciste!?-Chillo Celes al ver como su ala quedo con una parte pelada. Walter luego creando un huracán para que el cadáver cayera sobre la piedra dijo-Esas esporas contienen veneno, si se incrustaba más en tu ala...ibas a tener un cuadro de epilepsia-

-_**Devuélvemelo...devuélvemelo...devuélvemelo...¡DEVUÉLVEMELO! ¡DEVUÉLVEMELO!-**_

El medallon que tenia Celes entre sus bolsillos empezó a generar una especie de energía morada y él dándose cuenta lo tira contra un árbol que estaba cerca. El se miro la mano que había tomado el medallon y hizo una mueca al observar que esta se había quemado. Una gran flor carnívora de color negro con morado estaba tratando de comerse a Haku y este que estaba inmovilizado por unas ramas creo un látigo de materia oscura en su mano derecha y la ataco con el látigo mientras que usaba su sable como escudo, el hizo un bufido al sentir como una especie de sustancia negra caía desde los pétalos de la flor, era totalmente asqueroso para él porque esa sustancia contenía varias energías mezcladas.

-¡Gezeiten!-Exclamo Haru y una gran marea apareció y inundo esas flores-¿Haku estas bien?-Pregunto él muy preocupado al ver como este respiraba de manera uniforme.

Una gran planta carnívora apareció adelante de Celes y Walter-¡Arte del viento oscuro!-Grito Walter poniendo dos de sus dedos en una de las hojas de su espada y creo una especie de remolino en "x" para cortar la planta pero esta da un rugido y con sus grandes dientes bloquea el tornado y con sus raíces trata de golpear a su atacante. Celes comenzó a elevarse por los cielo y utilizando la espada de Raphael crea una serie de rayos que queman varias raíces-¡No podemos seguir así!...¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-Grito el enojado por estas raíces que nunca se terminaban y veía como Haku y "Ren" estaban peleando contra un grupo de flores que trataban de introducirles sus esporas.

**-¡Devuélvemelo! ¡devuélvemelo!..-**

Aquella voz decía repetidas veces como si fuera una especie de oración.

Walter utilizo su espada como escudo contra esa planta carnivora y miro hacia el medallon que estaba al lado de aquel arbol-¿por qué?-Murmuro confundido al ver que las ramas evitaban el medallon-¡Celes lanza le el medallon al cadáver!-Grito esperando que su idea funcionara.

El cadaver comenzó a convulsionar y varias ramas aparecían en la parte de su cuello y la piedra negra brillaba de color morado. Haru se asusto terriblemente por culpa de esa voz que sonaba ¿dolida? y una especie de agujero apareció por debajo de la piedra-¡CUIDADO!-Grito Celes que había tomado el medallon y voló hacia donde estaba Walter tratando de escaparse del agujero, el lanzo el medallon hacia el cadáver y una especie de grito se pudo escuchar.

-¿¡Qué es eso!?-Exclamo Haru viendo como la piedra flotaba y se deformo para hacer una especie de de cadena negra que se adentro al agujero.

**-Devuélvemelo...devuélvemelo-**

Continuaba diciendo la voz y el cadáver a dura penas se movía y creo varias ramas más para atraparlos a todos. Haku que estaba casi desmayado por culpa de las energías mezcladas y Haru lo estaba sosteniendo del hombro-¡Celes tenemos que irnos de aquí...Haku esta sintiéndose cada vez peor!-Celes olvido completamente lo que le había dicho Walter sobre el medallon y voló hacia donde estaban esos dos y los agarro con fuerza. Walter escapo apenas de ese agujero y vio como unas cadenas negras estaban luchando contra una especie de cadenas rojas y azules, luego las cadenas negras se quedaron estáticas y se convirtieron en esa sustancia negra y cayo hacia el agujero.

**-¡DEVUÉLVEMELO!-**

Esta vez la voz grito enfurecida y una muralla de ramas les impedia el paso para escapar-¿¡Que hacemos!? ¿¡Qué hacemos!?-Gritaba desesperado Haru. Celes apreto los puños y haciendo desaparecer su espada, saco las mismas katanas de antes.

-¡Si tanto lo quieres...ven por el!-Grito Walter sorprendiendo a todos y agarrándose fuertemente de las ramas llego hacia donde estaba el medallon y se lo lanzo a Celes-¡Lanza le el medallon!-Celes asintio con la cabeza y le dijo a Haru que protegiera a Haku-¡TOMA ESTO DESGRACIADO!-Creo varios rayos de luz dorada para cortar las distintas ramas y esquivo las esporas que provenían de las flores extrañas, el cuando estaba casi cerca del difunto le lanzo el medallon sin comprender el por qué Walter le insistía tanto que se lo lanzara.

El medallon le cayo a un lugar cercano al cadáver y este se movió de varias formas inhumanas y parte de su piel putrefacta se comenzó a caer completamente dejándolo solo con unos huesos. Las flores negras y moradas se marchitaban junto con las ramas y el agujero se estaba expandiendo-¡AHHH Vamonos!-Grito Haru que aun sostenía a Haku y se habia agarrado en una roca, Celes se dirirgio hacia ellos y los agarro a los dos desde la cintura y comenzó a volar, Walter que estaba utilizando el viento de que creaba la espada como impulso para correr más rápido fue saltando en roca y roca de ese agujero.

Extrañamente en esa roca se crearon varias cadenas negras que se adentraban en el agujero y el cadáver quedo totalmente inmóvil mientras que su huesos se esfumaban como si fueran arena.

* * *

><p>En esa recamara se encontraba Dede más nervioso que nunca, el realmente no quería que el "cierta persona" llegara porque la ultima vez casi lo descuartizo cuando le dijo: Raro del tiempo, pero para su pesar, Alfa lo llamo para saber si él tenia el mismo problema que ella, no poder ver las lineas de tiempo o como lo decía este extraño, los hilos del tiempo. Un portal extraño apareció que hizo estremecer a Bobo, un joven de cabello negro apareció, este tenia uno de los mechones de su cabello cubriéndole el ojo derecho pero se podía notar que este ojo tenia el signo del ying yang, su ojo izquierdo era de color aquamarina. El usaba un sueter negro encima de una camisa blanca con un botón en forma de reloj, en su brazo izquierdo tiene amarrado un reloj de arena y sus pantalones eran marrón rojizo y tenia unos tenis converse de color negro-¡Es Timooooo!-Chillo Dede aterrorizado mientras que apuntaba con un palo de escoba a Timo.<p>

-Dede...-Murmuro sombriamente Timo pero luego vio a la gata que estaba viendo unos libros en blanco y decía varias maldiciones en varios idiomas-Hola Alfa...hace tiempo que nos no veíamos...-El se sienta en una de las sillas y mira a la gata que estaba en silencio-Timo...me hubiera gustado que nos hubiéramos reunidos en otra situación que no sea esta...pero lamentablemente no se pudo-Dijo Alfa sin ninguna pisca de miedo contra el hijo de la recipiente de Hades y también hijo del caballero omega de su dimensión-Te llame aquí para preguntarte ¿si tu puedes ver el futuro en estos momentos?-

El peli negro da un gran suspiro y dice-Los hilos del tiempo están colisionando entre sí...ya no los puedo leer-Contesta con sinceridad y luego dice-Es por el desequilibrio que esta sucediendo entre las dos dimensiones...ni siquiera cuando sucedió lo de "Law" los hilos se habían desestabilizado de ese modo-La gata muy pensativa dijo-Si es así...entonces ¿los dioses del tiempo no habrían tenido que hacer algo contra esto?-Timo negó con la cabeza y respondió-Lo que se es que ellos le dejaron todo el trabajo de recuperación de los planos al nuevo observador Nitrate...aunque ella no es ni el dos por ciento de fuerte de lo que fue Vacio como observador-

-Esos idiotas...-susurro oscuramente la gata, ¿como era posible que esa linea de tiempo habían dioses tan estúpidos?. Timo suspiro y dijo-Nosotros ...todos los existente somos seres que tropezamos siempre con la misma piedra, Alfa..¿tu no crees que la solución...esa que me dijiste hace milenios cuando supiste de los fragmentos...sea la correcta realmente?-

-Es la única alternativa...Para conseguir algo hay que sacrificar algo...no importa cuanto sea el costo o incluso si ese algo es la perdición de alguien-Dice con algo de crueldad. Timo se movió un poco de su asiento, era una de las razones del por qué no se juntaba mucho con Alfa para hablar sobre esos asuntos, pero si se juntaban para jugar damas chinas.

Dede trato de irse del lugar lentamente pero para su mala suerte, vio una mascara al frente de el-¡KYAAAAAAA!-Grito como niña y se cayo al suelo. Un joven de piel color oscuro de cabello de color negro y ojos celeste lo asusto por que tenia una mascara de un rostro sonriente algo escalofriante, su ropa era una polera gris algo rota que estaba debajo de una chaqueta negra con la manga izquierda rota hasta el codo y la derecha completa pero un poco dañada, pantalones blancos con las rodillas gastadas y botas negras, el tenia sus brazos y piernas vendados-Jejejeejejejejejejejejeje...¡Parece alguien se asusto!-

-Mushka...-Advirtió Timo al escuchar las risas del otro- Vaya...¿no que no te agradaba Mushka..Alfa?-La gata dio un gruñido por debajo y murmuro-No es que me desagrade el olvidado...Solo que me recuerda un poco a las historias sobre la Nada...Tsk aparte que es una molestia...¿te imaginas? Dede más Mushka es igual a problemas-Timo asintió con la cabeza.

-Oh vamos gatita...¡No seas así de mala conmigo! ¡Aparte que vine para advertirles sobre los flujos de energías!-Mushka saco un mapa extraño que tenia varios símbolos y con un marcador que estaba en la mesa, marco un punto del mapa que tenia una esfera smash-Todas las energías se están reuniendo en este punto...es extraño porque por lo que sabia el plano de los inexistente es el lugar en donde se regulan las energías, es decir, Vacio es quien regula las energías pero si esta colapsando ...las energías deberían ya haber destruido todo ¿no?. Entonces ¿por qué se están reuniendo en ese punto?...es casi como si alguien quiere que Vacio ...llegue a ese punto...¡Y eso seria un verdadero caos!-

-Lo es pero...si piensas todo lo sucedido más lo que esta sucediendo ahora...es simple ¿no?-Dijo Timo con mucha sabiduria-...va haber un gran cambio-

-Tienes razón...Pero...tienen que pensar, que si el que esta detrás de todo esto...gana...Todos, no solo esta linea de tiempo...todos...incluso lo que paso en el pasado, presente, futuro...se va destruir. ¿Saben? Lo unico que lamento es que esa mujer...que cuido tanto de esos mocosos ...deba estar viendo esto, ¿que abra pasado con su alma?-

Timo dio un gran suspiro-Ni mi madre sabe...Cuando me hablaste de ese incidente, de primera me costo creerte cuando dijiste que conociste a una mujer con alas de mariposas doradas, es raro ver alguien asi y más en una dimensión tan caótica como aquella, en donde se muestra la corrupción, odio, envidia...de mayor manera que el amor, esperanza y armonía-Dijo y toco el botón de reloj que tenia.

-Yo no entiendo mucho de lo que están hablando...pero si les puedo asegurar de que si los dioses le dejaron todos a manos de esa loca de Nitrate-Mushka se estremeció completamente, el viajaba por dimensiones cuando estaba aburrido y una vez se encontró con esta en esta linea y tuvo una gran pelea porque según el nuevo observador, estaba rompiendo las reglas- Agh.. ¡Ahora que lo pienso parece que todos los que tienen el titulo del observador se corrompen de una y otra forma!-

Tanto Alfa y Timo respondieron al mismo tiempo- Eso se debe por qué las reglas son fáciles de manipular al igual que el observador-

* * *

><p>En distintos puntos de las dimensiones estaban apareciendo cadenas color negro que se adentraban en las brechas y agujeros que salían en el cielo, tierra y incluso mar. Los existentes sin importar de que fueran, personas, animales, hadas, ninfas, princesas, mercenarios, zombi, robot o seres tridimensionales, podían ver como estas cadenas o en algunos casos una columna de luz aparecía como la mala hierva.<p>

-¿Que es eso?-

-¡El monstruo...esta buscando venganza!-

-Los héroes de la esperanza lo derrotaran nuevamente-

Unas de esas cadenas negras se juntaron y formaron una especie de caja musical de tres metros de diámetro y un monolito se formaba gracias a la corrupción. Los existentes sin saber lo que realmente pasaba le echaban la culpa al "monstruo de las cadenas de sangre" o otras dimensiones en donde ese desastre solo se sintió con una catástrofe "natural", decían que otra vez algo malo iba a pasar. Lo que no sabían era que su miedo, odio estaban convirtiendo esa esperanza que había ayudado a los "héroes de la esperanza" en desesperación y dándoles fuerza a la corrupción y a lo que estaba haciendo Llys para lograr su cometido.

Logan veía como las personas de su dimensión se abrazaban entre si muy asustadas, el sosteniendo el libro casi totalmente en blanco, las palabras que decían; "No pierdas la esperanza" se estaban borrando-¡Todos escúcheme!-Grito Logan a las personas que estaban reunidas y abrazándose como despidiendo se, el los miro a todos y noto como sus manos se estaban desvaneciendo-¡NO PIERDAN LA ESPERANZA! ¡SI LA PERDEMOS ...VA SER NUESTRO FIN!...¡-Grito pero las personas le hicieron caso omiso-Tengo que hacer algo-Se dijo y luego sonrió un poco-¡La reina me va ayudar!-

* * *

><p>Ellos habían desembarcado y miraron con atención la ciudad de edificios grises que estaba al frente del pequeño puerto-No hay nadie parece-Dijo Fernanda sorprendida y contemplo los edificios que tenían algunos vidrios rotos y se notaban que estaban deteriorándose-Esto es extraño, según aquella persona dijo que esta ciudad la llamaban "Initium", por ser una des las ciudades más ricas y más emergentes de esta dimensión-Dice Testudo algo serio y escucho como Ether dio un quejido como si estuviera cansado-No te preocupes todo esto terminara-Le dice suavemente y ve como el nonato da una pequeña sonrisa. Niemanc camino unos cuantos paso y entre cerro los ojos, esa columna de luz contenía corrupción pero había algo más-¿Qué hacemos chispita?-Pregunto Niemand algo aburrido. Testudo arqueo una ceja al observar una pequeña botella que extrañamente estaba medio enterrada en el suelo y con curiosidad la desentierra con mucho cuidado y queda horrorizado al ver lo que contenía.<p>

-¡Ah!-Chillo Fernanda por el ojo totalmente negro que estaba envuelto con una especie de sustancia negra. Testudo lanzo esa botella muy lejos de él y dijo- ...Este lugar...esta totalmente corrupto..pero aun así debería haber criaturas aquí-Habia algo mal, la corrupción no mata al que haya caído ante ella..solo causa males y impulsa a estos en cometer actor imperdonables-Tal vez todas las personas de este lugar se corrompieron y se mataron entre si jujujujujuju-Se rió con crueldad y se gano una mirada de enojo de Fernanda-¡No te rías!...Esto es muy grave-Le grito ella pero el otro simplemente miro hacia otro lado-Deberíamos investigar un poco más..tal vez podríamos encontrar a alguien o algo que nos indique que esta pasando aquí-Dijo Testudo y con una gotita en la cien vio como Fernanda estaba tratando de pegarle un combo en el estomago a Niemand pero esto lo esquivaba con mucha facilidad y le sacaba la lengua mientras que le decía-¡Tonta...tonta...de las flores!-

La estrella miro a Ether y murmuro-Aunque no lo parezca esos dos tienen varias cosas en común-Y luego les grito un poco para que le hicieran caso y les dijo sobre su plan. Los tres caminaron hacia el centro de la ciudad y la espíritu se estremeció al ver como unos arboles estaban torcidos y su tronco totalmente negro y las hojas estaban con algo blanco-Es horrible...yo que me imaginaba una ciudad más animada-Susurro y tembló un poco por culpa de que había escuchado un sonido casi metálico. Niemand miraba indiferente los edificios y casas que se encontraban aquí, todas eran de color negro y algunas tenían cañas de pescar, arpones y barcos guardados junto con autos que estaban deteriorándose. Testudo al igual que Niemand se encontraba en silencio, había algo de este lugar que hacia sentirse como observado-¡Miren!-Grito Fernanda y apunto a una tienda en donde por unos momentos se vio una silueta negra-¡Oye espera!-Ella corrió hacia la silueta pero esta desapareció al instante-¿Que pasa Fernanda?-Pregunto Testudo confundido y ella le responde-Eh...por unos momentos creí que vi a alguien-

-Jajajaja..parece que alguien esta teniendo algo de miedo y esta imaginando cosas-Se burlo Niemand y Fernanda estaba apunto de golpearlo pero arriba de unos edificios veía varias siluetas negras-¡No estoy imaginando cosas..miren!-Apunto ahora hacia los edificios y el nadie junto con la estrella vieron por un momento las siluetas, extrañamente estas parecían tener una especie de vestimenta que no era de esta época. Testudo dio unos paso pero de inmediato las siluetas desaparecieron como si fueran proyecciones de humo.

-¿¡Eh!?...¡Cuidado!-Grito Fernanda y se agarro del brazo de Niemand y este trato de que ella lo soltara-¡Deja de a sujetarte en mi!-Grito enojado Niemand pero el espíritu le hizo caso omiso. Testudo se agarro del suelo y abrazo a Ether-¡No se suelten!-Grito Testudo y en estado de shock vio como una sustancia negras se reunía en la columna de luz y una especie de caja musical comenzó a crearse a partir de unos cuerpos que aparecieron en la plaza de la ciudad-¡Vergel!-Grito Fernanda y creo varias lianas que se agarraron en unos de los edificios y luego grito-a sujeten se de las lianas-Niemand con una mueca hizo lo que dijo Fernanda y Testudo igualmente.

-"**sechzig Prozent"-**Una voz metalizada dijo y series de chillidos muy similares a los de un engranaje se escucho, al instante un gran terremoto se sintió y luego al pasar los dos minutos desapareció como si nada-Esos números...son los mismo que vi en mi premoniciones-Dijo Testudo en shock al ver como el terremoto había causado que la tierra tuviera unas brechas con los números; 1,1,2,3,5,8...**13.**

-Oye chispita creo que ahora si estamos en un buen lió-Dijo Niemand muy serio al ver esas siluetas que estaban mirándolos y algunas gruñían pero con odio y terror hacia ellos. Fernanda se tambaleo un poco al reconocer una de las siluetas que eran más pequeñas que las otras y parecían una especie de colibrí-Esas...se parecen a las haditas de Tooth-Murmuro horrorizada.

La columna de luz formo varias cadenas negras que se alzaban hacia el cielo negro y se adentraban en aquella brecha.

* * *

><p>Llys se intrigo demasiado porque una de las pantallas mostró que unos intrusos estaban cerca de las instalaciones en donde estaba la base principal-No puede ser el-Pensó al recordar a Gest, ese maldito fantasma siempre atrasaba sus proyectos. El camino hacia otra pantalla que mostraba, una piedra negra que estaba creando una serie de cadenas negras, un monolito que estaba en un lugar nevado que también estaba creando varias cadenas y por ultimo esa columna de luz que ademas de tener cadenas negras, también tenia una caja musical negra. El tecleo rápidamente varios botones. Las diferentes pantallas que mostraban pilares de luz, paneles y cadenas negras junto con rocas del mismo color escondido en diferentes dimensiones del Multi-Universo se comenzaron a iluminar y se mostraba como las criaturas miraban con miedo las brechas o otros estaban sorprendidos por que estaba sucediendo un cambio climático drástico.<p>

-¿North...north...?-Trato de preguntar algo a duras penas Tooth que sentía un dolor increíble, casi como si la estuvieran quemando viva para luego que alguien le desmembrara sus alas. Ella con una vista totalmente borrosa identifico como Pitch estaba gritando de dolor y tratando de pedir ayuda sin ningún éxito alguno, esa sustancia que envolvía a todos los espíritus comenzó a brillar más junto con esa especie de cuerpo que le salieron varias cadenas negras y el techo de esta habitación se abrió para mostrar un cielo color morado, negro en donde no se veía ninguna estrella pero si se notaba algo inusual, una gran brecha que adentro de ella tenia unas especie de esferas azules, blancas, moradas, rojas y hilos que brillaban de vez en cuando-...¿Por qué...haces esto...? ...¿¡Por qué!?-Grito desgarrándose la garganta Tooth y vomito esa sustancia negra varias veces.

Llys volteo para ver al espíritu con indiferencia y sonrió un poco-¿por qué?...es obvio ¿no?, eso es lo que se llama "amor"-Tooth gruño enojada, eso no era amor, era obsesión-Tener conocimiento...poder..son formas de amar-Dijo Llys acercándose a la jaula de Tooth y Pitch-Pero una criatura inútil no lo comprendería-Movio con burla la jaula-Ahora que lo pienso...tus haditas son muy útiles para hacer que construyan los monolitos a gran velocidad-

-¡Desgraciado!-Rugió Tooth y tosió nuevamente para vomitar esa sustancia negra y vio a duras penas como esa especie de cuerpo que estaba conectado a esa gran maquina brillaba de color negro y las cajas musicales comenzaron a tocar una canción horrible en donde sus notas detonaban demencia y burla.

* * *

><p>El pequeño gato maulló al ver como un lugar que se mezclaba las galaxia y estaba llena de plataformas que casi parecían un laberinto-¿Que es este lugar?-Pregunto muy sorprendida Sakura y se agacho en la plataforma de color morada, y con tintes de rojos y celestes. Alexander ladeo un poco la cabeza y murmuro-Oye...Nahliel pero creo que estamos en ¡El subespacio!-Nahliel miro el lápiz que el único botón que tenia dejo de brillar para recargarse y dice-Creo que metí la pata-El quería ir a otro lugar que estuviera muy lejos de Mewtwo para que este no los devolviera a sus respectivas dimensiones pero nunca se imagino que tal lugar seria el subespacio-Oye...¿no que el subespacio se había bloqueado por toda la eternidad después de la batalla de lo de Law como "precaución"?-Pregunto Nahliel confundido al recordar esa época que Master Hand les explico que habia dejado completamente el subespacio bloqueado para que nadie se adentrara a ese lugar.<p>

Sakura se sorprendió mucho y grito-¡Este es el subespacio!...¡Woah nunca me imagine que este seria el lugar en donde mi mamá peleo contra Tabuu-Ella estaba muy emocionada en estar en un lugar legendario como este, todos los del reino de sillia sabían sobre esa historia-Pika...pika-Murmuro serio pikachu y se puso en una de las esquinas de las plataformas, este lugar le daba malos recuerdos pero...había algo que le molestaba. El gato negro lo acompaño y maulló indicándole que el también presentía lo mismo que el.

Ellos no lo sabían pero se adentraron en la boca del lobo.

* * *

><p>Eggman estaba desesperado tratando de escribir una carta para el "fantasma", el quería decir sobre el plan de Llys, estaba totalmente arrepentido y aterrorizado de lo que podia suceder ahora. Con su mano temblorosa escribió una carta con letras ilegibles y vio en el armario de la habitación que le había dado Llys de esta base, el allí había guardado sus tres robot Decoe, Bocoe y Bokkun, el con un control los activo y miro cariñosamente esos tres robot-¿Doctor Eggman?-Murmuro Bocoe como si despertara de un largo sueño y Decoe grito-¡Wuahhh yo creí que nos iba a desechar!-Y abrazo al científico. Bokkun también estaba abrazando a Eggman y decía-¡Tenia mucho tiempo de que nos olvidara!-Eggman extrañamente los abrazo a los tres y le entrego una carta a Bokkun-Necesito que le entregues la carta alguien llamado Gest, lo antes posible...-Los tres robot se miraron confundidos-¿Doctor...eggman?-Pregunto suavemente Bokkun y Eggman les paso una especie de esfera con un boton-¡Lárguense ahora o los nos van a descubrir!-Los tres robot asintieron con la cabeza y apretaron esa esfera para desaparecer.<p>

Eggman miro el armario totalmente vacío y se agarro la cabeza-Nunca tuve que hacerle caso...-Dijo el al recordar como un dia Llys llego a su base ofreciéndole poder para derrotar a Sonic-Nunca tuve que haberlo ayudado-El había hecho los cálculos junto con Llys para crear ese cuerpo totalmente corrupto.

El encapuchado de mechones azules que estaba escuchando todo sonrió con demencia y se quito la capucha, su pelo era totalmente azul y la parte derecha de su pelo era largo que le tapaba su ojo derecho, los ojos de este eran de color gris-Doctor Eggman ...Llys lo esta llamando-Mintió el entrando a la habitación y viendo como el científico estaba sudando un poco-¿Llys me esta llamando? Gracias por avisarme Vox-El se fue tembloroso de la habitación y Vox sonrió con demencia.

* * *

><p>Las cadenas negras rompían los pocos cristales que estaban en pie y Vacio dio un rugido de dolor al sentir como esas se adentraban al la oscuridad en donde el estaba y desequilibraban aun más las energias, unas de estas millones de cadenas hacían que Vacio perdiera más el control de si mismo y las brechas aumentaran más con la diferencia que parecía que el plano de los inexistente se estaba mezclando un poco con el plano de los existente, así colisionando con la diferencia de que ahora, obligaban a la conciencia del plano a Vacio...en salir de allí y llevando consigo toda esa energía que acumulaba desde hace billones de años y su esencia completa.<p>

Vacio utilizaba sus propias cadenas para adentrar más cosas al del plano de los inexistente hacia el lugar en donde estaba el...pero sin ningún éxito alguno porque esta acumulación de energía y el mismo los eliminaba completamente-**GRAAAAAWW**-Grito al sentir como esas cadenas negras se incrustaban cada vez y el sin razonar hizo que las laminas se mezclaran con la corrupción**-**_**odia a los otros...es culpa de ellos de que estés aquí totalmente solo, en esta oscuridad...¿no lo recuerdas? hace mucho tiempo...cuando no existían esas criaturas. Esa mentirosa solo te utilizo, después los dioses te utilizaron y luego esa mujer viuda también te utilizo..y ...más adelante ...¡los mismos insensatos te utilizaron otra vez! ¡y cuando tu personalidad se dividió ese estúpido humano te utilizo...je tal vez incluso esas personas que combatieron contigo te iban utilizar...solo sirves para ser utilizado un arma...un monstruo...-**_

El cuerpo de Vacio le estaban apareciendo más brechas y ese agujero hoyo que tenia en el lugar en donde debía estar sus piernas aparecieron más cadenas

La corrupción estaba jugando con el, lo estaba corrompiendo y los pocos recuerdos que le quedaban se estaban distorsionando a cosas horribles.

_-¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡No quiero estar solo! ¡No quiero estar solo! ¡NO LO QUIERO ESTAR SOLO..NO QUIERO...NO QUIERO...Yo...no ...quiero estar aquí...yo no quiero ser utilizado...no quiero...!_

Las cadenas azules, rojas adentraban más cosas sin paras y otras rompían la delgada linea que separaba los dos planos. El espejo se estaba rompiendo y las cadenas negras le indicaban a un punto y se incrustaban en la silueta blanca y la volvía de un tono gris.

Una cadena negra con energía corrupta se incrusto en Vacio completamente y este dio un alarido de dolor paralelamente la cadena que salia de ese cuerpo corrupto que estaba en la habitación en donde se encontraba Llys con los demás espíritus brillo cada vez más y las cajas musicales también brillaron.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alabado sea solemnemente, <strong>_

_**Martirizados descendientes de la patria, **_

_**regresa eternidad al limite de la alucinación fantasiosa **_

_**Una persona te persuade **_

_**con la pupila del disfraz de la sonrisa, de la ostentación. **_

_**En cuanto al mundo de Sintonizacion **_

**_Pondrás_**_** la idea en un lugar, donde probablemente se ira... **_

_**Canta el poema de la revolución! **_

_**Martires de la **_**_rebelión_**

_**Pasa y rompe los mandamientos **_

_**El área en el mundo para el rescate es alambique distante **_

_**"Si es, continua avanzando" **_

_**Vanos aplausos de la mentira del engaño mundial **_

_**¡Desaparece! inútil engaño que se extiende en vanidad **_

_**Revive; lejana... **_

_**La voluntad del difunto que saqué refinado y sin refinar **_

_**La justicia de la eternidad, silencia eternamente por siempre **_

_**Una persona te persuade **_

_**con énfasis de armonía y orden. **_

_**La herejía se eliminara **_

_**el pensamiento se desvanecerá... **_

_**canta el poema de la conmoción!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omake:<strong>_

_**¡Abre la puerta tonto!**_

Vacio estaba estirándose mientras que veía como el conejo play boy estaba entrenándose para ser un buen peleador, bueno en verdad el no lo estaba viendo solo escuchaba lo que decían las fallas sobre el y ellas le contaba como este les decía que entrenaran con el-Saben como que me acorde de algo que no me quiera acordar-Dijo Vacio poniendo una expresión seria y las fallas se acurrucaron en donde estaban el-¿Ustedes conocer la palabra sexo? ¿verdad?-Las fallas asintieron confundidas-Bueno el profesor que tenia Rebeca dijo que era algo de medio de reproducción pero como que no le tome el hilo y me fui de su clase y los dioses...me decían; Es algo que se hace los bebes...¿pero que mierda hacen para que nazcan los bebes? ...Y Daniel cuando le pregunte eso...dijo "es cuando la metes en (censura)" pero no le entendí...-Se cruza los brazos y las fallas parpadearon varias veces.

-¿Y eso de hacer el amor...es lo mismo que el sexo?-Pregunto Vacio más confundido que nunca y las fallas se estremecieron un poco.

-_Hace mucho tiempo atrás-_

_Walter estaba acostado junto a Maria y sonreía mientras que le dijo-¿Estas noche quieres hacer el amor conmigo?-Maria sonrojada mientras que se revolvía respondió-Solo que no se te pase la mano...acuérdate que si Nine se despierta, tu vas a ir a verlo esta vez-Walter asintió con la cabeza y le dio un beso apasionado beso a Maria mientras que le quitaba parte de su pijama pero un sonido hizo que se detuvieran abruptamente-¡HOOOOLAAA! ¡Oye Walter encontré la llave que estabas buscando!-Dijo Law apareciendo unos de sus portales al lado de Maria-¡Hijo de puta!-Grito Walter furioso y Law sin comprender parpadea y apunta uno de los pechos de Maria y los aprieta- Oye tu también tiene esas cosas como Palutena...¡Ja! y yo que creía que eras plana...Etto...¿por qué los dos me miran así?..-_

_Maria enojada le dio una gran cachetada a Law y Walter saco su espada que estaba al lado de el para tratar de cortar le las alas al pájaro estúpido._

-Oh bueno...nunca voy a entender del por qué se enojaron tanto...¡Y el desgraciado de Walter me obligo estar al lado de Nine y estaba aterrorizado!-Vacio murmuro con un puchero y las fallas rodaron los ojos-Bueno...estar con Nine ...hizo que superara esa fobia pero aun asi fue muy cruel-

.

_**Omake:**_

_**¡Cuidado mi estrella!**_

Testudo estaba hecho un manojo de nervio mientras que un grito de fangirl lo estaban apuntando, el habia ido a ver como iban las cosas en la ciudad Smasher pero para su mala suerte un grupo de fangirl lo estaban apuntando con brillos en sus ojos que eran muy maliciosos-¡Pero si no es la hada Testudo! KYAAAAAA-Gritaron todas y Testudo parpadeo varias veces-¿Hada? ¿Yo?-Pregunto y la fangirlo lo acorralaron en un circulo pequeño-¡Tenemos que saber quien es su pareja y si no tiene...Qué haga pareja con alguien...podría ser con Elliot ¿no?!-Testudo padelecio completamente y trato de escaparse de sus garras pero estas lo intimidadon con su aura totalmente oscura, podría decirse que es incluso peor que la corrupción por ese sentido pervertido que tenia-Lo...lo siento tengo que ir a visitar a un amigo-Trato de escuzarse sin ningun exito pero una fangirl que parecía una ardilla con una chaleca cafe dijo-¡A no! ¡No te vas a escapar de nosotras! ¿Verdad chicas?-

Las demás dieron un grito y luego varias a la vez empezaron a decir cosas como; ¡Yo me lo violo! ¡Le voy hacer un quico! ¡KYAAAA OBLIGEMOZLO HACER YAOI!

Testudo sin más alternativa grito-¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Lo que no sabia la estrella era que justo en ese momento Bruno estaba comprendo viveres y escucho su grito y iba ayudarlo pero se paralizo al ver como un gusano con manos y un sombrero rosa esta tambien en el grupo de fangirl-No..n...E.l...pu...e...de...salir solo..de esto-Murmuro aterrorizado y se fue del lugar.

**Omake:**

_**Algunas preguntas incomodas**_

Niemand estaba aburridisimo en el "barco pirata mientras que escuchaba como Testudo arrullaba a Ether para que este se durmiera y a la capitana diciendo; ¡A la abordaje muchachos!, el nadie miro por unos momento a Fernanda y sonrió ante una idea que se le había ocurrió-Oye Fernanda tu eres un espíritu ¿verdad?-Pregunto Niemand ganándose la atención de todos-¿Por que lo dices polilla mutante?-Dijo Fernanda mirando el nadie mientras que dejaba su acto de capitana de un barco pirata-¿Los espíritus cagan?-Pregunto sin rodeos Niemand y Testudo tosió un poco y grito-¡Niemand no preguntes cosas indebidas!-

Fernanda avergonzada exclama-¡Por supuesto que no idiota! ¡Nosotros no cagamos porque somos espíritus!-

Niemand sonriendo cruelmente dice-Por razón parecieran que tienen...-No pudo terminan la frase porque Fernanda le dio una golpiza en la cabeza y Testudo parpadeo varias veces al ver como las flores de la cabeza de la espíritu estaban moviéndose.

**Omake:**

**Sobre protectores**

En una sala de hospital Rebeca estaba sentada esperando los resultados médicos del test de embarazo que obligo su hermano hacerse, hablando de su hermano este estaba al lado de ella maldiciendo a cierto albino extraño-¿Señorita Rebeca?-Pregunto una enfermera que tenia una hoja de papel en sus manos. Rebeca iba a contestarle pero su hermano mayor se le adelanto y grito-¡DIGAME QUE ESE DESGRACIADO NO MANOSEO A MI HERMANA! ¡JURO QUE LO MATO SI SE QUE LE HIZO DE PERRO O UN SESENTA Y NUEVE A REBECA-

Rebeca se sonrojo y le grito a su hermano-¡NO SEAS ESTÚPIDO! ¡NUNCA PASO NADA ENTRE NOSOTROS Y TE DIJE QUE EL ERA UN HERMANO MENOR PARA MI! ¡TONTO!-

La enfermera miro a los dos hermanos con un tic en su ojos y dijo-No esta embaraza pero..a usted señor le recomendaría que no fuera tan sobre...-El hermano de Rebeca no la escucho ya abrazo a la peli-plateada mientras que sollozaba-¡Gracias a dios! ¡Mi pequeña hermana sigue siendo la niña pura de siempre!-Rebeca tenia una expresión de; "Ayúdame" mientras que veia a la enfermera.

**Omake**

**"Día de sin sueño"**

Vanitas estaba desesperado, Rebeca le había dicho que las personas dormían pero el no podía dormir nada, es más, cuando cerraba los ojos podía observar como cadenas se movían y un lugar con cristales y después una especie lugar oscuro con unas cuantas luces brillantes-Debe ser mi imaginación-Dijo suspirando y camino con mucho cuidado, el sin darse cuenta creo un portal y fue hacia otro lugar que era la ciudad que estaba cerca de la mansión de Rebeca. El no lo sabia pero una especie de sombra negra lo estaba observando todo este tiempo. El albino hizo una expresión confusa mientras que sentía varios tipos de energías-¿Eh? ¿Donde estoy?-Susurro aterrorizado.

-¿Estas perdido?-Pregunto una voz "amable" de un joven de la misma "edad" que el. Este era un joven de pelo cafe y ojos verdes que llevaba una chaqueta del mismo color que su pelo y unos jeans azules. Vanitas se estremeció y respondió en voz baja-Creo que estoy perdido...Señor me podría decir en donde esta la habitación de rebeca o...si estoy en la mansion-El joven miro los ojos del albino y parpadeo varias veces-Vaya estas ciego...eso es una lastima-Se lamento el joven y tomo de las mano a Vanitas para indicarle en donde ir-¿Oye te gustan los dulces?-Pregunto el.

-¡Si me gustan los dulces y más cuando es chocolate!-Dijo Vanitas mientras que lo seguía y sintió como se iban de ese lugar lleno de personas-Toma espero que te gusten-Dijo el extraño y sonrio al ver que este se comio el dulce-HMmp...que raro...sabe como ¿metal?-Comento Vanitas y le dio una sonrisa al peli-cafe-¿Enserio?..Debe ser que estuvieron mucho en esta bolsa...Oh ya llegamos-Dijo el extraño y le dijo a Vanitas que ya estaban en la puerta de la mansión de Rebeca.

-¡Gracias por todo!-Agradeció Vanitas y le pregunto-Oh..disculpa se me olvido preguntarte como te llamabas-El joven respondió suavemente-Lo sabrás cuando estés completo...-

-¿Eh?-Ladeo la cabeza Vanitas y la energía del otro había desaparecido-Extraño-Murmuro el.

-Quien lo diría...los rumores eran cierto...mi pájaro lo en fragmentaron y su personalidad se dividió en dos, una corrupta y la otra no corrupta...Je...esto va ser divertido de ver-Dijo el extraño mientras que acariciaba al lobo hecho de corrupción y desapareció.

* * *

><p>Una habitacion esta inundada de fallas extremadamentes enojadas y la autora esta aterrorizada.<p>

Yo: ¡Solo es un maldito dibujo! ¡No sabia que les iba afectar tanto!-Muestra el dibujo yaoi que hizo que es muy polemico- Aparte ni que se alejara mucho de la re...-Se silencia al escuchar un gruñido- Bueno...cambiemos el tema. ¡Hola tanto tiempo! Creo que habia dicho que iba actualizar en un mes pero esos atacazos artisticos me dicen: ¡Escribe el capitulo :D!. Unas noticias...Noby-chan..¡Yo!...¡Pase Matematica! con una A...¿eso seria un 7 verdad?. Y sobre los dibujos polemicos...el que no le guste el Yaoi que no lo vea...y el que le guste bienvenido sea...(falta tercera parte) y ...No se..si alguien quiere que dibuje algo medio Hentai o Yuri como que no tengo problema ...No se como que lo encuentro justo por qué si dibujas Yaoi...debes tener el estomago de dibujar lo otro...Ojo..¡Yo nunca he visto esos dos ultimos generos por si a caso si me sale algo mal!. Sobre los capitulos de Memory Card...Creo que ...tendran ¿20? y ...Gracias por todos los que leen esta historia o trilogia ?...

Pd1: Xing es poderoso...por dios y ese poder del escenario es horrible y Jin tiene mucho que explicar, que quiso decir eso de: Desgraciado...solo nos tienes envidia por ser una ... ¿una qué?

Pd2: Miyuki y Natsuki...sus verdaderos nombre son lindos... Amelia y Mikela

Pd3: El cadaver de Maria da miedo...Woah ...y su que se referia con eso de devuelvemelo. No se por qué pero Haru va estar traumado de por vida de las flores lol y pobre Haku mucha energias lo noquean y Looool Esa forma de quitarle las esporas...pero era la unica que habia xD Celes va quedar sin plumas si Walter le hace eso otra vez

Pd4: Aparecieron Timo y Mushka...Son interesante no creen y pobre Dede primero soportar a Vicent y luego a esos dos.

Pd5: .Para conseguir algo hay que sacrificar algo...no importa cuanto sea el costo o incluso si ese algo es la perdición de alguien. (Yo: ¡Alfa tontaaa como mierda somos contra parte si yo no pienso como tu!). Mushka tiene razon...dejarle todo a Nitrate es una locura y ¿cual sera ese punto? (es facil)

Pd6: Logan ...lo que quieras que hagas ¡Tienes mi apoyo!...

Pd7: El..el...¡Usaba a las haditas de Tooth! ¿¡Y que habra pasado en ese lugar!? ¡Testudo, Fernanda y Niemand tengan cuidado!... y de nuevo aparecieron esas cajas musicasles pero esas cadenas negras D:

Pd8: Yo creo que en este punto todos odian a Llys ¿no?. ¡Desgraciado!... T-T Todo es su culpa

Pd9: ¡El grupo de problematicos llegaron al Subespacio! ¿¡Qué!? Ahora que sucedera y que es ese presentimiento que tiene el gato y Pikachu

Pd10: Eggman...por favor que no le pase nada ;u; y aparecieron sus robot (los que salen en sonic x) ;U; Wuahhhhh y el encapuchado de mechones azules se llama Vox pero hay gato encerrado en él ¿no creen?

Pd11: Hay no...hay no...¡Vacio!...¿¡Que diablos le estan haciendo!? La corrupcion, las cadenas...¡Maldito seas Llys!...Esas lineas en negro...la corrupcion jugando con el...a todos los que se refiere... ¿por qué? T-T

Pd12: ¿Qué les parecio los Omakes? (Bueno dicen primero las noticias malas y luego las buenas xD) "Law" cagando momentos, Testudo siendo acosado, niemand con su pregunta a Fernanda, rebeca y su hermano ...y el ultimo...Woah...ese es impactante ._.

Bueno...nos leemos y ahora tratare de responder y dejar review en las historias como antes ;u; si las fallas me lo permiten y adios *o*...Como dicen en un programa de television; Deje sus comentarios en la pagina de Facebook y Twitter...XD?


End file.
